


His Bright Eyes (Septiplier)

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Slow Burn, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 86
Words: 108,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: Jack visits Mark in LA after a rough break up with his girlfriend back in England. Neither one of them realize that there is much more to find out about themselves, and each other...





	1. The Phone Call

-Jack's POV-

My thumb paused at the tenth digit.

3-1-0-5-5-5-8-8-2

_Press 4. Just press 4 and then hit the phone key. You can do it. Just two more buttons._

I shook my head slowly and put the phone back on my desk. This wasn't a good idea. No, not a good idea at all. I'll keep dealing with it on my own.

Deep breaths, and then back to working on videos. Throw myself into work, until it's dark outside and then head back up to bed. Work until you drop.

_Fuck, that sounds so unhealthy._

Closing my eyes tightly, I lowered my head into my hands. What time is it? It's probably too late to be calling anyway. Let's see...if it's 9:45am here in England then that would make it around 12:45am or so in Los Angeles. I think that's right.

He may still be awake, right? It's possible. He uploaded a video just an hour ago. Plus he said that I could call him anytime. Day or night. Then again, maybe he was just saying that to try to say something nice. I kind of startled him when he called me the last time.

-Three weeks ago-

It had been a video call, and I had been crying for the past half an hour. I pressed "accept" and there was Mark's smiling face on the screen.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Jack! Wade, Bob and I were going to do a collaboration next week playing Cards Against Humanity. We were wondering if you —"

Mark paused, and looked at me intently. His dark brown eyes looking first at my eyes and cheeks, and then to my mouth.

_Why the fuck did I answer a video call when I looked like this? Was it just out of habit?_

"Jack, are you...ok?

"I'm fine," I said, trying and failing to smile. "Just having a rough day."

There was a very long pause. For a moment Mark just looked at me, his large brow line furrowed and dark eyes watching me as I forced my face to be unreadable. There was only so long that I could look at him without blinking, and if I blinked then the hot tears would fall again.

Eyes burning, I blinked and large and angry tears fell. Mark's face softened and he leaned in.

_Damn it._

"Sean, you don't have to tell me what's wrong. You have right to your privacy. Just know that you have friends, like me, who are here for you, ok?"

The warmth in his voice surrounded me like a giant hug. I don't recall exactly what I said after that but by the end of the conversation he knew Singe was gone and that my heart was broken into at least a thousand pieces.

***

I looked back at my phone. That conversation was really three weeks ago. That long ago. I bet Mark was resting comfortably in his house. Just relaxing, and completely clueless to the fact that thousands of miles away, here I was. Sitting here for the past hour, apparently terrified of the number "4" on my phone.

 _Come on Jackaboy. When he went through his break up last year you were there for him. Talked to him for hours. Telling him that it would get better. That it was great that Amy and he were able to stay friends. You are able to reach out and fucking ask for support as well_.

I picked up the phone again. It seemed lighter in my hand this time.

3-1-0-5-5-5-8-8-2-4

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ri—

"Hello?"

_Shit. He sounds sleepy. This was a mistake._

"Um..Hello?"

I hit "End" on the phone.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I think that he would still be up? Just because I don't like sleeping doesn't mean others are the same way._

I hear a buzzing noise. My phone is ringing. On the caller ID displays a picture of a Mark. I took the picture a year ago when I had visited the states. His hair was still bright red and by his side was Chica, panting happily.

_Shit._

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry that I called so late. I should have waited until —"

"Jack," Mark said gently, "I told you that you can call me anytime. Just next time, say "hello" back, ok? You know that I have rejection issues. "

I chuckled softly. My face felt funny smiling. It had been a while since the last time that I had.

"Yeah. You and me both."

We talked for so long that day. He kept asking me how I was doing, seeming to know that my responses were mechanical. Each time he asked my answer of "doing a bit better" became more honest. Until by the end of our talk, I actually meant that I was doing a bit better.

"So," he said brightly,  "I was thinking that a change of scenery would do you some good."

"Well it wasn't that long ago that I moved to England from Ireland, Mark. I kind of already did that. "

"No, no, not like that," he said chuckling. "You should come out to LA for a while. If you are anything like me you have been sitting in your house just repeating the  last conversations with her in your mind. Wondering "what if's" and "if only's" in your head until you feel like you're—"

"Half past crazy?"

There was silence, and then he sighed.

"I was going to say "bat shit crazy", but close enough."

"It's very sweet for you to want me to visit, Mark. I just don't know if I can right now. My YouTube schedule is so exact and work does help me."

"You are able to post videos from here just as easily as in your home, and honestly Sean, do you think that the best way to really move forward is just burying yourself in work?"

A pain somewhere near where my heart used to be twisted in my chest. New tears moved down my cheeks and I began to sob.

"I will take care of all of the arrangements on my end. You have friends and support here, a house to stay in, and besides, Chica needs someone to pounce on. Well, other than me, that is."

I wiped my face, and smiled.

"Ok. Ok. You've convinced me."


	2. The Trip Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

-Jack's POV-  
Cake. Cookies. And pie. In that order.

Mark suggested that when my mind started to wander back to her to try to think of other things that made me happy. Food was fairly simple to think about and understand, so it was a good place to begin. 

I honestly couldn't remember one day that had not been painful to get through. YouTube and this trip seemed to be the only things keeping me from completely falling apart over the past month.

Pleasant thoughts, Sean. Just think about cake, cookies, and pie. In that order. 

A loud and very bored voice came over the intercom system:

"Now boarding at Gate 23. Traveling to New York City, New York. USA."

The layover in New York would only be for a couple of hours. I wondered if I would have enough time to grab a couple of cheesy souvenirs from the gift shop. I walked quickly towards Gate 23. My hair, newly dyed back to a vivid green rippled in the wind as I moved. A few people turned to look at me as I zipped by. I caught one girl, about eleven or so, say quietly to an older teen that I looked like Jacksepticeye. 

I stopped short, and turned back around. I had plenty of time to get to my plane, and besides I always liked to chat with viewers. When she saw me heading back over, the younger girl's blue eyes lit up in excitement. Her hands raised up to her mouth in shock, and she said "Oh my God. It IS you!"

She was small for her age, or maybe I had gotten her age wrong. Her reddish hair, tightly wound in curls, bounced as she slowly approached me. I bent down and raised my arms to give   
her a hug, and any nerves she had melted away and she leaned into my arms and chest, letting me wrap my arms around her. 

"Top of the mornin' to ya! My name is Jack. It's truly nice to meet you."

She giggled softly, and her hug got tighter. Through the amber colored curls I heard a voice speak back. Quiet and full of tears, but each of the words clear and deliberate.

"Your videos are the reason why I'm not always sad that I don't have more friends at school. Thank you."

***

The plane was not very crowded. Mark had paid for a first class seat. Well, more that he insisted on a first class seat. 

There were the usual flight announcements and before I fully connected what was happening, the plane began to take off. I guess that I was more lost in my thoughts than I realized.   
I looked at my phone and put it into "airplane mode". Pausing, I scrolled through my contact list and looked at her name and phone number. 

I pressed the delete button. 

I felt tears on my face. I was glad the woman in the next seat to me was asleep. 

My phone, almost like it understood what was happening, gave me a second chance to rethink. 

Delete contact? Are you sure?

Yes. 

Her face. Her smile. Her voice. They were all gone. Gone from me to witness them close up anymore. I put my phone in my travel bag in front of me. 

I got to meet Hannah at the airport. She thanked me for being her friend. Cake and cookies. And pie. In that order.

***

New York was a blur and other than the slice of pizza I was able to eat on the way to Gate 65 I didn't get to experience much of it. Glad that I wore sneakers today, I hustled quickly to the next plane. I gave my ticket to a very sweet looking older lady at the counter along with my passport. 

She smiled at me as she directed me inside the plane. This ride was going to be a lot more packed. I sat in first class again, and this time I didn't grumble under my breath about the extra money Mark spent on the ticket. I checked my twitter page and responded to a few posts, including one from Mark.

@Markiplier   
Meeting up with the Leprechaun today. Pics and videos up soon. #Septiplieraway

@Jack_Septic_Eye  
THAT'S RACIST!! 

Since both of us were now single we had been enjoying the "Septiplier" ship more. It had been a bit taxing when we were both still in relationships. Plus hell, there were much less awesome people to be shipped with than Mark. 

Plus much less handsome. 

I blinked quickly. 

Where did that thought come from? 

I mean, yeah. Mark was handsome. I just never really recalled paying attention to it before now. His last video had him by his pool in a splash contest with Chica. His skin tanned and body toned. His red and black swimming trunks swaying as he walked barefoot on the cement. 

Face looking directly at the camera as he spoke and his eyes, a little closed due to the sunlight just sparkled.

Wow. Yes, he really was something. 

DING! DING! DING!

I jumped suddenly and accidentally hit the man sitting next to me with my elbow. He looked over at me, lowered the book that he had been reading, and smiled. 

"Those landing alerts always startle me too," he said kindly. 

"Yeah. I must have dozed off. Sorry about bumping you like that."

"No need to apologize. From Ireland are you?"

I nodded my head. "Visiting some friends."

"Well I hope that you enjoy yourself," he said with a small wink. Then he shuffled in his seat and went back to reading his book.

I nodded politely and watched California get closer and closer. 

I get to see Mark soon. I got to meet Hannah at the airport. Cake and cookies. And pie. In that order


	3. The Eventual Arrival

-Mark's POV-

"Chica! Whoa. Hold on girl!"

So, this is how I die. My arm being pulled off by my dog and slowly bleeding to death on the sidewalk. Arm still attached to the leash and bouncing behind a Golden Retriever's happy run. I doubt that she would even know what happened until she finally reached her favorite place. Her big brown eyes looking around wondering why Daddy only brought his right arm to the dog park with her. That's not where he kept the puppy treats. 

Silly Daddy...

"Chica! Please heel! You have twice as many legs as me!"

Ooof! 

She stopped suddenly and I collided right into her. Through the pain in my left knee I felt proud of her finally listening, until I realized that she only had stopped to glare at a squirrel in a tree in front of us.   
Well, at least I still have two arms. I patted her side and we started to walk again. The pace was much nicer this time. I checked my phone for an update on Jack's flight. The plane was set to be landing around 4:15pm. Plenty of time to still get Chica to the park and back, get showered and drive up to the airport to get Jack. Skype and phone calls were nice, but actually being able to sit in the same room and talk was so much better. I was getting so concerned about him since his break up. His videos were still going up like clockwork, but you could see that his loud boisterous spirit had mellowed. It was off putting. Like watching something beautiful wilt right in front of your eyes. Chica paused and looked back. Sniffing the air she looked at the tree now far behind us.   
I sighed and patted her head softly. 

"Chica, that squirrel didn't do anything other than be a squirrel." 

"Woof! Woof!"

"Apparently that's enough to start a war, huh girl?"

I tugged hard on the leash, and Chica reluctantly gave up. The squirrel had won.

For now.

***

The guest bedroom still needed work. It looked so empty. Just a bed, small dresser and an area rug. I should have bought a few more items. Jack was staying for at least a few weeks. I ran my hands through my freshly washed hair and breathed out deeply. Well I guess that worse case we could go out shopping for some more furniture if needed. Bright green and dark blue sheets covered the guest bed, and were still warm from the dryer. I sat down on top of them and sighed, looking at the ceiling fan as it whirled around and around. I still had a good couple of hours before Jack's plane would land. Restless wasn't the right word for this feeling. Nervous? Anxious? Concerned? All of them at once? When I thought about Jack my heart would turn in odd ways. Like it was trying to get more comfortable in my chest. I looked back at my phone. 2:18pm. Was time going backwards? I could have sworn that I took my shower at 2:45pm. Chica laid her head on the bed and nuzzled my hand, softly whimpering. 

"Hey pup. Daddy is just losing his mind worrying about Jack. No big deal." 

***

California could not look any more beautiful today. The sun was shining in the sky and everyone seemed to be outside enjoying the day. The drive to the airport was uneventful, but I kept finding myself looking around for something bad to happen on the way to pick up Jack. The nerves that I felt back at the house decided to follow me, and their company was not wanted at all. I got to the parking garage in one piece and walked to the baggage claim area to wait. I was still over an hour early, but decided that if I was going to fret I might as well do it at the airport and not risk being late. In one hand I held my phone and in the other a handmade sign. I stretched and sat on a bench near the escalators and waited for him to finally land. 

***

-Jack's POV-

Announcer: Welcome to LAX where the local time is 4:23pm. The weather is 88 degrees, sunny and slightly breezy. Thank you for flying with us. 

My bags seemed heavier than when I first picked them up. I must be getting tired. I said goodbye to the man in the seat next to me, and headed out to the baggage claim. I turned on my phone and texted Mark.

Me: Finally here. Where are we meeting?

A text came back a few seconds later.

Mark: I'm at the baggage claim now. Look for the sign.

I blinked, puzzled. 

The sign? What sign?

As I moved down the escalator to baggage claim my question was answered. There was Mark, standing at the bottom of the escalator with a sign above his head. The letters in large obnoxiously glittery yellow lettering:

Pot of gold located here!!

I shook my head and laughed as I walked over to him. He stood there, smiling at me with his perfect teeth. I didn't even wait for him to drop the sign. I just hugged him. I hugged him like I had not seen another person in years. I breathed in and could smell his shampoo blending in with his cologne. My eyes shut tight as I just stood there with him. I could feel him lower the sign, and felt the slight breeze as he let it flutter to the ground. Then one arm around me. Then the other arm. Then his chin on the top of my head as he hugged me back. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words seemed worthy enough to say to overtake the feeling of being in his arms right now. He lowered his head to my face. The words slow and musical as then reached my ears. 

"Welcome back, Jack. I missed you so much."


	4. The Needed Rest

-Mark's POV-

He was so quiet. 

"How was your flight?"

Jack kept looking out of the passenger side window. 

"Jack?"

No response. 

I touched his left arm gently with my right hand. He jumped slightly and turned his head to face me. His light blue eyes coming somewhat back in focus. 

"Hey," I said. 

"Sorry. I must have zoned out. Jet lag."

"Yes, that must be it," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "When we get back to the house why don't you try taking a nice long nap and we can grab some food after you get back up?"

He grinned meekly at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. This wasn't Jack. This was a smaller, hazier version of Jack. As if someone had taken the bouncy, loud and happy go lucky man who I once knew and took away his sunshine.  
One sunbeam at a time.We made small talk for the rest of the ride back. Mostly about upcoming video games and his meeting Hannah. He seemed to be more engaged if I did most of the talking, and his smiles became more natural. If I was going to help him get to a better place, I would need to take the more active approach. 

We pulled into the driveway and I stopped the car. I offered to grab his suitcases while he went inside the house. 

"The guest room is on the second floor, second door on the right. Just head on in and get settled. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I handed him the extra set of house keys and he grabbed his carry on bag. He was even walking slower than he usually did. I waited for him to open the front door and close it back before I sighed deeply.

He really is broken. 

Over the past month I had been talking with him through phone calls, texting and Skype, but I still had not been fully prepared for him like this. A tear hit the right leg of my blue jeans. I wiped away the tears from my face and checked the rear view mirror. He needs me to be there for him. To be as positive and supportive as possible. Just like he was when Amy and I broke up over a year ago. Over year ago I felt just like he was feeling now. 

***

Jack had only brought a few bags for the trip. He was planning on staying for at least a few weeks, wasn't he? The third bag was the heaviest, and made a loud "clunk" noise as I placed it with the others in the guest bedroom. I guessed that it was some of his recording gear.

Where was he? I did see him come into the house. The light was on in the closed guest bathroom, but I couldn't hear anything. 

I knocked on the bathroom door softly. 

"Jack? Are you ok in there?"

No answer. I turned the doorknob and the door opened. Empty. 

Maybe he went out to the backyard.

I begun to walk down the hallway to look out of the large window at the back of the house. That window showed the entire backyard and pool area. As I walked by my bedroom I glanced in reflexively, and saw Chica. And Jack.  
Chica was lying at the foot of the bed. When she saw me stop to look in she raised her head happily and slowly wagged her tail. Stretched out on the bed, face turned away from the doorway, was Jack snoring softly. He hadn't even taken the time to pull the covers over himself. His shoes laid on the floor, and his bright green hair messy on a fluffy pillow. He must have thought that my bedroom was the guest bedroom. I walked over to my bed and sat down next to him. Chica crawled over a bit closer to lick my hand. For a moment I thought that the jostling would wake him up, but he seemed dead to the world at the moment. The bed was a king sized, but still he was closer to falling off the far edge than I was comfortable.  
I gently took hold of his shoulder to see if I could inch him closer to the middle, but as I began to touch him, he yawned and turned around to face me. His right hand grabbed mine and held on with a tightness that surprised me. His eyes were still closed and he began to softly snore again. My left hand now being held firmly in his right. I wasn't going anywhere without needing to wake him. He looked so peaceful. His eyes were moving rapidly underneath his eyelids. He was entering REM sleep. 

Perhaps he's dreaming about something wonderful. 

"Cake and cookies. Mmm pie. In that order." he muttered softly. 

I chuckled. 

He's thinking about sweets? This rest is working wonders for him already. 

I kicked my shoes off and laid down beside him. Placing my head on the empty pillow, I watched him breathe in and out. His lips opened slightly and the snores matching my heartbeats. The need to say something was evident, even if he wouldn't hear me. 

"You deserve to be happy, Sean." I said quietly.

I wiggled my right hand away from my side and ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed contently and leaned into my touch and before I realized it, I also had slipped into pleasant dreams.


	5. The Quick Dinner

-Jack's POV-

I felt warm and loved. I liked this feeling. It had been a while since I felt like this. 

My eyes opened slowly. This isn't my house. I blinked. I was laying on my side in a bed. The blanket is underneath me. But then why do I feel so warm?

Right. I'm in LA. 

Arms were around my waist. Very muscular and tanned. Cuddling me from behind. I move my head slowly down to get a better look at the hands. 

"Mark?"

I feel him stir and unwrap his arms. The cold air hits my skin now that he's moved. 

"Hey," he said, his voice so deep with sleep. 

I turned around to face him. His face a few inches from mine. His glasses were on the top of his head, and he rubbed his eyes before looking at me, and yawned.

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked, moving slightly apart from him. 

He chuckled quietly. 

Mark: Because you are in my bed, not yours.

I looked at him, clearly confused. 

Mark: You're in my bedroom, not the guest bedroom.

My face felt suddenly red and hot, and I started to get up quickly. Looking concerned, Mark placed his glasses back on properly and sat up, reaching a hand out and touching my arm softly.

Mark: Hey, hey. It's no problem. You were really tired when we got to the house, and you probably were not paying attention when I told you where the guest bedroom was. Besides, the last time that you were in this house was well over a year ago, and you didn't sleep over. 

I lowered my head to look at his hand rubbing my arm. The warmth that I felt earlier washing back over me. The traces of his touch lingered on my forearm, even after he stopped and began to get up out of the bed. 

Mark: As far as the cuddling, that was kind of accidental. I was trying to move you away from the edge of the bed, and you death gripped my hand.

Me: I - I grabbed your hand while I was asleep?

Mark: Yes. Please, don't be worried about it. I actually needed the nap myself, it would seem. 

We paused, looking at each other. The air thick with the awkward closeness we had shared. Mark ran his fingers through his hair, almost so he would have something to do with his hands. 

Mark: Anyway, were you hungry? It's past 10pm at this point and I'm starving. 

A loud grumbling noise came from my insides. 

Me: I think my stomach agrees with you. 

He smiled brightly, and clapped his hands together.

Mark: So, where should we go? It's getting pretty late, but I think In N Out is still opened. I know you loved that place from you last time here. 

Me: Hell yeah! 

***

-Mark's POV-

"Jack, seriously when was the last time you ate?"

He was chomping his burger like it was his first meal in ages. His narrowed eyes, focused like a predator on the task ahead. His hands rejected any need for napkins and he licked each finger rapidly. 

"Sorry," he said, mouth still stuffed, "Just so so good."

"Fair enough, just please slow down a little bit? If you start to choke, my Heimlich Maneuver is sketchy at best." 

I ordered him another burger, which he halfway finished while I was still on my first. Granted, I wasn't eating much. I kept looking at his face, which for the first time in ages looked happier. His eyes, bright and alive.  
His eyes. His eyes are so beautiful. 

He paused his chewing. 

Jack: Do I have that much food on my face?  
Me: Hmm?  
Jack: You are kind of...staring at me.  
Me: Oh? Sorry. Was thinking about...  
Think of something. He caught you staring.  
Jack: Thinking about?

Quick, damn it. Say something. Anything.

Me: Vlog!

Really? THAT'S what came out of your fucking brain?

Jack's eyebrows raised up in apparent confusion. 

Jack: You want to vlog?  
Me: Umm, yeah. We didn't get to make any videos earlier today because of your jet lag so I thought that tomorrow we could vlog. Maybe a trip to Disney Land or something.   
Jack's face lit up instantly.   
Jack: Disney Land? Really? I'd love to go there again!

Wow. Not only did I wiggle out of the awkward staring I was doing, but I came up with a plan that made him so happy. 

Score one for Markimoo.

Jack began to bounce in his seat and talk about Disney and all of the rides. His arms darting around as he spoke, and his smile wide and sparkling. Occasionally he would ask a question about the park or how we should vlog tomorrow, but in general I just sat there, both of the remains of burgers forgotten, as he talked and talked. His voice, loud and chipper. Even his amazing giggle seemed to return a few times. Slowly, but surely, he was coming back. 

Jack was coming back.


	6. The Kind Gesture

-Jack's POV-

I am going to Disneyland with Mark. I got to meet Hannah. Cake. Cookies. And pie. In that order. 

"Jack?"

Need to make sure to take my glasses case with me. I don't want to forget it at the house.

"Jack?"

I felt a warm hand softly rubbing my shoulder. The voice was deep and kind. Opening my eyes, I saw a TV tray standing close to the bed. On top of it, a plate piled up with a large stack of pancakes, two eggs and slices of bacon. It smelled amazing. 

He made me...breakfast in bed?

I turned over from my left side to my back, and saw Mark, sitting on the side of the bed. His glasses were off, his hair still touseled from sleep, and smile as radiant as ever. 

"I hope that you like your eggs sunny side up. If not I can scramble them and -"

I sat up quickly, and hugged him. So tight that he froze up a bit before his arms reached around my shoulders. My face pressed into the nape of his neck, and my nostrils inhaling the sandalwood scent of his cologne . Or, maybe it was aftershave. His right hand rubbed the middle of my back slowly, and I felt my face growing warm and then wetness around my eyes. He pulled away and looked at me, slighly puzzled.

Mark: Wow. I hope those are happy tears.

Me: They are. I just really like --

I paused as Mark reached up and gently pushed a tear off of my cheek with his right thumb.

Mark: Eggs?

Me: Huh?

Mark: You just really like -- eggs? 

I giggled, finally connecting the joke. His hand was still touching my face, and our gaze, still connected. His eyes, fully in view without his glasses on, I noticed the flecks of gold inside of the dark brown of his irises. We sat there for what seemed like ages just looking at each other. He looked away first, clearing his throat and lowering his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well," he said, puffing out his chest out in fake pride, " I'd like to think that my eggs are pretty damn amazing. You should probably get to eating before the food gets cold. Would you like orange juice or apple? We have both."

Me: Whichever one you are having. I'll take the same.

He smiled and stood up quickly. He was wearing black pajama pants and a bright red tank top. His socked feet padded on the hardwood floor softly as he left the guest bedroom and went downstairs. I turned to the tray of food, picked up the silverware and began to eat. A few minutes later Mark came back in, holding two large glasses of orange juice. He placed one on the table. I tried my best to convey a "thank you" with my hands, my mouth full of too much delicious food to say anything properly.   
He smiled warmly, and made a silly little bow as a "you're welcome" before sitting back down on the side of the bed. He took long sips of his juice and I steadily munched.   
Everything tastes so good.

We chatted a bit about Disneyland. He had already gotten the tickets purchased and asked when I would like to leave.

Me: I was planning on just using my phone for the videos, so anytime is fine. Just need to shower, dress and brush my teeth. 

I gulped down the last of my orange juice. Glancing down at the plate, now empty, I looked back at Mark.

Me: Thank you for this.

He smiled and turned slightly pink around his cheeks as he got up and grabbed the TV tray. 

Mark put on a horrible French accent as he began to leave the room. 

"Chef Iplier is always happy to cook feh you, Monsieur Jacques. Vous, I like. Just please tell the zat Mark characteh zat he needs to pay me my wages for zee past month. Zee cheap bastard!"

I laughed out loud as he stomped out mock anger. 

***

"Your battery is going to die before we even get there Jack, and please tell me that you are not zooming in on my nose."

I moved the zoom bar on my phone slightly away. "Maybe a little," I said with a chuckle.

"Well stop," he said glancing into my phone's camera as he drove, "The Fischbach nose is already big enough that a close up is far from necessary."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Fine, but you are messing with my artistic vision!"

"I'm sure the viewers will live through it," he said with a wink. 

I adjusted my glasses and winked back at him. I turned the camera on myself and smiled. 

"Top of the morning to you, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and I am heading toooo DISNEYLAND!" 

Mark laughed in the background. 

"Well, I didn't need those eardrums," he said.

Still looking at the camera I chuckled. 

"You knew what you were getting into when you take an Irishman to Disneyland. Just be happy that I didn't bring my megaphone."

I pointed the camera at Mark for his reaction. 

He shuttered.

"It's going to be a fun day, everybody," he said grinning, "But for the love of God, pray for my sanity!"

I turned off the video and smiled at him. Looking out the window I watched the world go by. I couldn't stop smiling even if I had wanted to do so. The sun was high in the sky already, and I held onto my phone, making sure to be ready to record anything interesting. 

"We should be getting to the "Welcome to Disneyland" sign in a minute," he said. "I know that you are going to want to record that, right?"

He knows me too well. 

What did I do deserve someone like him? Bringing me to LA. Talking to me whenever I needed someone. Taking me to Disney. He even made me breakfast in bed for fuck's sake. 

"Jack, you are going to miss the "Welcome to Disneyland" sign," he said quickly.

"Oh, right!" I said snapping back to the present, and hitting record on my phone, just in time.


	7. The Disneyland Adventure

-Mark's POV-

I hadn't seen him this happy in months.

"Mark, come on!" he said turning his head back towards me. "Shake a leg, ya slowpoke!'

I need to exercise more. I won't make it to lunchtime at the pace that he was setting. 

"I'm an old man, you know!" I yelled back, breathing in an out like a winded mule. 

"You're barely a year older than me, grandpa!" he yelled back, making sure to catch my doubling over and wheezing on video.

Jack stopped long enough for me to reach him. My sides were aching and I think that my legs were silently cursing me out. 

"Teacup ride is next!" Jack cheered into his phone. "Mark gets to pick the teacup. Which one do you want?"

He angled his phone closer to my face, waiting for me to decide. 

I winced, trying not to groan as I looked into the video camera directly. "White teacup with blue and yellow spots," I wheezed "To match the spots in front of my eyes at the moment."

He laughed loudly and grabbing my arm, guided me over to the Mad Tea Party Ride. Mercifully he slowed his pace a bit, though that may have been so that he wouldn't drop his camera phone. We waited in line for only about ten minutes or so, and then Jack racing way ahead, hopped into a white teacup with blue and yellow spots. He scooted over to the far side when I joined him. His sparkling blue eyes peering around for the next ride to head to after this one. 

"Let's try to be the fastest!" he said, his face beaming at me. 

"Anything for you, pal. Let's show these folks how to spin a teacup!"

***

I am fairly certain that Jack only stopped moving and talking for about 10 minutes combined during the late morning to early afternoon.

He cheered at every ride we went on, and pulled me by the arm out of each seat right when we were allowed to exit. I had given up on doing any vlogging myself. There was no way that I could match his excitement. We agreed that we would just link his video on both of our channels instead. After I nearly collapsed in the bushes after the Space Mountain ride, he agreed that a small lunch break was needed. Well, at least was needed by me.

We sat down at The Rainforest Cafe at my suggestion, and munched on a huge pizza. I barely got to talk to Jack at all, his eyes darting this way and that soaking in the lush rainforest setting and still fully in vlog mode. I laughed as he adjusted his glasses every so often, just to make sure that he was catching as much as he could. 

My twitter page was flooded by #disneylandadventures and #septiplier hashtags as I documented our day. We even got to say hello to a few viewers who shuffled up to us quietly and asked us for pictures. 

Jack and I happily agreed.

***

The day was turning darker shades of blue as I leaned near the door frame of another shop patiently waiting for Jack. I had lost count as to how many Disney pins and other merchandise he had bought throughout the day. 

"Thanks so much!" he said while walking from the most recent smiling Disney cashier. I held out a free arm to help him carry a few bags, as his arms were looking overwhelmed by the brightly colored plastic sacks. 

"I hope that you left some things for the other customers," I said with a quiet laugh.

"Oh, they have much more in the back," he said, smiling back at me, his crystal blue eyes meeting my eyes.

"Well, if you hold off on more shopping for just a bit, we need to get to a special spot to watch the fireworks."

Jack's eyes got even wider. 

"Fireworks?!"

"Yes, they have fireworks tonight," I said, and I raised up my chin in a bit of pride, "And I was able to clear it with with a friend of mine to get us a very special place to watch them."

His mouth opened, and then closed, and then opened again.

"Earth to Jack?" I said waving my hand back and forth in front of his face. "Did I lose you?"

His mouth closed again and dropped his shopping bags on the ground. Raising his left hand to my right hand, which had still been near his face, he wrapped his slender fingers around my wrist, and placed my hand on his left cheek tenderly. His eyes looked up into mine, and catching the gleam of the streetlamp outside, they shimmered like blue diamonds.

"You have made this one of the best days of my life, Mark. I have no way to repay you for this, ever. But I sure as hell will try."

His face felt warm against my hand, the stubble of his beard seemed to hold on to my palm, and each one of my finger as it grazed his cheek. Then his slight jawline. Then his small chin. 

My lungs burned suddenly, and it was only then that I realized that I had stopped breathing for a while. My breath hitched to get oxygen back into my body properly as time began again.

***

We sat side by side at the "It's a Small World" ride near a small bench behind the scenes. I had called in a favor from a friend who worked at Disneyland and she kindly assisted in getting us the great seats. Once we had sat down, Jack had rummaged through his bags and pulled out Mickey Ear hats for the two of us to wear. The fireworks were probably amazing. I really was not paying attention to them. My gaze was always looking sideways, at him. His face, glowing even before the show began, and every few minutes he would turn to lean his head on my shoulder, or give me a surprisingly strong hug. He clapped and cheered harder than anyone else, or maybe it just seemed that way. Jack could always do that in his videos, and in person.   
His energy. His excitement. His loud bubbly essence. 

He made it seem as though the only people in the world were you and him. 

That feeling was there again. My heart was turning around fretfully, like it was trying to find a soft place to settle inside of my chest. His sea blue eyes met mine again as the music swelled to a final burst of colors high above us, and pointed his index finger up to the sky. 

"You are missing the best part, ya goober," he said, grinning at me, then returning his face upwards, his hand grabbed my arm and squeezed tightly. 

And just as suddenly, my heart was content, and still...


	8. The Midnight Snack

-Mark's POV-

11:38pm.

My brain was still buzzing from the day at Disney. It would not stop going over the same images in my head. Replaying them on a loop in the back part of my skull. 

The vlog. The rides. The pizza at Rainforest Café. The meeting the two shy fans. 

And Jack.

Jack, giggling at me walking so slowly.

Jack, grabbing my arm as we headed from one ride to the next.

Jack, placing my hand on his cheek at one of the gift shops.

Jack, leaning his head on my shoulder as the sky came alive with colorful fire.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to make sense of what was going on with me. Why was I noticing all of this now? 

Or maybe it was always there, but I was too distracted or scared to realize it. 

His eyes, his smile, his loud and boisterous voice. 

The way his hips curved.

I sat up in my bed quickly. Water. I needed a glass of water. I reached up to my face, feeling warm to the touch. Nope. Shower. I needed an ice cold shower. 

My bare feet hit the floor of my bedroom, and made a soft pitter patter sound as I reached the master bathroom. I turned on the light and looked at myself in the large mirror. My face was bright red around my cheeks. Without my glasses on there was a slight blur, but I absolutely was blushing.

Get a grip on yourself. Fantasies are perfectly natural, and it isn't like you have been dating anyone recently. This is just your body, and your brain, feeling a bit frustrated. Take a cold shower, and if you still feel the urge, that's why porn is around. 

"Yeah", I said aloud. "Perfectly natural."

Is it perfectly natural to think of your best friend like that, though? And you haven't had any gay fantasies for a really long time.

Yeap, definitely time for a cold shower.

***

-Jack's POV-

11:50pm.

Maybe I did kind of go crazy with all of the Disney pins.

It was almost midnight, and I was still sorting through all of the bags. Hats, shirts and pins were spread out on the bed with me as I looked at everything again. 

What an awesome day.

28 pins though? Yeah, I did go a little overboard.

The bedroom door was cracked open, and listening closely, I thought that I heard water running. Was Mark taking a shower? Seemed late in the evening for that.

"Hey, Chica," I said warmly, when the door opened fully at her nose pushing against it. She walked over to me quickly, and placing her head near my left arm, nuzzled me hard. 

"What's the matter, girl?" I said, my eyebrows slightly raised at her. 

She whimpered softly, and headed back towards the guest bedroom door. She turned back to me, and then whimpering again, looked again towards the door.

She must want me to follow her. 

I moved out of the bed and started walking towards her. He tail wagged happily, and she continued out of the door. Yes, I guessed right. She padded down the hallway, every so often looking back to make sure that I was still with her. When I had followed her fully down the stairs and saw pawing at the backdoor I realized what she needed. 

"Just a second, girl," I said as I climbed back up the stairs quickly. I walked into Mark's bedroom. The only light was coming from the crack underneath his bathroom door.

"Mark?" I said, softly knocking.

I heard a slight yelp, and then something small hit the ground.

Mark: Jack? Is that you? Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!  
Me: Sorry about that. I think Chica wants to go outside. Is it ok if I let her out?  
Mark: Oh, hell. I completely forgot to open up her doggie door after we got back. Yeah, if you could do that for me? I have a head full of shampoo at the moment.   
Me: No problem. I'll let her out now. 

I walked back down to the backdoor where Chica was still standing patiently, and opened up the door. She went running outside, and to the right where there was a large thick area of grass. The pool area was lit, and the water rippled softly in the midnight breeze. I looked around. Mark's house was so warm, beautiful and comfortable. 

Just like him. 

Oh no. No. We are not go down that rabbit hole again. It's not healthy. You are still figuring things out after Signe. You're just confused and lonely. 

And even though I had thoughts about other men in the past, Mark is one of my closest friends. 

No, just breathe. Don't let your mind float that way. You care about Mark as a friend. Nothing else. 

Period. 

***

-Mark's POV-

The cold shower helped. 

Thank God. 

That was one area I really didn't want my brain to keep wandering to this evening. At least not while I was still awake, anyway. I grabbed a towel to dry my hair, and after a quick comb and grabbing some new pajama pants, headed downstairs to grab a snack. Unfortunately cold showers help get rid of awkward images, but my feeling sleepy had disappeared as well. 

Walking downstairs I glanced out of the back patio. Were Chica and Jack still outside? I would make a point of checking after getting a midnight snack. Grabbing a plate and some cookies from the cabinet, I pulled milk out of the fridge. I heard the backdoor open and close, Chica's familiar claw taps on the hardwood floor as she ran in. I heard Jack closing the patio door and walking towards me in the kitchen. 

Me: Hey, thanks for taking care of Chica.   
Jack: It's the least that I can do after everything you've done for me.

I swiveled around to face him, my hand holding the milk for the cookies, and finally saw what he was wearing. My eyes widened, and I am pretty sure a slight groan escaped from my lips. Jack stood in front of me, wearing a light blue t shirt and his "semi famous" flamingo shorts. His hair, a crazy mess of bright green waves, and he was barefoot. The light blue shirt matched his eyes almost too perfectly, and his hips and thighs, so curvy and thick, were almost painfully sexy in those shorts. 

He's wearing the flamingo shorts. 

He blinked up at me, looking puzzled at my reaction.

Jack: Mark? Is everything all right? Did you need my help with the milk, or something?  
Me: What?

I suddenly became aware that I was still holding a half gallon of milk in my left hand. Jack slowly walked over and looking somewhat bemused, took the milk from my hands and walked back over to the counter where chocolate chip cookies sat on a plate. I couldn't help but look at his bottom in the shorts as well, and felt my heart and more urgently, my groin twitch slightly. 

Jack: Mind if I share these cookies with you?  
Me: No, not at all. 

\- Jack's POV -

How can he look that great in just pajama bottoms?

Mark turned around to head to the cabinet to get some glasses for the milk. He was wearing dark blue pajama bottoms and nothing else. His ass seemed sprayed into those pants. 

His pecks still slightly wet from his shower, and his hair slicked back while it dried. As he turned back around again, holding the large thick glasses, one in each hand, the light caught his surgery scar on his muscular abdomen. 

I felt my insides sway, and the long forgotten itch in my pelvis beginning to awaken. Bedroom, now. Fast. Close the door and find a bit of relief in my own imagination. 

"I-I gotta go," I stammered, as I started to back out of the kitchen slowly.

His eyes narrowed at me, confusion clearly in his voice.

Mark: Oh? I thought that you had wanted cookies.

I rubbed my stomach gingerly, and hoped that my acting skills were top notch tonight. 

Me: Not feeling well all of the sudden. Probably something I ate at the park. 

Putting down the glasses, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. With the momentary shift in his body, his pajama pants fell down slightly, and showed his striking V-line.

Wow. I 've got to get out of here. 

I turned around sharply and started heading up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. 

"There's Pepto-Bismol in the medicine cabinet if you need it." he called after me, still in the kitchen. "Just let me know if I can do anything to help, ok?"

Oh, I know exactly what you can do to help.

"Shut up," I said quietly to my libido, "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."


	9. The Restless Night

(A/N: This entire chapter involves sexually explicit material)

-Jack's POV-

Just let me get to the bedroom. Get to the bedroom and get this over with.

I closed the door quickly, slightly sweaty from my run up the stairs. The lock on the door making a soft "click" noise, I turned the knob twice and pulled. I had to make sure that it was locked.

I could already feel my pants uncomfortably tight around my crotch. I sat on the bed and pulled off my shorts and shirt, leaving my boxer shorts on for now. I glanced back at the door.

It was completely silent. I turned off the side table lamp, and the room was swallowed by darkness. Laying down on the bed, I closed my eyes, tracing lines around my inner thighs. All I could see...all I wanted to see...was Mark.

Him looking up at me, his dark eyes peering into mine. His mouth parted open in what I imagined was a deep moan.

This was fine. There is nothing wrong with this. One time and I wouldn't think about him in that way again.

My head leaned back into the pillow as my tongue licked my dry lips. My right hand palmed my package softly. My left hand rubbed my chest and stomach.

He would be gentle and slow like this. He would take his time with me.

***

-Mark's POV-

I walked out of the kitchen and went up to my room, painfully aware that I needed to do something about seeing the way Jack looked tonight. Another cold shower would do nothing at this point.

Porn it is, then.

I glanced at the closed guest bedroom door. It was dark and quiet. Jack was probably asleep, or at least resting comfortably.

I wished that I could sleep. Afterwards, I would be able to relax and finally rest. Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

The bedroom was not the best place. Jack would be right next to me and even with headphones on, he might still hear something. The office was much further down the hall. A much safer location.

I closed the door behind me, and locked it. Luckily my office chair was comfortable and allowed me to stretch out if needed. And tonight it was absolutely needed. Putting headphones on, I found the private folder that I was looking for, and clicked on the first file.

A pretty redhead smiles. Her lips full and breasts round and firm. Her eyes, a vivid green and half closed as she pulled off her panties slowly.

This wasn't working though. Not having the effect that I needed. I clicked on the next file.

A slightly older woman filled the screen, dark haired and pale skinned. Already with a toy caressing her body, she threw back her head in a lusty cry.

Next file. I have to find something.

***

—Jack's POV-

My body felt flushed as heat pooled from my pelvis to my stomach, and then finally to my chest and face. My eyes needed to remain close to keep Mark's face in my mind. Holding my arms and then reaching up to grab my hair and pull it gently.

My hips thrusted upwards and he materialized even more into my imagination. His lips meeting mine and slowly breathing into my mouth while we kissed.  
My right hand pumping up and down and I twisted in my bedsheets. I stifled a moan and the pace quickened.

His hand reaches for the nape of my neck, and slowly moves down my shoulder to the soft flesh of my arm.

"Go faster," I whispered, "Please Mark."

***

-Mark's POV-

No one is getting me interested at all. I sigh in frustration and closed the private file. I click online to look for a website. My brain is a whirl with longing relief but no real clue of what type or genre I was into tonight. Just that whatever it was, I needed to find it soon.

I clicked on each video for sometimes mere moments. No one was pretty enough. Sexy enough. Interesting enough to linger on for more than a few seconds.

I paused, and in sheer desperation I headed to the Gay section. Men whose muscles easily put mine to shame flexed seductively at the camera. Some of them fully naked and aggressive, others kissing their fictional lovers in romantic soft focus.

My groin twitched.

This will work.

I reached down and pulled my pants down quickly, my hand wrapping around and starting to stroke.

***

-Jack's POV-

The pressure was getting more intense the faster I went. Feeling braver due to the darkness I moaned a bit louder. My left hand gripped the pillow and the sweat on my brow increasing more. The Mark in my mind was naked now, and grinding on me, our shafts rubbing together. Back and forth.

My eyes began to tear up suddenly, either from staying closed for so long, or from the feeling of warmth beating harsh and raw from my chest. I was too far into the rush to be able to distinguish which it was.

My mouth was opened and slightly panting now. I wasn't going to last much longer. Not at this rate.

***   
-Mark's POV-

My hand was a blur as I went. Focusing all of my energy on finishing fast. I was building up nicely, but even the gay videos were starting to lose my interest. This isn't what I wanted, and deep down I knew it.

I clicked on YouTube, and went to one of Jack's videos. It didn't matter which one, just as long as I saw his smiling face. Heard his accent.

His voice filled my ears through the headphones, and the feeling of heat in my loins intensified. Something in the video game must have caused him to laugh. His nose scrunching up and then his bright eyes opening up in a fit of giggles.

I was moving faster now. My forearm starting to become slightly sore, but I was nearly there.

Just keep talking to me, baby. Just keep talking.

***  
\- Jack's POV-

My breathing was labored and my movements erratic. I felt my jaw tighten as I got closer to my orgasm. Mark in my fogging mind was close too, his eyes heavy lidded and staring at me from above.

"Talk to me," I said breathlessly.

The room filled with his voice, echoing slightly in my fantasy. "I need you, Jack. I need you so badly."

I felt a slight whimper catch in the back of my throat, and with a few more thrusts, I came.

My eyes and mouth both opened wide and my body, still pulsing violently. I gasped for air and my chest felt less restricted.

I ran a hand over my face, sweat still collecting in waves.

***

-Mark's POV-

Jack's words didn't matter now. Just the sounds of his voice and him looking at me through the camera. I had changed my position in the office chair to stretch out a bit more, no longer caring that I was was fully undressed.

His eyes looked at me from a digital beyond. Then I heard my name.

"I will be meeting up with Mark and the other fellows at Pax, so a lot of things are happening right now."

I must have stumbled onto a video from a couple of years ago. I listened in on the words now.

"Everyone has been so kind to me, and Mark, he's pretty much an idol of mine." Jack's face reddened slightly, "He's such a nice person and I am so glad we get to collaborate so much. Just love the guy!"

I shuttered at the last words, and my body released. My legs shook for a few moments, and my eyes rolled back as I finished. Suddenly, I felt my brain play catch-up with my heart, and needed to pause to deal with the realization.

I sat there for it seemed like ages, the only sound coming from the headphones and the slight rustling as I cleaned myself.

You're falling in love with him...


	10. The True Feelings

-Mark's POV-

You're falling in love with him.

The words felt like stones rolling around in the back of my brain. Shaking my head in denial did nothing but make the stones bang against my skull even harder. Sleep never really happened after last night. My body was exhausted, but my mind would not let me drift off. I knew why my soul aches now. That the twisted feeling inside my chest was for him. His slender and delicate fingers held onto my heart, and he didn't have a clue. And worse still, he would have no desire to have it even if he did know.  
It was easier thinking that I needed to get back to the doctor for a check up. Or that the burning in the top of my ribs was from eating too fast. 

And still...

I didn't realize how much I missed this feeling. How it made the sun brighter and wanted me to hum along to silly love songs on the radio. I needed to do something important for him. Even if he never knew how I truly felt, but what? Glancing at my window I saw that it was gradually getting lighter in the sky. Had I really been laying in bed for so long, just trying to figure things out? I heard Chica yawn and a few moments later, felt a familiar cold nose on my arm. 

"Good morning, Chica Bica," I said quietly, "I bet that you are ready for breakfast."

Getting up and pulling on a pair of socks and dark green tank top, I adjusted my jogging pants slightly, and began to head down the hallway to the stairs. Jack's room was still closed, but I could hear the faint sound of what sounded like talking. He must be editing his next YouTube videos. Not wanting to disturb I tried to make my footsteps as soft as possible. After getting Chica fed and spending a while on Twitter and Facebook, I looked at the time. Was Jack still working? I headed back upstairs and turned the doorknob to the guest bedroom. It opened with a click. Inside was Jack, laying down in bed, clearly asleep. His laptop was opened next to him, playing one of my videos.

He took the time to watch my videos?

Headphones on, and his right hand laying on the keyboard, I walked over to him and as gently as I could removed the headphones off of his ears. He grunted slightly, but didn't wake up. Then I paused the video, turned off his laptop and moved it away from the bed. I watched him for a moment. His chest rising and falling with each soft snore. It didn't look like he was going to be awake until later in the afternoon. Maybe he couldn't sleep either. I needed to do something important for him. Even if he never knew how I truly felt, but what?

Then, the answer came to me in a flash. I just needed to get a few things from the store first.

***

Uh oh. 

The smoke detector is going off in the kitchen and I have no way of stopping it quickly.

Son of a bitch.

Chica was barking madly at the blaring sound as I race around looking for a ladder to reach it and remove the battery. 

I heard fast footsteps coming from the staircase, and all hope of my surprise was lost. Jack looked like he literally had jumped out of the bed and came to rescue me. His big blue eyes bloodshot. His five o'clock shadow heavy on his face, and his bright green hair like it had lost a battle with a light socket. 

"What happen'd?" He squeaked, his accent thicker than usual. "Who's on fire?"

I got the alarm to stop blaring, and then sighed sadly, looking over at the small pile of burning meat in the frying pan on the stove.

Me: The only casualty was lunch.

He looked at me, and then at the smoky food. 

Jack: Do I want to know what that was?

I ran fingers through my hair and, not wanting to look at him at the moment, answered the question, instead, to the floor. 

"Bangers and mash."

I glance back up, knowing that my face was turning bright red, and saw a slow understanding reach him.

Jack: Y-you made me an Irish meal?

Me: More like an failed attempt, but yeah. You have been here for close to a week, and I thought that you might want a more proper home dish.

His face broke out in a teary smile, and walking over to me quickly, hugged me tight. I wanted this hug more than he realized, and I held onto his shoulders much longer than I should, but he didn't pull away. His breath, coming in small puffs of air, landed softly on the middle of my chest. After last night, I needed more of these hugs. To have him close. To feel his head close to my heart. He finally backed away, and walked towards the stove to see how much damage I caused. I felt suddenly cold and I rubbed my hands over my shoulders and arms, in a vain attempt to hold the ghost of his touch for a little longer. 

"I appreciate you doing this for me," he said grabbing the pan and taking it off of the stove. "If you have some more, I can teach you the ropes. Bangers and mash can be tricky."

I nodded. "I would love a cooking lesson."

We spent the next hour in the kitchen. Jack was incredibly patient with me as I took notes and asked a ton of questions. The meal was amazing. My heartbeat quickening with every smile he gave me, and anytime he laughed at a goofy joke.But the uneasiness of last night were still with me, like I was lying to him. But if I told him how I felt, I could lose him. Even if he stayed and we tried to remain friends, it would never be the same. I couldn't risk that. The longing for him will break my heart, but not having him in my life at all would shatter it all together. 

I needed more time to think. To figure out if there was even a chance that he may feel the same way. He looked at me, his blue eyes narrowed in slight concern.

Jack: You look like you have a lot on your mind. Want to talk about it?

I paused.

"Yes, I do. Not right now, but very soon."

He nodded slowly, and thankfully did not ask me anything else about it. He reached out his hand, placed it carefully on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then he walked out of the kitchen. I heard his footsteps as they traveled away from me, up the stairs and then gone completely. It was only when I heard his door close that I felt like it was ok to finally cry. I wasn't even sure if the tears were happy or sad. I just needed to be there, alone and cry until I knew how to tell him. 

That I was in love with him.


	11. The Breaking Point

-Jack's POV-

"The last two video edits were sent back to you about ten minutes ago, but I'm still not sure where you want that Cuphead screenshot to go."

"Uh huh," I said, checking Twitter on my phone.

"So then, my head caught on fire and I went running naked down the street, screaming like a nutter."

"Yeah," I said, still looking down at my phone.

"Sean, you aren't listening to me at all are you?"

My eyes snapped up to see Robin, frowning back at me through Skype.

"I'm sorry, man," placing the phone back on the desk. "That was really rude of me."

I sat up straighter and tried to look more involved, but Robin's light blue eyes were now scanning me, in the way that they always did before asking me if I was doing all right.

"I know that look," I said quickly, "I'm fine. Just a bit distracted."

"Which is why I'm worried," he said. "You never get distracted when it comes to your videos. What's wrong?"

I looked at him, hesitating in my response.

"I'm not just your editor, Sean. I'm also your friend. I may be able to help."

"I think that I really need some advice." I said finally. "About Mark."

He sat up a bit more in his chair, looking surprised. 

"About Mark? I thought that you both were having a great time."

I lowered my gaze to the look at my knees, trying to find the best words to explain. 

"We are, but a few nights ago he said he needed to talk to me about something and since then things have been, well, awkward."

Glancing back up to the camera, Robin seemed to be reflecting on what I had said.

"Do you think that what he needs to talk to you about will upset you?" He asked. 

"I honestly don't know. I've given him space, but I feel like he is being so distant even with that. I want to be there for him, but I don't know how if he won't let me in."

Robin nodded his head slowly, his eyes looking into mine.

"I just...really care about him," I said with a sigh, the words feeling slightly raw in my throat.

He adjusted in his seat and leaned forward, causing me to watch him more intently.

"You need to tell him how you feel," he said with more directness than I ever had heard from him before. 

My mind stopped cold, not understanding his last comment. 

"I don't get what you -"

He laughed weakly, shaking his head. 

"It's been obvious to anyone who knows you at all that you love him, Sean."

"Well, yes of course I love —"

He raised up a hand to silence me, and wiping the mild grin from his face, spoke again.

"No, not as just a friend. You love him. Are in love with him, and you need to tell him how you feel."

My stomach churned at those words, as though they were trying to digest them as quickly as possible. 

"You know that it's true," he said, his face softening. "There's nothing wrong with it. I think that it's grand, actually."

Tears were gathering in the corners of my eyes, and Robin began to float in and out of focus.

"I can't say that I understand everything that happened between you and Signe, or when I first noticed your feelings towards Mark," he continued, "but I do know that he makes you happy."

I blinked and the tears began to finally fall, and I only mildly was aware that my body was shaking. 

"But what if he doesn't love me back," I asked, raising a hand to wipe my face. 

"I'm sure those thoughts are terrifying, Sean, but so is doing nothing at all."

I was completely at my breaking point, and any defenses I had long disappeared. I took deep breaths and trying to keep my voice steady, looked back at Robin again. 

He was still sitting there, watching me sadly.

"You're right," I chocked out finally. "I need closure, either way. Thank you."

"Call me if you need to talk again. Please?"

I nodded weakly, and closed the Skype call. I felt my body curl up in the chair, and still sobbing, began to rock back and forth. 

What was I going to say? What if he hates me afterwards? 

I love Mark. He took me to Disneyland. I got to meet Hannah. Cake and cookies. And pie. In that order.


	12. The Ruined Conversation

-Jack's POV-

A soft knock came from outside the office door, and looking up there was Mark, wearing black jeans, a dark brown shirt and in his hands, carrying a plate full of cookies.

"Thought that it was about time we shared some of these," he said, putting the plate on the desk. "Last time you kind of left the kitchen in a hurry."

I chuckled, and grabbed one of the cookies from the plate. 

Me: You really didn't need to give up your office. I was ok with just filming in the guest bedroom.

He waved his hand at my words like they were pesky flies. 

Mark: Nonsense. You needed a larger area than that small room, and besides we have different recording schedules anyway. We will barely bother each other in here, and I promised you that you coming to visit wouldn't change how you work. 

I really couldn't argue with him about that, and the office setup was much nicer than crouching on the bed in the guest room for the past few days. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and we sat there, chewing for a while. 

Mark: So, the other night you asked me if I had something on my mind. 

I glanced up, meeting his warm colored eyes. 

Me: I did. Were you ready to talk about it?

He breathed deeply, and nodded. 

"I think so. Could you meet me outside in the backyard? In about an hour?

"Of course," I said, giving him a look that I hope reflected support.

He nodded again, and taking the now empty plate, left the office. 

I turned back to the computer and, my heart beating a bit faster, started looking at emails again. 

***

He was already outside when I opened the back patio door, sitting on one of the chairs next to the pool. He gave a small wave when he saw me, and I walked over towards him, and sat down in the chair beside him. 

"Thanks for taking time to talk with me," he said, breaking the silence. 

I looked up and nodded. 

Mark cleared his throat, and staring straight ahead, began to speak again.

"Something has changed in the last few days, and I am not sure how to deal with it. I just feel so different about so much now."

I leaned in closer, not wanting to miss a word. 

"The problem is, I just don't want to start off anything in the wrong frame of mind. I have made so many mistakes in the past. I mean, Amy alone forgave me for so much. There were times that we didn't see each other for days. Other things were more   
important." He shifted his eyes to me, almost as if he wanted me to read his thoughts, instead of talking out loud. Sliding off his glasses, he and fiddled with them in his hands. He sighed deeply, and there was silence again. I wasn't sure what to say. Not sure how to help him. Honestly, I was still reeling from the talk with Robin. 

"You mean a lot to me Jack," he said finally, looking down at his hands, "I think, that I..."

Then silence again. His face looked at mine, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I can't do this," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Sean. I need more time to figure things out."

My eyes widened in sudden surprise. 

"What?" I said, "Are you sure?"

He stood up, his voice shaking "Yes, I just can't talk to you about this yet. I'm sorry."

He walked back towards the house, looking crestfallen. 

"Mark!" I called, desperation in my voice. 

He continued inside the house, shaking his head.

***

-Mark's POV-

I am nothing but a fucking coward. 

The words hurt in my brain, my heart and my soul, but they were true. I couldn't tell him that I loved him. I had to just push my feelings down and just stay friends. I would make up a reason for me wanting to talk. That I was having family problems, or I was   
stressed out about YouTube. Anything to make the last minutes outside go away. I was in my bedroom before I realized it, and continuing into the bathroom, I shut the door, and screamed. 

Coward. You don't deserve to be happy.


	13. The Three Words

-Jack's POV-

I closed the backyard door with a snap, and sat down on the living room couch. My head was swimming with Mark's voice as I tried to figure out what he really was talking about. 

"Something has changed in the last few days, and I am not sure how to deal with it. I jut feel so different about so much now."

What did he mean? What had changed? 

"The problem is, I just don't want to start off anything in the wrong frame of mind. I have made so many mistakes in the past."

Was this about a relationship? 

"I mean, Amy alone forgave me for so much. There were times that we didn't see each other for days. Other things were more important."

Was he wanting to get back together with Amy?

There was so much vagueness in the words. 

You need to know what is going on. You need to push. The pain in his eyes was so scary. With resolve, I would demand answers, whether he wanted to give them or not. He may hate me for it, but he needs to talk about whatever was causing him this much torment. I began to head upstairs.

-Mark's POV-

I wish that I could still drink. 

The first time I really craved anything to numb my brain. To stop me thinking about him. Maybe then I could just tell him how much I wanted to be with him. Liquid courage. Bending down, I washed my hands and face in the sink. Maybe tomorrow I'll try to talk to him again. I looked in the mirror, studying my face. I looked like I had been crying for months.

"I love you," I said, pretending that my reflection was Jack. "I love you with all of my heart and soul."

-Jack's POV-

Opening his bedroom door as quietly as I could, I heard him. In the bathroom. He was talking to himself.

I should leave. Those words weren't meant for me to hear. They were private.

But then, I heard my name. 

-Mark's POV- 

"Jack, I'm so sorry for doing this to you. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve another person in your life that needs you. But, I need you."

I inhaled deeply, and still looking into the mirror, I continued.

-Jack's POV-

My ear was to the door now, my eyes fighting back tears. 

"I hate myself for wanting to try again. To love again. It's so much easier to just exist, but what you have done to me can't be snuffed out or erased. More importantly, I don't want it to be."

The lump in my throat became larger. 

"Your beauty terrifies me," he continued. "Just a glance from your bright eyes makes my heart beat so fast that my ears ache."

-Mark's POV-

"I love you, but I know that it's one sided. The pain from that is agony. It tears apart the very idea of life itself, but I need to own my feelings. That way, maybe the next time, if there is a next time, I will not be too scared to say to that special person that they are the reason I smile."

The tears were too much now, and walking away from the mirror, I turned on the shower.

-Jack's POV- 

"Oh, Mark," I said softly, his confession surrounding my body so tightly, I could barely breathe. I leaned against the bathroom door, realizing that he may open it at any minute. But I didn't care if he was shocked or angry at my listening in. I just wanted to hold   
him close and tell him that I loved him too. The shower was on. He would be out soon. I stood in his bedroom pacing back and forth, then in circles. I needed to tell him that I loved him back. That he was the reason that I smiled too.   
The knot in my stomach tightened, growing impatient. 

-Mark's POV-

I stepped in the shower, the warm feeling pleasant on my face, shoulders and back. I leaned my forehead against the cold tile, feeling so alone. The water drops hitting the floor the only thing that I fully understood. 

Then another sound. A door opening, and someone coming inside the bathroom.

What the hell?

-Jack's POV-

I knew that it was wrong to walk inside. He was naked and had just run away from me, but I needed to hear it for myself, in person. That it wasn't some fantasy that I was trapped in.

He spun around and covered his pelvis reflexively. His eyes wide in shock. 

"Jack?" he spluttered, shower water hitting his mouth, "I'm in the shower!"

My eyes were focused, and my nerves were turning into steel despite everything else.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked, my voice shaking. The urgency growing stronger with each moment that passed.

He stood there, his eyes darting from my eyes to the doorway, as if he was trying to see if there was a way to escape.

"Did you mean what you said? That you loved me?"

He seemed to scan my features, his body language searching for something, anything to make my question go away. 

Then, opening his mouth slowly, his hands still covering his privates, he whispered softly, almost to himself, "Yes, Sean. I meant every word. I love you with every part of who I am, and who I ever hope to be."

It was only when I felt the water hit my back that I realized that I was kissing him in the shower. His naked body against my jeans and shirt. My lips sliding onto his, and the water warm against my skin as I ran my fingers through his dripping hair.

Nothing existed except us and the water. Hitting our bodies like a summer rainstorm as we held each other, our tongues entering and leaving our mouths, like dancers in a downpour. Our lips parted, and I pulled my shirt off, soaked and sticking to my flesh.  
The feeling of his skin on my bare torso intensified the heat, and I moaned softly in his ear. I felt my pants being unbuttoned and opened, and finishing the task myself, they fell to the ground with a soft sound along with my boxers. We both were now able to roam our hands freely, wherever we chose. He pushed me to the back of the shower, and I gave a sharp gasp when my exposed back felt the cold tile. Almost instinctively he took his warm hands and rubbed my shoulder blades. He began to kiss my neck softly, and worked his way up to my chin, then my jawline and cheeks. His beard rubbing against mine as our lips met again, and I sighed deeply into his throat. We needed to breathe again, and parting the kiss, our eyes met, our foreheads connecting as we both inhaled. 

"You're so beautiful," he said, his tears mixed in with the droplets, cupping his hands on both sides of my face.

"I love you, Mark," I said, my hands resting on his angled hips, "I always have."

His body trembled at my admission, and running his hands down the sides of my thighs, he kissed me even more deeply.

Arms holding me closer, as if I might run away if he let me go. I leaned into each kiss, my flesh on fire with every lingering touch. Wherever his desires floated, I followed without question. 

I didn't know where the kisses or the night would lead, and I didn't care. Our fingers and hearts interlocked in a promise that whatever happened tonight, we would be there on the other side of the sunrise. 

Together. And we kissed. And we kissed. 

And we kissed...


	14. The Following Sunrise

-Mark's POV-

I woke up slowly, the bedroom still coming into focus. I lifted my hand to my face, and rubbed the corners of my eyes.

Jack's head rested on my right shoulder, and his left hand on my bare chest. Snoring softly, his warm breath hovering over the area where my heart was. 

I needed to stretch, and more importantly, needed to use the bathroom, but I didn't want to wake him up just yet. His face slightly turned upwards, so I was able to see the the way his smile lines curved around his lips, and the creases by his eyes, relaxed into slumber. I raised my left arm up to caress his shoulder, and he stirred only a moment at my touch, then sunk back into the linens again. The sky outside was getting brighter, and the light hit his naked form, creating almost a glow on his pale skin. His pink lips, ears and nipples striking against the soft whiteness of his body. 

How can one person look so perfect? 

My bladder, sadly, was winning the battle, and I needed to get to the bathroom soon. I breathed in deeply, and looking for one long moment more at his sleeping face, began to run my fingers through his bright green hair in an attempt to wake him.

He shook his head slowly, and moaned softly as he enjoyed the head rub. Then his eyes, so blue and bright, opened up and looked into mine. He smiled and hugged me gently.

"Morning," he said, his voice and accent deep due to sleep.

"Good morning, Bright Eyes," I whispered back.

"Is that your name for me, now?" he asked, climbing on top of me and straddling my waist. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips, my hands tracing the lines of his curvy hips and thighs. 

"Because I was going to make 'Bright Eyes' my pet name for you," he continued, his lips curling into a playful smile. 

"Well, I called it first, Bright Eyes," I said with a wink. "You can always come up with another one like...'Sex God'. That one sounds great."

His laugh filled the room like a sunbeam, and I felt my heart soar. 

"Hey, it wasn't supposed to be that funny," I said, crossing my arms in fake annoyance.

"Well, maybe after we actually start having sex, I'll consider that nickname," he said still giggling. "In the meantime, I'm calling you Bright Eyes too."

I smiled and stretched my arms out, and he leaned back down to kiss me again, his thighs squeezing my upper legs and waist tightly.

The squeezing helps me to remember why I woke him up in the first place, and struggling to part from the kiss, sat up and ran to the restroom to finally use it. 

After washing my hands, and trying to tame my hair, I walked out of the bathroom. Jack was now wearing bright red and green boxer shorts, and sitting on the bed looking at his phone. 

"Welcome back," he said looking up from his phone, and placing it on the table next to the bed. I pulled on soft pajama pants, and then headed to over to him. 

Leaning him back on the bed, I kiss him deeply. "I still would like that snuggle that we started before my bathroom break," I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him. 

He giggled again, reaching his hand up to caress the back of my head. "No more snuggles until after I get breakfast. I don't put out without being properly fed, Mr. Fischbach."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I guess after such an amazing night that I should at least get you some food," and with a smile I got up, "But let's just be quick about it. My wife will be back home soon."

I dodged the pillow he threw. But just barely. 

***

-Jack's POV-

Mark loves me. I love Mark. He took me to Disneyland. I got to meet Hannah. Cake and cookies. And pie. In that order.

"You look lost in thought," I heard a deep voice say.

"Oh, sorry," I said, blushing slightly, and looking back at Mark. 

His eyebrows were raised slightly, as if he was waiting for me to say something else.

I stared back at him confused, and he chuckled.

"You didn't hear my last question at all, did you?"

"I would love to lie and say that I did," glancing back down at my empty cup of coffee, "But we both know that I can't lie worth a damn when it comes to you."

He placed his hand onto mine, and I felt a surge of warmth through my body, and looked back into his face as he spoke again. 

"I was wanting to take you out to a nice restaurant tonight. What are you in the mood for?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and grinned.

"I don't care, just as long as I'm with you"

He chuckled. "I really hope that we don't turn into one of those lovey dovey couples who are so sappy that people don't want to be anywhere near us."

I rolled my eyes as I got up from the table to refill my coffee. "Eh, let them get sick over our sweetness." My brain froze at his last words. "Wait -- did you say that...we're a couple?"

He stood up and moved over to me, taking my hands in his. 

"Yes I did," he said, his honey colored eyes narrowing in slight concern,"Did you not want to be? I assumed after last night that we both wanted that."

"I do," I said, interlocking our fingers, "I guess I just hadn't really thought about anything past the next few minutes."

I suddenly felt scared, seeing things appear around us that had not been there before. Angry things that wanted to harm us.

"What about our families? Our viewers?" I continued, my grip tightening slightly, eyes peering into his for some sort of reassurance, "We're just moving so fast, and I don't want to ruin another relationsh-"

He pressed his lips against mine, and we kissed for a long moment, afterwards my vision hazy from the rush.

"Sean, you did not ruin anything in your last relationship. You are a wonderful person and I am so happy that you are in my life. First as a great friend, and now as so much more. I can't promise that there won't ever be sad days, but I will do my best to make   
everyday with you better than the last, if you allow me to me to try."

I smiled, and nodded my head.

"As far as our families and our fans, we have a lot of people who love us and want us to be happy. Not everyone will, but as long as we keep doing what we are doing, and love each other, I think that we be ok." He softly squeezed my right arm with his left   
hand. "Besides, anyone who tries to hurt us have to deal with my baby's +1 biceps!"

I laughed weakly, a few tears beginning to roll onto my cheeks. "I love you, Bright Eyes."

He wiped away the wetness from my face gently with the sides of his thumbs, and we pressed our foreheads together, "I love you too, Bright Eyes."


	15. The Night Out

-Mark's POV-

"Jack?" I sighed, knocking softly on the bathroom door, "Unless you are either putting on a full three piece suit, or somehow fell into the toilet, you really shouldn't need this much time getting ready."

I heard some shuffling and him curse. "Sorry," he said through the bathroom door, "I'll be out in just another minute."

I looked at the time on my phone, and walked back to the bed to sit next to Chica, who wagged her tail happily as I patted her head. 

I hear the bathroom door open a moment later to see...

Wow.

He walked out in dark blue slacks and a light blue polo shirt. His beard neatly trimmed, his brilliant blue eyes dazzling behind his black eyeglasses, and on top of his head, a dark blue beanie. 

I walked over to him, and placed my arms around his waist.

"You look amazing," I said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

His cheeks turned slightly pink as he smiled. "Sorry it took me so long," and then pointed at the beanie covering his head, "My hair was being an asshole."

I chuckled softly, and kissed his lips, his aftershave, so light and airy, surrounded my nose. 

"Well worth the wait," I said with a sly smile. "But if we want to get to this reservation that you set up by 9:00pm, we need to get going."

He nodded, and taking hold of my hand, we headed out to the car, on our first official date as a couple. 

***

-Jack's POV-

He laughed when he saw the name of the restaurant as we walked up to the front door.

"You actually found a place called Felix?" he said, darting his dark eyes to me. 

Felix Trattoria is the full name," I said, smiling back. "I thought that you'd find it funny." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Then you know me very well."

I leaned into his kiss, his lips soft and his beard tickled as he nuzzled me. The hostess smiled as we entered and after getting our reservation pulled up, sat us down quickly. 

The food was wonderful, and so was my company. Mark's smile lit up the room, and he was looking so handsome in his brown dress shirt, black tie and black pants. I just could not stop staring at him. 

"Hey, you got quiet", he said, taking another bite of his pappardelle. "Everything ok?" he asked, placing his hand on top of mine. 

"Yes, I'm fine," I said with a sigh, "It's just, I don't know. It's stupid." I lowered my head down and pushed my spaghetti around with my fork.

"I doubt that it is stupid at all," he said as he gave my hand a quick squeeze. "Tell me, please?"

Me: I just can't believe that, this is real.  
Mark: What do you mean?  
Me: If someone had told me a few years ago that I would not only be friends with Markiplier, but I would be dating him, I would have told them that they were mad, yet here I am. It just, it feels like I'm in a dream.   
Mark: A good dream, hopefully?  
Me: Of course, ya doof. I just...

I looked at his face. The way his smile settles so easily onto his lips. His smooth tanned skin, and slight curl of his beard. His warm hands, and the way he looks at you, like you are the most important person in the world. That you matter more than anything else.

"Were you two wanting anything else tonight?"

The server's question jolted me back to the present. I shook my head slightly, completely lost in the moment. I felt better that Mark looked a bit dazed himself as he glanced at that server before asking for the check. 

"So," he said, looking back at me again, "What's next? You said something about having some plans after dinner."

"Yes I do," I said, giving him a small smile, "We are going out to a club!"

He looked at me, his eyes wide, and mouth dropping in a comical way.

"Before you say anything," I said, laughing, "I know that dance clubs are not your thing, and really, they are not my thing either, but I think that both of us should try to get out of our comfort zone."

He closed his mouth, and narrowed his eyes. "Well, I have to admit that it is something I haven't done for a very long time."

I looked at him hopefully. I did have a plan for later tonight, but the club was a very important part of that plan. 

"I can't say no to you," he said, chuckling, "Especially when you look at me like that."

"Great! We are going to have so much fun. I already know the place to go."

***

-Jack's POV-

"I didn't know you owned leather pants," I said, checking out Mark's outfit. "Not that I am complaining at all."

"Only break them out during special occasions," he said, flexing a sexy pose, "Like going out to the club, weddings, baby showers.."

His hair was neatly combed and slicked back. My hair, finally behaving itself was parted off the side. I had changed into black jeans and a bright green shirt, to match my hair. He was wearing an obnoxiously shiny red shirt along with the leather pants, and black   
shoes. We called for a taxi and got to the club around midnight. It was smoky and full of the typical loud techno music, and people, both older and younger, dancing all around us. 

"Would you like me to get you something to drink?" I asked him loudly over the music. 

He looked at me, slightly annoyed. "Not alcohol, of course. Like a soda or something."

"I'm fine with just water," he said, rubbing my back.

I came back with a bottle of water, and for myself, a shot of whiskey. He eyed me warily when I took the shot. 

"I rarely see you drink," he said, his eyebrows raised. 

"I just want to celebrate our first date. Besides, I'm Irish. It'll take more than one shot to get me loopy."

We spent some time on the dance floor, both acting silly. Mark's dance moves were all over the place, and some of the club goers were fans. We heard happy chants of 'Septiplier' and happily posed for pictures. I had bought a few more shots, and also accepted   
some more from the crowd. Mark pulled me off to the side.

"Hey, really, you're drinking a lot," he said, rubbing his hand through his hair, "Are you sure that you are ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, slightly slurred, "Believe me, I am feeling great!" I gave him a sloppy hug, and the crowd "awed" us. 

"Then please, at least drink some water with the drinks. It will help with -"

"You worry too much," I interrupted, pushing the water away, "But that's why I love you so much, Bright Eyes."

"Jack, keep your voice down. There are fans here, remember?"

I gave him a wobbly thumbs up as I headed back over to the bar. Yes, I was a bit drunker than I had first wanted to be, but I was fine. This was fine. Later tonight Mark would be happy. 

I would make sure of it.


	16. The Next Step

-Mark's POV-

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," the DJ announced over the audio system, "Last call has arrived. Be safe getting home!"

I looked around for Jack. I had lost count of the times that he had disappeared, whether it was getting another drink from the bar, or chatting with fans. I wasn't expecting him to stay with me the entire night. That would have been just plain selfish, but I really wish he would stay in one place for more than a few moments. One of the lights hit his bright green hair, and I spotted him giving the bar tender a tip for the evening. He saw me, and waved with the excitement of a newly adopted puppy. 

"Maaaark, over heeeere!" he slurred very loudly. "Can ya see meee?"

A couple of cute girls giggled at his words, and I sighed heavily and headed over to where he was. 

"Did ya have a nice time?" he asked, giving me another tight hug, his blue eyes unfocused.

"Yes, I did," I said, grabbing his arm to hold him up. "Let's get home."

***

The taxi ride home was a bit nicer. I hadn't really been lying to him when I said that I had a nice time, but I really didn't want to go to a club again any time soon. It was fun spending time with fans, but the loud music would be still ringing in my ears for hours.   
He spent the taxi ride back humming to himself, and snuggling up to me. Even though I was worried about all of the drinks that he had, I couldn't help smile at him. He was a pretty adorable drunk. 

"Mmm," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, the smell of whiskey mixing in with his aftershave, "I love ya soooooo much."

"I love you too," I said, ruffling his hair. 

We arrived back at the house, and I helped Jack out of the car and paid the driver. Holding hands we entered the house, Chica greeting us.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of small bottles of water, and headed to the stairs to see Jack leaning against the wall at the bottom of the staircase. He looked completely dumbfounded.

Me: Are you ok? 

"When did we get stairs?" he said, his body swaying slightly.

Wow. Just...wow.

"Just stay down here," I said, heading up the stairs with the water, "In your condition you are going to need some help getting to the bedroom."

Thankfully, he didn't try to argue, and stayed where he was. After placing the bottles of water into the bedroom I came back down to help him upstairs.

"Ok," I said, grabbing a hold of his waist and placing his left arm over my shoulders, "Just hang on to me and let's take it one step at a time."

It was a very slow climb. Between him getting confused by which foot the use next, and the constant pauses to give me hugs. 

"Did I ever tell you that you...you are jus' wonderful?" he asked, smiling stupidly and kissing me on the cheek as we finally made it into the bedroom.

"Yes, about thirty times in the last hour." 

"Oh, I have?" he said, looking puzzled again.

I placed him on the bed and immediately regretted it, as he pulled me down on top of him with a loud hiccup and giggle.

"Here," I said getting up and placing a cold water bottle in his hand, "Please drink this, ok?"

His eyes, blurry and half lidded, looked at the bottle curiously, as if he wasn't sure what it actually was.

"It's water," I said, sounding more annoyed than I meant to sound. Slow comprehension appeared on his face.

"I'm taking a quick shower, Bright Eyes. Please stay in the room and don't do anything until you have emptied that bottle."

He nodded lazily, and started to fumble with the bottle cap. After a couple of attempts I took the bottle back and opened it for him. 

"And when I say emptied the bottle," finally walking to the bathroom, "I mean into your mouth, Sean." 

"Oh, " he said sluggishly, "That makes a lot more sense."

I couldn't help but laugh as I closed the bathroom door and started to undress. He was driving me crazy but he was so damn cute, I could hardly stand it. 

Keeping my shower brief, I came back out to the bedroom wrapped in a towel. He was under the covers, his clothes littering the floor. He waved the empty water bottle at me, looking incredibly proud of himself. 

"See?" he said happily, "I did it. Drank the whole thiiing!"

"I'm proud of you, baby," I said crawling onto the bed beside him. "You'll need some more before you go to sleep though. Water helps you with not getting a huge hangover."

Jack: Ok, tell you what? I'll drink some more water if you do something for me first.

Me: What's that?

He pulled off the blankets and was completely naked.

Jack: Fuck me as hard as ya can.

My heart lept into my throat, and I stared at him. His face was bright red, and his eyes, though watery and half shut, were focused on me. 

Me: Jack, you must not mean that. You said that you weren't ready for that yet. You wanted to wait. I'm fine waiting. 

His face became redder, which was hard to believe. He leaned over to me slightly, and still smelling strong of all of the night shots, his eyes filling with sudden tears.

"I am ready, Mark," he said, his voice slow in an attempt to remain calm, "I love you, and you have done so much for me. You have needs, and I'm your boyfriend."

My heart ached at every word that he said. I raised my hand and gently rubbed his face, his cheek and tears so hot to the touch.

"I want you to be ready. Really ready. This is the alcohol talking, and not you."

"I don't understand," he said with a hiccup, looking at me with desperation, "Don't you..don't you want me?"

I frowned, and pulled him close to my chest and held him there. His tears falling faster and his sobs echoing through the bedroom.

"Of course I want you," I said, rubbing the small of his back as he cried, "You're beautiful, Sean. I want you so much."

"Then we can do this now," he slurred back, "His wet eyes looking back up at me, still shining with tears. "The drinking...it...helps me relax. I heard it hurts the first time."

I fully understood now. This was all part of his plan. The reason we went out to the club and he drank so much. To relax himself for his first time. 

Before he was ready.

"Sean," I said, on the verge of crying myself, "What you wanted to do tonight was well intentioned, but I only want us to have sex when you are truly ready."

I hesitated slightly, lifting up his chin with my hand so that I could see his face clearly.

"I have had gay sex before, and we can do things beforehand that will help lesson the pain the first time."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You have been with a man before?"

I nodded and kissed his lips softly. "It is going to sound a bit cliche, but I did try things..in college."

He laughed weakly, and leaned his head against my chest again. 

"I'm sorry," he said after a minute or two, "I just wanted to make you happy, and I thought.."

"You do make me happy."

"But I don't know when I'll be ready. It isn't fair for you to wait," his voice rising, "You don't deserve to have to wait for me not to be scared."

I sighed and slowly laid both of us on the bed, him on his back and me hovering above him. His hair sticky with sweat. His face, crimson and splattered with tears. His blue eyes red from both the drinking and the sobs.

"I must look like shit right now." he mumbled weakly.

I gently stroked his face with my hand, my eyes looking slowly at his nude body and then back to his face, meeting his sad eyes again.

"You are beautiful, Bright Eyes. And I don't care if I have to wait three days, or three months, or three lifetimes for us to make love. You are worth every moment of that wait."

His irises sparkled with newly formed tears, and hiccuping again, pulled me down for an incredibly powerful hug. "I love you so much," he said voice cracking. 

"I love you too. Now please, let's get a bit more water in you, and get you to bed, ok?"

He nodded happily and finished off the second bottle of water quickly. Then after helping him with his shower, we laid down in bed, cuddling naked under the sheets. 

He fell asleep first, his long eyelashes and deep snores against my rib cage. I kissed the top of his head softly and hummed the same tune he had been humming off and on that night. I wished that I remembered the words. 

And before I realized, I had fallen asleep as well.


	17. The Movie Date

-Jack's POV-

My poor fucking head. 

The sun was too bright, and it felt like my head was being pushed from all sides. This was hell. I was in hell. I rolled over, and realized that I was the only one in the bed. 

Brilliant. I'm in hell, and I'm all by myself. 

I pulled the covers over my head, remembering last night. I had been so stupid to drink so much, and then literally throw myself at him. Yet he refused to sleep with me. To not take advantage of me. My temples twinged angrily at me trying to process...his ability to be so accepting of my flaws.

Groan.

"Sounds like someone's finally stirring," came a deep voice from somewhere outside of the dark and warm place underneath the bedsheets. 

I felt the right side of the bed rock slightly. He must have sat down. Maybe if I just stayed perfectly still he wouldn't realize that --

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," I heard, "I know you're awake."

Damn it.

"It's after 11am," he said with a sigh, "You need to get up and face the hangover at some point. I made some food to help."

"Jack's not here right now," I grumbled, still under the blankets, "Please leave a message at the sound of the beep. He will return your call. Beep."

"Hi, this is Mark. Jack's boyfriend," he said, "First, please ask Jack why does still have an answering machine? It's the 21st century. "

I chuckled at this, despite my wanting to stay as grumpy as possible.

"Also, let Jack know that if he doesn't stop acting like an Irish ogre and get out of bed, I will be forced to make him listen to me playing my trumpet until he does finally get up. I haven't played my trumpet since high school, by the way."

I groaned loudly, and slowly peeked my face from under the covers. 

"That was a mean threat," I said, glaring at him. 

"And a very good morning to you, Mr. Grinch," he said cheerfully, and handed me a plate full of fried eggs and sausage. "This should help out the hangover, and you have a cup of black coffee on the side table. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, and gave me a wink. 

"If you loved me, you'd tell the sun to "fuck off" for the next two days," I said, beginning to eat. 

"I'll get right on that," he said, still smiling, "Me and the sun, we're like this," crossing his index and middle fingers together. 

I smiled, in spite of my mood. 

"There's the smile that I melt for," he said, leaning in for a kiss on the lips. "So, other than burying the life giving sun —"

"For only two days," I mumbled, mouth full of eggs.

He shook his head, laughing softly. "Was there anything else you would like?"

I placed the plate off to the side, and motioned for him to come closer to me. He smiled and climbed over and laid me down gently, hovering above me. His hair and beard, dark and shining. His brown eyes, twinkling like starlight behind his glasses. I raised my hand up to rub his chiseled chin with my fingertips. His face was so perfect. 

"Well? Did you need something?"

"Just admiring the view, Bright Eyes," I said, "It's quite breathtaking."

He leaned down and gave me a deep kiss, our lips and tongues becoming one for a moment.

"You taste wonderful," I said, my head starting to feel less achy, and my heart beating fast.

"You taste like breakfast," he said. 

We both laughed and he leaned in for another taste.

***

-Mark POV-

The kitchen was still full of the smell of hangover cures, and I was humming that same tune from last night. The name and most of the words still escaping me. I felt a slender set of arms reach around me from behind as I was washing the dishes. 

"Hey, there Bright Eyes," I said, leaning my head back to see Jack's face looking much less sleepy and pale. I dried my hands on the towel and turned around to face him. "You look a lot better."

He was wearing a white t shirt and his flamingo shorts. His bed headed puff of bright green locks fluttering in the slight breeze.

"Feel a lot better too," he said, nuzzling against my neck and chin, "Sorry I was so grumpy earlier."

"Then is it safe to cancel the sun destruction?"

He narrowed his blue eyes at me. "For now, yes."

"Well, that's all the plans I had for the rest of the afternoon." I said, rubbing his back as we stood there. "Since that's no longer needed, would you like to do something together today?"

"Actually, yes. How about we go to the movies?" He asked, his face breaking into a large smile. "I just need to finish up my last video, and we can head out?"

"That sounds fine by me," I said, "What do you want to see?"

"Oh I don't care" he replied, "As long as I'm with you."

I rolled my eyes and gave him Eskimo kisses. "We are so becoming that lovey dovey couple who no one invites anywhere. Movies included."

"Then that's just more popcorn for us," he said, running his fingers through my hair.

I leaned in for another kiss, and placed my hands onto the rear of his shorts, cupping his curvy bottom in my palms. 

"Grabby hands today, are we?" he asked, giggling. 

"Your ass in those flamingo shorts equals incredibly hot," I said, looking him up and down. 

He bit his bottom lip at and then leaned in close. "Why do you think I wore them?" he purred into my ear. 

And there went my ability to think about anything other than that sexiness for at least the next hour. 

***

"Jack, babe, my poor arm," I said breathlessly as I was pulled by the hand towards the movie theater, "You're as bad as Chica."

"Then move your arse," he said quickly, "We're gonna miss the previews if we don't hurry!"

Luckily for me there was barely any other movie goers there, and he got in and out of the line very fast. I went ahead to stand in line for snacks and drinks. He zipped along to grab our seats while I got drinks, candy and a large bucket of popcorn. I reach the   
screening room just as the previews had started. He waved at me as I tottered into the theater with all the food, him looking great in his changed clothing of a blue hoodie and light blue jeans. His black glasses placed so his baby blue eyes looked like framed pieces of art. He smiled approvingly at the food and took a giant swing of his soda as the previews played. There was only us in this screening along with a few other couples, all scattered around and chatting quietly through the previews. The lights went down once the main feature started, and he took my hand in his and held it tight. The few other people in the theater with us went silent. I lifted our interlacing fingers and kissed his hand softly. He smiled at me, his lovely pale skin glowing in the flickering light.

"I love you, Bright Eyes," he mouthed to me, and rested his head on my shoulder. 

I realized, half laughing, that I had no idea what movie he had bought tickets for us to watch. Honestly, though, it didn't matter. The one thing that mattered was sitting by my side, laughing loudly at the jokes, and munching happily on a ridiculous amount of   
popcorn all the rest of the time. 

My Bright Eyes. My love.


	18. The Gentle Moment

-Jack's POV-

"That's fine, but we need to get a date confirmed," I heard him say from his office. I walked in and saw Mark's head down, and writing down something fast on a notepad. He was talking on his cell phone. His brow was furrowed and lips tight. 

"No, the charity livestream needs to take priority," he said, tapping his pencil on the desk, "I can deal with all that later." He glanced up and saw me at the door. "Hey, look, I need to go. I'll call you back tomorrow, and we'll figure it out, Mike. Yeah, ok. Bye bye."

He hung up the phone, and trying to look less stressed, smiled and waved me to come in.

"I hope that you just didn't stop that phone call just for me," I said, walking in and taking a seat on his lap.

Mark: No, no, not at all. I'm glad that you came in. How are you? Need anything?

Me: I just missed you. You have been in here for over three hours.

Mark: Oh wow. I'm sorry, Bright Eyes. I didn't realize that. You need the office now for recording, don't you? I'll be out of here in a moment, ok?

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave him a deep kiss. His hands traveled up my shirt and rested near the small of my back. 

Me: I'm fine with videos. Robin is great when it comes to editing. I'm just bit worried about you. You've seemed so stressed the last few days.

His brown eyes glistened for a moment, then he dropped his gaze to look at some papers on his desk. "Am I that easy to read?" he said, half laughing.

I nodded, and kissed his forehead. "I'm here if you ever want to talk."

He sighed, and taking my hands in his, looked at me again. "It's the holiday charity livestream," he said quickly, "It's coming up later this year, but I have so many obligations that I am worried about it being pushed out."

"You always find the time to help charities, Mark." I said as brightly as I could, "You will do a great job like you always do. As far as needing more time, I am able to help you with anything YouTube related. I'm sure Robin will want to help too. He's been a   
lifesaver to me with all the videos that I do."

He looked slightly confused.

"Robin," I said quietly, "He knows about us. I told him that we started to date."

He nodded that he understood. 

"Jack, you're supposed to be having a vacation of sorts, not doing tons more work just because I'm becoming unorganized."

"It isn't a problem." I said, running my hands through his hair, and smiling at his eyes closing at the head massage. "So, please accept the help?"

He nodded his head slowly, and moaned as I continued to rub his head, and then moved down to his neck and shoulder blades. 

"Mmmm," he groaned, "Your hands are wonderful."

"So, think that you can get used to not having deal with everything by yourself?" I asked, shifting in his lap slightly so that our foreheads touched.

He looked up at me, eyes half closed, "Yes, I think I can."

His hands moved up to the nape of my neck, and pushed me down towards his lips. His phone buzzed, and we both glanced over. The name 'Mike R.' appearing on the screen. 

"Don't you need to get that?" I asked him slyly, his mouth inches from mine. 

"I told him that I would talk tomorrow," he said, his voice silky in my ears, "Besides, right now there is someone much more important in front of me."

Our lips met and we stayed there for a long while, swaying in his office chair, holding each other and kissing. It was surreal to be this happy. To feel this complete in another person's arms. 

"I used to think that this type of love was only in cheesy movies," I said, looking into his eyes. 

He smiled, and kissed me again. "I can start reciting film quotes, if it will help with the mood."

I giggled happily.

"I'll be back," he said, in a horrible Schwarzenegger voice. 

I giggled again, a bit louder.

"Say hello to my little friend!" he said, holding out an imaginary gun like Scarface.

My laughs got louder still. 

"You light up every part of who I am," he said, looking at me again, with a smile. 

I looked at him, eyebrows raised in confusion. "What movie is that line from?"

"It isn't from a movie," he said, his eyes looking teary, "It's from my heart." 

My soul lurched forward at his words, and I knew at that moment, that I was ready. I kissed his lips, his nose, his cheeks, and any other part of him that I could with fevered desire, then I pulled away from him, my lips slightly trembling, my blue eyes meeting   
his brown.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Tonight, please?"

He looked at me, understanding washing over him slowly.

"Are you sure, Bright Eyes?" he asked, his face intently looking at me. 

I nodded and leaned down to kiss him one more time.

"Take me to bed, and make love to me."


	19. The First Touch

\- Jack's POV-

"If you start to feel uncomfortable at all, please tell me, and we'll stop, ok?" 

I nodded my head and pulled him in for another kiss. Our lips sliding together as his nose brushed against my face softly. I closed my eyes as his lips left mine, and felt them travel down my chin, and then tickled my Adam's apple, moving lower to my chest, and then lower still.

"Relax your legs for me, Bright Eyes," I hear his voice say.

I felt my knees sink deeper into bedsheets, and then his hands gently holding my thighs. His warm breath hovered near the center of my stomach.

"Even your belly button is sexy," he growled. "Cute little outie."

I giggled, and looked down at him. "Stop it," I said, "You're embarrassing me."

He smirked and rubbed his fingers down my inner thighs, and I closed my eyes again, a moan escaping my mouth. 

"I - I want you to," I said, shuttering from the sudden pleasure, "What you just-"

He already was rubbing the same spots again, and I moaned once more, my stammering understood. 

His hands trailed down to my legs and then finally to my feet and toes. I felt like I was in a fog, and I wasn't even fully naked yet. Mark was even better than my fantasy about him that night. He was so gentle. He stood back up at the foot of the bed and pulled off his shirt and pants, his underwear hugged his form so nicely. Slowly, he crawled up next to me and lifted up my head to place it more centered on the pillow. 

"How do you feel so far?" he asked me quietly.

"Heaven," I said, "This, and you are heaven."

He smiled, and helped me slide off my boxer shorts. His eyes swept my body up and down, and I tried my best not to feel self conscious. I was so pale, slender and hairy compared to him.

Mark placed a hand on my cheek, as if he knew what I was thinking. "You're stunning. Every single part of you is stunning."

I sighed and pulled him in for another kiss, my passion for him rising even higher with all of the sweet things that he was saying. 

"How is it possible," I said between kisses, "that you are making me want you even more?"

His eyes sparkle as he smiled at me. "You make me so happy. Just want to make you as happy as you make me."

Can you orgasm just from words?

The kisses were longer now, as his palms and lips trailed across my skin. His hand traveled to my erection, already firm and yearning to be touched. Wrapping his fingers, so tender and smooth around me, he began to pump up and down. I felt a long groan leave my throat before I heard it, and I reached for his boxers, pulling at them with more force than I meant. He chuckled, getting the hint, and still touching me, pulled off his underwear. I felt his member softly touch my side. I leaned down to hold it, already growing in my hand, and tried my best to match the same strokes that he was giving me. Mark groaned, his voice heated as he enjoyed, and he leaned back down to kiss me again. My chest felt hot to the touch, and I could see his cheeks and neck growing red as we continued. He grabbed my left hand and placed it next to my head, and held it there. "I'll be right back," he said with a wink, and lowered his head towards my —

"Oh fuck," I screamed, as his lips wrapped around me and began to suck. The feeling was incredible, like a million kisses all at once. My right hand grabbed the back of his head reflexively, and my left hand grabbed onto his free hand, interlocking my fingers with his. I felt my hips buck forward sharply, and he coughed a slight bit.

"S-Sorry," I said, "I can't stop twitching. Feels so...good."

He squeezed my left hand gently, and continued sliding up and down my shaft. I wasn't going to last much longer if he kept doing that. My grip on his dark hair tightened. He glanced up at me as he continued to lick and suck, then lowered his head again. I couldn't see his face properly anymore, but I could feel him all over. Soft lips, smooth tongue, and gentle teeth brushing against every part of my groin and inner thighs. "M-Mark," I stuttered, and he placed his left hand on my right hip, tracing the word, "yes?" with his fingertip on my side to show that he heard me. I trembled, so deep in the moment that I lost what I had planned to say. The word was traced again. 

"Yes?"

"I want you," I said, finding it difficult to speak, "Please." 

His tongue twirled around my tip and I groaned again, my hips bucking uncontrollably. He released me from his mouth, and moved over to the bedside table. He pulled out a small white bottle of lubrication, and kissed me deeply again. I could hear the tube open, and felt the familiar warmth of his hands return to my inner thighs. 

"Sean," he said, his voice deep and clear, "I'm going to ease you into this by using my fingers first."

"Ok," I said, slightly breathless.

He moved close to my face, kissing me as his fingers ran through my hair. I moaned at his touch, my body aching to feel every part of him. My nose, cloudy with the scent of our bodies. He continued to speak, tone focused and slow so that I didn't miss a word through the lusty haze.

"You're in control of all of this, so tell me if you need me to stop, or go slower, faster, anything."

His fingers pushed the hair away from my brow, and his honey brown eyes, flecked with gold met my face, scanning my features to make sure that I fully understood.

"Yes," I said back, my cheeks feeling hotter than before.

He moved slowly back down to my lower body, and I felt my entrance being gently massaged by his hands. Then one of his fingers, generously wet with the lubrication, start to enter me slowly. I gasped at the sudden temperature change, but felt myself adjust quickly. It didn't really hurt, but felt more awkward then anything.

"You are doing great, just great," I heard him say.

Two fingers, then three fingers. There was pain, but not anywhere as much as I thought there would be. Then after a moment, I felt a push in from somewhere, and a giant jolt of pleasure ran through me, like fireworks. 

My eyes rolled back in my head, and I was shaking. I felt my toes curling and I gripped the pillow under my head. Words were leaving my mouth and I was only vaguely knowing what they were. 

"What did you - what the fuck did you do to me?" I said, looking up at him, fully dazed. 

"That, my love," he said grinning, fingers still inside, "Was me finding your prostate."

My brain was still catching up with what was happening, and my muscles felt on fire, begging for another wave of satisfaction. "Need more." I said, my mouth dry and body still shaking, not caring that I sounded like a caveman. I stretched out my arms to him.

My eyes felt desperate, almost pleading, my hands reaching out for any part of him that I could touch. "Make me yours," finally finding my voice again, "Need to be with you. Need you to love me."

He pulled out his fingers gradually, and I groaned at the movement. He sat on his knees, and placing gel on his erection, lifted my legs and opened them a bit more. 

Then he entered me.

The pain switched over to pleasure so quickly my vision blurred. I moaned so loud that he looked at me, slightly concerned. 

"Are you all right?" 

I nodded my head, my brain too fuzzy by the feelings to speak properly at first. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in close to my face. He was melting into me, his warmth covering my body. Lips inches away from mine. The world could end now, and we wouldn't notice.

"Tell me what you want," he said, his sweet smell in my nostrils and hair, "Whatever you want, and it belongs to you." 

"You," I said, my words thick in my throat, "I only want you."

He began to thrust slowly, his lips meeting mine. I felt my fingers dig into his back and he groaned.

"Mmmm," he sighed roughly.

I scratched his back again, deeper this time, and his body shook. 

I grabbed his ass, so smooth and firm, and guided it as to how far and how deep. He began to stroke my length again, and I could feel myself building up. He was hitting my pleasure spot with every thrust.

"Faster," I gasped, and he obeyed at once, his hips quickening their pace and going back to nibble my neck. I let go of his rear and grabbed his shoulders, feeling them flex with every time he surged forward into me. I couldn't hold him close enough. It was if I   
needed to soak in every part of his body, his heart and soul into my core. I bit his bottom lip with my teeth, and his body quaked above me with the intensity of his growls. My eyes found his again, and I could feel my loins throb. His eyes were so focused and fierce. 

"Faster, need it faster," I groaned, my head spinning, and he complied, his mouth finding the side of my neck and kissing it softly. 

Just the sounds of the bed creaking and our moans blended into the surrounding darkness. Our chests against one another, hearts beating as one.

"I'm getting close, baby," he said, his voice straining, "You feel amazing. So tight. Oh god, I love you so much, Sean."

"I love you too," I said, my eyes rolling back again, "Don't stop, so close. Say something, to help us...want to finish together."

"Look at me," he said, and I looked into his eyes, aglow with a raw passion that caused my heart to feel like it was going to burst, "I love you, Sean. You are my world. My heart. My very breath. "

Oh my god. So close.

"You're the one I want to be with. Forever."

I felt my body shake again, and I came. Harder than I ever have before. I felt him shutter and moan. He was cumming too, his lips meeting mine as we rode our climax together. We both were gasping for air, my legs and arms felt like cement. I wiggled slightly, and he gently wiped some of the sweat from my brow. 

"Just lay here with me for a moment," he said softly, and kissing my lips, he bucked his hips a few more times. I felt another sudden rush of warmth pool up from my pelvis and travel through my body, all the way to my fingers, toes and head. I moaned and climaxed again. 

"W-what are you," I asked, looking at him stunned and breathless, "Some sort of orgasm wizard?"

He gave me a proud smile. "Just a little trick I was taught during those college days."

He pulled out of me slowly, and I groaned again from the movement. He grabbed a soft towel from the bathroom, wiped both of our bodies, and then laid down next to me.

"That was -," I paused, looking at his extraordinary face. I couldn't give it justice with the words that floated inside my head. 

Amazing? Incredible? Cosmic? 

No words could mirror the feeling in my body and chest that described being so loved, and so wanted. 

"Yes," he said, beginning to rub my tense neck and tired arms, "It was."

He closed his eyes, still caressing my body gently. His strong fingers massaging my achy muscles as my foggy mind bathed in afterglow. 

My brain wanted to drift away. Slumber until the sky was light again so that I could spend another day with him. But my heart needed to ask him something first, before we fell asleep in each other's arms. I reached over and touched his chin, his warm chocolate colored eyes opening up to look at me. 

"Mark?" I asked, "Do you think that we can talk tomorrow about telling our viewers, and our families about us?"

"If you're ready for that," he said, his voice coated with sleepiness, "then of course we can."

I shuffled closer to him, his strong arms wrapped around me, and I sighed deeply.

"I am, but how about you?" I asked, my eyes searching his, "I want us to do this together."

He smiled and moved over to share my pillow. His forehead touching mine. 

"You're the love of my life," he whispered, voice trembling softly. "With all of my heart, I know that you are. We will tell whoever you want, whenever you want."

I could feel the tears start, and I put my arms around my Bright Eyes. My boyfriend. And now, my lover. I didn't want to ever let him go. 

"Thank you," I said between sobs, my tears falling into his dark hair and onto his toned shoulders. 

His warm embrace held my body together, through my tears and worries. Through my doubts and fears, until the night overtook us and we floated off to sleep.


	20. The Warm Place

-Jack's POV-

Mark loves me. I love Mark. Cookies and cake. And Pie. In that order. 

I feel a warm hand on my cheek, and opened my eyes. Mark's smiling face appears in front of me. He looks so handsome, hair combed and dark brown eyes sparkling. I was sure that I was still asleep. I must be. Only people in dreams look that perfect. 

"Good morning, Bright Eyes," his voice deep and rich, filling my ears and heart with happiness.

"If this is a dream, I need about five more minutes," I said, yawning deeply and taking hold of his hand in mine.

He chuckled softly, and gently interlocked our fingers. "Take as much time as you need," he said, "But please don't get out of bed without letting me help you."

I looked at him, somewhat confused.

"Last night was amazing," he continued, "But it was your first time, and well, you may be a bit sore the morning after. I want to take care of you, so when you are ready to get up, just let me know, ok?"

He leaned over and kissed me deeply, letting go of my hand and walking over to the small desk in the bedroom. His laptop already set up, and he began to work. 

I drifted back off to sleep to the quiet "tap tap tap" sounds of his keyboard.

***

"Ow!" I yelled, as I woke up again with a jolt of pain. It felt like my lower back and ass were on fire. 

I heard him hurrying over from the desk, and looking over me concerned. 

I groaned, and flipped over on my stomach, the cool air on my naked rear helping a small amount. I felt his hands rubbing my shoulder blades, the small of my back, and the curves of my butt cheeks.

"It'll be ok," he said soothingly, "Just try to not move too much. I'll be right back."

I heard him walk away and then water running in the bathroom. I laid facedown on the bed and groaned again. 

"Last night we were both understandably, umm, distracted," he said, as began to rub my back. "You don't really feel the full after effects until the next day."

"I guess that's one of the new occupational hazards of being a 'bottom', huh?" I said dryly.

He coughed, and cleared his throat. "Well, for some, yes I guess it can be."

After a few more minutes of rubbing my back, he then massaged my thighs. His hands felt wonderful, and the pain was already starting to lessen. 

"When you can, turn over onto your back," he said, heading back to the bathroom. I heard the water turn off, and smelled vanilla all of the sudden. 

"What are you doing in there?" I asked, gingerly rolling back onto my back, and sitting up.

"Running you a hot bath," he said, his voice echoing in the bathroom. "It will help your muscles relax."

I felt my face getting redder. "You don't have to do all of -"

"I love you," he said, walking back out of the bathroom and to the bed, "and if we want to have more nights like last night -"

"I do," I said quickly, "I want as many nights, mornings, and afternoons as..." 

I stopped speaking, suddenly aware that I was practically telling him to fuck me as much as he possibly could. I placed my hands in front of my face, blushing madly. 

He coughed again, running his fingers through his hair, and looking back at me, his cheeks slightly pink. 

"Well, I appreciate your enthusiasm, Bright Eyes," he said, a smile on his lips, "But first let's get you being able to walk without wincing, ok?"

I sighed, and started move my legs off the side of the bed.

"Hold it right there," he said, raising a hand and heading over. He gently lifted me off of the bed, like a groom carrying a bride over the threshold.

"Mark, what the hell?" I said, grabbing ahold of his neck and shoulders as he walked with me in his arms.

He smiled and kissed my cheek, as I marveled at his strength. We entered the bathroom, my shock turning into happy surprise.

The large spa bathtub on the other side of the bathroom, was filled with bubble bath, and surrounded by white scented candles. The radio was playing light airy jazz.

"Wow," I said, my eyes wide, "You did all of this for me?"

He smiled and nuzzled my neck. "Of course," he said softly, "My Bright Eyes deserves the absolute best."

I kissed him as he finished carrying me to the tub, gently placing me in. The water was pleasantly warm, and my muscles started to relax at once. 

"Just lay here and enjoy," he said, as he walked back out of the bathroom, "I just need to get one more thing."

The bathtub was big enough to hold at least two people, and I slid down into the water, enjoying the bubbles from the bubble bath mix tickle my chin and cheeks. Sighing happily, I thought about last night again. It was so wonderful, and even with the pain, it   
absolutely was something that we would repeat. 

Multiple times a day would be nice.

He walked back in the room with two champagne glasses, sipping from one of them. I sat up in the tub, looking very alarmed.

He smiled at me, handing me a glass. I took a sip, and giggled. 

"Cream Soda?"

He winked, and took another sip from his glass. 

"You are too good to be true," I said, sighing and holding my hand out to hold his. 

"Anything else that I can do for you, Bright Eyes?"

"Yes," I said, biting my bottom lip, "Get in here with me."

***

"This is a great way to spend a morning," I said, giving him a kiss.

"Mmmhmm," he said. 

He was stretched out in the bathtub, his tanned and muscled back against the wall, and I was laying on top of him, my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around him. The music on the radio so relaxing. I could stay like this forever, his sweet smile   
creating a warm place in my heart.

"So, did you still want to talk about telling our families and fans about us?"

"Yes, a bit later though," I said, looking at him with hazy eyes, "I'm so comfortable right now. Can we stay in here a while longer?"

"I can't think of any better place to be but here with you, Bright Eyes." He cupped my face in his hands and we kissed. My hands traveled up to his face and my fingers ran through his hair. He moaned softly, and his hands traveled down my sides to the hips and then my rear.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you are," He leaned in and kissed me again. He roughly squeezed my ass cheeks, and I gasped.

"Sorry, Sean" he said, leaving my lips and moving his hands away, "I forgot that you are still a bit -"

I pulled him into the kiss again, "No," I said, grabbing his hands and placing them on my backside again, "Please, I want you to hold me." My eyes met his, and I felt both of us starting to harden under the water. "I want you. Right now."

His eyes grew dark and lustful. "Whatever you say, baby. I'll get a towel and get you back in the bed."

I smiled slyly, and I slid down, straddled his lap and felt the tip of his length graze my rear end. "Who said anything about the bedroom?"

And I pushed onto him.

The pleasure was immediate, and we both moaned at the same time. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and moved my hips downwards. 

His mouth opened wide, and he pulled me into a tight hug. He tried to move slightly to take over, but I touched his cheek, which caused him to look up at me again.

"No," I said, my voice shuttering, "Just sit there. It's my turn to take care of you."

"I think," he said, his nails digging into the small of my back and breathing hard, "that's the sexiest thing that I have ever heard in my life."

He threw his head back and I began to thrust again, my body adjusted. His groans became cries as I quickened the pace, the sounds he made were beautiful.

"Oh, Sean," he said, his voice so hungry it made my body ache, "You are...incredible. Fuck, you feel so...oh God, I can't.."

I bent down and licked his neck and left ear. "I'm not stopping until I hear you," I said, not slowing down, "I want to hear how much you love me."

I felt him tense up, and he moaned into my chest as he came. His hips surged forward and that pushed me over the edge. I grabbed his shoulders and cried out so loudly I felt my voice crack. 

"So much," I heard him, his voice slightly muffled, "I can't stop...still cumming. I need your lips. Please, baby, your lips."

I bent down and kissed him, his groans echoing into my throat as he finished. I slowed down my movements, and the water eventually became still.

"That was...insanely hot," he said out of breath, his face shiny with sweat. "If that's how you are right after your first time, you're probably going to kill me this week."

I laughed and kissed him again, my fingers running though his hair. "I love you so much."

He smiled and lifted my hand, kissing it gently. We stayed there just looking at each other. Lost in such unbelievable eyes.


	21. The Beginning Step

-Jack's POV-

"And I'll see all you dudes, in the next videoooo!"

And quick pause, and stop.

I sighed, pressed the "stop recording" button, and started my email to Robin.

Hey,  
Here is the latest file to edit. Please let me know if I need to send any additional footage to you, as usual. Also, when you have some time later this week for a Skype call, I want you to finally get to chat with Mark. He has a charity event later in the year that he would like some help with.   
\- Sean

I read through the note a couple of times, and after changing a word here and there, hit send. 

I looked at the time. I'd been working in Mark's office for over two hours, and I hadn't seen him since our bath together. I got up, and stretched. 

At least this time I wasn't sore at all. 

"Mark?" I called out. Silence. 

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. In the living room I heard the television playing a commercial. I walked in to see Mark, completely asleep on the couch. He was leaning on the arm, his glasses on the top of his head. It was fairly obvious that he didn't mean to fall asleep. 

I smiled at how cute he looked, and took off his glasses before leaning down and slowly rubbing his arm to wake him up. His eyes opened slowly and looked mildly confused.

"Hey," I said to him smiling, "enjoy your nap?"

"Must have," he said, his voice deep due to sleep, "I just wish my body would've warned me that I was going to take one." 

He rubbed the back of his neck, and grimaced.

"I would have laid down a bit for comfortably."

He opened his arms and I gave him a hug and snuggled up with him on the couch. After handing him his glasses, I leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh no," he said with a laugh and pulling away, "That's the start of how I ended up passing out on the couch in the first place.

I gave my best "I'm innocent" face but he just chuckled loudly. 

"Just because you have the face of an angel, Bright Eyes, doesn't mean you are one."

I opened my mouth to say something really sarcastic, but he raised his hands in surrender.

"Not that I am complaining. Just give me more than a day to recover, all right?"

"I promise nothing," I said, giving him another hug. "So, what would you like for dinner?"

"Dinner?" He said looking puzzled again. He lunged for his phone on the coffee table and jumped up in alarm.

"Shit, I was supposed to call Mike back hours ago!" he said, staring at the phone screen, "I have over 10 missed calls and texts from him." He dialed a number quickly and winced when, I assume Mike, answered the phone with a scream. 

"Yeah, I know. I am super late with calling you back," he said, getting up and adjusting his jogging pants, "I just got a bit...distracted."

He glanced over at me, and I frowned, feeling awful. Maybe the bathtub sex wasn't the best idea for the day. I hadn't even considered that Mark may have other things to do. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him. He shook his head, and moving the phone away from   
his ear, leaned over to me. 

"Mike yells about everything, Sean," he said quietly, "He'll get over it. Besides, this morning was one of the best fucks -"

"Who the HELL are you calling a fuck?!" Mike screamed over the phone loudly. 

I choked back a laugh, as Mark zipped out of the living room, and up stairs to finish his phone call, muttering apologies and excuses the entire way. 

***

-Mark's POV-

"Hey there, Bright Eyes."

I heard a voice come from the hallway, and looked up from the computer monitor. There was Jack, in soft red pajama bottoms and carrying a bowl and glass of soda. His hair and eyes both as bright as ever, and smiling as he placed the bowl and glass on an empty spot on the desk.

"Made you some beef stew," he said, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. 

"It smells wonderful, Sean." I said, getting up from the desk to give him a hug, "Thank you."

He nodded and gave my rear a quick squeeze. "I'll let you get back to work," he said giving me a small smile, "I don't want to distract you anymore."

"Please don't worry about Mike," I said quickly, "I talked him off the ledge, and everything's fine now. He's just one of those people who thinks everything is a Level Ten emergency."

"Yes," he said, giggling, "I know the type. Do you think we can chat about telling everyone about us later tonight?"

"Oh, right," I said, "The whole Hurricane Mike thing made that completely slip my mind." I motioned Jack to sit in my office chair, and grabbed another chair from the other side of the desk, and sat down next to him. "Let's talk about it now."

Jack looked at me for a moment, and then his gaze went downwards to look at his hands resting in his lap. He sighed deeply. "I think," he said, seeming to choose his words very carefully, "That we should tell our closest friends first."

He paused for a long moment, still looking at his hands.

"That sounds very reasonable," I said, trying to break the odd silence. "Considering that you already told Robin, it makes sense to -"

"I'm sorry about that," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "That was wrong of me to do without making sure that it was...you were all right with me..."

"No, no it's fine," I said, leaning over to touch his shoulder, his eyes looking up to meet my eyes again. "I'm not upset at all about that. Robin sounds like a great friend."

Jack nodded his head slowly. "He actually was the one who helped me realize that I was.." his voice trailed off as he looked back at me, his face slightly red. I placed my hand on his knee, and he smiled. "That I was in love with you," he finished softly. 

I leaned in and kissed him. Our lips gliding along for a moment. 

"Then I owe him my thanks for that," I said, breathing deeply. "Let me know the next time you are going to talk to him, please?"

"Yes, of course," he said, his lips still so moist from the kiss. "Then," he said, leaning back in his chair, "I thought that we can talk to your family, and then mine."

"Then tell our viewers last?" I asked. "Good idea. Our families wouldn't be happy if the fans knew before they did."

"Exactly," he said, relaxing a bit more about the conversation. "And since I am scheduled to leave next Sunday anyway, it gives us a timeline."

I looked up, startled. "What? Next Sunday?"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Mark, I was only going to be here for a few weeks, remember?"

"I just hadn't realized," I said, feeling somewhat rattled, "It feels like you just got here."

His face fell into a frown, and he took my hands in his again. Where had the time gone? The thought of him leaving was always in my mind, but I pushed it off as something to worry about later. That what mattered was him getting enough rest after his long trip. Helping him deal with the break up with Signe. Making sure that he was eating enough. 

Falling in love with him. 

"We need to get started on telling everyone then," my mind snapping back to the issue at hand. "Tyler and Ethan live here in LA, so that will be easy. My mom and brother are in Ohio, along with Wade and Bob. We can head up there this weekend."

"That sounds fine," he said, his eyes looking over me, "You look really nervous."

"I am," I said, my fingers going through my hair, "This is really the beginning step for us as a couple, isn't it? But I'm excited too. I think that our families will be really supportive."

"I hope that you're right," he said, getting up from the chair. "I'm heading to the shower and to bed." He pointed at the bowl still on the desk. "Don't forget about your stew."

"I'll eat in a moment," I said, standing up and walking with him back to the office door. "I'm going to finish up a little more work, and I'll head to bed too."

He smiled and gave me a kiss in the cheek, and started to turn away. Grabbing his hand gently, I pulled him back towards me, our faces almost touching. His blue eyes, so loving and kind, looked up at me for some sort of reassurance that everything was going to be ok. 

I placed my hand on the back of his head and kissed him. His lips following mine as we left the office. Lights left on, and beef stew forgotten, I lead him to what was now our bedroom, and we melted into each other, once again.


	22. The Trial Run

-Mark's POV-

Ring...

Ring...

"Hey Mark," Ethan said, in a chipper voice. Way too chipper for 9:00am.

"Hey, Ethan" I said, trying my best keep my voice steady. "What are your plans tonight? I wanted to invite you and Tyler over for barbecue and a few rounds of Cards Against Humanity."

"Oh? Yes, that sounds great! What time?"

"Anytime after 7:00pm would be fine," I said, "I think Tyler is going to be coming over about 7:30pm or so. Jack is still here, so it will four of us in all, unless you wanted to bring someone."

"Mark, seriously? You know I have no other friends than you guys," he said in mock sadness. 

I chuckled.

"I'll be over right around 7pm then. Need me to bring anything?"

"Some dessert if you want, and it's BYOB."

"Ok, great," he said, sounding excited. "How's Jack doing, by the way? I really haven't had a chance to talk to him since he had announced that and his girlfriend split. He seemed really upset about it."

I paused at the question, trying to figure out the best way to answer it without giving too much away about the real reason both he and Tyler were coming over.

"Mark? Are you still there?" 

"Yeah, sorry," I said quickly, "I thought I heard someone at the door." The lie felt rough in my throat, and I coughed. "Jack is doing much better."

"That's good to hear," he said, sounding relieved. "I'll see you guys later tonight."

"Ok, pal. Talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and exhaled deeply, leaning heavily on the kitchen counter. It felt like I had been secretly holding my breath during that entire conversation. Tyler's call had been so much easier. Pretty much me asking him if he wanted to have dinner and   
play cards, him saying "cool" and hanging up. Barely ten words were said between us, but then again, that was how Tyler was in most conversations.

Ethan asking directly about Jack had thrown me for a loop completely. If I was this stressed out talking to one of my best friends about Jack's overall health in passing, how in the hell was I going to tell either of them that we were now exclusively dating?

This is supposed to be the easiest talk. The trial run. Ethan and Tyler were bound to be the most quickly supportive, other than Wade and Bob. 

Why the hell am I so terrified?

"Are you ok?" I heard him say from behind me. 

I swiveled around to see Jack, yawning deeply and green locks tousled walking to the refrigerator. I ran my fingers through my hair and adjusted my glasses. 

"Uh oh," he said, stopping his route to the fridge and heading towards me instead. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bright Eyes," I said, trying to smile coolly. "Just getting everything set up for tonight. Both Ethan and Tyler are heading over after 7pm, like we planned out."

His blue eyes narrowed, and I could tell that he absolutely was seeing my stress hanging off of me, like a bad fitting coat.

"Ok," he said slowly, and thankfully turned back to the refrigerator without asking follow up questions. I chalked it up to him still being tired, but decided to change the subject quickly, just to be safe.

"I'm heading to the store to get meat for the grill and sides," I said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Did you want anything specific?"

"You know I'm fine with pretty much anything," he said holding a bowl and box of cereal, and placing them on the table next to me. "I'll work on getting the plane tickets for Ohio after I eat."

"You know you don't have to buy the tickets." I said softly.

"We already went over this, Mark," he said, rolling his big blue eyes and sitting back down with the milk. "I want to pay for things too."

"I'm sorry," I said smiling, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I just get concerned about you being stressed."

He laughed and shook his head at me. "You can't always protect me from stress, you know. No matter how hard you try. Sometimes you just need to let a person deal with stress on their own, and wait for them to feel comfortable talking to you about it."

I nodded and took a sip from my coffee cup. 

"Like you for example," he continued, "You're freaking out about tonight, but I'm not going to push you to talk about it until you're ready."

I inhaled my coffee and began to cough violently, my eyes and throat burning.

He patted my back, looking concerned. I opened my mouth to reply, but he just continued while he munched. 

"I know you well enough to know when you're upset or stressed, Mark. If or when you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

I blinked a few times, still stunned by his directness. Not like I've never seen it before, but his ability to use it when the timing was right still astonished me.

"I'm just nervous," I said quickly, "And what really concerns me is that I am not sure why."

"Because you care about their opinions about the situation, and us," he said barely missing a beat. "If it helps you feel a bit better, you're doing better than me. I'm fucking terrified."

"You are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't look it at all."

He swallowed his last bite of food, and placing his hand on top of mine, looked me directly in the eyes. "Because even though I'm terrified, I believe in us, and after last night, I know that at the end of all of this, as long as we have us, everything will be ok."

I stared at him. How could someone say something so wonderfully profound when they had milk dripping from their beard? 

I smiled, and taking a napkin gently wiped his chin. "You are amazing, you know that?"

He smiled and pointed to the cereal box. "It's the Cheerios. It's good brain food in the morning."

I chuckled at him, and leaned in for a slightly less milky kiss.

***

"Hey guys!" I said opening the door, and smiling at both Ethan and Tyler. 

"Hey," said Tyler, walking in and giving me a hug. "I brought cake." 

I looked confused at his empty hands. 

He pointed behind him at Ethan, who was grumbling slightly under the weight of many bags of items, including a teetering cake on top.

I shook my head and grabbed the cake, Ethan looking relieved. 

He walked in and headed to the kitchen where Jack ran up, grabbing some of the bags.

"You know," Jack said, slightly bemused, "We did have food to cook already."

"Most of it is beer," he said, shrugging. "I met up with Tyler at the grocery store."

Jack and I had decided to wait until after dinner to tell them about us. Logically it made the most sense so if either, or both of them took it badly that we wouldn't have to deal with a very awkward meal afterwards. Jack looked great tonight, and if he was nervous   
at all he didn't show it. His eyes bright as ever, and giving out hugs and smiles to everyone. Inside I felt like angry worms were growing in my chest and stomach, and on at least two occasions I was sure that I was going to throw up something that wasn't the dinner I had cooked. Jack glanced at me every so often, concern etched on his face. Dinner was slow, but I made it through by Jack, thankfully jumping into the conversation when my mouth didn't seem to work. Grabbing cake, beer and coffee, we all sat down in the living room area to play Cards Against Humanity, and my body lurched. This was when we were supposed to tell them.

"Mark, are you ok?" Ethan asked, pulling out the deck of cards, "You look kind of green."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, my voice unusually high pitched and squeaky. 

The silence was thunderous, all three of them looking at me. Jack, with anticipated eyes. Ethan, with genuine concern, and Tyler, vague annoyance at what was taking so long to start the game. 

I cleared my throat loudly, causing Jack to slightly jump. 

"I umm, well actually, both Jack and I had you two come over for more than just dinner and cards."

I paused, as Ethan's face registered slight surprise, while Tyler, as usual, was stone faced. 

"You both know that Jack and Signe broke up a few months ago, and he came here to visit. Well, during the last weeks some things have happened."

I glanced over at Jack, whose face seemed pained to see me so nervous and stressed, pretty much forcing himself not to reach for my hand to comfort me. 

Just say it, Mark. Jesus Christ, just say it. 

"Jack and I are dating," I said in a rush, my stomach worms about to win the battle and race towards my throat.

Jack turned quickly from my face to look over at both Ethan and Tyler. Ethan's eyebrows darted up in such surprise I was amazed they didn't fly off of his forehead completely. Tyler's face stayed for the most part unreadable. 

Ethan broke the silence first. "Oh wow, so you two are uh...wow. Ok."

"We hope that you both are ok with it," Jack said, taking hold of my hand and squeezing it. It really helped me to feel better.

Ethan turned his face to Jack, looking puzzled. "Why wouldn't we be ok with it? You're both our friends."

I sighed so loudly, I felt like I might have broken a rib or two. I glanced at Tyler, who had been focusing on the cards for the last few minutes. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I said, feeling fairly annoyed at his lack of reaction, good or bad. "You've known me since we were kids, and I just told you that not only am I dating a guy, but dating Jack!"

Tyler looked up, and placed the card deck back on the table. "Mark," he said, his eyes glaring at me, "I don't give a damn who you date, as long as they are a good person and makes you happy. Jack has one of the biggest hearts on the planet, and so do you. I'm   
just amazed that it took you two this long to finally realize that you were made for each other."

We all stared at Tyler, stunned. 

"Then again," he continued, "You both have huge hearts, not huge brains. Now, can we please play cards?"

Jack was the first to laugh, and we all followed his lead, and we started the first game.


	23. The Pillow Talk

-Mark's POV-

My brain was physically hurting from trying to understand the random letters and numbers on my phone screen in response to my original text.

Me: Jack and I will be at the airport around 3:30pm tomorrow. Any idea if you would be able to pick us up?   
Wade: AAMOF, shd B FWM. Just give the 411 on the FL#. TTYL.

What in the hell is this supposed to mean? Did he break his phone? Was he having a stroke? 

"You've been staring at your phone for the past five minutes," Jack said, sitting on the couch. "Either Wade sent you a really confusing text message, or very interesting porn."

"If this is porn," I said, looking over back over to him, "Then I have been finding the wrong things attractive for an incredibly long time."

He reached out his hand, and I gave him the phone.

"Oh," he said after a moment. "He said that he's fine to pick us up. He just needs the information about the flight and the flight number, and he will talk to you later."

"How in the world did you decrypt that?" I said, amazed at him, "Are you part computer program, or something?"

He laughed, handing me back the phone. "No, just know a few people who use text slang." 

I sighed heavily, and texted back the flight information. 

"Everyone is really excited to see us," I said as I headed over to the couch to sit down next to him, "It's been a while since I've been back to Ohio."

Jack smiled and snuggled up next to me, putting his head on my shoulder, and holding my hand. "Hopefully things go as well with everyone in Ohio as it did with Tyler and Ethan."

"I think that it will," I said, kissing his forehead. "My mom is the only one I'm a little worried about."

"I know some Korean," he said brightly, "Do you think me speaking a few phrases would be nice to thing to do?"

"Hmm," I said, smiling at him, "That's a really good idea. She would probably love that, Bright Eyes." 

He leaned in for a kiss, and we stretched out on the couch together. His head on my chest, and my fingers rubbing his back. 

"That feels so nice," he said, closing his eyes and hugging me tightly. "So, did you want to do anything tonight?"

"I am fine with us just doing this," I said, lifting up his chin to my face for another kiss. "Unless you want to do something else."

He shook his head slowly, and laid his head back on my chest. I began rubbing his back again, and he yawned. 

"You know," I said, after some time had passed, "After Ohio, when you head back out of the States, I was thinking about taking some time off and flying out there to visit you in England. Plus then, I can be there to support you when you tell your family in Ireland   
about us the same way you have been here for me. Is that something that we could do?"

I heard a soft snore. He was fast asleep, and hadn't heard a word that I had said. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him. I'll ask him again in the morning, when we were heading out to the airport. 

Part of me wanted to wake him up, but he looked so peaceful. Then again, sleeping on this couch wasn't the place to get the best rest. I slowly sat up, with him sleepily shifting to my lap. His eyes opened slightly.

"Where are we going?" he said, wrapping his arms around my neck. 

"I'm carrying you to bed, " I said, kissing his lips. 

"Ok," he said, nuzzling his face into my neck as I stood up, holding him in my arms. 

"The badger is in the coffee can, if you want a drink later," he mumbled. Then he was snoring again.

That must be quite a dream he's having. 

I walked up the stairs slowly, him holding onto me tightly as he swayed back and forth with my footsteps. I placed him on the bed, and groaning slightly, he let go of me and laid down onto the fluffy bedsheets. His face, so soft and beautiful, on the thick pillow.   
His eyes opened once more to look at me in a fuzzy blue haze.

"You coming to bed too?" he asked as I straightened up and stretched my back. "Yes, in a moment. I'm just making sure the alarm is set."

"Are we getting off the plane soon?" he said, voice deep with sleep, "I want to take pictures once we're off of the plane."

"We aren't on the plane, Bright Eyes," I said, chuckling as I set the alarm, "You're dreaming. Go back to sleep." He smiled in my general direction, and closed his eyes again. 

I crawled in bed behind him and wrapped him up in my arms. 

"I love you more than cookies, Mark," he mumbled.

I kissed his neck, and hugged him tight. "That's nice to know," I said, and fell asleep to the sound of his gentle snores.


	24. The Taxi Ride

-Jack's POV- 

"Jack," he called, his voice echoing in the staircase. "The taxi is waiting. We need to get going."

"Be there in a sec," I called back, grabbing a couple more things from the counter and pulling a dark red beanie over my hair.

Mark smirked as I came zipping down stairs, glancing at the top of my head. "Hair being an asshole again?"

I nodded, sighing loudly, and helped him carry the last couple of bags to the cab. 

The taxi driver smiled pleasantly when we greeted him, and placed the last of the suitcases in the trunk as we hopped in the back. Mark looked amazing today, dressed in a dark blue long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans to match. Once I sat down in the car   
with him, he took my hand in his and smiled. The driver got back in the car, and we pulled out of the driveway heading to the airport. Mark's right leg bounced in either nerves or excitement, and I leaned over and rubbed his leg gently. He stopped bouncing, at least for the moment. 

My phone buzzed and I released his hand and dug in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw Felix's name on the caller ID. 

"It's Felix," I said, looking over at Mark, "It must be after midnight in Brighton. What is he calling me this late for?"

Mark shrugged. "With Felix, you never know."

I answered the phone and put him on speaker.

"Felix," I said quickly, "Isn't it way past your bedtime?"

"Hey bro," Felix answered back, his voice loud and clear. " I'm a creature of the night. No darkness can hold me. Sleep is for the weak, right?"

I laughed loudly. "That's my catchphrase, you know!"

Mark chuckled softly. 

"Eh you have enough catchphrases to spare," he said, chuckling himself. 

"So, did you just call to say hi, or.." I began.

"No, I called because I have a bone to pick with you buddy," he said, sounding slightly annoyed. "How long have you and Mark been fucking each other?"

Mark yelped in surprise, and I hurried to turn off the speaker, our taxi driver up front looking back at us with a lot more interest than he had before. 

"How in the hell," I hissed, the phone now to my ear, "Did you find out about Mark and I dating?"

"It had to have been either Tyler or Ethan," Mark said, his head in his hands. "I'm going to strangle whichever one it was."

Felix laughed loudly, obviously hearing what Mark had said.

"Tell Mark it was Ethan, of course," Felix said, a chuckle still in his voice, "I called him about something completely different and he cracked like an egg. In his defense though, he did feel really bad about spilling it."

I sighed again. "They were supposed to keep it to themselves until we could tell everyone."

"And getting back to that," Felix continued, his voice sounding somewhat hurt, "When was I going to be invited on the 'Septiplier World Tour'? Hell, I've shipped you two long before anyone else!"

"I was going to tell you next week in person when I got home, Felix," I said feeling exasperated. "Just please keep this to yourself. We want to tell our families first."

"Oh, I'm more able to keep a secret than Ethan," he said, "I won't tell anyone. Not even Mariza. Promise."

"Thank you, but honestly I trust the pugs way more than you," I said. 

"I'll just ignore that last comment." he said sarcastically. "So, I should assume that you're the 'bottom' right?"

"Oh my god," said Mark, his facepalming at this point, epic. 

"Fuck off, Felix," I said, my cheeks burning red at this point, and hanging up the phone. 

Mark and I just looked at each other, not knowing what to think.

"What's the likelihood that there will be a video about this up on Felix's channel in less than an hour?" Mark asked, looking at me with concern.

"No, I don't think that he will do anything until after we give the ok," I said, with a shrug. "But the amount of jokes about it will be huge."

"Well, I think that you are a great looking couple," said the taxi driver in the front. 

We glanced at the driver, both looking surprised at his words. 

"Thanks," said Mark, happily, taking my hand again in his, and we finished the rest of our ride to the airport in quiet anticipation.


	25. The Uncomfortable Discussion

-Mark's POV-

"So, you two are serious about this?" Wade asked, his dark brown eyes looking from Jack and then to me. "This isn't a practical joke, or anything?"

I shook my head "no", feeling very aware of how warm my face and hands felt. 

"Wade," Bob said with exasperation, "I highly doubt that both of them would have flown all the way to Ohio just to screw with us in your kitchen."

Maybe I should have waited until we went to my mom's house tomorrow to have made the announcement. Or at least until Bob had been able to take off his coat after just walking through the door to greet us. I honestly was just trying to get it over with, before the worms in my stomach and chest had a chance to make another great escape.

"So, have you told anyone else yet?" Bob continued, finally removing his coat and sitting down next to Molly at the kitchen table. 

I nodded. "Tyler and Ethan both know. And Felix."

Bob threw his arms up. "Really man? You told fucking Felix before us?"

"Felix finding out before you guys was not part of any plan," I said, quickly looking at Jack to back me up. 

Jack nodded in agreement, his ears matching his dark red beanie. Wade was standing, his weight shifting from one foot to the other, looking like he really wanted to ask a question, but just trying to find the best way to phrase it. 

"Whatever you have to say, Wade," Molly said with a sigh, "I would make a point of saying it before you explode over there."

Wade looked startled at being pointed out, but nevertheless spoke up. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute, privately," he asked, looking at me. 

"If you have something to say," I said, "Just go ahead and say it here. It can't get any more uncomfortable than it already is."

"I just hope this doesn't turn out like the Hunter situation," he said, looking awkward.

I felt my face grow hot again, as Jack looked at Wade, and then me, wide eyed and confused. 

"Mark," Jack said, "What's he talking about?"

Wade looked at me stunned, and Bob face fell into a very severe frown.

"You didn't tell him about Hunter?" Bob asked, his arms crossed.

Jack raised his eyebrows, looking truly baffled.

"Hunter," I said, as I felt my stomach turn, "Was the guy who I experimented with in college."

"They were roommates," continued Wade, looking angry at that omission, "And Mark pretty much broke the poor guy's heart." 

Jack's mouth fell opened, almost comically. "You never told me that you had a relationship with -"

"But I didn't," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "We had a couple of drunken nights together, and after an actual date or two, I realized that it wasn't going to work."

"You should tell him why you made that decision," Wade muttered. 

"Oh shut up, Wade," I said, glaring at him.

"Why didn't you think it would work?" Jack asked, pressing on with the subject. 

I sighed heavily. "Hunter was from Australia, and was only here in the states during semesters. I thought that the distance would be too much for a relationship. There was more to my decision, but that's the reason I gave him."

Jack quickly got the connection, and I reached over to hold his hand. 

"I was young, selfish and stupid back then," I said, pleadingly. "I don't think that way anymore. Long distance doesn't scare me like it used to, Bright Eyes."

Molly cooed at the pet name.

Jack sighed, and looked down at my hand holding his. The silence in the room was so thick, it was hard to breathe. 

"I believe you," Jack said finally.

"Then, I guess that's all that matters," said Wade softly. "I'm sorry to throw out your past like that Mark, but Jack had a right to know."

I wasn't really mad at Wade. There were similarities between Jack and Hunter that were hard to ignore, and both Wade and Bob had known about what happened between Hunter and I back then. 

"You both know that we all love you," Bob said as he walked over to Jack. 

"Just really make a point of taking care of him," he said, nodding his head towards me, "You know how nutty he can be."

Bob laughed softly, and wrapped up Jack in a giant hug. Jack leaned into Bob's hug full force, him looking so tiny compared to Bob's height and girth. The mood seemed to lift slightly, as Jack's giggle joined Bob's laughter. 

***

Wade's house was quiet now, and after dinner and a lively conversation about video games, Bob had left for the night and would meet up with us tomorrow at my mom's house. We headed for the guest bedroom. I was already in bed when Jack entered the room, pajama pants and shirt on, and his hair still slightly wet from the shower. I smiled at him, and opened my arms out for him for our usual nighttime snuggle. He laid down beside me, his face freshly washed and returning the smile. I sighed deeply as I held him in my arms, trying to push away the earlier uncomfortable discussion from my mind.

"Did you care about him?" he asked, looking over at me. 

I paused, and thought about it for a moment. I wanted to be as honest as possible. I wanted to be sure of every answer that I gave to his questions. 

"Yes," I sad softly. "I did. He was a really sweet person, and a good friend too."

"Do you wish that you had tried to date him, even with the distance?"

"No," I said, really knowing that to be true, "Even If distance had never been part of it, I just didn't feel that spark that needed to be there for it to have gone from caring about him to love."

Jack looked at me thoughtfully, and he continued.

"You seem sad about that."

I nodded my head. "I am," I said, my eyes meeting his again. "Because I knew that he felt that spark for me. Told me so on our second date. It frightened the shit out of me, because I knew that I didn't. I was still trying to just figure out my own emotions and sexuality, and then the distance on top of all that. I get that they weren't good excuses, Sean, but it's the truth."

He sat up a bit and touched my jawline with the tip of his finger, his lips pressing against mine. I moaned as our tongues explored each other's mouths and teeth. It felt like forever since we had kissed like this. He pulled away, and opening my eyes, I saw his face looking back at me. His eyes, so dazzling, wanting me to tell him more.

"I hurt him badly when I told him that we couldn't date," I said, "He asked me why, and I told him that it was only because of the distance. That was a lie, but I thought that telling him the whole truth would hurt him so much more. I was wrong to do that."

He sighed, and took hold of my hand again, our fingers automatically interlocking in the familiar places. 

"I meant what I said earlier about not being scared about the distance anymore. And our relationship is different. We have that spark that turned caring into love."

I wrapped my arms around his slender shoulders, and felt my eyes water and sting. 

"I love you so much, Sean. Please believe me when I say that. I want to be a better everything because of you."

"I love you, too," he said, his pale thumbs reaching up to catch my tears. I moved my lips and kissed his left hand as it caressed my cheek. His small nose scrunched up like it always does right before he giggles, and feeling his laughter fill my heart like   
sunbeams, he pulled me in for another kiss.


	26. The Special Gift

-Mark's POV-

God damn it.

I tried again to put on my tie. My fingers were in pain at this point, and it looked no better than before. I sighed and gave up, the black material hanging off of my neck like a wounded bird of prey. 

"So, how I look?" he said, nervously coming back into the bedroom. 

I turned to look at him, and felt my heart flutter. He looked stunning in a pale blue collared shirt, and dark blue pants. Beard neat and trimmed, and his bright green hair combed. His ocean blue eyes, painfully beautiful behind his squared glasses. 

"You look just...wow." 

He laughed and walked over and gave me a quick kiss. 

"I don't think "wow" is a real adjective," he said straightening his glasses, "but thanks just the same."

I stood up and placing my arms around his waist, and leaned in for another kiss. "You look gorgeous. Is that better?"

"Mmm hmm," he said nodding. "You look pretty damn fantastic, yourself. Well, except for the tie."

I shrugged sadly. "I guess I was just always meant to be a business casual kind of guy."

He reached up to my neck. "Here," he said simply, and in a moment my tie settled on my throat in a near perfect Half-Windsor."

"You're amazing," I said, placing my head against his forehead.

"No, just really good with my hands," he said with a wink. 

I gave him a tight squeeze, and glided my lips onto his, the scent of his aftershave filling my nose. My hands found resting spots on the curves of his ass. His slender fingers ran through my hair, and I suddenly wanted to stay here, in this moment. I moaned slightly, my mind fogging with thoughts of us lost in the bedsheets. 

"We should probably stop," he said, taking my hands in his quickly, "We need to get downstairs. Besides, we don't want to mess up your tie."

"You're right," I said breathlessly, " And you're a cock tease."

"I'll make it up to you later," he said with a sly smile, and interlocking my fingers in his, we walked out to meet the others in the living room. 

***

-Jack's POV-

The car ride to his mom's house was a fun one. Mark pointed out different places from his childhood as we passed them. 

"That's where Wade and I went camping," he said, gesturing to a large park to the right. "Wade totally forgot to bring to toilet paper, and we ended up having to use leaves from trees that night."

I laughed while Wade grumbled at Mark as glanced back at us from the driver's seat. "At least you weren't the one who accidentally wiped with poison ivy. My ass crack to this day still feels itchy whenever I'm near a campfire."

Both Mark and I laughed, which did nothing to help with Wade's mood on the subject. The car turned right and we headed towards the driveway of a fairly large house with a beautiful deck. 

"Is that the deck that you helped build?" I asked.

Mark nodded, seeming pleased that I had remembered that. "Yeap, back before YouTube. Seems like so long ago."

We pulled into the driveway, and got out. Bob's car was already there. 

"Wade," Mark said, leaning in close to him, "Go on ahead. Tell my mom that we'll be inside in a few."

Wade nodded and headed towards the front door. Once he was out of earshot, Mark turned back to face me. His face was slightly pale. 

He took my hand in his, and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. "Whatever happens in there, Sean, I love you, ok?"

I smiled and kissed his hand as well.

"Neoleul deo salanghae," I said, slowly. 

He stared at me.

"Oh dear," I said fretfully, "Did I pronounce it wrong? It was supposed be -"

"I love you more," he said quietly. "You..you said it perfectly." He paused for a moment, then took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Let's do this."

***

The house was so nice. I could feel Mark's warmth in every corner of every room, even though he had not lived here for quite a long time. His brother Thomas introduced himself. Slightly shorter than Mark, you could tell Thomas had a gotten a lot more of his   
features from their Korean born mother. Mark's mother was very kind, and giving out quick hugs she took me on a tour of the house. 

"Mark talks about you all the time," she said brightly. "Says you are a good friend."

I said "thank you" in Korean and she smiled at me, and then we chatted for a bit in Korean. I understood a lot more than I could speak, but she seemed to really appreciate me trying to pronounce the words correctly. 

Mark kept looking at us talking together, trying his best to act as naturally as possible. After food Mark leaned over to his mother and brother to follow him into the dining room area, where no else one was. He motioned for me to join, and I pulled myself away from a conversation with Bob and his wife to head over to them. I walked into the dining room. Thomas was sitting at the table, looking mildly curious while Mark's mom stood next to Mark. He looked relieved that I was in the room, and I reflexively stood close to him. His mom smiled at me again, and then looked back to Mark, who was fiddling with his tie. 

"This must be important news," said Thomas. "You hate wearing ties."

Mark laughed nervously, and cleared his throat. 

"I wanted to talk to the both about, well, I have starting dating again, and I wanted you to meet the person. He paused, looking to his mother first. Her face stayed the same, just looking back at Mark, her soft and lovely smile still in place.

"So you came all the way to Ohio to tell us you're dating again?" Thomas asked. "Must be serious."

Mark shuffled his feet nervously. 

"Mark," his mother said, gently touching her hand to his, "I think that Jack is wonderful for you."

I wasn't sure who looked the more surprised at her words. Both Mark and Thomas just stared at her in stunned silence. 

"You...knew?" Mark asked, a slight lump in his throat.

She laughed, her small hand covering her mouth while we still all stared at her. "A mother knows her child," she said simply. "I always knew you like more than girls."

Mark just continued to look dumbfounded at his mother's insight. It was hard not to laugh at the confusion on his face. Thomas chuckled at him, obviously not having the same issue with laughing. 

"You love him," she said, gesturing to me again. "You have my eyes, and you look at him the same way I looked at your father, so long ago."

She smiled again, and walked away from her sons, who still were both looking at her in gentle admiration. She took a hold of my hand, and looked up into my eyes. 

"You have a kind spirit," she said softly. "Mark's love is a very special gift. I understand why you have earned his love."

My eyes, full of tears, hugged his mother tightly, and soon I felt two other sets of arms join us in the embrace.


	27. The Unexpected Caress

-Mark's POV-

"Hey!" he yelped, as I chuckled and sat back down on the bed. He rubbed his right butt cheek in small circles with the palm of his right hand, shooting me a dirty look as he turned back around to face me properly. 

I shrugged my shoulders. "You should know that your curves are way too sexy to bend over like that without me giving you a pinch."

He placed his hands on his hips. "I'm more than just a piece of meat, Bright Eyes," he said, his lips curving into a seductive smile. 

"Of course you are," I said, smiling back at him, "But I still can't control what my hands do at times." I raised my hands and regarded them warily. "Ever since the transplant," my eyes wide and dramatic, " they...have a mind of their own."

"Sounds like a lawsuit waiting to happen," he snapped back.

He turned back around and went back to searching the suitcase. "Where the hell did I put that -"

"If you're looking for your deodorant, it's on the dresser," I said, moving to the head of the bed and stretching out under the bedsheets. 

He stood back up, walked over grabbing the deodorant along with the rest of the items next to them, and placing them in the still opened suitcase. 

"We don't head back to the airport until tomorrow afternoon, " I said, as I grabbed my phone from the end table and started going through my emails. "You don't have to pack everything back up right now."

"I guess you're right," he said, sitting on the foot of the bed. "Just feel like trying to get ahead of things, so there is less to do tomorrow."

I lowered my phone, and smiled. "That's up to you babe," I said, "If you want to pack, go right ahead and do that."

He smirked, and lifted up the end of the bedsheets, and I lowered my phone as the moving lump of my boyfriend crawled up to me from under the bedsheets. The lump stopped near my torso, and I felt my pajama pants gently be pulled down by the waist band.

"What..what are you - " I began, and suddenly I felt soft lips kissing my v line and hip bones. A surge of warm air surrounding my member. 

Then he started to suck.

I groaned and closed my eyes, my phone dropping out of my hand with a soft "pat" on the pillow beside me. "Oh god - " I said, my breath hitching up from the pleasure in my loins.

He released me from his mouth and then I felt his slender fingers wrap around gently, the up and down motion rhythmic and smooth. I was getting harder by the second, and wanted him closer. Needed to see his beautiful face. 

"Please, Sean," I said, pulling off the sheets from over top him, and as the covers fell to the floor. 

I saw him, his blue eyes dark and peering into me so deeply that my heart felt like it was going to float away entirely. He pulled my pajama pants down a bit more, his pink lips and tongue tasting my abdomen and then my nipples. I tried to sit up, but his free   
hand pushed me gently, and I laid back down, understanding what he wanted. I moaned at the build up in my torso, his light kisses and strokes setting my skin and soul on fire. My mind was completely lost in the moment, and I placed my hand on the back on his head as he once again went back to my length, his gag reflex, apparently, no longer an issue. I opened my eyes and looked over his form, his small waist arched and his amazing rear end sprayed into a pair of dark green boxers. I slid my hand up his arm, and he looked at me, mouth and lips still focused at the job at hand.

"Let me," I said, my voice shuttering, "Let me do something for you too."

He slowly slid up my shaft and moved closer to my face, now pumping me again. His eyes gazing into mine as I cupped his face in my hands. "I am treating you tonight," he said, his accent, thick and so coated in desire that I felt slightly dizzy. 

"Just lay back and enjoy."

He leaned in for a kiss, and I felt like I was falling in the deep blue of his eyes, my moans becoming louder, in spite of myself. He placed his hand near my lips, and I took them happily, to have something of his near enough to lick and suck as well. I heard him groan in approval, and I continued to softly lick and suck his fingers as he moved his head up and down. Up and down. It was such a haze of rich warmth and colors traveling through me, that I knew that I was getting close. I moaned loudly, and needing to see him, to hear him to be able climax. I twitched urgently, not being able to convey what I needed quickly. He glanced upwards, and his eyes met mine, and almost like he knew what was happening, he glided up to me, his hand stroking, his face inches from mine.

"You want me to talk to you, Bright Eyes?" 

I nodded, my mouth stretched into another groan. 

His smiled and leaned over, his sweet breath on my right ear. "You want to feel me entirely, don't you?" he asked, his accent so smooth that my loins throbbed, "You will soon enough," he continued, "But right now, I want to make you feel as good as you always make me feel."

It was so intense, like a fire in my core.

"Can you do that for me, baby? Please?"

I felt like that I was going to explode at his words, and I grabbed at his hair and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He pulled away again, and moving down to my pelvis quickly, took my length in his mouth one more time. I felt my hips buck forward and my head lean back into the pillows and I climaxed.

"Oh, Sean," I grunted through gritted teeth, still aware that we were not at home, so I needed to at least attempt to stay quiet. My body kept on surging forward, my heart beating so fast that I was sure that it would break through my ribs. 

My breathing finally slowed down, and body relaxed.

His face floated back into view, his brow sweaty and hair all over the place, mostly due to me holding the back of his head. He laid on top of me gently, and I wrapped my arms around him, still too out of breath to speak properly. 

"Still think I'm a cock tease?" he asked with a smug little smile. 

*** 

I opened my eyes, and saw him still awake and on his phone. His hair still sticking up from earlier that evening. His face and eyes glowing up from the pale white light of his screen. 

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" I asked, and he looked over at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, "Did the light on my phone wake you?"

I reached up and touched his arm. "No, not at all." I looked at him closely, his eyes once again, very focused on his phone screen.

"I didn't get to tell you before we left LA," I said, turning on my side to face him, "But I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to come with you when you leave."

He looked over, considering what I said closely.

"You have been so supportive during all of this. I mean, my mom and Thomas both adore you already. I want to be there for you too, when you tell your family about us."

He put his phone on the side table, and then, with a heavy sigh, melted into my arms. His fluffy hair tickling my chin and his head rested on my chest. He didn't say anything, so I continued. 

"So, I can get another ticket and come with you. I would love to meet them, and we can still spend more time with each other."

I felt something small and wet hit the middle of my chest, and heard a slight sniffing sound.

"Hey," I said, my browed furrowed and lifting his face up with my hand. "What's wrong, Sean?"

His eyes were full of slow falling tears, his mouth trembling as he looked at me. 

"That's so sweet of you, but-" he started, the tears falling harder, "I have to talk to them on my own. I'm sorry."

"Oh," I said, my face feeling suddenly red, "I didn't mean to assume that -"

He shook his head almost violently. "It isn't you, " he said sadly, his fingers beginning to run through my hair. "My family, they...are private. Very private, and I already know that they would rather me talk to them by myself before bringing someone new to their   
home."

"I see," I said, trying to understand. 

"Please don't think they're cold or uncaring," he said, concern flooding his face. "They're incredibly supportive of me. When I became a drummer in the band, when I came out as bisexual, when all I wanted to do was YouTube...they were always there for me."

"That's wonderful," I said softly, "They sound like great people."

"It just..it hurts because I know how much I'm going to miss you," he said, putting his head back on my chest. "Maybe you can come visit after I have talked with them? Is that ok?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Of course," I said, my hand finding it's way to the small of his back. "How about I visit in a couple of weeks after you leave LA? Will that give you enough time?"

He nodded, his soft lips kissing my jawline and right cheek. "I love you," he said, his face finding the crook of my neck. His legs and arms curling up around my torso and chest. 

I listened to the sounds of his breathing slow as he began to fall asleep. 

I sighed, and whispered into the night, "I love you more."


	28. The Hearts Apart

-Jack's POV-

"Felix, seriously how many messages do I have to leave on your phone?", I asked, pacing the living room. "I'm leaving back for England tomorrow for fuck's sake."

I glanced down at my plane ticket again and continued. 

"I know that you said that you wanted to pick me up and take me out for lunch, but I haven't heard back in over three days. Please call me if you're not able to get me so that I can make other plans on getting home."

I hung up the phone, and sitting on the couch groaned loudly in frustration. 

"Sounds like you got his voicemail again," Mark said coming down the stairs. 

I placed my head in my hands, and nodded.

Mark sighed, and sitting down beside me began to rub my back.

"I'm sure he'll give you a call before you leave LA," he said kindly, "Getting your blood pressure up over Felix being the way he always has been isn't going to help anything at all, Bright Eyes."

"I know," I said, looking at Mark, "I'm just really stressed about flying back home, talking to my family, and not being able to spend time with you."

"Worse case you grab a cab or Uber if Felix ends up flaking out." He smiled at me, and took my hand in his. "As far as me, I'll be knocking on your door and pestering you for snuggles before you know it."

I chuckled sourly. "I noticed that you didn't say anything hopeful about me talking to my family."

He sighed and leaned over, giving me a kiss on the cheek, "A really insightful man once told me that as long as we believe in, and have one another, that everything will be ok."

I smiled, my cheeks slightly pink. "Sounds like this guy is a real sucker for sentimentality."

He laughed and touched his forehead to mine. "Yes, I guess he is," he said softly. "That's one of the reasons I love him so much."

I hear my texting alert go off on my phone, and Mark picked it up off the coffee table. He looked at the message on the screen, and smirking, handed me the phone.

Felix: I got you covered at the airport, bro. You leave messages like a crazy ex girlfriend. Save that stuff for Mark. See ya soon.

***

"Please call me as soon as you land," he said, "No matter the time, ok?"

I nodded slowly, trying to keep my eyes from tearing up. He lifted up my chin and our lips met. Our mouths exploring the other's before we parted. His hands touched the back of my neck, and the kissed deepened. 

The sounds of the people around us became nothing more than muffled white noise. I felt him start to pull away at least twice, to say something else, or just maybe to breathe, but I leaned forward, and our embrace continued. Finally I felt a sharp slice of cold air come in between us, and our faces separated. Our lungs full of the other one's scent. 

It's only two weeks. 

Those four words were the only glue keeping our hearts together. The four words that I would repeat each night. When I ate breakfast alone, or when I would lie awake in bed wishing that my arms would get used to not being held by his warm embrace. He started to reach down to hand me my carry on bag, but I took hold of his arm, and he stopped.

"Please," I said, losing the war with the stinging from my eyes, "Just a few moments longer."

He nodded, and we were kissing again. This time full of so much desperation for more. I could feel the intake of his breath and knew that he was crying too. That he needed this last dance of our lips as much as I did. Maybe even more than me.

It's only two weeks.

I pulled away this time, grabbing my bag off the ground and hugging him tight. "I love you," I said, tears finally falling, "I love you so much, Bright Eyes."

He looked into my eyes, tear stains fresh on his cheeks. "I love you too, Bright Eyes. Please be safe, and remember to call me."

I gave him a final peck on the cheek, and walked away. I didn't want to look back again. It would be too much for my heart to take, but almost in spite of myself, I glanced over my shoulder. 

But he was already gone. Lost to the surrounding crowd.

It's only two weeks without him. Mark loves me. I love Mark. Cake and cookies. And pie. In that order.


	29. The Video Message

(A/N: The song referenced in the chapter is called "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City, and is meant to be listened to during this chapter. In my opinion it is best to listen to the song during the <> indicators of the chapter, or to read the chapter in full, and then listen to the song while following along with the lyrics)

-Jack's POV- 

I missed him so much. 

The videos had been finished for the day. I had spoken to Malcom to set up a time to talk to the family about Mark. Delaying it for the first week of me being back in England made it so much worse, but I had needed more time to think. Time to make good counter arguments to their concerns. To find new tools to chip away all of the doubts from their stonewall faces.

Tomorrow afternoon at 3:00pm.

I still wasn't ready. 

Robin had texted me twice today, worried about the last phone call we had earlier. I seemed "really down". He was right. 

Mark had been busy the last few days since I had left, but like clockwork he would Skype me at 8:00pm. His first question always was 

"How are you doing?"

My answer always the same.

"I'm fine. I just really miss you."

His almond shaped eyes would always narrow slightly after my response, but he wouldn't say anything more to push. Sometimes I was relieved when he made that choice, and other times I would silently scream inside. 

However, tonight was different. He had called by phone earlier in the day to let me know that he was going to be away from the house during our usual Skype time. I hadn't been in the room to answer my phone, so he had reluctantly left a voicemail. 

I played it over and over again, just wanting to hear his voice so close to my ear. 

"Hey, Sean. It's me. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be away from the house today working on the holiday charity stream with Mike. He's really worried about some details, so I need to take some time to calm him down. Please check your email around our usual time.   
I sent you something. I love you."

I refreshed my email again over the last few minutes leading up to 8:00pm. At 8:03pm a new message appeared.

Subject: To My Bright Eyes, please open.  
(video file)

I blinked, and moving my mouse to the file, I clicked it opened. 

There stood Mark, wearing black skinny jeans, and black shirt with my mascot Sam on the front. Around his neck was his guitar, and he was standing in by the stairwell in his house. 

His hair freshly washed and smile dazzling. "Evening, Bright Eyes. I finally found out the name of the song that you were humming the night of our first date."

He smiled, and looked back up to the camera. 

"I hope I do the song justice. I love you, Bright Eyes."

He cleared his throat and sat down on the bottom step, his head down and began to play. It was a song that I had heard a few times before, and my eyes growing wide, fully grasped what he was doing. 

He was singing the song, just for me. 

<>

"The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you.   
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.   
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me.   
I'd send a postcard to you, dear. Cause I wish you were here. "

His voice was slow and pure, and during the instrumental he swayed in time to the softer notes. His foot tapped to the rhythm, and my heart felt like it would fly our of my chest and back to where he sat in America. 

"I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you.   
Because it takes to whisper quietly.   
The silence isn't so bad, 'til I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.   
I'll find repose in new ways. Though I haven't slept in two days, cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.   
But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night.  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you,  
I don't feel so alone. I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone. As many times as I blink I'll think of you.  
Tonight."

He looked up to the camera and smiled, his dark brown eyes sparkling. I never noticed how his dimples cradled the middle of his cheeks so beautifully. That the two small moles on the left side of his chin was my favorite place to rest my lips on during our morning kisses.

"I'll think of you tonight."

I raised my hand to touch the monitor. It somehow made me feel closer to him. The warm glow of his gaze melting through the screen to reach my palms and fingertips. His voice grew louder and more confident with every line he sang. 

"When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.   
And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you.  
Oh, if my voice could reach back into the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh, darling I wish you were here." 

His fingers slowly strummed out the finish of the song, the notes sending me to a place next to him again. I was a mess at this point with all of the tears that were falling from my face. The camera panned out slowly, and his eyes were sparkling with tears as well, and with a final smile, the video stopped. I looked at the screen for a long time after. He was the reason that I could get through tomorrow with my family. He was the reason that I could wait another week to feel his warm smile. The reason why I felt brave enough to call back a friend who was worried about me. And with that final thought, I picked up my phone, and after dialing the number, placed it to my ear and waited for him to answer. 

"Hello?" said his voice.

"Robin?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"I'm glad you called me back."


	30. The Pain Inside

-Mark's POV-

"Excuse me," I said softly. The woman at the counter raised up a painted red fingernailed index finger in the classic "one moment" gesture, her dark blue eyes scanning the computer screen in front of her. 

I sighed, and nodded. I glanced at my phone very aware of the fact that I had been standing here and waiting for over five minutes.

"Sorry about the wait," she said finally looking up and smiling at me, her English accent made my heart skip a beat. It reminded me that I was really that much closer to Jack. "How may I help you?"

"I need to get to this address," I said, handing her a piece of paper. She looked at it quickly, and smiling again handed it back to me.

"From the airport you can either take the tram or the Underground, love. Unless you are in a hurry?"

I nodded that I was. I had called Jack last night to tell him when I would be landing, and something seemed wrong. 

"Then the best way would be by taxi," she said brightly. "You are able to get a taxi by heading straight down this corridor and then making a left through the sliding doors."

I thanked her, and grabbing my rolling suitcase and carry on bags, I headed down the corridor. People zipped along on both sides of me, some looking haggard checking their phones and watches. Others, I assumed who were tourists, stopping every few feet to look around and point here and there. Making the turn to the left, I saw the taxi stand, and hopped into the first one in line. The driver nodded politely, and after giving him the address, we were on the way.   
The day was sunny and bright, which the driver, named David, said was "bloody amazing" considering the time of year. We chatted about some sites that were good to visit on my first time here. I texted Jack a few times, letting him know that I was in town and when I should be at his house. When we got to the house, Dave helped me get my bags out of the trunk, and gave me a hearty handshake after I paid him. I walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. The door opened after a few moments, and he was there. His face looked almost relieved to see me. He was wearing a dark grey shirt and dark blue jeans. His glasses on top of his head, and his hair...

"You colored your hair back!" I said, slightly startled. 

He grinned, and placing his glasses back on his nose, ran his pale and slender fingers through his newly dark brown locks. "Yeah," he said, quietly. "Thought that a change was needed. I'm a coffee bean again."

"I like it," I said finally, "I'll miss the green, but your natural color really brings out the color of your eyes."

He smiled again, and opened the door wider to let me in, helping me with my bags and placing them in the living room area.

He was being so quiet. 

"Your house is really nice," I said trying to make some sort of conversation. He nodded and said thank you. 

Silence again. 

It was odd. Like we hadn't seen each other for two years, not two weeks. He usually was so chatty and affectionate. Not a hug or kiss at all. We barely were even talking at all. 

"I'll take your bags to the bedroom, then?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. Ok." 

He grabbed my rolling bag and I picked up the rest, and we silently down the hallway to his bedroom. He placed my bags near the closet, and my body lurched slightly at the the way his jeans wrapped around his hips so tightly when he had bent down with my luggage. The room had pictures of him and his family. It was easy to tell since that all of the smiling pictures had his same striking blue eyes. I was slightly relieved that we were in the same bedroom. With the way that he was acting, I was concerned that I would be sleeping elsewhere. I stood at the foot of the bed, feeling even more awkward than before. He stood in front of me, close to the door. 

"Jack, are you all right?" I asked, taking a step towards him. 

He looked at the ground at his feet.

"Jack?" I said again, and his eyes darted back up to mine, his hands slightly shaking. The space between us hung so heavy. He seemed almost afraid to look at me. 

I walked slowly towards him, and almost like a frightened rabbit, he started to back away towards the door. 

"You must be hungry," he said, his voice higher pitched than normal. "I can make us some food. I'll just -"

He went to turn out of the door, but I took hold of his arm, stopping him. He flinched, but he didn't try to pull away. He looked at my hand, and the slowly up to my face. His eyes, full of sudden tears, and mouth downturned and trembling. Like there was a pain inside that he wanted to tell me about, but was still trying to find the proper words. 

"Is this about your family?" I asked softly, "Did something bad happen when you told them about us?"

He seemed to be digesting my question, his face looking strained. He walked up closer to me, and reached his hand, almost tentatively, up to my face. His fingers rubbing my jawline, the fingertips catching slightly on my beard. The feeling of his touch made my   
knees tremble, and I leaned my face into his palm. He pulled me down and our lips connected softly. Our eyes closed, and I felt myself being gently pushed backwards, the back of my legs soon hitting the bed. I fell back, somewhat startled, and opening my eyes to get a better understanding of my surroundings, I saw him crawling on top of me, his eyes still meeting mine.

"Sean," I said, truly baffled, "What's going on? Why are you acting so -"

The rest of my sentence was lost to another kiss. This one more passionate than the first. I felt my belt being loosened, and then being pulled off completely. I grabbed his shirt, and pulled up, and he wiggled out of it quickly. He started to unbutton my shirt, and when enough of my bare chest was exposed, he bent down to kiss my neck and chest. The pants were the next to leave our bodies. His were off first with almost ferocious vigor. The kisses were so powerful from him. I was beyond confused, but I fell into the heat of his brilliant eyes and could feel my loins ache. I moaned softly into the air, my hands feeling his arms and shoulders. We moved onto the bed more fully, the rest of our clothing knocked to the floor. "I've missed you so much," he said to me breathlessly. 

He was still on top of me, and I reached up to touch his face, relieved that he was finally talking to me again. "Sean," I said, trying to pull away from the heated moment, "I want you, and this. Thoughts of us together again have gotten me through these weeks apart." 

He inhaled sharply, his pink stained lips inches from mine. 

"But I need to know that you're ok. You're not acting like yourself at all."

"I'm not ok," he said, voice shaking, but still holding me close. "But I n-need you right now. Need you to love me."

His face was shining with tears, and my heart was cracking at the sad longing in his eyes. That he needed me to just be with him, and to put my questions on hold for just a while. That we would come back to them, after becoming one again.

I nodded and pulled him closer. 

"Ok," I said, placing my thumbs on his reddening cheeks to stop the tears, "Let me show you how much I've missed you, Bright Eyes."

He sighed at my words, and I moved him underneath me and kissed him deeply. His body felt like fire, and he groaned at every kiss and every touch I gave him. I palmed him gently, and he gasped as his length grew underneath my fingers.

"Babe," I said softly as I started to rub him gently, "Do you have any -"

"The drawer to the left", he moaned quietly, his eyes closed and body moving with my hand motions.

I reached over with my other hand and opened the drawer. Reaching in I felt a familiar shaped tube, and pulled it out quickly. I slowed down my strokes, and went back to kissing his face and neck, his arms wrapping around me tightly, "Thank you," he   
whispered in my ear, "for making me feel s-so good."

I kissed him deeply again, and after lubricating myself, I lifted him up slightly. 

He gasped when I entered, and wrapped his legs around me quickly. I was overtaken by his warmth, and I trembled as I began to thrust. His hands traveled from the back of my head all the way to where his legs were wrapped around my waist. 

"I love you," I whispered, my ears bathing in his guttural noises. "You mean the world to me." 

I had never heard him this loud before, or this needy of my touch, his fingernails burying their way into the softest parts of my shoulder blades and back. His moans seemed to be bouncing off every surface of the bedroom. His face and chest washed with a   
deep rose color that felt so hot against my bare skin. 

He was close, and so was I. 

He pulled me in for another kiss. "Tell me that you love me again," he said, his eyes bright with newly formed tears. "I need to hear it again. Please."

I placed my hand on his cheek, and my forehead against his. The heat building up with every thrust and every moan. 

"I love you," I said, feeling his orgasm about to hit, "I love you so much. I could cum by just the look in your eyes. The sound of my name on your incredible lips, Sean."

His eyes were looking so deeply into mine now, it was hard to focus on the rhythm of my thrusts. He groaned deeply, and he whispered,

"Mark."

Like a magic switch my hips thrusted forward, the orgasm so strong that the room seemed to spin. His whole body tightened, and his head pushed back into the pillow as he completed. His face pink with the rush of pleasure, and I watched his beautiful face   
break into the first true smile that I had seen since I saw him at his front door. Breathing hitched, I took his hands, now falling from my sides and placed them near his head. His legs gently slid from by waist and onto the bed with a soft crash. His eyes were mostly closed, and head rolled to the left onto the pillow. 

"That was wonderful, Sean," I said, kissing his cheek as I laid down beside him. 

He was still breathing heavily, but slowly nodded in agreement. We stayed laying there for a while. I watched his breathing slow down to normal again, waiting for him to speak.

He reached over to me, touching my face, his brilliant blue eyes opened and connected to my soul again. 

"There he is," I said, finally seeing the man I fell in love with start to act like his normal self. I took his hand in mine, feeling like I was home once again. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I've really had a rough time these last two weeks. Been dealing with so much."

"Oh, Sean," I said, feeling saddened that he didn't feel like he could talk to me. 

"I didn't want to bother you," he said, slightly apologetic, "You're already doing so much, plus you have other things to worry about than just me."

I leaned over, and wrapped my arms around him. He shuffled closer, and I could feel him shutter, and start to sob. I kissed his forehead and cheeks as he cried. 

"You were right," he said. "You were right about everything. I should have had you be there with me when I spoke to them."

I looked into his face, now red and slightly puffy. "Why?" I asked, pushing stray hairs away from his forehead. "What happened?"

His voice cracked as he spoke, like every word was causing him excruciating pain. "My family," he said, "They don't think that we should be together."


	31. The Beautiful Quality

-Mark's POV-

My mind replayed the last words he said a few times before responding. His tears still hitting my bare chest like small raindrops. 

"My family..they don't think that we should be together."

He sniffed loudly, and my brain snapped back to the present. It was getting darker now, the light from outside changing to a dark shade of auburn. His naked skin absorbing the orange hues to help his pale skin blend with a brilliant golden color.   
I wanted to know more about what had happened with his family, but he was so fragile right now that even gently pressing questions might shatter him completely. I rubbed his back and shoulders with my fingers and palms, not knowing what else to do to comfort him. Occasionally he would take a long and shuttering breath, and then more tears would fall. 

"It's my sister who thinks it the most," he said finally, with a shallow breath. "She thinks that I'm confused and need some time alone to figure out what I want and who I am."

I hugged him gently, and he gripped onto my arms, a fresh wave of sobs fining their way to his eyes and lips. 

"Is it because of you being bisexual?" I asked, as gently as I could " If so that's her issue, not yours."

He shook his head "no" stiffly, and taking a deep breath, sat up and rested his head on my shoulder. He took my hand and interlocked our fingers together. 

"She thinks that I am being reckless. I went into a relationship with Signe very soon after my first serious girlfriend, the one who moved back to South Korea, and I broke apart."

He looked at me quickly, and I nodded that I understood what he was saying. He looked back down at our hands, and continued. 

"Then Signe breaks up with me, and I travel halfway around the world and start up with you." His voice was steadier now. "She says that I am not taking time in between to heal, and to how to learn how to deal with being happy alone. My other brothers, sister and my parents agree."

"Which.." and then I paused, watching another tear fell from his eye, leaving a fresh line on his over red cheek. 

I had been about to ask which sister it was, but it didn't really matter, did it? At the end of this one of his siblings who he loved dearly was at the head of such a painful situation. My insides twisted sharply, not only because of his sadness, but also that his sister   
was making very valid points. We had rushed things. Even though the love is real, so amazingly real, we should have taken more time before we started dating. But now we couldn't erase that night in the shower. We couldn't rub away all of the kisses left on the other's the skin. All of the words said after the our bodies moved as one.

And even if we could, the terror and misery of it would tear our heart into broken and splintered pieces. 

His eyes were looking into my face so closely, as if waiting for me to respond with a simple solution. I knew I needed to say something to fix this. To make it better. To see the smile lines I loved to kiss right after I said a corny joke, the ghost of his giggle still lingering in his throat.

"I'll do anything I can to help. What would you like me to do?" I asked, feeling like this was not what he had wanted to hear from me. 

"I don't know," he said, my ears ringing with the helplessness in his tone. "Maybe...talk to her? Meet all of them? Then they'd see why I love you so much."

His eyes looked into mine, desperate. 

"Sean, of course I'll meet her. I'll meet with all your family, if there is even a slight chance that it will help."

We were silent again, his face turned upward to mine, as I was very aware of him gazing at me quietly again. Reading my expressions as I cradled him in my arms. 

"I kissed you first," he said quietly. "Please remember that."

I looked down at him, slightly confused. 

"Your eyes," he said, sadly. "They always tell me what you're thinking. You agree with them about us."

"I, no," I said quickly, "I want us to be together."

He nodded, his fingertip rubbing the side of my face softly. "I know that you do, but you are worried that we did move too fast. Please remember, I kissed you first."

He straighten up and looked at me fully in the face now, his eyes still wet, but resolute in their focus. 

"You were willing to never tell me how you feel." He said. "To just stay friends forever. "

"I was scared to tell you how I felt," I said, feeling almost ashamed of the words as I said them. 

He shook his head no, and continued. "You loved our friendship and me as a person so much that you were willing to never tell me how you felt. My family needs to know that. They need to see how much you care about my comfort and feelings."

I glanced back at him, trying to understand how me being afraid of losing him as a friend to become a lover would change how they felt about our relationship. 

His face, at this point, was radiating sheer frustration at me, his reddened eyes almost begging me to connect the dots.

"Mark," he said sharply, "You have no idea how fucking rare that is. To be the type of person who is able to love another more than your own needs. Very few people have a quality that beautiful. You are one of them."

My head was feeling fuzzy now, and I opened my mouth to try to ask a question or two.

"If you never had asked me on a date," he continued, his voice slightly trembling, "or if I had said "no" towards your advancements, what would you had done?"

"I would have wanted us to stay friends," I said, thinking that answer was obvious, "and tried to repair any awkwardness between us."

His eyes lit up and he squeezed my hand with his. "And that's what makes you so amazing," he said pointedly. "That quality is so beautiful. Most people would just stop talking to one another, or try to continue to push a relationship that wasn't going to ever   
work. You would do your best to make me feel comfortable just staying friends."

I nodded, finally getting what he had been saying to me. 

"My family values that type of love. That type of...sacrifice, so to speak," he continued, "so if they are able to see that in you, they will see that this relationship is truly one that is worth me being in."

I nodded, and he kissed me. His lips felt so warm now that the tears had stopped. 

"When are we heading over?" I asked.

"I just need a bit of time to convince them to meet you. A few days at most?"

"Ok, Bright Eyes," I said, taking a deep breath and laying back down, him sliding down with me, and resting his head on my chest again. His fingers finding my few chest hairs and rubbing them gently.

It was quiet again, other than our inhales and exhaled of breaths floating through the darkening room. I felt hungry, but didn't want to move, the jet lag from the trip along with the love making from earlier finally settling into my body and mind. 

I felt heaviness on my chest where he laid and I knew he had fallen asleep. Soon after his soft and rhythmic snores would begin, and then I would drift off as well.


	32. The Morning Visitor

-Mark's POV-

"GOOD MORNING BRIGHTON! THIS IS FOUR ACES RADIO HERE TO PLAY THE ROCK HITS THAT YOU LOVE!!"

*Boom*

The side of my head was the first thing to feel the impact of falling out of the bed, and the pain of the all day headache was immediate. Eyes watering, I groaned and got up slowly, trying to see where the screaming was coming from. After a moment I found the satellite radio alarm clock on the side table, and not being able to figure out which button muted the screeching box, pulled out the plug with a hard yank, and all was silent again. I was alone in the bedroom, and wiping my eyes saw that it was fairly bright outside. Yawning deeply, I stretched and ran my fingers through my hair. Still naked from last night, I glanced around for a moment looking for my boxer shorts and pants before heading out to look for Jack. The floor was clean of clothing though, both his and mine.

He must be washing them.

Grabbing some clean dark blue boxers from my suitcase, I pulled them on and headed, still sleepy and blurry eyed, down the hall to the kitchen. My nose filled with the wonderful and unmistakable smells of coffee and bacon. Turning sharply to the right, my vision tunneled by the still throbbing headache, and the fact that my glasses were still sitting on the night stand in the bedroom, I zipped passed the sounds of munching at the kitchen table, and headed straight for the full coffee pot. Thanking Jack silently for already having a mug right next to the pot, I took a giant gulp, not caring that it was black and I usually took my coffee with sugar. 

"Morning, babe," I said groggily, my back still turned to Jack sitting at the table.

"Morning Sexy," said a voice. "Nice ass."

I swiveled around, very aware that wasn't Jack who had responded. 

"Felix?!" I said, gasping and almost dropping my mug.

Felix sat at the table to the side of me. His blonde hair styled in a perfect part on the side. His bright blue eyes and smile both looking mischievous. In front of him was a stack of freshly made pancakes and bacon, and he had just taken another sip of his orange   
juice. My brain, finally jump started by the coffee, registered that I wasn't wearing pants and I checked to make sure nothing was showing that would give a much better view of my privates than I ever wanted Felix to know about. I stood in stunned silence as Felix looked at me, a smirk still firmly planted on his lips, like seeing me half naked and red faced was the perfect start to his day. I heard footsteps and Jack entered the room, looking slightly surprised to see me, and then looking to Felix. Jack's face seemed to connect what had happened, and turning back to Felix, gave him an annoyed look. 

"Fe, would you stop staring at him, for fuck's sake," he said, shaking his head, "Or at least let him put on a pair of pants before you start driving him crazy."

Jack walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Mark," he said with a smile, "Felix came over uninvited and started eating our breakfast. I've already called the exterminator to get him out of here."

Felix snorted with laughter, and continued eating his food. I chuckled as well, sitting down next to him with my coffee. After a minute or two Jack came over and placed a stack of pancakes, crispy bacon and scrambled eggs in front of me. 

"Bless you," I said, looking up at him, happily. He winked and then handed me a large glass container of sugar for my coffee. 

"Did you sleep well last night?" Jack asked, heading back over to the stove to get food for himself. 

"Mmm hmm," I said, already on my third bite of pancake. 

"You didn't ask me if I slept well," Felix said in mock outrage. "Guess only the hot Asian guys get all of the attention around here."

"Half Asian," I corrected, pouring sugar in my coffee.

"By the bulge in the front of those boxers I can tell which half is the below the waist," Felix said, with a laugh. 

"Ok, I'm putting on pants," I said, starting to get up. Jack pushed me back down in the seat and he moved to sit down next to me. 

"Mark," Jack said, laughing softly. "Please stay and eat your food, and you," he said, looking at Felix, "Act like an adult for more than ten fucking seconds."

Felix stuck out his tongue.

Jack gave Felix the middle finger, and then turned his attention back to me. "I washed your clothes, just in case you wondered where they were."

"I assumed as much, " I said, now digging into the fluffy scrambled eggs. "What do we have planned for today?"

Jack sighed, and tilted his head towards Felix again. "You would need to ask him that," he said. slightly exasperated. "He pretty much hijacked your first full day here. Only found out he was coming over myself about 30 minutes ago."

"I like to be spontanious," Felix said, unapologetically. "By the sounds of what Jack has said about what you both usually do on a typical day, you're an incredible boring couple."

"Now wait just a min -" started Jack.

"No need to worry," Felix continued, cutting Jack off, "Pewdiepie is here to bring excitement into your lives."

"Whether we want it or not," I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin. 

"Eh, such negativity," he said, rolling his eyes, "Taking my best friends hostage in pursuit of fun is worth the possible jail time. I have a great day planned for your first time in Brighton, Mark. You'll have a blast. I promise. You've had all your shots, right?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Just kidding," he said, raising his hands defensively. "The first stop with "A Day With Felix" starts at 11am, so just finish your food and get dressed. The clothing optional part of the day isn't until this evening."

I sighed heavily, and began to mentally prepare myself for today. Jack leaned over to me. "I still would make sure you had all your shots. This is Felix we're dealing with."


	33. The Big Drop

-Jack's POV-

"Are the blindfolds really necessary?" I asked, my head turned, at least I think, in the direction of Felix.

"You're taking to me, Jack," Mark said, "And yes, apparently they are."

"Oh, sorry." I said turning my head in different directions, trying to get a sense of where we were being driven to. "Is..is it just us in the car?"

"I think so," Mark said, somewhat concerned. "I haven't heard another voice for quite a while now."

We both sat quietly for a while. Our hands loosely tied with soft rope and firmly strapped in with seatbelts. Every so often I would feel the vehicle, which seemed very large in scale, make a wide turn or go up an steep hill.

"Felix?" I hear Mark say loudly to my right, "You do know that murdering us isn't the best way to get our subscribers on YouTube, right?"

I heard what sounded like a sliding door or window open, and a loud cackle of laughter filled the air.

"I'm not murdering you, bros." said Felix, still chuckling. "I spent a good amount of time and money on this first surprise, so I'm making sure it doesn't get ruined. Also, you two are being filmed, so keep the making out to a minimum, unless coming out on my channel was part of your plan."

"Not like that was a shocker," Mark whispered to me, "about today being filmed. Thank god I made a point of wearing something nice today."

"Wish I could see what you were wearing," I said, with a smirk. "I got my eyes covered and put in here before you, remember?"

"Ok, lovebirds," Felix said, "Keep the whispers to a minimum too. We'll be stopping very soon, and I promise you both that you'll have a great time."

I heard the sliding sound again, and Felix voice was now very muffled.

"So," I said, after a few more moments, "Interesting start of the day here in England for you, I'd suspect?"

Mark laughed loudly. "Well I didn't think being blindfolded and shoved roughly into a vehicle was going to come right after breakfast. Thought that most of you Europeans did sudden kidnappings during afternoon tea time."

"I've been in Brighton under a year, so it's possible that I haven't gotten to that part of the 'Moving to Brighton' manual yet." I said, as the vehicle turned another corner." Besides, you know that I'm more of a coffee drinker anyway."

After another turn, I felt the car finally slowing down and stopping. There was a bit of noise coming from the front, and then I heard a large set of doors open.

"Ok," I heard a male voice say, "We're rolling."

"Hey bros! It's Pewdiepie!" I heard Felix shout, I assumed into a camera. "You won't guess who I have locked up in my van today?"

"And here we go," I sighed.

***

-Mark's POV-

I felt my seatbelt being unbuckled, my wrists were untied, and a pair of strong hands guide me out of the vehicle. By the annoyed grunts behind me, I could tell that Jack was being taken out as well.

Once I was near the edge of the van, I was told by the person who helped me out of the seat to take off the blindfold. I did and felt my eyes strain to get used to the brightness of the day. My glasses were handed to me by another set of hands, and putting them on, I stepped out of the van. Jack was right behind me, looking also squinty eyed from the sun and genuinely confused.

Felix stood in front of us, with a couple of guys holding cameras in front of all of us. I smiled and waved out of instinct.

"Welcome to Brighton, Markiplier!" Felix said loudly, his smile huge and eyes brimming with excitement. "And joining in the fun, everyone's favorite Irish potato, Jacksepticeye!"

"Ok, out with it Meatball," said Jack, walking a few steps. "What's all this about?"

Felix laughed and pointed up, one of the cameras staying on us, and the other following Felix's pointed hand up to an incredibly large blue and yellow structure.

"Oh, about 160 feet," he said, looking directly at Jack. "I'm taking you both bungee jumping!"

If my jaw had not been attached to my face, I'm fairly certain that it would have shattered to the ground. I turned to look at Jack, whose face seemed to be frozen in a look of sheer disbelief. Or terror. Or most likely a combination of the two.

I opened up my mouth to speak, but Jack apparently found his voice first.

"Oh fuck no! Fuck no! Oh my god, fuck no, and fuck you, Felix!"

He started to back away, and Felix called out to the burly men who had helped us out of the van. "Watch him guys," he said, pointing at Jack, "He's a runner!"

And within a second of Felix saying that, Jack had turned and made a break for it. The two guards were strong, but Jack had speed and the element of knowing where he was planning to run to next on his side.

Felix was beside himself with laughter, and the film crew captured the chase. Jack jumped and weaved like an Olympic athlete, his hoodie and hair fluttering in the wind as he evaded capture. The poor guards, who I was very convinced had no idea what they signed up for when Felix hired them, stood winded and clutching their chests and legs after just a few minutes.

"Come on Jack," said Felix, his face red with all the laughing, "Do it for the fans. It's perfectly safe."

"That's a low blow, you fucking Swedish Meatball!" he yelled, now hiding behind a smaller car.

I laughed and leaned over to Felix. "Let me try to talk to him, ok?"

I walked over to behind the car, and after waving the camera crew off, stood next to Jack. His face red and sweaty, and his bright blue eyes wide and darting this way and that way.

"If you want me to punch out the guards and take a bullet so you can escape, I'm there for you babe. Just promise that you'll take care of Chica for me."

He looked at me, and laughed. "He knows that I'm afraid of heights, Mark. He's an asshole sometimes."

"Yes, but he's right about the fans. They'd love to see us do something like this."

Jack's face softened. "Well yeah, I love the viewers, and...the small part of me that isn't scared shitless does think that bungee jumping would be fun."

"Then is that a 'yes' to taking the big drop?" I asked, squeezing him on the shoulder.

"Yes," he said with a sigh, "but please don't fucking call it that!"

I laughed, and making sure that there was no one around, including cameras, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled back at me, and we walked out to rejoin the first part of a 'Day with Felix'.

***

"Oh my god. Oh dear fucking Jesus." Jack screamed as the crane lifted us up. He was shaking like a leaf, and had what could only be called a death grip hold on my right arm on the way up. I was too busy worrying about him to notice that the arm he was squeezing was growing numb very quickly until the crane finally stopped at the top.

"Jack," I said softly, "I can't feel my fingers anymore."

He look startled and let go of my arm, and I felt the rush of blood return to my right hand again. He had already been strapped in and prepped as to what to do when we got to the top. Jack had decided to go first, but had begged me to go up with him. Felix, still on the ground and filming, had placed a small camera on the crane with us, and we both waved nervously.

We got the thumbs up, and Jack made a series of impressive curses as he stood up slowly, and walked to the edge.

He stood there for a long while, his knees knocking together, and my heart ached for his fear.

"Come on, you damn leprechaun!" We heard Felix shout from below, "We are running out of battery life down here!"

"Fuck you, Felix!" He shouted back, and with a final look to me, he jumped.

The scream that came from him was impressive, and it was only then that I realized how incredibly high we actually were. Jack was hoisted back up, his face redder than I had ever seen it, and eyes bugged out.

"Are you ok?" I asked, looking alarmed.

He looked at me in silence, and then at the top of his lungs screamed "THAT WAS AWESOME!!"

He hugged me tight and it was my turn. If he could do it, then so could I? Right? I was strapped in, and Jack cheered me on as I stepped out near the edge. "If I don't make it," I said sternly, "kill Felix, ok?"

He smiled. "I promise that they'll never find his body."

I jumped. I rush of wind and sound was incredible. It seemed like I was falling forever, but right as I was about to get concerned, I felt the spring back of the cord and I rocketed back up. After a few more bounces, I hung upside down, my throat raw from all the screaming.

As much as I hated to admit it, Jack had been right. That was pretty damn awesome.

After we got back down to the ground, Felix gave us both big hugs. "See, told you that you would have fun, didn't I?"

The gloating really wasn't needed, but I smiled and nodded. Jack was still a bit wobbly, but also smiled.

"So," I said, watching the camera crew pack up their equipment, "What's next on the fun train?"

"The next fun is just for the three of us," Felix said with a wink. He pointed to another car just past the van that we came in. Jack looked at him suspiciously.

"Relax, you baby," Felix said, laughing, "No blindfolds or security this time. "And I'm driving us."

"You're driving?" Jack said, looking mildly concerned. "Bungee jumping is less scary than that."

"I'll just ignore that last comment," Felix responded, with narrowed eyes, and pushing both of us with surprising strength, we headed towards the waiting car.


	34. The Go-Kart Race

-Jack's POV-

We pulled into a large parking lot and parked, Felix then grabbed his cell phone out of his front pocket and starting pressing buttons quickly.

I glanced at Mark, who was sitting in the back seat, looking around in mild curiosity as to where we were.

"This is the go-kart arena," I said to Mark. "I've been here a few times in the past."

Felix glared at me. "So much for continuing the surprises. I knew that I should have kept both of you in those blindfolds."

Mark laughed as we all got out of the car. As we walked up to the entrance, I saw a familiar person heading towards us.

"Hey, Robin!" I said happily, hugging him when he got close enough. "What are you doing here?"

Robin smiled, and pointed to Felix. "He invited me."

"The more people to destroy in go kart racing, the better," Felix said with a wink. "Come on, ladies. Let's get driving. Well, except for you Jack. You can be Mark's cheerleader."

"Just because I don't have a regular driver's license yet doesn't mean -" I started angrily,

"Don't let him get to you, Sean," said Robin quietly. "You know he feeds off of irritating people."

"And the souls of virgins," Mark added. "Let's not forget that."

"Then I guess I'm going to starve, because there isn't a damn virgin anywhere in this crew," said Felix, reaching the ticket booth to pay. "And that goes double for you two, bi guys," he added with a smirk to Mark and me.

***

-Mark's POV-

"Annnnnd GO!" screamed the overhead speaker, and we were off.

Helmet firmly on my head, I pressed the gas pedal and was off like a rocket. The go karts were very solid, and hugged the road going around the curves very well. Felix did a quick move and was able to pass me pretty easily, but Jack was on his tail. Even with the roar of wind and loud engines I could hear Jack's laughter as he zipped by me to catch Felix.

Robin was not really taking part in any of the craziness, and was driving at a fairly slow pace as if he was on a Sunday drive to the grocery store instead of a winner take all death race. I leaned into the next couple of turns and caught up to Jack, who was still trying to overtake Felix, who was weaving all over the track doing his best to make sure that Jack getting by him would be a neat impossibility.

After another few laps my headache from earlier that morning had returned with a vengeance, and feeling like it would be best to not crash into anything, I waved to one of the staff members, and they pulled out the side track area for me to drive in. I took off my helmet, and they pointed over to a large sitting area that overlooked the track that I would be able to watch the rest of the race between the other three.

I sat down in one of the seats after grabbing an bottle of ice water from the snack machine. Jack and Felix were blurs on the race track, with Jack finally being able to overtake Felix on one of the twister turns on the back of the track. Robin joined me after another few minutes holding a couple small bags of popcorn. He smiled, and handing a bag over to me, sat down near my left side.

"Had enough loops for the day?" he asked me, smiling.

"Yeah, I think so. Still nursing a headache from earlier today." I said, taking a bite of popcorn. "It's nice to finally meet you. Jack talks about you all the time."

Robin gave another small smile. "I could say the same for you. He talks so much about you it's almost alarming."

We sat in silence for a while, laughing in unison when Felix almost spun out trying to take back the lead from Jack.

"I'm glad that you came," Robin said, looking at me more seriously. "He has really been having a rough time with his family."

I looked into his eyes, and nodded. "Yeah, he told me last night. I'm going to...try to talk to them."

"You sound like that you think that isn't going to make a difference." he said, his blue eyes narrowing slightly.

I sighed deeply. "I just don't know. If they have made up their minds about our relationship, it will be a hard thing to be able to talk to them about."

Robin nodded his head slowly, and then looked back at the track. I saw his eyes following both go karts as they sped around the track for another lap.

"He really does love you," he said, still looking at the track. "I've known him for quite a while now, and I can tell how much he does."

"Yes," I said quietly, "and I have you to thank for helping us get together. He told me about your talk."

Robin chuckled softly and shrugged. "The only thing I did was state the obvious to a friend who was too focused on other things to see what was right in front of his face."

I smiled. "That is one of the nicest ways I have ever heard someone say that they helped a pal pull their own head out of their own ass regarding a relationship."

Robin coughed back a laugh, and shrugged. "Well, yes. Pretty much."

Robin was so different than Jack in many ways, but they complimented each other in their friendship. Jack was loud and bouncy. Robin was quiet and reflective.

"So," he continued, snapping me back into the conversation, "In an attempt to help you, who I hope will at some point be a friend as well.."

"Of course," I said.

"I think that you are selling yourself short as to not being able to talk to his family. You're kind, caring, smart and, most importantly, you love their son. I think that those qualities count for a lot."

"You really think so?" I asked, my eyes watching Jack on the racetrack again.

"Yes," he said simply, "I do think so. Just trust in yourself a bit more. Both you and Sean should do that more. Trust in your hearts, and not overthink every little thing."

He tossed a few more pieces of popcorn in his mouth, and went back to watching the race. By now Jack and Felix were in the last laps, Jack still in the lead by a few car lengths and Felix shaking an angry fist at him from behind.

"This 'Day With Felix' was just what we both needed," I said, chuckling at Jack turning around to give blow Felix a kiss.

"Yeap," said Robin, softly laughing as well. "Felix can be, well let's say, a challenging personality. But he always comes through at the end."

The race had finished, and Jack was taking plenty of time to gloat to a very sour looking Felix, who was gesturing wildly to his go kart, as if it was the reason why he lost.

"I demand a rematch!" I heard Felix shout as they got closer to us, and Jack laughing out loud. Jack came over to me and gave me a huge hug, and I kissed his forehead.

"You did great out there, Bright Eyes." I said.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly, "not bad for not having my license yet, huh Fe?"

"Oh fuck off, Septiceye!" Felix said, grumpily.

We all four laughed, Jack absolutely the loudest as all four of us walked out together from the Go Kart arena. It was a great day out so far, and I couldn't wait what that next stop was.


	35. The Last Stop

-Mark's POV-

"Where to next, Fe?" I asked brightly as all four of us got closer to the car.

Felix just chuckled, and turning around to look at me properly, said "Don't you worry your pretty little head where we are heading. You'll find out soon enough."

He then shot a look at Jack. "And you've been to this place with me already, Potato Boy, so dont spoil it this time."

Jack rolled his eyes.

Felix pressed a button on the car to unlock the doors and motioned Robin towards the front side passenger door. "Let's have the lovely couple have the back seat," he said with a wink. "Just don't have too much fun back there. This car is a rental."

***

The drive was a long one, and I felt my stomach starting to grumble.

"Hey, warden," I said from the backseat, "you think we prisoners can get a food break soon?"

"Don't worry," Felix replied, his eyes still on the road. "The last stop includes food."

Jack was happily pointing out different areas of interests as we rode along, and giving me a bit of history on Brighton. Considering that he hadn't been here very long, his knowledge was fairly impressive.  His hand was intertwined with mine, and every so often we would catch each other's eye and he would squeeze my hand gently.

Felix finally made a turn and we ended up near a large white building with lots of people around the entrance area.

"We are finally here," said Felix as he parked the car. "Welcome to the clothing optional part of the day!"

 **Proud Cabaret Brighton** was displayed in large bright lights over the entrance way, and Jack laughed loudly. "Oh dear god, Fe," he said, taking a quick glance at me. "I don't think Mark's heart can handle this type of entertainment."

"What kind of den of sin have I been taken to?" I asked, happily curious.

"This is a dinner with and burlesque show," said Felix with a delighted grin. "You boys are still ok with seeing lady parts, I assume?"

***

The show was amazing, as was the food. The dancers wore amazing and sexy costumes and juggled fire and flipped all over the stage. Even Robin cheered a few different times at all of the visuals. Above the tables there was even a tight rope walker who gave Felix a wink as she passed over our table.

Jack was taking tons of pictures of all of the performers, and kept giving me smiles as the night continued. He even startled Felix by walking over to his side of the table and giving him a giant hug.

Felix ruffled his hair as he leaned into the hug, and then gave him a playful push back over to me. "Save that mushy stuff for your boyfriend, Potato Head!"

He nevertheless looked quite happy about the hug.

***

The moon was out by the time we left the dinner theater, and all four of us piled into Felix's car as we headed back to the go-kart place to drop off Robin to his car. Felix and Robin were up front talking with each other rapidly in Swedish.

Jack and I sat in the back, with him leaning against me and holding hands. I would every so often would turn my head and kiss him on the forehead. He closed his eyes and nuzzled on my shoulder, and soon I felt the familiar heaviness of him falling asleep. The soft snores came soon after.

Robin hopped out the car, and after turning to realize that Jack was sleeping soundly whispered to me a good night, and headed towards his car. Felix gave a quick wave, and we were back on the road to Jack's house.

"Tambourines are fun to play," Jack muttered. "Can I have a tambourine?"

"What the hell is Jack talking about?" Felix asked, glancing in the rear view mirror at me.

"Just ignore him Fe," I said, giving Jack another kiss on the forehead. "Jack's just talking in his sleep. He does it sometimes."

"Oh, really?" said Felix, chuckling to himself. "I used to have a cousin who would talk in his sleep. Would ask him all sorts of things, and he would always answer honestly."

_Uh oh._

"Hey Jack," he said, "Whose louder in bed? You or Mark?"

"Felix, what the fuck?" I said, glaring at him.

"I am," mumbled Jack, between snores.

Felix could barely contain his laughter now, snickering like a hyena. "Well, no real surprise there."

"Felix," I said, "Seriously, not cool."

"Ok, ok," Felix said, still chuckling, "I'll stop. By the way, you and I need to get together about that -"

"Yes, of course," I said quickly, cutting him off just in case Jack could somehow overhear us. "I'll get with you early next week."

"You going to still try to talk to his folks?" Felix asked, suddenly more serious. "He told me about it when I came over this morning."

I nodded stiffly, and said "Yes, I'm really going to try."

Felix sighed deeply. "Seriously Mark, I don't get you sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"You worry so much about what people think about you," he said directly.

"Just because some of us have a filter, Felix -"

"Not talking about a filter, man," Felix said sharply. "Not to say you need one of those either. You have millions of fans, bro. You obviously know how the hell to talk to people, put them at ease. Treat them like they are your friends. Just treat his family like you treat your fans and they will love you."

I sat there, and just looked at him stunned.

"All kidding and bullshitting aside," he continued, "Just go to them, and be yourself. Stop being worried about them hating you. Confidence and love is all you need to turn them around."

I felt my eyes getting wetter, and sniffed loudly at all of Felix's words.

"You both deserve to be happy, and even if they still decide that they don't like you, which I doubt will happen, then that's their fucking loss."

With a last turn of the car to the right, we were on the street where Jack's house was. After pulling into the driveway, I rubbed Jack's shoulder and saw his eyes open slowly.

He looked at me, and then around, somewhat confused.

"Where are we?" he asked sleepily.

We just got back to the house. You've been out like a light for about the half hour or so.

"Sorry", he said with a yawn. "I must have been more tired than I realized."

"It was nice and quiet for a change," said Felix, turning around with a smile.

"Oh, fuck off Felix," Jack said with another yawn.

We both got out of the car, and after thanking Felix for a great day out, headed inside. After showering and brushing my teeth, I nuzzled next to Jack in bed. He was already asleep and mumbling about go karts.

Robin was right. I need to use my heart, and not overthink things. And my heart was telling me exactly what I needed to do.

And Felix was right. I have the ability to put people at ease. I always have. If I could just talk to his family, and let them know that our relationship was a good one, then maybe I could convinced them to give their blessing.


	36. The Family Meeting

-Jack's POV-

"I jus' donna see the point of it, Sean. You know how mum and dad are. You can't expect 'em to jus' change their minds."

I tapped on the table with my fingertips, the noise echoing through the still morning air. I adjusted the phone closer to my ear, and sighed.

"Malcolm, I just want everyone to meet Mark," I said, trying to sound less upset than I actually was. "If all of you could just meet him, then maybe -"

I paused my sentence not knowing where I was going with it. Maybe what? They would say that me jumping into another relationship was fine? That dating a person who lived over 5000 miles away was just the thing I needed to finally have a firm foundation?

Malcolm sighed heavily on the other line. "I'll let 'em know that ya plannin' on commin' over, but I cannot promise ya anythin'."

"Thank you," I said as calmly as I could.

"And it's nonsense fer ya to stay in a hotel like ya were plannin' to last time ya called about this. Ya cabin is big enough fer two."

"Ok," I said, my heart feeling a bit better. "I'll let you know when we have arrived."

Malcolm grunted a goodbye, and the phone call disconnected. I kept the phone to my ear for a moment or two, not really knowing if the conversation went well of not. Out of all of my brothers and sisters, Malcolm was the most easy to read and joke with, but this time he was so resigned.

Simon and Allison had been pretty much in the same frame of mind that this relationship with Mark wasn't worth doing until I got my own happiness figured out. Susan had been the one who had sat me down when I had been over the last time, her eyes pained by the words, but resolute that she was the one who had talked to everyone about it.

_"If ya gonna be mad at someone, then be mad at me," she had said, her eyes wet with tears. "We jus' want what's best fer ya, Sean."_

But they didn't know what was best for me. Did they? I went back into my phone to look for tickets to Ireland. One way or another, this talk needed to happen.

I bought the tickets set for tomorrow afternoon, and placed my phone on the table. Looking at the clock I got up to start making Mark some breakfast. Opening up the fridge I grabbed eggs and bacon, and took a moment to remind myself that we needed to get to the grocery store once we got back into town.

I heard my phone buzz, and read the text.

Malcolm: Good news. I got the go ahead from everyone. See you tomorrow.

***

-Mark's POV-

"Mark? Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned.

I nodded a bit more forcefully than I should have. We were in the taxi heading over to meet his family, and I was feeling like I was going to throw up. Considering that I hadn't eaten anything since this morning, which Jack had pretty much forced me to eat. He reached his hand out and placed it on my leg. The sudden touch drew me back into the taxi with him. Jack's voice sounded far away the next time he spoke. "Mark? You need to take some deep breaths." he said, tapping my leg with his hand now, "You look like you are about to faint, or something."

I inhaled and exhaled, and felt my lungs feel cooled with the sudden oxygen. I guess I hadn't been breathing much.

The taxi stopped at a fairly large house nestled in a large green field. In the back area there was a small cabin with the lights on. Jack sighed and with a slight pause we both got out of the taxi. I was wearing a white collared shirt and dark slacks. My hair combed as best as it could be considering the layers of sweat making part of the front of my hair stick to my forehead. The taxi driver opened his trunk and pulled out a small suitcase, and after being paid, drove off.

"Wait, before we head up," Jack said softly, he opened up the suitcase and took out a very familiar red and black piece of clothing.

"You brought my lucky flannel?" I said, slightly confused.

"We need every bit of luck that we can get," he said with a small smile as he gave it to me to put on. "I'd be looking for some four leafs clovers too, if they weren't so damned racist."

I laughed, appreciating the joke more than he realized, and slipping on my flannel, we headed up to the house.

***

Jack knocked on the door, and within a moment, the doorknob turned and the door opened with a loud creeking noise. A large man stood before us, a giant beard covering the lower half of his face, and the hair on his head cut fairly short. His broad shoulders encompassed the whole door, and his burly tattooed arms were crossed. He gave the attitude of a bouncer at a seedy club that you didn't want to piss off. His nose was longer than Jack's, but the bright blue eyes and eyebrows, though looking at me very intently, were absolutely the same as the man standing beside me.

"Malcolm," Jack said, sounding a bit unsure, "Nice to see you."

Malcolm nodded curtly, and walking back a few steps ushered both of us inside.  The entire house was warm and full of delicious smells, and Malcolm walked in front of us as we heading with what looked like a large living room.

Sitting in various seats were the rest of Jack's family. His father looked like an older and whiter haired version of Malcolm. Simon was just as tall and broad, but had a beard a bit more tamed, and his long brown hair was wavier. His sisters were both on either side of his mother. I assumed that Allison was the one with the lighter colored hair, and she made a point of smiling slightly at me when our eyes met. The other sister, who I believe was Susan, stood up and walked over towards his father once Jack and I had sat down in two wooden chairs near the kitchen area. Looking at his mother, I could see where Jack had gotten his smaller size and height. The rest of his family were giants compared with the two of them.

"So," said the sister with the lighter colored hair, "We are glad to get to meet you Mark."

I nodded politely to her, relieved to have at the conversation at least start off as somewhat pleasant.

"Thank you," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "You're Allison, right?"

She smiled and nodded, looking pleased that I knew her name. Susan glanced over at her, and Allison coughed and looked back to Jack.

"Why are ya datin' Sean?" said a booming voice from the couch, and all of our heads swiveled over to his father. His eyes looking into mine as severely as possible.

_Just remember what everyone said. Trust your heart, and don't overthink. They appreciate the fact that you love their son. Just be honest about who you are._

"I am...dating him because I...I love him."

His father's face looked even more severe, his bushy eyebrows twitching angrily. Jack moved closer to me, perhaps in case his father decided to scream or punch me. I wasn't sure which was more possible.

"Sean doesn't need more people to take advantage of his heart," Susan said sternly, her mouth a perfect straight line on her face. "He's been hurt enough."

"I can make my own decisions," said Jack, his voice at least two octaves higher than normal, which made him sound ten years younger than he actually was.

"Your decisions are part the reason why we so concerned," his sister Susan hissed back, her face turning slightly pink. "Your heart is so wonderful, Sean, but ya don't take care of it properly,"

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but his mother raised her slender hand, and Jack said nothing. His face red and eyes watering with tears.

"I think that we outta let Mark speak," she said softly, "He came all this way to talk to us."

I had never felt so small and terrified as I did at that moment. So many blue eyes, some interested in what I was going to say, and a few pairs looking angry at the gall of me sitting in their living room.

I looked at Jack one last time before I spoke, taking a hold of his hand into mine.

"You have no reason to trust me," I said with a shrug, "I started to romance and date your son without even thinking of what any of you would say."

Jack looked at me with such a "what the fuck" expression that if we had been in any other situation, I would have laughed.

"We never asked for any one of your opinions. We never took any of your feelings into consideration. We were were only concerned about our own happiness."

I looked around, and even Allison's soft and kind face had hardened slightly.

"We were wrong to do this," I said softly. "I can't make up any good excuse, because the truth isn't understanding or will answer all of your very valid questions. I fell deeply in love with your youngest son." I looked over to his siblings. "I fell head over heels for your baby brother."

Jack's hand tightened over mine, and feeling a wave of warmth that filled my heart, I continued.

"I can't take back the rude way that you all found out about me, but I can promise that I will spend as much time as I need to for you to get to know me and trust me with his heart. If you want to yell at me,  ask me any questions or hell, take me out in the backyard and beat me senseless for the reckless way that our relationship came about, I will agree to it."

Susan looked over to their father, who glanced back over to her, then turned back to me.

"I'm sorry that this was the way we ended up meeting, truly I am. Please allow me the opportunity to get to know each and everyone of you."

"And why should we?" Susan said, her face now unreadable.

"Because I would treasure the chance to know the people who all raised the wonderful and compassionate man to whom I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Jack choked back a sob, and then started crying, his arms wrapping around me and holding onto me tightly. His sister Allison sighed, her eyes sparkled just like Jack's when he held back tears. His mother was next to tear up, though she was already prepared with a couple of tissues she pulled from her pocket.

His brothers both looked at each other, their eyes relaxed. Lastly was their father, who stood up and walked towards Susan, and leaned in, saying something quiet and short to her. Susan sighed, and turned to face Jack and I. Her face falling into a slight frown, but still much prettier than the former scowl.

"I would like the option to have the outside beating you offered earlier to still be available if ya fuck up," she said, her hands firmly on her hips.

I chuckled softly, and nodded. "Absolutely."

"Then congrats to ya, laddie," she said finally, her mouth turning up into a grin, "Ya were able to impress the McLoughlin clan. That ain't a small feat."

His brothers and father came over and all took turns clapping me on the back and laughing loudly. Jack looked beside himself with shock and happiness. Then I was shoved by sets of many hands and elbows toward the kitchen, where dinner was set to be eaten.


	37. The Cabin Memories

**(A/N: The song is "Sweet Pea" by Amos Lee, and is meant to be listened to during this chapter. In my opinion it is best to listen to the song during the <> indicators of the chapter and follow along with the lyrics)**

-Jack's POV-

"Watch your head coming -"

BANG!!

"Ow!" he said groaning.

"Into the doorway," I finished, looking back at Mark. He was wincing and rubbing the top of his head, his hair now dusted with wood pieces and a stray spiderweb.

"Loving you is dangerous to my health sometimes," he said with a grimace as he shook his head to get out the stray bits out of his thick mane of  dark waves.

"Sorry," I said chuckling as I pulled out a strand of webbing that was dangling in his face. I turned on the second light in the small room while Mark places our suitcase on the ground. The smell of wood and nature brought a smile to my face.

I looked around slowly at the bed built into the wall, and my old desk. The large window which opened out into the large field that I used to play in when I was much younger.

"I can't believe that I am in the famous cabin of yours," he said, smiling at me. "This is really nice."

"Yeah, this is the place. Looks so small now." I walked over to the desk, and placed my hand on the top. "This is where I started my YouTube career."

"That's amazing, Bright Eyes," he said, his dark eyes twinkling, "you've come a long way from this cute little place."

"The view is still spectacular," I said, looking out of the window and onto the dark green field and star filled sky.

"I agree with you," Mark said, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and looking at me. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Were you talking about the view outside, or me?" I asked, looking up at him slyly.

"Both," he replied, and leaned in for a kiss. His hand floated up to my cheek and our kiss deepened. Our lips sliding against the others until we needed to inhale. Our eyes closed, our foreheads connected he placed his left hand on my waist and interlocking his right hand with my left hand, and we started swaying back and forth.

I giggled as we moved. "What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with you," he said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips again.

"You goober," I said laughing. "There's no music for us to dance."

And instantly he began to hum a tune. It took me a moment to recognize it, but when I did felt my heart light up like a sunbeam.

His voice was so magical as he sang to me:

<>

"Sweet pea, apple of my eye.  
Don't know when, and I don't know why.  
You're the only reason I keep on coming home."

He nuzzled my nose with his and I laughed.

"Sweet pea, what's all of this about?  
Don't get your way all you do is fuss and pout.  
You're the only reason I keep on coming home."

He twirled me out and then back into his strong arms, and I leaned my head on his chest.

"I'm like the Rock of Gibraltar. I always seem to falter. And the words just get in the way.  
Oh I know I'm gonna crumble, and I'm trying to stay humble, but I never think before I say."

He gave me a long and deep kiss, and placed my hand on his chest. I felt his heartbeat in the palm of my hand as he sang the last lines of the song into my very core, wiping happy tears from my cheeks.

"Sweet pea, keeper of my soul.  
I know sometimes I'm out of control.  
You're the only reason I keep on coming.  
You're the only reason I keep on coming, yeah  
You're the only reason I keep on coming home."

He leaned me back in a silly dip and we both laughed. I sighed deeply as we straightened up, and he kissed my forehead again.

"It's so amazing, sometimes," I said quietly, rubbing his bearded cheek with my fingers.

"What's so amazing?" he asked in a whisper.

"That I fall in love with you more and more, with each passing day."

Our eyes closed and we kissed again, the stars outside so bright and beautiful, but were nothing compared to his eyes.

***

-Mark's POV-

We both stood in our pajamas bottoms and looked at the small bed. I ran my hands through my hair as he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"So," I said, turning to look at him. "How exactly are we going to do this?"

The bed was clearly not big enough for the two of us to lay down comfortably side by side. The mattress, though fairly soft, was at most a large twin size.

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't mind grabbing some of the blankets and sleeping on the floor. It's just for the couple nights before we head back to Brighton."

I thought for a moment, and smiled.

"No need," I said laying down on my back on the mattress, and then spreading my arms out for him to join me. "Normal couch napping positions?"

He chuckled, and crawled in between my legs and we laid belly to belly, with his head on my chest. I rubbed his back and shoulder blades and he relaxed in my arms. He turned his head to face me, so his delicate chin sat softly between my pectorals as he inched his way up closer to my face for a kiss.

"I love you so much," he said simply, his head moving back down to my chest and laying down again. His sea blue eyes closed and I kissed the top of his head. "When we get back to England, do you think that we can get a plan together about telling the viewers?"

"Of course," I said, taking a deep breath and starting to rub his back again. "I actually thought that the 15th would be a great date to announce it."

His eyes opened again, and he turned to looked at me. "The 15th? Why such a specific date?"

"That would be our 2 month anniversary together."

"Mark, our anniversary is on the 16th. That's the day we had our first date, remember?"

I nodded and kissed him again. "Our first date isn't our anniversary, even though that was wonderful. We started to date that night in the shower. The night I knew you were last person whom I ever wanted to give my heart."

His lips curved into a trembling smile. "Oh, Mark..."

"Love you Bright Eyes."


	38. The Time Together

-Mark's POV-

*buzz buzz*

I opened my eyes slowly, and turned my head to the right. On the small end table my phone's screen was lit up brightly against the inky black surroundings of the cabin. Jack was sound asleep and snoring on my rib cage, his warm breath causing my chest hairs to ripple slightly.

I moved my right hand as slowly as I could to grab my phone, not wanting to wake him. Picking up the phone, I looked to see who in the hell would be texting me at 2:15 in the morning.

Felix: Hey bro. Text me back when you get this.

_Of course it would be Felix._

I texted him back, trying my best to stay as still as possible.

Me: Do you have no concept of when normal people sleep?

A moment later he texted back.

Felix: Yeah, but who wants to be fucking normal?

Me: Whatever, you blonde vampire. What's up?

Felix: Is Jack around?

I glanced up and felt Jack stir for a moment, but then he fell back into snores.

Me: Yeah, but he's asleep.

Felix: You two will be back in Brighton the day after tomorrow, right? I need to meet up with you sooner than expected. There was a fuck up.

On instinct I straightened up a bit out of shock at the last text, which caused Jack to groan. He lifted up his head, his unfocused and sleep hazed blue eyes looking at me. I froze looking back at him, not wanting to even breathe.

"Hey," he said, his voice thick with sleep, "We should take the river to get back to camp. Then we can roast marshmallows."

The relief that washed over me was immediate. He was sleep talking again, and was in the middle of a dream by the sounds of it.

I ran my left hand through his hair, and he leaned into my palm, closing his eyes again and snoring loudly as I gently laid his head back down on my chest. I reached back and picked up my phone again.

Felix: Are you still there?

Me: Yeah, but this is really not the best time. Jack is too close to me. Can you head over to get me on Monday? Around lunchtime?

Felix: No prob, bro. Later.

***

-Jack's POV-

"And then he just talked to them. It was unbelievable. I was there and I barely believe it!"

"That's wonderful. I'm so glad things worked out with your family," Robin said, and gave me another quick hug as I walked him back to his car outside.

"And thanks again for the ride back from the airport," I said.

"Of course," he said, smiling back at me.

I walked back inside the house and saw Mark putting a load of dirty laundry in the washing machine. He paused, looking at the setting dials.

"I'll do that," I said walking up to him. "The temperature settings on this washer are confusing."

"Thanks," he said as he backed away so that I would have more room. "Can you add this to the wash?"

I turned around to watch him take off his black t shirt, the light from the outside window hitting his toned arms and chest.

_Damn._

"You ok there, Bright Eyes?" he asked, a slight smile on his lips as he handed over the shirt.

"You're just too good looking to be believed sometimes," I said, shaking my head slightly as I added his shirt to the wash.

"I can have you wash my pants too," he said, giving me a wink.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the laundry room. He looked slightly startled, but followed along behind me.

"We're taking this to the bedroom, right now, ya tease."

He chuckled. "Lead the way."

***

My hands traveled up his torso, and I gave him a gentle hug.

He sighed, and kissed my still sweaty forehead as we laid in bed, still naked and basking in afterglow.

"You know I did have things to do today," I said in mock annoyance.

He laughed loudly. "I think that what we just did counts as you 'doing things'."

I rolled my eyes at the horrible sex pun. "Ok, I walked right into that bad joke." I said, kissing the side of his jawline.

"Yes," he said, starting to sit up and stretch, "You really did."

He crawled out from under the covers and sat near the foot of the bed, and pulling up the bottom edge of the covers, located my bare feet, and began to rub them with his warm hands.

I moaned happily. "Oh, that feels so good."

He smiled as he continued. "I had an idea for how to announce our relationship to our viewers," he said.

"What's that?" I asked, my eyes feeling heavy from all of the attention I was receiving today.

"Why don't we just do a live stream?" he asked, his hands now rubbing my calves as well. "We can let the fans know, and answer questions in the chat. I bet that Katherine and Ethan would be able to moderate. We can also ask Robin."

I was only half listening, too busy melting from his amazing massage.

"Ok, Bright Eyes," I said, feeling so happy and hazy, "Whatever you want to do."

He chuckled, and stopping the massage, he leaned in for another hug and kiss. "How about we talk about it later?" he asked, looking at my sleepy face, "I think you could use a nap."

I yawned loudly, but still had enough energy to shake my head "no".

"Need to work on thumbnails for the next videos."

He hovered over me and smiled. His dimples so gorgeously set within his cheeks.

"You need and deserve a nap. I'm sure that between Robin and me we can work on them for you. Get some more rest, ok?"

Perhaps it was way his deep voice lulled me into being even sleepier. Or maybe the massage blended in with the afternoon love making, but my ability to argue was gone. I felt his palm on my cheek, and his face faded from view, and I slipped into pleasant dreams.


	39. The Short Announcement

-Mark POV-

"Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier and this is just a short announcement to let you out there know that there will be a livestream this Wednesday the 15th. The live stream will be from 11am - 4pm PST and will hopefully be a lot of fun. Jack will be there as well so please also check out his channel for updates as well as mine. There also will be a question and answer section in the 12pm - 3pm section so please be ready to type out your questions at the appropriate time. The most asked questions within the chat will definitely be answered. So until then, I'll see you the next video. Buh-bye!"

I paused after a few waves and then stopped the recording. After sending an email to Ethan and Katherine about the chat room moderating, I dialed Robin on my phone.

"Hello," he said brightly.

"Hey just about to send the video announcement out. Just wanted to check with you and see if you had any questions or thought about any issues that I didn't."

"No," he said after a moment. "I'll be over about an hour beforehand to help set everything up, and I am mainly watching the chat to pull questions from the fans, right?"

"Exactly," I said, grabbing a pen and paper to write notes.

"What about any nasty comments or homophobic questions?" He asked, sounding concerned.

I sighed heavily. "Both Jack and I are prepared for that, and will make a point of mentioning that issue near the beginning of the live stream, and again later on if needed. Both Katherine and Ethan have kindly agreed to monitor the chat room if things get too out of hand."

"Sounds like you have thought of everything," Robin said, sounding impressed.

"No, not everything," I said with a chuckle, "Livestreams have a life of their own. There is only so much control that you have, but we have great friends and great fans. I think we will ultimately be all right."

I heard a soft knock on the office door, and turning around saw Jack.

"I'll give you another call if there are any updates or changes, and thanks again for helping out."

I hung up the phone and walked over to Jack, giving him a hug and kiss.

"Was that Robin?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just making sure everyone has a good idea as to what's going on. I'll send you a link to the announcement so you can put it on your channel too."

"Thank you," he said softly. "I tried to do my own announcement video, but I kept getting too nervous."

"Hopefully those nerves wont get the best of you on the 15th," I said, somewhat concerned.

He shook his head "no" and nuzzled his head on my chest as we stood. "I'll be ok by then, I think."

I kissed his forehead and hugged him again. "If you aren't ready for this Bright Eyes, we can wait." I said, taking my hands and rubbing the small of his back.

He looked up at me, his blue eyes, simply beautiful. "I want the whole world to know how wonderful you are, Mark. And how lucky I am to be with you."

My heart soared at his words. "You're pretty damn spectacular yourself," I said smiling. "If you're ready for this, then so am I."

***

-Jack's POV-

I opened the front door wide to see Felix standing there. He looked slightly surprised to see me, as if he hadn't expected me to answer the door.

"Fe, do you think that just dropping by unannounced could ever be considered less than charming?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well since it took so long for someone to answer the door," he said with a smirk,  "I should assume you and Mark were still putting your clothes back on. Sorry I interrupted."

"We were not having -" I began, my cheeks feeling suddenly hot.

He put up his hands defensively, and walked inside. "Cool it bro," he said laughing, "no offense meant, though your red face says otherwise."

I closed the door behind him and we began to walk towards the kitchen.

"So have you come for lunch this time?" I asked. "If so I need to talk to Marzia about not feeding you."

"Actually," said Mark, who came walking out of the bedroom, "He came to see me."

My eyes widened. "Oh? What are you two doing?"

Felix coughed and turned around quickly. "I'll be in the car, Mark."

I looked back at Mark, who was looking slightly shifty, and avoiding eye contact.

"Mark," I said, my hands on my hips. "What are you two up to?"

"Jesus," he said, his fingers running through his hair. "You look just a stern as your sister Susan right now. I'm having flashbacks."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

He sighed, and wrapping his hands around my waist,  gave me a short kiss.

"Felix is just taking me out to get you an anniversary present," he said simply. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but since you are acting like such a detective, I might as well come clean."

I felt suddenly horrible for being so pressing. "Oh Mark," I said, my face feeling hot once again, "I'm so sorry. That's so very sweet. I need to go out and get something for you too."

He smiled, and kissed me again.

"Hey, can I go with you? If you and Fe are going to the mall, I can also -"

"No!" He said suddenly, his eyes looking almost panicked. He softened quickly when he saw my startled expression, and his tone changed. "I mean, no, we aren't going to a mall to get your gift. The gift is someplace very...specific."

I once again was confused, but decided not to make the same mistake and push again.

"All right then," I said, giving him another hug. "Have a nice time. I'll just stay here and catch up on some work."

The look of relief on his face was amazing. "Ok, babe. I'll see you a bit later."

He gave me one final kiss and then headed out the front door.

_What the hell is going on with him?_


	40. The Live Stream

-Mark's POV-

"Ok, everyone. Last minute prep has started. Is everyone's equipment working? Any problems let me know them now, please?"

Glancing at my laptop screen I saw the faces of both Ethan and Katherine on Skype. I wasn't sure who looked more nervous. Katherine gave a small smile, the light from her computer bouncing off of her glasses.

"I'm ok over here in Jack's chat room area," she said calmly.  "Just waiting for you to give the go ahead to open it up to the fans.

"Roger that," I said back with a smile. "Ethan," I said, turning my attention to his face on the screen. "You doing ok?"

He smiled a bit too enthusiastically and gave me a double "thumbs up". "Your chat room is all ready to go!"

"Awesome," I said going back to the main computer and typing out a few more notes. "If you two have time to help Robin with funneling questions over to us. Please only help with questions if everything is going smoothly with chat."

They both nodded that they understood.

"And from the bottom of both of our hearts, thank you so much for helping."

"Aww," said Katherine, her smile growing.

"We are happy to help out," said Ethan.

I turned to see Robin zipping into the office, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked once he reached me at the desk.

"You may want to check on Sean," he said, his lips a tight frown. "He's outside in the backyard talking to a tree."

"He's doing what?" I asked, completely confused.

He sighed and headed over to his laptop, sat down and began to type. "You may want to go outside and see for yourself. He won't listen to me at all."

I got up and turned to both Katherine and Ethan. "I'm heading out to get Jack. If we are not back by the time the live stream starts.."

I paused, not knowing what to say.

"We can figure something out," said Katherine. "Don't worry."

With a quick smile I left the office and headed down to get Jack. Opening the door the back yard area, I saw him. He was sitting down in the grass staring at a  small tree at the far end of the yard. He was wearing a white shirt with a pattern of Septic Eyes all over it, and a dark pair of blue jeans. His dark brown hair fluttering in the wind as I walked over to him.

"You can do this," I heard him say out loud as I got closer. "You can do this."

"Want a bit of company?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

His blue eyes lit up when he saw me, and once I sat down he leaned over and put his head on my shoulder. I interlaced our fingers, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice sounding so shaky. "I am just so nervous."

"You have no need to apologize for anything, Bright Eyes," I said, giving him another hug. "This is a very stressful thing that you are dealing with."

"Both of us are dealing with it," he corrected softly, "and you are the one doing most of the work. I feel fucking useless."

"Sean," I said, turning my head to see his face more clearly. "You are the furthest thing from useless, babe. You are incredibly important. You are just dealing with nerves. Just like I was when I met your folks. Remember how I almost threw up in your mom's orchid bush?"

He laughed weakly. "Yeah," he said, sniffing loudly, "You were really nervous."

"See? And with your help I got through it. Granted this is a hell of a lot more people, but you will do great. And if you get too nervous, just give my leg a squeeze, and I'll take over the talking for a while."

His face broke out into tears, and I leaned in to hold him tight to my chest. "I don't deserve someone as wonderful -"

"Yes, you do," I interrupted, looking into his teary face. "And I deserve you. Now, please promise me that you will give me a squeeze on the leg, or a look, or something if you need a break, ok?"

He nodded slowly, and pulled me in for a kiss. Then taking his hand in mine, we walked back inside to face the fans.

***

"One final check, and we will live." I said, watching the computer monitors closely. Jack sat to my right making final adjustments on the camera and microphones.

I turned to look at Robin at the far end of the office. His head was bent down low over his laptop and was typing incredibly fast. He raised his hand in the "thumbs up" position, and then continued to type.

"Two minutes," chimed in Katherine. The chat rooms are now live.

"How many people are in there?" I asked, making a final adjustment to my glasses and hair.

"Looks like 2,000 between the two rooms so far," said Ethan, sounding a bit overwhelmed already.

Jack made a small squeak noise, and looked at me, his face looking paler than usual.

"One minute," said Katherine.

I sat down and made the last checks. Everything looked great, and I turned to look at Jack who had taken the seat beside me. He grinned at me meekly, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I took hold of his hand, and interlocking our fingers under the line of sight of the cameras, I gave him a soft smile.

He looked back at me, terrified, but not looking like he was going to make a run for the opened office door.

_Well, at least not yet._

Katherine began the countdown.

"Ready for this, Bright Eyes?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded stiffly, and took at deep breath, saying "Septiplier away."

***

-Jack's POV-

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to the live stream! Hopefully we won't embarrass ourselves too much today."

He glanced over at me, and I let go of his hand from under the table and waved as enthusiastically as I could.

"Top of the mornin' to you ladies! My name is Jacksepticeye and of course we are going to fucking embarrass ourselves, Mark. That's what we are best at."

Mark laughed loudly, and looked relieved that I was talking at all. Mark began by telling the viewers that he was still visiting me in England, and that he was still getting used to not seeing the sun everyday.

"I can understand why you are so pale, Jack," he said, looking back at me.

"I'm Irish!" I shouted back, giving a shrug. "We're known for being pale, being loud and drinking our weight in whiskey every night!"

Mark and I laughed a bit more, "So, as I am looking at the chat you all seem to be asking the same question. "What is this big announcement about? So without further fanfare we will let you folks know what is going on."

Mark sighed, and continued. "As many of you know, Jack broke up with his girlfriend about, what was it Jack? Six months ago?"

I nodded and he continued.

"And I kind of convinced Jack to head over to see me in the States to kind of get his mind off of things. He did, and while he was there..."

Mark paused and looked at me, and I gave him a nod and he leaned in for a kiss directly in front of the cameras.

It was only a peck, but the way that the chat rooms lit up, and Robin made a slightly shocked sound, we may as well have been fully making out.

"So, yeah," Mark said, taking hold of my hand and also raising our interlocked finger to the camera as well, "This happened."

"Oh good lord," I heard Ethan over Skype, "I think that kiss just broke the chat rooms."

"Forget that chat rooms," said Katherine, half laughing. "I think that kiss just broke the whole internet."

"So," Mark continued, "Let's try to hammer out some pretty basic questions first. "We have been going out for 2 months. This is actually our two month anniversary."

"Please don't be mad at us," I said, seeing some of the shocked emojis and "wtf's?" scrolling along through the chat. "We wanted to make sure our friends and family knew first, and with us living so far away from each other, that took some time."

"And that Jack," said Mark, smiling at me, "Is a great segue into the next topic. Right now with Jack living here in England and me in LA, we are very much dealing with a long distance relationship. We are going to spending a lot of time with the other in both places, but our channels will still stay separate."

I nodded and added, "We will be in each other's videos on occasion, and of course some live collaborations, but we want to stay separate people as far as our actual channels go."

"Besides, as hot as this guy is," Mark said, giving me a kiss on the forehead, "It's only been two months. We are not trying to do anything too crazy yet."

"Speak for yourself," I said, giving him a wink.

Mark smiled and began to speak again. "Lastly, on a more serious note, because it is going to be asked, and we are kind of out here announcing it to millions of people on the internet, both Jack and I both identify as bisexual. Just to keep the definition clear, this means we find both men and women sexually attractive. I have been aware of this since I was about 12 years old."

He looked at me. "I have known since I was around eight, I think?"

"That being said, we know that announcing our relationship, and our sexuality out in the public will anger a lot of viewers. If you no longer want to be subscribed to either Jack or myself because of our relationship, or because of our being bisexual, please unsubscribe. We want our fans and viewers to be part of an inclusive and positive community. That goes for the chat rooms as well. We usually don't like to bar or ban chatters but please, be civil to each other and don't say mean or homophobic things. You will be warned, and then kicked out if it continues."

"In other words," I said loudly, ""Don't be a dick."

"Well and simply put," Mark said, smiling at me. "As I had stated in the previous announcement, we will answer all of the most popular questions as soon as we get them counted. Robin has just given me the sign that we are ready for the first batch of questions. Jack, you want to start with the first one?"

I looked over at the other computer monitor to see a few questions pop up in the private chat that we had set up.

"The first question is for you, Mark," I said, glancing over at him.  "Is Jack as loud in bed as he is in his videos?"

Mark laughed loudly.

"Hey!" I said in slight annoyance.

"Wow," said Mark, looking a bit embarrassed, "A sex question right in the beginning huh? Well, in general, yes he is."

I glared at him, and he coughed. "How about I read the next question," he said.

"Who made the first move when it came to dating? You or Jack?"

"Well," he said, taking a moment, "I was the first one to tell him that I loved him, but -"

"I kissed him first," I said, smiling into the camera, "After that I had him hooked."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Next question," I continued, "What does your family think about your relationship? They have been incredibly supportive."

"Looks like the next question is if we think that we will finally read some of the fanfiction about Septiplier now," Mark said, trying not to laugh too hard.

"I'm actually interested in reading a bit now," I said, smiling, "You know, just for uh...research purposes."

Robin coughed back a laugh with that comment.

"Last question for this first group of questions," Mark said, "Now that you both are a couple, would you be willing to actually do a tour together since you have both separately toured."

I looked at Mark thoughtfully. "That actually may be a fun idea for the future." He nodded in agreement.

The rest of the stream went well, and we spent time answering more general questions. Mark took some time to play a bit of guitar and went through some fan art that I had been trying to get to for quite a while. Mark was adorable saying that every picture of me was great.

"Well, that's it for the livestream, everybody." said Mark, taking my hand again, "Thank you so much for such thoughtful and, at times, really embarrassing questions. We look forward to doing more collaborations together very soon. Buh bye!"

"And we'll see all of you dude, in the next videooooo!"

"And we're clear," said Robin, looking up from him laptop.

"Thank god that is over," I said, my heart finally starting to beat at a normal rate again.  I felt his arms wrap around me and give huge hug.

"You did amazing, Bright Eyes," he said, kissing my cheek, "I'm so proud of you. He looked around the room. "I am proud of all of us. I love you so much."

I picked up my phone, and saw that I had over 20 calls. "I guess I need to start calling people back. I got so many phone calls during the stream."

"Yeah, me too," Mark said, looking at his own phone, slightly alarmed.

I laughed, and dialed back the last number I called. I didn't recognize the number, but they had called a few times, so they obviously knew me. I walked out of the office as the phone rang, the sounds of Mark chatting with Robin and thanking Katherine and Ethan fading as I walked.

"Hello?" said the voice, which answered on the fourth ring.

I froze and stood there, my head spinning and my heart lurched forward, as if time had suddenly stopped, but had decided not to warn me beforehand. My voice sounded louder in my head than the whisper that actually escaped my lips when I spoke.

"Signe? Is that you?"


	41. The Impending Plans

-Jack's POV-

"Sean? You...you called me back?"

Her voice sounded softer than I remembered it the last time that we had spoken. There was a sharp inhale of breath on the other end of the line, and she continued.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to, especially with your announcement on YouTube, but I -"

She took another deep breath.

"Is it ok if we talk in person? I just want to talk to you about some things, and in person would be easier."

I felt the icy shock of her calling me melt away, and in it's place there was a burning hot anger flowing through my heart.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Signe?" I said, my hands shaking as I started moving again, heading as far from Mark and anyone else as possible. "You break up with me, refuse to take any of my calls or even just tell me why you left, and the day that I finally announce to the world that I have found love again, you walk back into my life and demand that I meet up and talk because it's "easier for you?"

It was only when I had finished yelling that I realized that she was crying. It wasn't a loud sob, but small and quiet mutters and sniffs. It sounded so much worse than is she had been sobbing loudly. My heart lurched again, and I felt suddenly guilty for yelling at her. Even if she left as horribly as she did, she didn't deserve to be screamed at.

"Y-You're right," she said, her cries making her stutter. "I don't have any business making demands of you at all. I'm sorry that I asked you to meet me. I just..."

The crying was really getting to me now. Even though it had been a half a year since I saw her, I could just imagine how hard it must have been to make this call.  I never liked seeing her cry, whether it was during a fight we were having or something that had nothing to do with me.

"I'll just leave you alone," she said softly. "I'm so sorry that I bothered you."

"No, wait," I said, feeling my heart lurch yet again. "I'm sorry that I yelled. It's been a very stressful day, but that's no reason to lash out at you. If you really need to talk in person, I am willing to do that."

"You are?" She asked, her voice breathless and almost happy. "You would do that?"

"Yes," I said, still not sure why I was going to, but my chest felt slightly less tight now that her crying has stopped. "Are you still living in the city?"

"Yes, I am," she said, with a small sniff. "We can meet tomorrow afternoon, around 1:30pm, if that is all right?"

"Yes," I said stiffly. "How about at that little coffee shop that we used to go to?"

"Small Batch Coffee?" she asked quickly. "Yes, I remember the place. It was always nice going there."

"Yes," I said again, painfully aware that this was feeling like a date, and not just a talk.

"I have to go," I said, wanting to hang up and process what was happening. "I'll see you tomorrow at 1:30pm."

"Ok," she said quietly, "see you then, Sean."

I heard the phone click and I slowly moved it away from my ear. It was only then that I started to connect what I had done. What I had agreed to do tomorrow afternoon. I was going to meet up with my ex girlfriend after months of not hearing a word from her to...talk to her.

_What did that even mean?_

I would need to tell Mark of course, but I already agreed to meet up with her. What if he would be upset that I didn't talk to him first. That I just made all of the arrangements without even considering his feelings. I felt like the world was spinning, and I leaned forward slightly and tried to take deep breaths. It felt like I was having a panic attack, or something so much worse.

The spinning was getting faster, and I knew that I needed to sit down, or get a hold of my breathing before things got worse. I looked around for a place to steady myself, and through my hazy vision, I saw the living room couch swim into view very close to me. My footsteps felt like lead, and the couch seemed to be moving further away the more steps I took towards it. My head was aching like crazy, and it felt like no air at all was getting to my lungs now.

Suddenly, I felt my legs buckle, and before I saw darkness surround me completely, the feeling of my body hit the ground, very hard.

***

I felt soft and warm as I opened my eyes.

"Oh thank goodness," I heard, and then the sound of bare feet heading towards the bed. Mark was looking at me in almost pained relief. "Sean, you're awake. I was so worried. How do you feel? Do you need me to take you to a hospital?"

"What happened," I asked, reaching up to my forehead and feeling at a lukewarm washcloth. "Mark, what's wrong with me?"

Mark leaned over and took the cloth off of my head, and took my hand in his. His face still looked so strained and upset.

"I'm not sure, but I found you passed out cold on the living room floor about 15 minutes after the live stream ended. You scared the absolute shit out of both Robin and me. Luckily you were breathing normally and you didn't look like you hit your head on anything on the way down, so I carried you in here and have been checking on you."

He placed a new washcloth on my head, and it felt nice and warm. He took my hand again, and kissed it softly.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, still grasping what has occurred.

"About two hours now," he said, his voice still sounding very stressed.

"I think," I said slowly, "that I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe at all and my vision was blurred."

Mark looked horrified. "Oh Sean, I am so sorry that you went through that. I have had panic attacks when I was younger. They're just awful, and I wasn't there for you to help you at all. You went through that all by yourself."

He stopped and sighed deeply, his eyes looked like he had been on the verge of crying since I had woken up.

"The livestream was just too much for you to deal with," he said, running fingers through his very disheveled hair. "I should have stayed with you after we finished wrapping it up to make sure that you were ok."

I shook my head "no" but immediately regretted it. My head was still pounding so much.

"It wasn't your fault," I said quickly. "I overstressed because of a phone call."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "A phone call?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "Signe has called me during the live stream. I didn't know that it was her, but when I called the number back after we finished, she and I talked."

I looked up at Mark, who still was sitting next to me in the bed, his expression one of mild confusion.

"She wanted to meet up tomorrow afternoon," I said, worried about his reaction to the next part, "and I said that I would."

His eyes widen slightly, but he didn't make any other indication that he had heard me.

"What do you think that she wants?" He asked finally, his voice very soft and low.

"I have no idea," I said honestly. "She was crying and I felt bad, and I agreed to meet her. Then I guess after that my brain realized what an idiot I am an I ended up panicking and fainting."

Mark sighed and shook his head. "You're not an idiot, Bright Eyes."

He moved over to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside me and under the covers. I turned over to look at him, my newest washcloth falling off of my forehead and onto the pillow. He smiled and picked it up.

"I won't go if you don't want me to, Mark." I said softly, "It was wrong for me to not even talk about it with you before agreeing to go."

Mark took my hand and kissed it gently. "You don't need my permission or my approval to talk to someone, Sean."

"I didn't mean it like -"

"I know that you didn't mean it like that," he said, his warm chestnut colored eyes looking into mine. "I think that you should see her."

My eyes widened.

"You need closure," he said simply, "and so does she. If meeting up will give you both closure I think that it is a good thing."

I felt like my brain was still foggy from the panic attack, and was not really connecting Mark being so ok with this.

"I trust you, Sean," he said softly, almost seeming to read my thoughts. "I love and trust you completely."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he already was getting out of the bed again and tossing the wet washcloth in the laundry basket.

He leaned back down to me and our lips met, and for a long moment we kissed. I felt my body tingle as the kiss deepened, but just as I was feeling the haze of a need for more, he pulled away.

"I'll be back in here in about 30 minutes. I promised Robin that I would let him know once you woke up. If you need anything at all, or start feeling faint again, please call for me, ok?"

I nodded, and with a final kiss he left the bedroom. I felt colder now that he was gone, but knew that he would be back soon. My head still ached, but I had much more important things to worry about now, and they all started at 1:30pm.


	42. The Reason Why

-Jack's POV-

_Why the hell am I trying to look nice? This isn't a fucking date!_

I squinted in the bathroom mirror, and wanted to kick something. My reflection looked back, hair neatly combed and wearing a bright blue shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

_No, wear something else. She'll think that you are trying to look nice just to impress her._

I pulled off the shirt and went back into the closet. I'd find something more casual and thrown on. Like putting on clothes to meet up was just an afterthought.

I put on a faded black hoodie and changed my blue jeans into a slightly worn pair of grey cargo pants. Walking back to the mirror I groaned.

_Now I look like a hipster hobo._

I groaned again and walked out of the bathroom and angrily plopped on the bed. Looking at the time it was 12:30pm. I needed to figure out what I was wearing soon, or I would be late.

"You look really stressed out," I heard a voice come from the doorway. Looking up, there was Mark, leaning casually on the door frame. He was wearing his Markiplier pajama pants and holding a large mug of coffee. His glasses on top of his mess of dark wavy hair, and a slight frown on his lips.

"I'm fine," I said, very well aware that didn't sound at all believable.

"You're a horrible liar, Bright Eyes," he replied back, heading over and sitting down next to me.

He placed the coffee mug on the end table and put his warm arms around me. I inhaled the smell of his shampoo and felt a little better.

"I really don't get why I'm so nervous, Mark. I'm over her and yet I have changed my clothes more than five times."

"Because part of you still cares about her. You were in a long relationship with her. There's nothing wrong with that. You care what she thinks of you."

I sighed, and crawled on his lap for a closer snuggle. My fingers drawing lines on his bare chest and shoulders.

"So, is this the look you decided to go with?" he asked, pulling gently at my hoodie.

"No, probably not," I said softly.

"Oh good," he said sounding relived. "You kind of look like a hipster hobo."

I laughed, and pulled him in for kiss.

***

I tugged at my beanie again, trying to make sure that most of hair was underneath it. Even with all of the changing clothes, and the taxi ride I made it to **Small** **Batch Coffee** fifteen minutes early. The day was fairly nice, and I already had grabbed a cup of my favorite brew while I waited. It had been a while since I had been here, and I knew a large part of the reason was that **Small Batch** was "our spot" and it was painful to come here after the break up.

I reached for my phone and read the last text message from Mark again.

Mark: With all of the craziness from yesterday I completely forgot to give you your anniversary present. It's here for you when you return. Love you.

I checked some emails and went on Twitter. There were tons of #septiplier all over the place, and the small kiss that Mark and I had done during the livestream had gone viral. We had lost some viewers, but not a huge amount which was great.

"Sean?"

I looked up from my phone and Signe was there, already holding a large cup of coffee. She had cut her dark brown hair, and was wearing a long yellow dress with red roses. I had never seen that dress before, but it fit her form perfectly. She looked beautiful, despite me wanting, almost hoping that she would look disheveled or stressed.

"Hey," I said, slightly high pitched, and put my phone down to stand up. She smiled warmly and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, slightly wary, and then we both sat down.

"You look great," she said brightly, her blue eyes looking over me.

"Thanks," I said, trying to sound casual. "So do you."

She sat down across from me and placed her coffee on the table. We looked at each other for long moment before she spoke.

"I want to thank you again for meeting with me," she said quietly as she took another sip of her coffee.

I nodded. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She pushed the hair out of her eyes, and smiled again. "I wanted to tell you in person that I was sorry for how I left things between us. I was unhappy, Sean. Just really unhappy and I wasn't sure why. I decided that the best thing to do was just get away from everything, and everyone to figure out what was wrong."

I felt the now sadly familiar lurch of my heart. "I don't understand. You just wanted time away?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes looking into mine.

"You could have just...just told me that." I said, almost bemused. "I would have given you space."

She sighed deeply. "I realize that now. I really messed up. Not only our relationship but also with my parents, my sister. I'm only now really understanding what was wrong, and it was never you."

I felt my mind race trying to figure out what to say next. All these months, I had thought that I had been a horrible boyfriend. Had soul searched to find out what I had done to make her leave the way that she did, and here she was, telling me that I had been in so much pain over...nothing.

"You look really upset with me," she said, looking away from me and down at her coffee.

"I just...I just don't know how to react to all of this Signe. You have no idea what I went through after you left."

"You're right," she said, lifting her hand to touch mine, but then changing her mind, withdrew her hand back. "I don't know what you have been through. Your first text messages and voicemails to me were so...raw."

She brought her slender hand to her face and wiped away tears. "They made me cry,but I couldn't text you back. Or call you back. I ended up just getting a new phone number instead of dealing with it."

"It?" I asked bitterly. "Is that what you are calling our relationship now?"

Her eyes widened in alarm, as if she realized what she had said. "I...I didn't mean it like that."

"Was there anything else that you wanted to tell me?" I asked, feeling how dismissive this question moved past my lips. I was getting angry again, and needed to go. I needed time to take all of this in and process it.

"No," she said quietly, seeming to grasp my tone to wrap things up. "I did see some of the livestream. You and Mark look very happy."

I said nothing, but wished that she wouldn't talk about Mark. It felt too invasive.

"The number that I called you from is my new number," she said, noticing my silence and thankfully changing the subject. "If you ever want to talk, or perhaps work on being friends, I would like that so much."

"Ok," I said, feeling the need to say something.

She got up out of her seat and so did I. She paused for a moment, and seemed to want me to say something, but I had no idea what it could be.

"Thank you for letting me know what happened," I said. "It has helped,"

"I'm sorry it took so long to tell you," she said, picking up her purse and coffee. She paused again, and said the next words quickly, as if she was forcing herself to say them before her nerve was gone.

"Please tell Mark to not make the same mistakes that I did. Please tell him that he is very lucky to have you in his life."

She turned around and walked away quickly, not giving me enough time to respond. I watched her lovely yellow dress flutter behind her as she hurried down the street, and then making a left down a side street, she was gone.


	43. The Heavy Bones

-Jack's POV-

I barely remember the taxi ride home. My head was still dealing with the conversation with Signe. I opened the door to the house, and closed it as quietly as I could. I didn't want to talk or see anyone right now, including Mark. I felt like I wanted to peel away the last hour, as if it never happened. I had thanked her for talking to me, but now, miles and time passing, I had gotten nothing helpful at all from our conversation. I was as confused as I was before, and in a few key ways, even more questions buzzed around my head.

I walked to the kitchen, and opening the fridge, grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from the back of the fridge.

_Just a couple of shots. Just to take the edge off._

The shots burned going down, and I drank some water as well, just in case. I put the whiskey back in the fridge and sat down in the living room, wanting to do nothing but just crawl into a small, dark corner away from everyone in the world and stay there until I felt like myself again.

Crying was something I was so tired of doing, and especially about her. How many tears had I wasted on loving her? On hating myself for thinking what I must have done to her? Swallowing hard, I got up off of the couch and headed upstairs. I didn't want to talk to anyone, including Mark, but the thought of staying alone had now began to bother me. Maybe it was the alcohol kicking in.

I passed the office door and looking inside I saw Mark on the computer. His back was turned away from me, and headphones were on. It seemed as if he was editing a video of his, so I didn't bother him. I continued into the bedroom and closed the door.  Laying down on the bed, face up to the ceiling,  I tried again to figure out how I was feeling. The two shots of whiskey churned in my stomach, and I realized too late that drinking anything had been a bad idea.

I heard the door creak open but didn't turn to look. I knew that it was Mark, and even if he wasn't the only other person in the house, I could tell by the sound of his foot falls on the carpet, and the slight smell of his sandalwood aftershave.

I felt the bed sink slightly, and knew he must have sat down. Then, I saw his face hovering above me, eyes full of a mixture of curiosity and concern. I waited for him to ask me what happened with Signe. I was almost bracing myself, but he did nothing more than look at me. I felt my eyes tearing up as he watched me. I wanted him to look away, or for him to move so that I could sit up and escape to a different room. 

The tears were now leaving my eyes and they burned as the fell from my face and running sideways down my cheeks. I was so tired. I hated that I was still crying over her.

"She left me and she doesn't even really know why," I said, my voice barely a whisper. I wasn't even sure if I was saying this to Mark or to myself. He didn't say anything but took his thumb and wiped away a few tears, his eyes looking more concerned.

"I hate her," I said, my throat feeling raw."I hate that she tore my heart apart and she couldn't even tell me why she did it."

Mark laid down beside me and I turned onto my side so that we face each other again. He seemed to be considering what to say to me, his dark honey colored eyes scanning my features as we laid.

"You don't really hate her, Jack," he said pushing strands of hair away from my eyes. "Sometimes," he said slowly, "people just aren't able to give you answers to the questions that you need."

I didn't want to listen to this. I wanted to stay angry at her. It was an emotion that I fully understood. This mix of feelings, of sadness, pity and regret felt so heavy in my bones.

Her face was still so pretty and soft, and part of me, a part that I thought I had buried, still wanted her to be happy. To feel cared for and safe. It wasn't love. That had died a while ago, but still...

"If you want to talk about it," Mark began, almost tentatively, "I'll be in the office. Or I can stay in here with you, if you prefer."

I didn't want to make decisions now. I was so bad at making them. The agreeing to meeting up with her, the thanking her for talking to me, and the whiskey shots angrily stirring in my stomach all seemed like bad choices I had made. I wanted to be left alone to punch walls and throws things. I wanted to be held in Mark's arms until my heart stopped hurting. There were too many conflicting thoughts and feelings for me to be reliable to make any decision.

Mark moved closer to me and kissed me softly. "If it makes any difference, I'm proud of you for you wanting to find closure."

"But I didn't find it," I said bitterly, my eyes looking deeply into his. "I didn't get closure. She didn't do anything but put more doubts and questions in my head about everything."

"She did what she could," he said softly, "Those other questions and doubts are there for you to understand yourself better, babe. Closure isn't always about everything wrapping up nicely in a way that everyone understands."

I felt tears in my eyes again, but I was able to fight them from falling this time. My eyes still looking into his eyes and his face.

"I think I want to be alone for a while," I said softly, and he nodded his head and got out of the bed. He reached off to the side of the bed, and before turning to the door, he placed a small wrapped package on the end table beside me.

"I love you Sean," he said softly, his eyes sparkling with tears now. "I'll be in the office if you need me."

He walked over to the door, and moving slowly out to the hallway, he turned to face me again. "Happy two month anniversary, Bright Eyes."

He smiled softly, and closed the door behind him as he left.

I waited a moment for his footsteps to fade and heard the office door close. The bedroom seemed so much colder now without him here. I hit the pillow in anger, but it did nothing to help. Sitting up again, I looked over to the package on the table, and picked it up. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper and on top of it a bright blue bow.

I sighed as I opened the package, and after tossing the wrapping paper on the ground, opened the small brown box to find inside a finely carved wooden box. On top of the box was a note in his handwriting.

**To my Bright Eyes,**   
**Here's a cozy place to keep your keys so you stop losing them, or to put my heart in when you get tired of carrying it around. Happy anniversary, and I love you.**   
**Love,**   
**Your Bright Eyes**   
  
**P.S. I hope the song isn't too cheesy, but whenever I hear it I always think of you.**

I opened up the box, and "You Are My Sunshine" began to play. I felt my heart surge with a warmth I hadn't felt since before I returned Signe's phone call, and I could feel a smile on my face as I listened to the music encircle my very soul.

The song finished and began to play again, and closing the box and placing it back on the table, I got off of the bed, my bones feeling so much lighter now, and headed to the office, to spend time with the love of my life.


	44. The Bad Timing

-Mark's POV-

"Mike, you are seriously going to end up having a stroke if you keep on worrying like this," I said, grabbing a bowl from the kitchen cabinet. "I'm only going to be in England for another two weeks, and then I'll be back in LA."

His next words sounded slightly muffled, so I adjusted my phone closer to my ear. 

" -- and it just feels like you are not taking the Holiday Charity Livestream seriously, and since the news about you and Jack," he said,  "I am even more concerned than ever that you have him more on your mind than dealing with work."

I felt a slight annoyance at this, as if my libido would be more important that the Charity event, but something told me to not make a snide remark as of yet. Mike as already so on the edge as it was.

"I am perfectly capable," I said, trying to keep my tone even, "Of both dating and keeping on task with my workload. You do realize that Jack isn't the first person who I have dated since YouTube. If anything Jack is more understanding and respectful of what I do because he fucking does it too."

"Is everything all right in here?" I heard Jack ask, and turning around saw him leaning into the kitchen, his face looking concerned. "I heard my name and -"

I raised up a "one moment" finger and Jack fell silent. "Mike, I'm stopping this phone call before I start saying things that I regret. I promise that I will get the newest outline to you by tomorrow afternoon. Bye."

Mike was still talking as I hung up the phone, but I really didn't care. My anger for him not trusting my ability to focus hit a sore spot that I have had since I was diagnosed with ADD when I was younger.

"Not the best conversation, I assume?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"No, not really," I replied, running my fingers through my hair as I leaned on the kitchen counter.

He walked over to me and gave me a hug, and I inhaled his scent of his shampoo. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," I said simply, placing my phone in my back pocket. "It's just the same old worries he has about the charity livestream."

"And he thinks that I'm a distraction," he said, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Which you're not," I said pointedly, "I'm able to keep my hormones in check. He acts like I'm a teenager who just discovered what his dick can do."

Jack giggled loudly. "There's an interesting visual," he said, giving me a quick little wink. He leaned in for a kiss, and our lips moved as one for a long moment, and I could feel the back of my head being rubbed by his hands. My hands went from his waist to grab ahold of his wonderfully curvy ass and felt the need to do something more.

I grabbed his legs and scooped him up, and he gave a small squeak in surprise, but still had his hands wrapped around my neck. I carried him to the living room and laying him down on the couch, crawled on top of him and began to pepper his face and neck with soft kisses. He moaned softly, and pulled at my shirt. I removed it at once and he sighed happily, looking at my bare torso.

"I will never get over how stunning you look," he said touching my stomach with his fingertips.

I smiled and leaned down to help him with his shirt, his pale skin slightly pink from excitement. He started to undo my jeans and I reached down to kiss his chest and nibble his neck, his moans becoming longer and louder.

"Aren't you proving...Mike right by us...doing this?" he asked between shutters.

I pulled away from his neck to look him straight into his brilliant eyes. "This is about me making love to my gorgeous boyfriend. Fuck Mike."

He giggled again, and pulled me back towards his face and we kissed again. My need for more was growing and I felt my pants getting very tight. He started to pull down my pants and underwear, and I adjusted myself more on the couch to help him take off his jeans. I could feel him rushing me slightly, which only made me more ready to go.

"Should we go to the bedroom?" I asked quickly, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"No, no," he said, sitting up and kissing my stomach and chest, "here is fine. Take me right here."

I moaned at his kisses, and in one quick motion finished pulling off his jeans and underwear. His amazing pale skin shining and pink soaked nipples erect. I bent down and gently licked them and he groaned and began to scratch my back.

Suddenly I felt my phone buzz in the back pocket of my unbuckled pants.

_What the hell?_

I pulled away from his left nipple and reached back to grab my phone, very aware of the confusion on Jack's face.

It was Mike calling me back.

_Shit._

"Please don't tell me that you're going to answer that," he said, his voice sounding very irritated.

I looked down at him, and then to the buzzing phone. His eyes were very narrow now, and the redness in his face was no longer from excitement, but from severe annoyance.

"I'm sorry babe," I said quickly, reeling from the glare he was giving me, "I got to take this. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

I got off of the couch and adjusting my now incredibly tight pants, answered the phone. "Mike, I swear to god this better be important."

"Fucking cock block," I heard Jack mumbling behind me as he got off of the couch and stomped off out of the living room.

"It's important," he snapped. "You have to get back to Los Angeles as soon as possible. A major sponsor wants to pull out of the charity livestream."


	45. The Sponsor Problem

-Mark's POV-

"What did you say?" I asked quickly into the phone, hoping...almost begging that I misheard what Mike had said.

For the first time in a long time I heard Mike's voice soften as he spoke. **Small Talk** is wanting to drop out of the charity livestream. I just got off of the phone with their head of marketing, and they want to just pull out. He was very vague as to why."

I felt like I was going to be sick. **Small Talk** was a huge sponsor, and had promised to match any charity contributions up to $100,000.

"They didn't tell you why they want to leave?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"No, they didn't," Mike said, his voice still soft and slightly helpless. "But I was able to convinced the head to have a sit down meeting. I know that you weren't planning on getting back to LA until the end of the month, Mark, but he refused to just see me on his own. He wants both of us there."

I nodded, for a moment forgetting that Mike couldn't see me over the phone. "When is the meeting scheduled?"

"It is on May 22nd," he said quickly.

"What?" I yelled, "That's only five days away!"

"I'm sorry,but that was the latest date I could get!" he shouted back. "We were honestly lucky to get a meeting at all!"

I sighed deeply into the receiver of the phone. "I shouldn't be shouting at you Mike. I'll figure out a way to get back to LA by the meeting."

"Thanks Mark," he replied. "I'm sorry that this happened. All my bitching aside about Jack being a distraction, it's obvious that you both love each other dearly and want to spend time with each other."

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll text you later on about an update as to your plans to get back later." he said, "And Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell Jack that I forgive him for calling me a 'cock blocker' earlier." he said, a slight chuckle in his voice, "But in my defense I had no idea I was interrupting something."

I cleared my throat, not really knowing what to say.

"And for the sake of your sex life," he said, still chuckling, "don't ever answer the phone, you dumbass."

I hung up the phone trying not to laugh as well. I had just been schooled in 'Relationship 101' with Mike Rogan. I placed my phone back in my pocket, and headed out of the living room to make amends to the better half.

He was in the bedroom, sitting on the bed. His beautiful pale back and shoulders were leaning against the bed frame, and his laptop sat comfortably on his blue jean wrapped legs. Head bent down and headphones tightly on, he only realized that I was in the room when I sat at the foot of the bed.

Glancing up my brown eyes met slight surprise in his blue eyes, but they turned quickly to that same glare that I had seen earlier today.

I smiled meekly.

"Finish your phone call with Mike, I assume?" he asked sourly, taking his headphones off.

"Yes," I said slightly sheepish. "Bright Eyes, I owe you an -"

"No you don't Mark," he said with a sigh. "We have had many conversations about the charity livestream being a number one priority, and that means it's more important than the occasional blue balls."

I laughed and leaned over for a kiss. "Mike called me a dumbass for answering the phone."

He smiled. "I think I'm starting to like Mike a bit more."

He moved his laptop off to the side table and crawled back over to me. "So, have you come in here to make it up to me?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Well, yes I did," feeling my cheeks turn pink. "But before that, I wanted to tell you that I have to cut my visit here short."

The smile left his face almost instantly, and in its place a very worried frown.

"Why," he said quickly. "What happened?"

" **Small Talk** wants to pull out of the livestream," I said sadly.

His blue eyes opened wide with alarm. "But isn't that one of the sponsors who was going to match the donations?"

I nodded. "Mike was able to convince them to meet with us, but the date is a few days from now. I need to get my tickets exchanged very soon."

He took me hand in his, and I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Sean," I said looking at him, my eyes suddenly filling with tears. "I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

Jack shook his head "no" and pulling his hand back from me crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Oh I don't think so," he said, his dark hair ruffling in the wind as he shook his head again. "You promised me a month, and I'm getting my month with you, god damn it."

I stared at him confused. "But the meeting -"

"I'm very aware that the meeting needs to happen," he said sharply, and taking my hand in his again. "I'm coming with you to LA."

I felt my face feel incredibly hot again. I hadn't even considered Jack coming back to Los Angeles with me.

Jack laughed loudly at my slow connection to that simple solution.

"I love you so much," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, "but Mike has a point. Sometimes you are a dumbass."


	46. The Flight Back

-Jack's POV-

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Hello?" I answered the phone groggily, trying my best to wiggle out of the death bear hug Mark had me in. His face looked so peaceful as he drooled a bit on his pillow.

"Hey," came Robin's voice, somewhat concerned. "Were you two still asleep?"

My felt my heart jolt forward, and looking at the clock saw that it was 5:00am, which was the time we gave Robin to drive us to the airport. We had overslept.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"I should take that as a "yes" then?" asked Robin with a slight sigh.

"Sorry! We'll be out as soon as possible." I hung up the phone and shook Mark's shoulder until his eyes opened.

"Mark, get up!" I said loudly as I got out of the bed. "We slept through the alarm!"

He groaned, and sitting up quickly rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. "How late are we?" he asked, his voice incredibly deep and sexy due to sleep.

_Damn...Hold on, keep your mind on getting to the airport._

"It's 5:00am now," I said, pulling off my pajama bottoms and grabbing the first clean jeans and shirt that my fingers could reach.

"Shit!" Mark grumbled as he got up as well, his hair a giant tangle of bedhead. He put on some deodorant and threw on a black t shirt, dark red pants and dove towards the ground looking for his shoes.

Luckily for us I had already packed most of our things last night, so after getting clothes on and pulling a blue beanie on my messy head, we grabbed our suitcases and passports and headed out to meet up with Robin.

"Not bad on time," he said as we approached his car. "You're only 15 minutes late."

We both got in the car, myself in the front seat while Mark stretched out in the back, and headed to the airport.

Robin made excellent time, especially considering he had to deal with me nervously chatting beside him and the heavy snores of Mark, who had almost instantly fallen back asleep, behind his chair.

He knew all of the short cuts, and maneuvered around much less hurried drivers without any real concern that we would miss our plane. I thanked him so many times to taking us to the airport that he finally asked me to please stop, either out of exasperation or embarrassment.

With a last final turn we were at arrivals, and with a quick call of Mark's name he jerked up suddenly, still blurry eyed from his car nap, but definitely moving out of the back seat and ready to grab our suitcases.

With a last wave to Robin we hurried over to the arrivals line, our tickets in hand. Mark yawned loudly, his glasses off and now realizing how crazy his hair still looked as he glanced at his reflection on one of the sliding entrance doors.

I giggled and pulled out a spare dark red beanie from my carry on bag, which he took with a very relieved smile.

***  
-Mark's POV-

"Would you like coffee or juice?" asked the fight attendant, her voice barely a whisper.

"Juice is fine for me," I replied back.

She looked over at Jack, who was fast asleep and had his head resting on my shoulder, snoring softly.

"Do you know what he would like for later when he's awake?" she asked kindly, "Breakfast will be served in about two hours."

"Yes," I said, smiling over at him. "We'll both take the pancakes and sausage. He'll want black coffee. No cream or sugar needed."

She handed me my juice  and I placed it on my tray. She then reached up to an overhead compartment and handed me a couple of pillows.

'Just let me know if either of you need anything else."

I thanked her, and placed one of the pillows on the head of Jack's chair. I rubbed his shoulder softly, and his blue eyes opened for a moment or two, and then closed again. I gently lifted his head off of my shoulder and moved him to his chair, his head falling very softly onto the plump pillow that the flight attendant gave us.

"I love you, Mark," he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

I leaned over and kissed his shining pink lips, and ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed happily, and began to softly snore again. 

I put the other pillow behind my head, and placing headphones in my ear, started to watch the in flight movie. I glanced over at the widow seat to reflect on how beautiful he was when he was sleeping. It was going to be a long flight, but at least this time he was here with me.

***

"This is Captain Harold Brown speaking. Welcome to LAX, where the local time is 6:30pm PST and the date is May 19th. The temperature is a warm 72 degrees. Please keep your seat beats fastened until we fully reach the gate. Thank you for flying with us."

I yawned heavily and blinked my eyes. Looking to my left I see Jack looking out of the window excitedly, sipping from another coffee cup.

"Do I want to know how many of those you've gone through?" I asked, pointing at the cup in his hand.

He looked at me, his lips curving into a shy grin. "No, probably not."

I chuckled and leaned over and kissed his lips.

"You're lucky that I don't mind the taste of black coffee," I said with a small wink. "With as addicted as you are, you would never get kissed otherwise."

He shrugged his narrow shoulders and took another large gulp from the cup. "Making me choose between you and coffee would just be too cruel," he said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes as the the familiar ding ding sound of the "seatbelts off" light came on, and we started to get ready to disembark.


	47. The Raging Volcano

-Mark's POV-

"Hey, anyone home?" I called out loudly as both Jack and I entered the house. I heard some footsteps echo from the kitchen, and saw Tyler's shaggy mane of brown hair poke around the corner.

"Hey," he said simply. "You got back early."

"Yeah," I said, dropping our suitcases near the front door. "Plane landed early, and I think our Uber driver used to drive for the NASCAR, but we made it back alive."

Tyler chuckled and walked over to give both Jack and I big hugs.

"Thanks for housesitting while I was gone," I said, giving him a big smile. "Everything all right with Chica?"

"Yeah," he said. "No prob at all. I ate all of your frozen pizzas."

"Well," I said, "That's to be expected."

"Your orange juice, apple juice and sodas are gone too."

"Um, ok." I said, my eyes widening a bit.

"Also your cereal, bread and -"

"Maybe," said Jack, his laughter barely contained, "it would be a better question to ask Tyler what food, if any, that you have left, Mark,"

I looked at Tyler, my eyebrows raised.

"You're out of food," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed heavily, and pulled out my phone to call out for a food delivery. "You staying for dinner," I asked, looking up at Tyler.

"No," he said shortly, "I've done enough damage to your food budget. I'm heading out. Chica's out in the backyard."

With another hug Tyler headed out, and I had ordered Chinese food for the two of us. Jack had already taken off his shoes and headed over to the backyard door.

"Wait Jack," I said, but not quickly enough, and in a flash I saw a golden yellow blur fly past him and paws barely hitting the floor Chica running at full force towards me. Her wet brown eyes and nose focused on making sure that "Daddy" knew how happy I was to see her.

I had just enough time to bend my knees a bit to brace for the furry impact, but you never could fully be ready for one of Chica's welcome home leaps. I felt her large front paws hit my stomach first, and the weight of her full pounce was too much for me and I fell over like a sack of potatoes. Her tongue licked every part of my face that I couldn't block, her skills for sloppy kisses, legendary.

I could hear a half muffled apology coming from somewhere, and I assumed it was Jack, who hadn't realized the snuggle assault that my pup was capable of after a long time away.

"Chica bica," I said, trying to at least sit up off of the floor, "Daddy missed you too, but I can't breathe!"

This seemed not to phase her at all, as if me breathing was only a passing concern. The list of activities was kiss Daddy's face off, then leap on Jack, and then find a chew toy. My laying on the ground unconscious I doubt would even make the top five.

I felt her being pulled off of me from behind, and squinting in the light and adjusting the glasses back in my face I saw Jack, straining against pure puppy power to rescue me.

"My hero," I said breathlessly.

***

"I need you to meet me at my office tomorrow to go over ideas as to how to get **Small Talk** to stay in the Charity Livestream." said Mike, talking fast, "I also need that new outline sent over by today with **Small** **Talk** out of the stream, just in case Monday is a bust."

I was writing notes as quickly as I could, my once clean and ordered desk at this point a complete disaster. "I already have talked to a couple of the other sponsors to ask if they would be willing to do donation matching." I pushed some hair out of my sweaty face. "So far no luck, but I'll keep trying."

"Good idea," Mike said, sounding impressed, "I'll keep you updated as to any new information I get on this end. Thanks again for getting back so quick to California."

I said a fast goodbye and turned back my full attention to the computer screen in front of me. I had been steady working since I got back, not counting the work I did while on the flight back. My head was pounding and the word on the computer screen were blurry. I needed to stop soon to get some rest, but still was not at a good stopping point.

"Mark?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Jack, his sleep coated blue eyes scanning me with concern, enter the room. His bare chest hitting the soft lighting of my office so he almost glowed.

"Hey," I said quickly, turning my head back to the computer. "I'll be in the bed for our night snuggles in just a bit, ok?"

He sighed heavily, and walked over to me at the desk. "It is past 3 in the morning," he said, his voice sounding worried. "You need to get some sleep,"

"I slept on the plane," I said, trying to keep my tone even. I didn't need this right now from him, when there was so much to do. The meeting was in less than two days now, and I had to do as much work as I could.

"That was a long time ago," he said softly, and I could feel his eyes on my back as I worked. "Please come to bed. I'm really worried about you overworking your-"

Before I fully realized what I was doing, I already had swiveled around in my chair, and screaming at him. Every bit of stress and anger I had been keeping barely contained erupting like a raging volcano.

"Sean, please leave me alone!" I shouted, feeling my voice bellow, "I don't have time to just be there for you right now! This is really really important and I need to focus all of my attention on this. Aren't you supposed to be the 'sleep is for the weak' guy anyway? Or...or is that just for you to believe when it's fucking convenient for you!?"

My heart was pounding in my chest, telling me to stop screaming. I felt my soul burn at the stunned look of disbelief on his face. Then his wide eyed shock turn into anger, and then almost fear at the way I was yelling at him.

"- and need support right now, not you trying to make me feel guilty for not spending every moment of the day with you!"

My brain finally was able to catch up with my mouth, and the feeling of ice cold regret and remorse flooded over me.

The silence in the room pressed against me on all of my sides, and the look on his face, like I might as well have just hit him, broke my heart in two.

"Sean," I said, finally, looking at his teary eyes and reaching out to touch his hand. "I'm so sor -"

He backed away from me like my hand was fire, his face twisted in a way that I had never seen before. As if I was the last person on Earth that he wanted to touch him.

"Just don't," he spat, his voice full of anger, "don't even think to insult me with an apology for..for that."

He turned around and walked out of the room. Before I even could think what to do next I heard his feet walk into the guest bedroom, and with another break of my heart, I heard the guest bedroom door loudly close.

Part of me wanted to run to the door and sit there until he forgave my outburst, but knew that I needed to keep working tonight, if I was ever going to me ready for that meeting on Monday.

_He would talk to me later on, I kept telling myself. He'll accept my apology, because he loves me._

It was the only thing that would help the tears not to stain my notes, or for me to end up falling on the floor, broken completely.


	48. The Cold Wind

-Mark's POV-

There was such a cold wind without him next to me. It felt so different than when he was in England and I was here in my bed alone. At least I knew that across the world he was still there, holding me in his dreams and memories.

Now? He was just a room away and wanted nothing to do with me. The fear and anger in his beautiful eyes still tore at my broken heart, threatening to splinter it into so many sharp and tiny pieces that it would rip and tear through the rest of my body.

I looked at the clock again. It was 7:30am. Another half hour had gone by since I last checked the time. Sleep was not happening. I already had resigned myself to that after the first few hours of tossing and turning in the frigid sheets. Maybe he was up now? I wanted to quietly walk to the guest bedroom, and to listen in for any movements, but that felt almost invasive. I had no right to push him to see or talk to me until he wanted that.

My chest ached so badly, and it was getting more difficult to breathe. I assumed that it was a mix or stress and exhaustion that was causing the pain.

_Unless...could a heart really break?_

I felt myself jump at the sound of the guest bedroom door opened and close quickly. Then the jingle jangle sound of Chica's dog tags and her fast moving paws heading towards me. Within a moment I felt her nose sniffing at the side of the bed, accompanied by soft whimpers.

"Hey puppy," I whispered, patting my hand on the bed to let her know that it was ok to jump up. "Were you keeping Jack company last night?"

She climbed the bed easily, her shiny dark eyes looking at mine, and just like she always knew how to do, she nuzzled me gently and laid down, to offer me a place to lay my head on her belly.

"I really messed up, girl," I said, my voice shaking, "and I don't know what to do to fix it."

Chica whimpered again, her tail softly wagging against my right arm. Her deep breaths making my head rise and fall. Then rise and fall. It felt a little bit better now with her here with me, but as warm and loving as my golden girl was, she wasn't Jack.

I looked at the clock again. It was 7:45am. I closed my eyes tightly, almost willing myself to fall asleep. I had so much to do in a few hours, but all I saw when I closed my eyes was his eyes. His confused, angry and frightened blue eyes looking back at me. The way his beautiful, slender hand pulled away from mine, as if it was dangerous.

_As if I was dangerous._

I felt Chica licking my face softly. It was only then that I realized that I was crying. She whimpered again, and seemed to be doing her best to not miss a single salty tear from my face. Her tail had stopped wagging now, and we laid there together, only her whimpers and my sobs filling the room as the room brightened from the morning sun.

***

-Jack's POV-

The words still echoed in my head.

_"I don't have time to just be there for you right now! This is really really important and I need to focus all of my attention on this."_

Why the hell would he snap at me like that? I was just worried about him. I opened up the fridge before remembering that, thanks to Tyler, we were completely out of food. I almost laughed as I grabbed some of the leftover Chinese food. Sighing over the interesting breakfast that I was about to have, I place part of the rest of my Lo mein dish on a plate, and placed it in the microwave.

I hadn't seen Chica since I had let her out of the guest bedroom earlier in the morning. With being so upset at Mark it was nice to have her to snuggle up with last night. The house seemed so quiet without her stomping around, Mark right behind her with his  loud goofy laugh.

_I should have let him apologize._

His face after he had screamed had looked so horrified. Like he regretted what he said almost instantly. And I never have refused his hand when he reached for mine until last night. The pain in his eyes was almost unbearable.  

I heard the sound of Chica bounding down the stairs, and lagging behind the familiar footsteps of him walking down as well. Chica came zipping through the kitchen and straight to the backyard door, whipping her head in my direction to let her outside. I walked over and opened the door, feeling like Mark was taking a bit too long for Chica's bladder to wait.

She went flying outside and to the right to one of her favorite areas and began to sniff happily. I closed the back door, and by the time I turned around I saw Mark turning into the kitchen. I paused, not knowing if I really wanted to talk to him yet. Part of me wanted, even needed to, but the other part of me was still so angry and hurt by what he said.

I heard him open up the fridge, sigh deeply, and then close it again. I as I walked back towards the kitchen I heard the microwave beep, and it open and close. Turning into the kitchen I saw my plate sitting on the table, along with a fork and napkin. He was rummaging through one of the cabinets, I assumed looking for any food Tyler may have hopefully missed.

"Thanks," I said softly, raising the fork and sitting down.

"You're welcome," he said. His voice sounded weak and raspy.

He ended up coming back to the table with a small box of crackers and a half emptied jar of peanut butter. He was about to sit next to me, but seeming to think better if it, placed himself and his food on the other side of the table closest to the door.

It was hard to tell who had the more pitiful breakfast.

We sat in silence for our meal. He pulled out his phone and seemed and typing quickly as he dipped his crackers into the peanut butter. I occasionally glancing at the magazine that had been laying on top of the table near me. A couple of times, it felt like he was going to say something. Like I could feel an intake of breath, or him clear his throat, but by the time I connected the sound enough to glance over to him, he seemed to still be looking at his phone.

He finished his food first, but then again I had stopped properly eating for a while now. I was more just pushing around the last few bites with my fork. He got up slowly with a slight groan, and as he did I got a good look at his face, now that there wasn't a phone in front of it.

It looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks. His hair was nothing more than a black nest of tangles. There were dark circles under his faded brown eyes, and his beard looked unnaturally unkempt.

I opened my mouth to ask if he was ok, but decided not to say anything. After last night my heart couldn't take another round of him shouting at me about his health. He rubbed his eyes as he stretched and he began to turn to the left to head back upstairs, I assumed. Then there was the familiar text sound alert on his phone, and looking down at it and softly cursing to himself, he changed his path and went to the right. I heard the backyard door open and close, and then there was silence.

***

-Mark's POV-

"Hey Mike," I said, walking away from the house and pacing near the pool. "I got your text. Why do I need to redo the outline again?"

"There is a good chance if we add a bit more content connected with **Small Talk** that it will help them want to stay." he said quickly.

"Ok," I said, my chest aching again. "Just give me an hour or so, and I'll get it done."

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. "You sound awful, Mark."

"Yeah," said shortly, "just tired is all." I felt my chest ache painfully again. After this phone call, I would try to lay down for a minute or two. "Anything else you need me to add?"

Mike's voice was becoming garbled in my ear, and my head felt like it was on fire.

"And," he said, "We need to get together about (muffle muffle) or we (muffle) to the (muffle miffle)."

"What?" I said, as I shook my head, "Say that again? I didn't understand you."

My brain was feeling sluggish, and I looked around the patio to find a place to sit down. Then, I felt my knees buckle, and could feel rushing air, and then cold water over me. I was sinking, my hands floating in front of me as the water consumed me whole. I could see my phone pass by my eyes as I continued to sink deeper.

I'm in the pool, I realized.

_I must have fallen into the pool._

My brain seemed to be stuck and I couldn't move my arms or legs. Even my eyes couldn't close. I was just staring up at the surface of the water leaving me behind.

_This was odd. Why wasn't I scared? Shouldn't dying be scary?_

My lungs burned as I felt the darkness surround me.

_I never got to say goodbye to Jack. I never got to tell him that I loved him before I left._

Darkness was everywhere now. Cold, wet and lonely darkness. In my muffled ears I could almost hear a giant splash.

I could see Jack's face floating above me, and his hand reaching towards mine.

_How nice. I get to hold his hand._

_One more time._..


	49. The Deep Breaths

-Jack's POV-

I reached for his hand and missed it. My eyes were on fire trying to stay opened in the water, the half muted echo of Chica's panicked barks still in my ears. He was still sinking, his eyes closed now. Like he had given up.

_No! I won't let you give up!_

My fingers grasped his arm this time, and I pulled up as hard as I could. I felt his body jerk upwards towards me, and grabbing him around the chest I kicked my legs to carry up both of us towards the surface of the pool. Ignoring the pain in my lungs and throat I clung onto him as I felt him slip a bit out of my arms. I wouldn't let him sink, no matter how heavy he felt, or how tired I was.

I felt the warm air hit me like fire once we broke the surface, and I began to swim towards the side of the pool. Chica's barks sounding stressed, almost terrified as she ran back and forth. Mark's head and chest floated lazily as I pulled him towards the closest end of the pool. "Mark?" I gasped as I pulled him. "Mark, can you hear me?"

There was silence from him. His eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. I wouldn't be able to tell if he was breathing until I got him laying on the ground properly. His face was so pale. I couldn't panic now. He needed me to stay calm and rational.

I grabbed the edge of the pool, the coarse concrete feeling slightly painful in my cold and wet hands. I got out first, making sure to keep his head and shoulders out of the water. Mark was heavier than me normally, but adding the weight of the water and his unconsciousness made him feel ten times heavier.

It took a few pulls to get him out of the pool, and laying him out on the tiled walkway, I was able to finally look at him properly. He was completely limp. His face was expressionless, and his head rolled to the right. His eyes were still closed and his lips were a slight blue color. I felt for breathing and there was no sign that he was, and heart pounding in my chest, I felt for a pulse in his neck. There was a slight pulse.

_Thank god._

I grabbed for my phone that was on one of the patio chairs and called 911 and placed the phone on speaker. I could hear the rings as I started to position him to preform CPR.

"This is 911. What is your emergency?"

"My name is Sean, and I just dragged my boyfriend out of the pool." I said, trying to keep my voice steady,"I don't think he's breathing. I need someone to come and help."

"Ok, Sean. I have paramedics on the way. In the meantime, do you know how to perform CPR?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good," she said, " I need to check his vitals, Sean. Do you know how to do that?"

"I already did," I said quickly. "I found a pulse, but it was very weak. He's already on his back."

"Good," said the operator. Tilt his head back and make sure his airway is clear, and start CPR. I'm right here if you need help, Sean."

I began performing CPR. Chica seemed to understand that I needed her out of the way, and she whimpered off to the side.

The 911 operator helped me along, and I was working hard not to breakdown completely. Mark needed me now. After a few chest compressions I went back to his head to blow deep breaths into his mouth. I could see his chest rise and fall with my breaths, and then back to the chest compressions. It felt like we had been by the pool for hours, my desire to cry pushing on my heart as I went back and forth from compressions to breathing and then back again. 

Then I felt I him stir under my hands, and he cough up pool water, and gasp for air. His eyes opening wide, and looking around in alarm. I heard the door slam open and EMTs were there, and I stepped out of the way.

The EMTs surrounded him, checking his vitals and talking quickly to each other. One of the EMTs, a dark haired male, glanced over to me. "Are you Sean?" he asked quickly.

I nodded. "He's calling for you," he said, nodding towards Mark, who was moaning as he was trying to get up. He was moving so much they were struggling to get him on the gurney. I walked over and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Mark," I say as calmly as I could, but he was still thrashing around, as if he didn't know where he was. As if he couldn't connect that there were people around him trying to help him.

"Bright Eyes," I said loudly, and he stopped moving. He looked at me fully in the face, his deep brown eyes, wide and terrified. "You need to stay still so that they can take you to the hospital. Please, try to stay calm. These men want to help you."

He stopped struggling at once, the grip he had on my hand almost painfully tight. The EMTs were able to get him on the gurney, but needed to surround him to get him into the ambulance.

"Bright Eyes," I said softly, but sternly, "You need to let go of my hand so that they can get you into the ambulance."

His mouth was covered with a oxygen mask now but I could tell from his eyes that he was scared to let go of me.

"You can ride with him to the ER," the dark haired EMT said.

"I can go with you, but you need to let go of my hand for just a few minutes."

He shook his head "no" almost violently fast.

I leaned over to him, and the EMTs moved out of the way to give us space. I placed my forehead against his, and looked into his dark eyes, my heart lurching forward at how frightened he looked. "Do you trust that I love you?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly, his eyes looking into mine, his grip on my hand getting impossibly tighter.

"Then I need you to trust me, and these people around you. I promise that I'll be with you once you get in the ambulance, but you have to let go of my hand, ok? And I promise that I'll never pull away from your hand ever again."

His eyes were brimming with tears, and almost as if it was causing him pure agony, he let go of my hand. The EMTs worked quickly to get him into the ambulance, and after grabbing my phone, shoes and wallet, and making sure Chica was safely locked inside the house, I got into the back of the ambulance. His face, full of relief as he held out his hand, and I took it without a second thought.


	50. The Tightened Bond

-Jack's POV-

Our fingers were still interlocked as the ambulance made it's way to the hospital, and I watched Mark place our hands close to his heart. The oxygen mask covered so much of his face, but I could still see his eyes. He kept looking up at me, his honey colored eyes meeting mine, and almost silently saying "I love you" over and over again. "I love you too," I whispered back, and he raised my hand to his cheek and inhaled deeply.

"May I have your full name, sir?" asked the dark haired EMT.

I turned to look at him, feeling bad about having to leave Mark's gaze, even for a moment.

"Sean William McLoughlin," I said clearly, but most people call me Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack," he said kindly, "My name is Ben. What's Mark's full name?"

"Mark Edward Fischbach."

"What relation is Mark to you? Your husband?"

I chuckled lightly, looking back at Mark, who had his eyes closed now, my hand still on his cheek.

"No," I said softly, "but maybe one day. I'm just his boyfriend for now."

Ben typed some information on a small device, and then continued. "Could you tell me what happened today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know how he ended up in the pool, but I heard his dog Chica barking like crazy, and I ran outside. She never barks like that and she was racing around the pool, and when I looked closer I saw Mark sinking. I jumped in and got him out. Then I did CPR until you all arrived."

"It's lucky that you were there for him," Ben said, typing more notes into his machine. "You saved your boyfriend's life today."

I felt Mark squeeze my hand again, looking up at me with watery eyes. "He would have done the same for me," I said softly, and saw him nod his head.

***

"Are you having some trouble with the paperwork?" the nurse asked, as I looked over the large pile that I was given while Mark was being admitted.

"Yes, I am," I said sadly. "There's a lot of information that is being asked that I just don't know. We've only been dating a few months."

She took the paperwork back from me.

"I'm sure that once Mr. Fischbach is fully admitted we can have him fill this out." she said gently.

I smiled and thanked her, and reached for my phone to see if I got any new text messages. Mark's phone was destroyed in the pool, so I had no idea of how to call many of his contacts to let them know where he was. I had been able to get a hold of Tyler and Ethan, so they were reaching out to others like his mom, brother, Bob and Wade.

"Sean McLoughlin?" said a voice.

I looked up and saw a older man on a white coat looking around for me.

"Yes, that's me," I said, getting up out of the waiting chair.

The older man smiled, his dark brown eyes kind and friendly. "My name is Dr. Kingsley.  You're Mark's boyfriend, right?"

I nodded nervously as he pointed me into the back area and we began to talk.

"Is it ok if I call you Jack?" he asked. "Mark said you go by both names."

"Yes, of course."

"Mark is doing well," he said, "especially considering what happened."

I nodded.

"He has told me quite a lot about you," he said smiling, "He's very aware that he probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

I began to feel my face turning red.

"Where did you learn CPR?" he asked suddenly. "You did an amazing job. Usually people who are not trained EMTs end up breaking ribs, or cause severe bruising during chest compressions.

"I was in hotel management in college," I said, feeling even more sudden embarrassment at the compliment. "I had to take a few courses on medical training."

"It was very impressive," he said, leading me to a room to the left, and closing the door.

He handed me some documents. "These are his vitals for you to look over, along with his medical history."

"I'm sorry," I said, sitting down, "but shouldn't this be given to his mother, or brother, or whoever he has listed as his caregiver?"

"He listed you as his medical caregiver," Dr. Kingsley said, slightly surprised. "You didn't know that?"

"No," I said, startled. "Me? He wants me to make medical decisions for him?"

"Yes," he said simply. "He was very sure about that, but if you don't feel comfortable with doing it, I can discuss other options with him."

"No," I said, looking at the paperwork again. "I'm fine with it."

He nodded. "Mark said that he experienced severe chest pain right before he fell into the pool. Due to him saying that and his past history with his heart, we will be keeping him here in the hospital for at least a few days running tests and monitoring him."

He sighed, and continued. "I also highly suggest that after he is out of here that he seek mental therapy. Many people who deal with near death situations have a hard time adjusting back afterwards. You're here on a passport, correct?"

"Yes, I was going to be here for a couple of weeks."

"Would you be opened to staying longer?" he asked. "I am able to write up something for the proper people dealing with your passport. Mark is incredibly connected with you, and since you are listed as his caretaker, it is essential that you are able to be with him while he is in the first part of his recovery."

"Yes, of course I'll stay. I'll stay as long as he needs me to stay."

"Wonderful," he said smiling at me. "He should be out of his first round of testing by now, so I'll take you to him. Just please be aware that he is hooked up to a heart monitor machine, so try to help keep him calm."

I smiled and nodded, and we headed out of the room and back down the hall.  I followed closely behind Dr. Kingsley as we walked, looking off to the sides every so often at hospital rooms. Most of them were filled with single patients. Some of them had chatty visitors, and others looking bored and flipping through channels on their mounted television sets.

He stopped at a room bathed with natural light, and turned to me before we entered. "Just try to stay as positive as you can. It's amazing what just some encouragement from people you love can do to speed up recovery."

He opened the door for me, and I walked inside.


	51. The Future Promise

-Jack's POV-

I raised my hand to cover my eyes as I entered the room, the light was so bright coming from the large windows surrounding the back wall.  The door closed behind me with a quiet click, and I realized that Dr. Kingsley had not come in with me.

I walked slowly to the bed, and laying there was Mark. His hospital gown slightly ruffled and wires connecting from his chest to a heart monitor, which beeped softly every few moments. The television was on, and playing an afternoon talk show of some sort, but Mark was not watching it. His face was angled towards me, his eyes closed and his breathing relaxed. The mask was off, and I could see his nose and lips properly again.

I sat down in a chair near him, and pushed some of his stray hairs from his face. His eyes opened very slowly, and looking to see what touched him, his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Sean?" he said, his voice sounding very dry, but truly happy. "Oh I'm so glad that you are here."

He reached out his hand and I gave him mine. He smiled and lifting up his hands to his lips he kissed it gently.

"I'm so sorry, Sean," he said, his dark brown eyes filling with tears, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I love you so much, and I yelled at you. I am so stubborn and stupid."

I leaned over and shushed him gently. "It's ok," I said, "I am just so happy that Chica barks so loudly."

He looked at me and placed his hand on my cheek. "You saved my life," he said, his teary eyes meeting mine, "Y-You saved my life, Sean."

"I love you, Mark," I said, not wanting to think about the fact that he could have died.

"I'll do anything for you," he said, his voice trembling, "whatever you want and I'll do it."

"I just want you to feel better, Bright Eyes," I said, feeling like my heart would burst with all of the love coursing through his veins towards me.

"I already do," he said quickly, "you're here now."

He pulled me towards him and kissed my lips, his hands traveling through my hair as felt myself climbing on the bed with him. Trying to be careful of the wires connected to his chest, and listening to the beeping sounds of the machine, we hugged and kissed each other for a long time. Only stopping to take an occasional breath, or to wipe away tears for the other one's face.

I heard my phone buzz, and pulled away from the most recent kiss. "I need to get that," I said softly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No, please stay here with me," he pleaded, rubbing my shoulders gently. "We made a deal about not answering our phones during times like this, remember?"

I rolled my eyes.

"This is a different situation, Mark," I chuckled. "That may be your mom, Thomas or someone else in your family. They don't know what happened yet."

"You're right," he said, nuzzling my neck as I started to sit up. "After you check then? Can we snuggle some more, please?"

"Of course," I said, kissing his forehead.

He smiled and watched me sit down and look through my messages.

"It looks like Tyler was able to get ahold of your mom, Thomas and your stepmom." I said, glancing back up at him. "Bob and Wade still haven't returned his calls, but he will try again later today."

Mark stretched his arm to reach my hand again. I put down my phone and took it. "He's giving everyone my phone number so they can stay in contact, but my number is international, so he's giving them your phone number in the hospital as well."

"Ok," he said, not really seeming to focus on what I was saying. "Whatever you think is best."

I sighed and stood up again. "Whatever I think is best?" I said, smiling, "are you sure that you're my boyfriend?"

He laughed and kissed my hand again. "Only for a while longer. I'm going to marry you one day."

I felt my heart skip a beat, and tears began to fall again. "They must have you on some great medication," I stammered, "to have you saying things like that."

He smiled as he reached up and touched my face with his warm hand. "Yes, I'm as high as a kite right now," he said, pushing away one of my tears, "but I meant what I said. Will you say yes when I finally ask you?"

I leaned over and smiled. "What do you think?"

His smiled and sat up closer to me, our lips meeting again. He wrapped his hands around my shoulders, and pulled me back into the bed. Even in his condition I was in awe of his strength as my feet left the ground and I was softly laid next to him, our mouths not parting even once. I fit into his arms so perfectly, and I moaned at his gentle touches on my back and arms. His butterfly kisses on my shoulders and collarbone made me hiss softly in his ear as my skin felt so alive.

I mouthed the right side of his chin, and I felt him quake with a long sigh, then a yawn. His eyes looked up at me, suddenly so sleepy and he was trying hard to keep them opened.

"Looks like you need another nap," I said quietly. "Just close your eyes. I'll be here when you wake up."

He frowned slightly, and nuzzled my neck.

"I promise," I said, running my fingers through his dark hair. He sighed, I felt his arms and head relax, and then he was asleep.


	52. The Creative Substitution

-Mark's POV-

I woke up to two talking voices outside my hospital room.

"I only need to talk to him for a few minutes," I heard a muffled voice say.

"And I said no," said Jack's voice, "he is here after a fucking conversation with you, you know."

"That was not my -"

"I know that it isn't your fault," Jack hissed back, "but you should at least respect the level of stress he's under."

"You two should probably just come in here to start punching each other," I called out. "At least you're both in the best place to take care of the injuries afterwards."

Jack opened the door first, looked upset that I was awake, and as he walked in he turned his head to glare at Mike, who entered the room tentatively, looking like he may collapse with all the stress he was under.

"You look horrible, Mike," I said, sitting up in the bed, and putting my glasses on.

He gave a hollow laugh. "You're one to talk. I heard what happened. Are you going to be all right?"

"They are running some tests," Jack chimed in, still glaring at Mike. "In the meantime he isn't supposed to be dealing with any stress, which leaves conversations with you out of the question."

"Mark and I still have business to deal with regarding that sponsor," Mike said, his glare back to Jack just as fierce. He turned back to me. "Would you please tell your Irish Wolfhound of a boyfriend to lay off of me?"

Jack actually looked like he was going to physically attack him for a moment, but seemed to think better of it.

"I will do no such thing," I said, crossing my arms. "He knows what is best for me, and what he says goes until I get out of this hospital."

Both Mike and Jack looked equally stunned at my words, though Jack recovered quicker. "So with that settled," he said, moving in between Mike and me, "I think that you should leave."

Mike's world seemed to crumble at that moment. His mouth moved soundlessly as he tried to say something to keep himself in the room with me. His light brown eyes searching desperately for a way to talk to me, hooked up to a machine or not.

I could see Jack looking at him, his anger fading into pity, and sighing loudly, he threw up his hands in the air and said "Fine, you have five minutes. I'm staying here with you two and if that heart monitor even just beeps a tiny bit differently, you go. Deal?"

Mike nodded his head tightly, and moved over to sit next to me in the chair. Jack moved over to my other side and stood listening quietly.

"I'm sorry you ended up on here," Mike said in a rush, "I called the Head of Marketing to try to change the date. I thought that surely that he would understand the circumstances, with you being in the hospital. He was sympathetic, but he just doesn't want to reschedule."

I ran my fingers through my hair, and sighed. "I'm not able to leave for at least three days while they run tests and monitor my heart, Mike."

He groaned, and put his head in his hands.

"Then I guess I'll just have to go on my own." he said softly. "I'm not having you go against your doctor's orders. And that one," he said, pointing to Jack, "he's fucking fierce to be as little as he is."

Jack seemed to almost growl at this latest comment about him, but I touched his arm and he quieted again.

"I'm sorry," I said, truly feeling bad about the situation. "There is still a chance that we can find other sponsors to contribute."

"I doubt it," Mike said sadly as he stood up from the chair, "but it doesn't hurt to -"

"I'll go to the meeting," Jack said, moving towards Mike.

Both Mike and I looked at him in surprise.

"You're not Mark," said Mike stiffly. "They want Mark in the meeting."

"Well they aren't going to get him," Jack said back gruffly, "so bringing another YouTuber with you is better than nothing, don't you think?"

I turned back to Mike. "He does have a point. Plus Jack's fan base is just as big as mine. He may carry the popularity you need to go into that meeting."

Mike seemed to be struggling internally with this plan. It was clear that he and Jack would never go on a best friend's picnic together, but it was clear that both of us were making solid points about Jack going to the meeting in my place.

"Fine," Mike said, his face contorted in a sour look to Jack. "I'll take you, but please listen to everything I tell you to do, ok?"

Jack nodded his head in agreement, and Mike texted his number to Jack's phone. Then very well aware that his five minutes with me were well over, he said goodbye and left the room.

"That went well," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Speak for yourself," said Jack, giving me a kiss on the lips. "Irish Wolfhound, am I? He's lucky I didn't bite his leg off."


	53. The Uneasy Conference

-Jack's POV-

I checked my phone again, and then looked around.

_Where the hell was he?_

The address he gave me better have been correct, or the next time I saw Mike I probably would punch him square in the face.

I groaned, and pulled out my phone and texted him.

Me: Where are you? We have less than 10 minutes before this meeting!

I checked the time again. Eight minutes before the meeting, and I still wasn't even sure that I was in the right place.

I pulled on the sleeves of my jacket, making sure that I looked as presentable as possible. My dress shoes still pinching my feet. Luckily I had been able to go out last night to grab a suitable suit and tie for the meeting. Mark was an asset for knowing the best places to go in LA to buy formal clothing on a moment's notice.

"Jack!" I heard a voice from behind, "over here!"

I turned my head to see Mike, red faced and half running towards me. He wiped his sweaty brow with a handkerchief in his suit pocket, and then tucked it back away.

"You clean up well," he said looking at my outfit.

"You seem surprised," I said grumpily.

"A bit, yeah," he retorted. He pointed towards the large white building just to the right of where we stood. "This is their office. Just try to follow my lead, and Jack, remember -"

"Yes, yes I know," I groaned, having been texted the same rules over and over again over the past day. "No joking, no hugging and absolutely no cursing."

Mike nodded, and started heading towards the right, and I followed behind.

We went through a large set of glass doors to a huge common area with a plush seats and a giant water fountain. Mike obviously had been here before because he easily maneuvered around doorways and after getting on the elevator and pushing for the tenth floor, we continued down a long hall to a set of doors with the letters _ST_ written in curly script. He pushed the call button and we waited.

"Yes, may I help you?" said a smooth female voice through the speaker.

"Micheal Rogan and Sean McLoughlin to see Theodore Spencer please?" Mike said through the speaker.

The door buzzed open and we walked in. The office inside was gorgeous with red and gold furniture. A curvy blonde woman greeted us warmly, and I could tell by her voice that it was the same woman on the speaker. She offered us drinks while we waited, which we both declined. Smiling gently, she asked us to please take a seat, and she went over to her large desk to tell Mr. Spencer that we were waiting.

We both sat down on a long red couch, and I took a moment to make sure my hair was behaving while Mike nervously checked his phone.

"Mr. Spencer will see you now," said the young woman, and walking us over, she opened up a large door and we both went in.

This new room was also massive, and was also red and gold themed, and in the back part of the room stood an incredibly tall man in a dark blue suit and shiny black shoes. His eyes were almost unnaturally bright blue and his long nose and narrow lips made him look more intimidating than I thought possible. He took a few steps towards us, and motioned a large hand towards two chairs in front of his desk.

It seemed to take an almost comedic amount of time to reach his desk, with the room being so large. Mike even took out his handkerchief again during our walk over to wipe his sweaty brow again.

We sat down in the chairs, and after we did, Mr. Spencer sat down as well behind his desk. No one said anything for a moment. I tried my best to smile politely, while Mike's smile looked more like a grimace. Mr. Spencer drummed his long and narrow fingers on his desk, and looked from Mike to me, and then back to Mike, as if he were a vulture deciding if we were worth the effort in waiting for us to hurry up and die before feasting, or if it made more sense to look elsewhere for a meal.

"We appreciate you taking the time to see us Mr Spencer," said Mike finally speaking. "We know how incredibly busy you are."

Mr. Spencer nodded slowly, his narrow frown not changing in the slightest. I heard Mike swallow hard next to me.

"I thought," Mr Spencer said slowly, his shining unnatural blue eyes scanning both of us, and his voice incredibly deep, "that my meeting was to be with you, Mr. Rogan, and Mr. Fischbach."

I heard Mike give almost a squeak before collecting his thoughts. "Well, Mark is...or should I say Mr. Fischbach is still in the hospital."

Mr. Spencer seemed to consider this information for a moment, and then spoke again.

"Hmmm, I see," he said, his deep voice sounding slightly annoyed, but it was hard to tell since I only just met him. "So, you bring me..." and then he pointed a long narrow index finger at me, "Mr. McLoughlin instead?"

I could feel my heart rate increase as his pointed at me, and then withdrawing his finger to interlace his fingers together, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, sir..." Mike said, sounding like he had not expected this meeting to go this wrong so quickly. "Mr. McLoughlin is also on YouTube and -"

"I am very aware of who he is, Mr Rogan," Mr. Spencer said slowly, "I am in marketing, unless you've forgotten that?"

Mike's face turned bright pink and he stammered a quick apology.

"So," Mr. Spencer said, aiming his eyes at me again. "What do I owe the pleasure of getting to meet the great Jacksepticeye?"

I froze, not knowing what to say. I had done a pretty good job so far for following the three rules that Mike had given me, but I hadn't really expected to have to talk. More just be a warm body with a large YouTube viewer count to please the sponsor.

"I...umm, came to help you." I said, feeling instantly stupid for saying that.

For the first time since I first saw Mr. Spencer, his expression changed. His long dark eyebrows raised in quiet curiosity and he leaned slightly forward in his large leather seat.

"Oh really?" he asked, sounding almost amused. "And how do you believe that you can help us? I was under the impression from Mr. Rogan that it was the Holiday Charity Livestream that Mr. Fischbach was hosting that needed **Small Talk's** help."

Mike looked like he was on the verge of either fainting or throwing up. Both looked very possible at this point, but he seemed to not even begin to know how to insert himself back into the conversation. I was at this point, at least, on my own.

"That's true," I said quickly, "that Mark would love to have **Small Talk** donation match, but that isn't the only reason why he wants **Small Talk** to be involved."

"Oh, is that the case?" Mr. Spencer said smoothly. "Go on."

"Mark and I believe that **Small Talk** would be an excellent partner in the future as well. We respect what your company does here, and think that is a chance to work with you on both of our channels. We want to do that, and feel good about it, sir."

"And if we were to not be involved in the charity?"

"If you were to just pull out of the holiday charity event it would be very hurtful, not only for us, but for the charity that we will be representing. I understand that sometime the bottom line isn't always the nicest situation, but if you were to reconsider, then both Mark and I would be able to feel happy about working with **Small Talk** in the future. On both of our channels."

"Hmmm," he said slowly, "the proposition of **Small** **Talk** being a sponsor on both Markiplier and Jacksepticeye's channels is an appealing one. Especially since you two have been creating a viral frenzy with your...what do your fans call it? Septiplier romance, is it?"

I felt my face feel hot again, and nodded.

"I'll draw up some new paperwork for Mr. Rogan later today, then. **Small Talk** will still be a sponsor in the Charity Livestream, if both yourself and Mr. Fischbach will heavily consider future ventures with our company."

Mike gasped, and then coughing loudly grabbed his handkerchief out of his suit pocket again.

I couldn't believe my ears and sat in stunned silence.

"Yes," Mike whispered at me out of the corner of his mouth. "Say yes, you idiot."

"Yes," I said, my brain finally connecting with my mouth. "I think that is a great plan."

Mr. Spencer stood up and taking his lead, we both stood up too. He reached out a large thin fingered hand to me to shake, and I did so.

"Splendid that we got this all sorted out." said Mr. Spencer with the smallest hint of a smile. "To be perfectly honest with you both I was not happy about the idea of **Small Talk** not being involved in the livestream, but it is not only up to me at times."

"We appreciate you meeting with us, Mr. Spencer," said Mike quickly, as if he was trying to rush out of the office before Mr. Spencer changed his mind.

"Of course," said Mr, Spencer, as he gestured towards the door.

We began to walk as casually as we could, both shooting relieved and shocked looks at each other as we walked.

"Oh, just one more thing, Mr. McLoughlin," we heard Mr. Spencer say, and we both froze and spun around. Mr. Spencer had a piece of paper and a red and gold pen in his large hands.

"Would you please be so kind as to sign an autograph for my granddaughter, Sarah? She is a huge fan of yours, and if she finds out that I met you and didn't get her your signature, I am very sure that she would kill me where I stand."

"Of course," walking back over and incredibly relieved. "Does she spell her name with or without an 'h'?"


	54. The Aftercare Instructions

-Mark's POV-

"I'm so proud of you, Bright Eyes," I said, hardly believing what I was hearing when Jack got back to the hospital later in the day.

"Well, I'm just glad I didn't fuck things up," he says, his cheeks turning pink as he changed out of his suit. "The look on Mike's face was pretty funny though."

"I can only imagine,"  I said, sitting up a little taller to watch him undress. "Hey," I said, once he had stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. "Come over here for a moment."

He stopped changing and walked over to the bed, and crawled on top of me for a snuggle. "Mmmm, you smell so good," I sighed, rubbing the small of his back. "I can't wait to get out of here and have a nice time with just the two of us in the bedroom."

"Aww," he said, looking up at me with a sultry smile. "Is my Bright Eyes horny?"

"It's been a while babe," I said, giving him a short kiss. "So yes, a little."

"I'm happy to break your chastity belt once the doctor gives the ok." he said, nuzzling my neck. "Until then you just have to love me with your mind, and not your body."

"Hmmm. My mind can be a pretty dirty place too," I said, lifting up his chin for another kiss. "But you're the boss, Beautiful. I'll do whatever you say."

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a male voice behind us. Jack and I both looked towards the door to see Dr. Kingsley standing near the entranceway.

Jack jumped off of the bed and grabbed his jeans quickly, both of our faces turning bright red as we stammered explanations.

"No need to explain yourselves," Dr. Kingsley said as he walked over to my bedside. "My husband and I were your ages once. Just please keep in mind that you need his heart rate down for a while longer, Jack." he said, giving Jack a smile.

Jack cleared his throat and nodded as he finished putting his blue jeans on.

"I have come with your next set of test results Mark," he said, turning his kind brown eyes back to me. "The good news is it looks like your heart is in very good shape, and the incident that happened to you at your pool was only stress related. There are no underlying heart problems that we were able to find."

I heard Jack audibly sigh in relief. I felt myself relax as well. "That's really great news," I replied.

"Yes," Dr. Kingsley said. "However, you need to be more careful with your stress levels, Mark. That means taking time out when you are getting too overworked. You're a young man who has had too many visits to the hospital already. As much as I enjoy our talks, I would prefer to chat with you during a regular office visit, and not in the ICU."

"I agree with you there," I said quickly.

His eyes slightly narrowed. "I also know a well meaning work-a-holic when I see one. I don't trust that you'll be the best to judge when you're getting too stressed. At least for now."

"So that means it's up to you," he continued, now glancing back over to Jack, "to make sure that he takes better care of himself. I have already submitted the papers that we spoke about to the International Travel Office to request that you are able to have a much longer stay in the States until Mark gets a better handle on his stressors."

Jack nodded his head quickly, the pinkness in his cheeks flaring up again.

"This paperwork should work for now to keep Jack here," he said, giving Jack a couple of copies of forms, "however, I am certain that within the next year or so that you two will be looking forward to a more permanent set up together."

Jack and I both looked at each other, and grinned.

"If that's the case," Dr. Kingsley said, smiling himself now, "I hope I get an invitation to the wedding."

He chuckled softly at our smiling faces, and headed towards the door. "I'll be starting your discharge paperwork by the end of the day, and you can leave at the latest, tomorrow afternoon."

With a final small smile, he opened the door and walked out.


	55. The Furry Hero

-Jack's POV-

We stood outside of the hospital, waiting for the taxi to arrive. He was freshly showered and talking on the phone to his mother, telling her for the tenth time, it seemed, that there was no need for her to fly out to LA to see him.

"I was just discharged," he said, his voice soft and calming, "Yes, I promise that I will call you once I get settled back at home. Yes ma'am."

He hung up the phone, sighed, and then turned to look over at me.

"You have been staring at me since we left the receptionist desk," he said with a slight smirk. "If I have something weird in my hair or on my face, you should probably tell me."

"Just the opposite," I said, giving him a hug. "You have been laying in a bed, wired up to machines and eating hospital meals for five days. How in the world do you you still look as handsome as you do?"

He looked quite startled at the compliment, and blushing ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Blame good genetics, or the ability to thrive on really bad tasting foods."

"Probably a bit of both," I said as I leaned in for a kiss. "Chica misses you like crazy, so be warned."

"Thanks for the heads up," he said, giving me Eskimo kisses. "I owe that pup a big thank you too for barking when I fell in the pool. She's a big furry hero for sure."

The cab pulled up, and getting in we headed back home.

***

-Mark's POV-

"Chica! How's my pup -"

SLAM!!

"I told you that she missed you," Jack said, not really trying to hold his laughter as Chica hit me with the force of a fuzzy gold semi truck.

"I really thought that I was ready this time," I said as I got off of the ground. "You're going to put your daddy back in the hospital, puppy."

Chica seemed like this was only a passing concern as she bounced around happily, her tail nothing but a yellow blur as it wagged back and forth so hard that even her butt was swaying to the right and left as well.

Jack giggles echoed through the house as he pointed. "Look, Mark! Chica learned how to salsa dance while you were away."

Laughing loudly, I bowed down gracefully to her. "Well, a lovely lady should never have to dance alone. May I?"

I reached out my hand to her, and Chica, assuming I was asking for a handshake, placed her giant padded paw in my opened palm. Then taking hold of her other paw I stood up slowly and started walking back on forth her as she stood steadily on her hind legs.

Jack placed his hands on his cheeks and cooed loudly.

Chica and I danced for a few moments as I hummed a made up song and she panted happily, every so often catching my face with a wet kiss.

She wiggled out of my hands and ran over to Jack to pounce on him, and I feigned rejection.

"Just like a typical blonde bombshell," I said, wiping away imaginary tears, "you fall in love with them, and then they leave you for the next handsome guy they see."

Jack, who by now was snuggling Chica on the floor, smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? It's the accent that gets them every time."

"I agree," I said, walking over to sit down on the floor with them both. "The accent is incredibly sexy."

I gave him a kiss on the forehead, and then both of us have Chica a belly rub. She barked happily from all of the attention, her huge brown eyes looking from Jack to me.

"Daddy has a big day planned for you, pup." I said to her, and her tail began wagging again. "We are taking you to the park, and then -"

That was all she needed to hear to flip off her back and on to her sturdy paws and race towards the closet where I kept her leash.

"I think that's she ready to go already," Jack giggled.

"Apparently so," I said smiling, and I got up and helped Jack to his feet as well. "Let's go!"

***

-Jack's POV-

"Mark, please take it easy," I said, knowing that it was falling on deaf ears. "Dr. Kingsley said not to get your heart rate up too much for at least the first few days out of -"

Chica went flying by me in the dog park, and on her heels was Mark running after her, his arms stretched out and making guttural noises as if he was a monster.

"Oh, what's the point?" I said aloud to myself, leaning back on the park bench and smiling.

"I'm gonna get ya," Mark roared as he ran, Chica barking happily as she turned to look behind her to see how far away Mark was. "The Markimoo monster is gonna get the big old dog and hug her to death! Grrrrrr!"

Chica ran to the back wall of the dog park, and seeming to sense that she was trapped, decided that a counter attack was in order. Her tail whipping around like crazy, she darted straight towards Mark, who had almost caught up with her at the wall.

Mark skidded to a stop, and realizing that the hunter had now become the hunted, spun around and started running back the way that they came.

I had already taken some pictures with my phone as to some of Chica's day to show our viewers, and a picture Mark screaming like a mad man was definitely being added.

***  
-Mark' POV-

"Pick out whatever toys you want, girl,"

Our next stop was to Chica's favorite dog toy and treat store,   **Bark All About It**. Jack pushed the shopping cart while Chica pulled me along by her leash, sniffing and grabbing at anything that her nose or mouth could reach.

After the seventh squeaky ball was thrown into the cart, Jack cleared his throat.

"You do realize that the possibility of either of us tripping over one of these balls, and falling down the stairs gets ten times greater with each squeaky ball that goes into this cart, right?"

"Hmmm," I said, looking from the cart to him, "very valid point. Why don't we take her to a different aisle for other types of toys?"

Twenty minutes later we left, Jack and I carrying four bags each and Chica bouncing in front of us, a huge stuffed giraffe stuffed into her jaws.

"Do you have a place for all of these new toys to go?" Jack asked as we walked to the car.

I shrugged. "Isn't spread all over the floors technically a place?"

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

***  
-Jack's POV-

Getting back into the house was a challenge, but we made it. Chica went racing to her dog bed in the living room to chew on her stuffed giraffe and Mark and I, looking like dog toy and treat pack mules, heading to the kitchen area to drop all of Chica's other things.

"It looks like so much more when it's sitting on the kitchen counter, doesn't it?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

I laughed. "You did kind of go overboard a bit."

Mark smiled and shrugged. "She deserves to be spoiled. She's one of my two heroes, after  all."

He turned to me and wrapping his warm hands around my waist, pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were so smooth and I moaned a bit when he began to rub my back and shoulders.

"I never will be able to repay either one of you for what you did." he said quietly, his forehead touching mine.

"We're a family," I said back to him, my thumb wiping a tear away from his cheek. "We can't have anything happen to you."

His eyes lit up. "Oh, that reminds me!"

He pulled away from our hug and went into a side drawer. There he pulled out a large envelope and gave it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, as I began to open it.

"Read it and see," he said, a small smile on his lips.

Unfolding the papers I saw my name printed neatly next to Mark's name and beneath it, Chica's information.

"I don't understand," I said, truly puzzled. "Isn't this Chica's adoption paperwork?"

He nodded slowly. "She's just as much your dog now as she is mine, Bright Eyes. And I did a lot of thinking in the hospital. You're right about us being a family, and if anything was to happen to me...I want Chica to live the rest of her life with you."

I stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"You know, officially I mean," he stammered on, "I know that unofficially that -"

I hugged him so tightly that it felt like I might break a rib or two, my happy sobs messy and loud, but he didn't seem to care.


	56. The Amorous Ides

-Mark's POV-

"Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier and I wanted to just sit down for a few minutes in a video blog to thank everyone for the well wishes and support that you have shown me since my latest time in the hospital. I swear to you that I don't meant to be as clumsy as I am, but there you go!"

I smiled and adjusted the camera slightly.

"As Jack had announced on his channel a couple of days ago when I first got back, the doctor said my heart is fine but I need to start taking better care of my stress levels. That being said I'm going to really try to step away from videos a bit more during the week to relax. Nothing permanent though! You all can't get rid of me that easily. Just a little extra time off until I get a better grip on my schedule. The old "work smarter and not work harder" type of thing."

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and continued.

"In all seriousness though, you all mean the world to me. Jack almost broke his back with all of the "Get Well" cards that came to my PO Box and all of the messages on Twitter and Facebook...you guys, you're just amazing. Damn it, I always end up crying in these videos!"

I wiped my face quickly, and cleared my throat.

"At this point I'm rambling, so I better stop. There will be a brand new video up tomorrow afternoon and please stay tuned for some additional news about the Holiday Livestream happening later this year. I have a lot to tell you guys about. Well, that's all for today. I'll see you in the next video! Buh bye!"

I wrapped up the recording and after some quick editing posted it on YouTube. Leaning back in my office chair I smelled meat cooking and headed down to the kitchen where Jack was near the stove.

"What smells so good in here?" I asked, coming up from behind and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm making spaghetti and meatballs," he said, as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds delicious," I replied, nibbling on his right ear.

"Hey, I'm not part of the meal," he said slyly, pulling his ear away from me.

I moved away from him at sat down at the table, smiling a bit. "You promised that we could have some couples time once Dr. Kingsley's timeframe was over. I've been a good patient for the past three days."

"Yes you have." He smiled and walked over to me, then leaned down and kissed me deeply. I felt his legs straddle my lap, and I reached up to place my hands on his firm and curvy ass as we kissed. I was feeling light headed as the kiss continued, and was about to start pulling up his shirt when I heard a timer go off.

He pulled away for the kiss. "That'll be the garlic bread," he said, getting up.

"That timer is just as big of a cock block as Mike is," I said grumpily.

Jack laughed as he put on oven mitts and pulled the bread out of the oven. "We will have plenty of time later tonight to enjoy each other. Besides, I wanted us to try something a bit new, if you're interested."

I raised my eyebrows, intrigued. "What do you have in mind?" I asked.

He gave the noodles and the meatballs a few more moments and then headed back over to me, and sat down.

"You are the most gentle and sweet lover I have ever had, but I would like you to try being a bit more aggressive."

I felt my face turning red. "I guess we could try that. I'm just worried about accidentally hurting you.

He smiled and took my hand in his. "I trust you completely. You'll be fine. Just follow my lead, and if you're ok with it, I would love to tell you some specific things to do during tonight."

"Like, giving me orders?" I asked, winking.

His face was now the one turning red. "Umm, well yes...if that's ok. If you don't want to..."

"No," I said smiling. "I think that sounds...really hot actually. I like doing what you ask me to do. It's a real turn on."

He grinned. "Then tonight will be a lot of fun, but in the meantime you need plenty of carbs," he said walking back over to the stove with a plate. "How hungry are you?"

"Hungry for sex?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. "I'm starving."

"No, you goober," he said laughing. "For spaghetti and meatballs."

"Oh," I said with a wink. "Just start piling on the food, and I'll tell you when to stop."


	57. The Sex Boss

**(A/N: This entire chapter involves sexually explicit material)**

-Jack's POV-

We both laid on the bed, both very aware of our heart beating faster than usual. I briefly felt the need to ask about his heart rate, but considering what we were about to do, it seemed pretty pointless. Side by side we looked at each other, our shirts were already off. He was wearing soft black pajama pants, and I was in a dark grey pair of shorts.

"Why do I feel so nervous?" he asked, looking at me. "It's not like we have never had sex before."

"You're not the only one who's a bit nervous," I replied, chuckling softly.

I touched the side of his face with my right hand, and pulled him towards me slowly. Our eyes closed as our lips met, and I could feel the usual flutter of my heart as his tongue entered my mouth and mine entered his. He moved me over to my back and hovered above me, and ran his fingers in my hair as I breathed in the smell of his aftershave. Reaching up I gripped his pajama clad bottom and squeezed it hard. I felt his moan reverberate in my throat and pulling away from the kiss, he began to nibble on my left shoulder.

Sighing deeply, I grabbed the back of his head and guided him towards me, and turning his face slightly I whispered in his ear.

"Take off our pants."

He kissed me deeply again, and as I got lost in his lips, I could feel my shorts being unbuttoned and unzipped. His warm hands rubbing my groin and thighs. My breath hitched as his fingers softly caressed my member for the most fleeting of moments before I could see him sit up slightly so that he could slowly take off the rest of his clothing.

Once he was fully naked, his tanned and toned body incredible looking in the darkening room, he gently finished taking off my shorts and boxers, pulling them slowly off of my ass and legs until I heard them fall to the ground. He leaned back down, his dark brown eyes deeply lidded as he began to kiss me again. I placed my hands on his back and scratched deeply, and heard him moan loudly as he lifted his head and eyes rolled back.

"I only want you to touch me for a while," I said once his eyes met mine again.

He instantly grabbed both of my hands from around him, pinned them above my head with his right hand, and kissed my neck again. I gasped from the pure strength that he held my hands in place. I tried to wiggle my hands free, just to make sure, but they were going nowhere. His lips began to trail down my chest, and he began to lick his tongue is small circles around my nipples. I groaned and twisted slightly with the intense feelings inside of my groin and chest. He continued to kiss me as he trailed down to my pelvis again. At this point my arms were trembling at the need to touch him

"Need to feel you," I said, my head lifting off of the pillow to look at him. His eyes were looking directly at me as he began licking in inside of my thighs. "Please let go."

At once his hand left my wrists and I was free again, and I sat up just as he put my length fully in his mouth and began to suck.

"Oh my God," I groaned, my fingers running through his hair as he began to bob up and down. I felt like my heart was racing against my chest, and the desire was building with each time he took me in completely.

"Kiss me," I moaned, "kiss me like you need me."

He pulled away from my member, and raising his head took hold of my lips, his right hand still stroking me. He pushed me back down to the mattress and I moaned again. The kisses were different this time. Instead of his normal gentle and tender way of moving with my lips, these kissed were powerful, almost savage. His teeth softly nibbling my mouth and tongue as my vision went hazy with so much pleasure.

"Look...at me..." I gasped between kisses, and he pulled away at once, his dark eyes meeting mine again.

"Say something in a different language," I said quickly, seeing how he would handle that type of request, but instantly, his hand touched my face and he whispered something. It was clipped and short, and definitely not English.

His strokes on my length got slower as he spoke, and groaning I listened, having no idea what he was saying, but whatever it was, it was making me so ready for him to consume me completely.

"Is that German?" I asked, twitching as he moved his hands back to my inner thighs. He smiled and nodded.

"What does it mean in English?" I asked, touching his forehead to mine.

He took a deep breath, and seemed to take a moment to be translating the words before he spoke again.

"To the sky and to the Earth, I have found you. The one to which I will move mountains for to just see the stardust in your eyes and the moonlight in your smile. You are the love to end all loves, and the reason for the need to breathe. I will love you until the end of times."

I gasped both with pleasure and amazement with what he had said.

"That was...beautiful," I said. He placed both of his hands on the sides of my face. "Was that from a poem you found?"

He smiled and shook his head "no".

"I wrote it after our first night together."

I felt my body tremble. He wrote that, for me?

_How can this man get any more perfect._

"Oh my god, Mark," I groaned. My body felt like it was on fire with the need for him.

He grabbed me by my legs and gently pulled me towards the middle part of the bed. I gasped at the movement but waited as he quickly went over to the side of the bed, the tube of lubrication all ready resting there. I felt my legs being touched again, and after a moment he was above me again. The intensity in his honey colored eyes took away my voice for a moment. He waited above me, his hips angled near mine, and I could feel his hard length touch my entrance.

I reached up and put my arms around his neck, my breathing feeling shallow. He was waiting for me to tell him what to do. Patiently waiting for me.

The sexual energy was so thick in the room, that I felt my eyes water.

"Take me," I said as clearly as I could.

Instantly I felt him enter and thrust hard, hitting my prostate. My entire body shook with the sensations of him inside me. His thrusts were strong and rhythmic, and could feel myself lifting off of the bed as he flexed up, my arms still firmly around his neck. I couldn't stop shaking, his lips reaching mine again and his moans felt like deep notes of music to my ears.

I took a breath as me turned a bit to the left, and lifting his chin so that our eyes met again, I spoke again. "Tell me the first thing that comes to your mind, no matter what it is."

He looked at me, almost shyly this time.

"Please, Bright Eyes," I asked, taking my hands and dragging my short nails down his back again. He shivered at the scratches, and looked at me in the eyes again. He grabbed my legs and lifted my ass off the bed slightly, and then began to push into me again, the new angle making me cry out in satisfaction.

"You're mine," he said hotly. "You're the only one that I want."

I groaned and gasped at the words.

"More," I said, almost desperately.

"I think about you every moment of the day," he continued. "I want to make love to you. Need to make you climax. Cum so hard. Say my name over and over."

"Oh, god Mark," I moaned, feeling like I was going to climax right then. "Say that again."

He growled, and with one quick motion, he turned me over, and began to thrust into me from behind. I groaned again, my back arching up as his hands grabbed each ass cheek.

"I think about you every moment of the day," he repeated loudly. "I want to make love to you. Need to make you climax. Cum so hard. Say my name over and over."

_I my god, how can he get any hotter?_

"Kiss me again," I gasped.

He bent over me and pulled me up, his thrusting not stopping so that now my back was against his chest. He turned my head gently with his left hand and kissed me, and began stroking my member again with his right hand. His lips left my mouth and traveled down my neck, and I felt myself losing my balance and began to fall forward. His arms grabbed me tightly, and held me upright. I groaned again as he continued to surge me forward.

"Oh god," I stammered, "you feel so good. Oh fuck, oh my god."

He groaned into my ear, and pulled out. He flipped me over onto my back again, and grabbed my shoulders, rubbing them softly. He entered me again, and continued to hit my pleasure spots without fail.

I was loopy at this point. Our love session had never been this intense before, but I was loving the change. This wasn't just making love. It was raw and animalistic. I could definitely get used to this every now and then.

I could feel the need to finish, and I could tell he needed to as well. His tongue was licking my nipples again, and I grabbed his right hand and interlocked it with mine.

"Make us both cum," I said loudly, "But surprise the hell out of me."

The look in his eyes was almost insanely delighted, and if he had been anyone else I would have been concerned. He moved closer to me, so that we were chest to chest, and whispered in my ear. "Grab a hold of my neck, and no matter what, don't let go."

I felt my heart leap up into my throat, but I did what he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck as tightly as I could, and I felt him scoop me up, and carry me off of the bed. I gasped at the movement, and still firmly in place, he covered the back of my head with his hands before slamming us onto the wall near the bathroom.

He was standing up and pushing with all of his power into me. I screamed at the shock and the pleasure, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrust into me over and over again. I could feel my orgasm building to the edge, and crashed his lips into mine for a final time.

"Tell me when your close," I said, my fingers pulling at his hair.

"I am," he said, his muscles straining as he held us both up.

"Then complete me," I groaned, my heart feeling like it was coming undone at the seams. I felt him shutter as he pushed into me again, and felt a wave of warmth go through my entire body. His head flew back and I joined him in the ecstasy as we shuttered and moaned into each other's cores. He leaned against me, and I against the wall, both gasping for air, our bodies exhausted, but truly satisfied.

"That...was..." he started, his lungs seeming to be fighting against words at the moment.

"Yeah, I said," sweat stinging my eyes. "that was, wow, that was incredible."

He carried me back to the bed and laid me down, and then groaning slightly at his aching leg muscles, he laid down beside me. There was nothing said for a few moments. Just us looking into each others faces, and trying our best to catch our breaths.

"You're going to kill me one day, Sean," he said finally, and then gave me a small smile. "But damn it, what a way to go."


	58. The Quiet Afterglow

-Mark's POV-

I yawned and opened my eyes to see him laying next to me, sleeping soundly. Part of his face hidden in the pillow and the other side bathed in the moonlight of the opened window. Hair still somewhat tangled from us making love, I laid there beside him for a long moment, just watching his chest rise and fall.

I turned my head slightly to see his left hand resting near his face, and I placed my hand on top of his palm. Almost instinctively his fingers intertwined with mine, and he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

I could stay here in moments like this forever. Watching him peacefully sleep next to me, and in the mornings find new ways to wake him so that I could be first person to see his breathtaking blue eyes open up. That was my favorite moment. The one that I waited for every day. Hoping that I would wake up first so that I could fall in love with him all over again.

His eyes. His smile. That amazing giggle. The way he says the "r" in my name. There were so many things about him that caused my heart to beat faster when he entered a room. It had just been over three months now since we began to date, but it seemed like so much longer. I was so helplessly in love with this man, that it almost ached inside when we were apart.

_Was that normal? Was that something that other couples felt?_

I felt my stomach growl, and looked at the clock on the end table.

12:45am.

We had gone to bed pretty early, so that explained my belly's annoyance. I recalled him telling me that there was still spaghetti and meatballs in the fridge.

I began to sit up, and gently pulled my hand away from him. His brow furrowed slightly at the movement, but as usual, I took my fingers and ran them through his hair, and he instantly relaxed again.

As I got up slowly out of the bed, I could hear him mutter something, but I wasn't able to catch what it was. I looked on the floor and put on my boxer and pajama pants from earlier in the evening, and then, leaning back over I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and headed down to the kitchen to eat.  

_I should have put on socks._

The hardwood floor felt a bit colder than normal for the time of year, but I already had made it halfway down the stairs, and I didn't want to head back to the bedroom and potentially wake him up. As I rubbed my eyes as I turned on the kitchen light, I heard a familiar yawn, and "tap tap tap" of claws heading towards me.

"Hey Chica," I whispered, seeing her coming towards me, her eyes sleepy and giving me another large yawn.

"Sorry that I woke you up, pup," I said quietly as I put some of the leftover spaghetti and meatballs on a plate in the microwave.

Chica nuzzled my hand as I stood and waited for my food, which I took to mean that she would graciously accept my apology if a meatball was involved. I chuckled and after my food was warmed up, I took one of the larger meatballs and gave it to her. She ate it in less than two bites and licking her lips, settled underneath the kitchen table and laid down.

After I finished eating I washed my dishes and headed towards the living room to watch some television. Chica yawned loudly again, but decided to stay in the kitchen. I sat down and turned on the TV, but didn't really find much to watch when it was so late. Just infomercials and the occasional classic movie.

I settled on a monster movie, but I began watching in the middle of the action so I really had no clue of what had happened so far. There was a pretty blonde woman screaming, her eyes wide and makeup flawless, running from a very rubbery suited swamp monster of some sort.

I heard the soft sound of footsteps, and called out that I was in the living room. Jack came in a few moments later, only in his boxer shorts and looking incredibly tired. He then curled up beside me on the couch.

"Hey," I said quietly, kissing his forehead. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up an' ya weren't in the bed," he said, his accent incredibly thick due to his sleepiness. "I got cold an' came lookin' fer ya."

I chuckled softly, and wrapped my arms around his shoulder, and laying on my back in our usual couch napping position, I pulled him up so that his head was resting on my chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, and I began to rub the small of his back.

"Feel warmer now?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

We both were quiet for a while, the flicker of the tv screen creating wavy shadows on the walls and furniture.

"Mark?" he asked softly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled and tightened my arms around him. "I love you too, Sean."

"No," he said softly, turning his face to meet mine. "I mean that I truly love you. I think that you really are the love of my life."

I felt my eyes water at that, but I found a chuckle escape my lips.

"You told me that you thought that after the first night we made love. It was so incredibly sweet, but I wasn't sure that it was true."

I nodded to indicate that I understood.

"I'm sorry for that," he said, his eyes suddenly watering too. "I knew that I loved you, but I was scared of such strong feelings. I love you so much. I'm sorry that I doubted that we were supposed to be...that we are..."

Huge tears were falling from his eyes now, and I was trying my best to catch each one and wipe them away. My own face felt wet as well. His last sentence was lost in sobs, and it was hard to tell if they were sad or happy.

I pressed my forehead to his and, closing my eyes, hummed "You Are My Sunshine" to him. His sobs became quieter as he listened to me, and then he began to hum along with me. When we finished humming the last part, I opened my eyes to look into his blue irises. His eye lashes were still slightly moist from crying.

"I'm such a fuckin' basket case sometimes, aren't I?" he asked.

"No," I said, placing my lips very close to his lips. "I think you are the most perfect person to spend the rest of my life with."

He leaned in and kissed me, our mouths fitting in just the right places, and we kissed until we couldn't feel anything but our hearts beating as one.


	59. The Awful Trigger

-Jack's POV-

"Are you sure you are ok with me not going to your follow up appointment?" I asked, trying my best to not look as worried as I felt.

He nodded and ate another bite of eggs. "Yes, I'll be fine. You have been doing so much for me already. So much that your working all night to keep up your two video a day schedule."

"I don't mind - "

"I know that you don't mind," he said sternly, "which is one of the many reasons that I love you,but you need to take time out for yourself."

My face fell into a deep frown, and sighing he got up from the kitchen table to walk over to me near the stove and kiss me.

"You cook delicious meals. Keep the house clean. Help take care of Chica, and tolerate my goofiness to almost a saint-like degree."

I laughed.

"So you deserve a break from "all things Mark" for a day," he continued.

I opened my mouth to respond, but he put his fingers in his ears.

"Not listening to arguments, whether valid or otherwise. You officially have the day off starting now, which means step away from the stove so that Chef Iplier can make you a delicious breakfast."

I grumbled and sat down at the table.

"Now what would vous like for zee breakfast?" he asked in a horrible French accent.

"I'll take scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon, please."

He bowed deeply and began to get items out of the fridge, singing "Lady Marmalade" incredibly loudly and out of tune.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed again.

Breakfast was nice, and after my belly was full he took me by the hand to the bedroom where he had a warm bath run, and after I relaxed in the tub, he brought me to the bed for a long and enjoyable body massage.

"This feels wonderful," I groaned into the pillow. "I may just fall into a coma during this."

"If so I will notify your family and your viewers as to your medical condition," he said softly.

Afterwards he placed some soft clothes next to me and gave me a kiss. "I'm heading over to see Dr. Kingsley. Please don't do anything today that isn't 100% relaxing, ok?

"Ok," I muttered back.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

***

-Mark's POV-

"Jack, I'm home," I called out as I close the front door. The house was quiet. "Jack?" I called again.

I heard noises in the back yard, and after dropping off my keys and wallet I headed to the backyard door and opened it.

Jack was playing tug a war with Chica with one of her rope toys. He was wearing bright green and white swimming trunks and laughing loudly as Chica wagged her happily. I leaned by the doorframe and quietly watched them. My two loves together. Jack said something to her and then threw the rope toy to the left, and Chica ran after it as fast as she could.

Then Jack turned to the pool and jumped in cannonball style. The splash was loud and massive, and suddenly it happened.

It started off as just a small pain in my chest, almost like heartburn, but it grew in intensity with each beat of my heart. Then there came the tightness of breath, and I felt myself going off balance. I took a few steps towards the pool area, and saw in my blurred vision Jack's head pop out of the water.

He turned around and waved a hand at me, then seeming to realized that something was wrong, called out my name.

At least I think that he called out my name. My ears felt like they were no longer working properly, and I fell down on one knee with the next step I took. I instinctively placed my hand on my chest, but it's not where all the pain was coming from. I felt it all over. My head, my legs and arms, my lungs and heart. I couldn't breathe. I has on my hands and knees now, tears burning my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. I felt slightly wet hands on my back and was pushed back gently so that I was sitting on the concrete ground.

My vision of Jack's terrified face came into view, and I could see his lips moving, but only could hear my own fast beating heart, and then there were screams. They sounded like Jack screaming, and then my mother and Thomas. I heard Bob, Wade and then Ethan and Tyler. All screaming for help in my head. I closed my eyes, hoping to stop the noises but then I saw faces. Horrible faces thrashing under the water.

I felt Jack's hand intertwine with my hand and his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes, terrified of what I would see. His eyes looked back into mine, and in my ears I could hear his voice coming from far away, but I could hear the words clearly now.

"Take a deep breath. You need to breathe."

I tried to inhale again, but it felt like my lungs were fighting to work. I shook my head that I couldn't breathe, praying that he would understand what I was trying to say.

His hands began rubbing my shoulders and arms softly, and I looked looked up at him again. His face was blurry again I could tell that he was taking deep breaths in and out, and wanted me to copy him. I inhaled again, and this time I could feel cool air in my lungs, and my head began to feel less clouded. I exhaled, and my vision suddenly cleared.

"You're doing great, Bright Eyes. Now again, breathe in..."

I inhaled again, this time was a bit easier. My hand found his again and I grabbed onto it tightly.

"Now exhale."

I breathed out, my eyes looking into his. My heart still hurting, but no where near as badly as before.

"Now," he said quietly, leaning towards me. "Tell me something that you love."

"Your eyes," I said weakly.

He smiled, slightly surprised it seemed that I would mention something about his features. "Ok. Name something else that you love."

"The smell of hot cocoa on cold winter nights."

"I love that smell too," he said, touching my right cheek with his left hand.

"Now, name something that helps you feel calm."

"Your kisses after a really rough day."

He let go of my hand and placed it on my other cheek, and after making sure my breathing had steadied, placed our lips together. I felt my body relax and the voices, the screams, went from whispers in the back of my brain to silence.

My eyes snapped opened once he pulled away from the kiss, and he looked back me, concern in every line of his beautiful face.

"Mark," he said quietly, "You need to see someone soon."

I narrowed my eyes, genuinely confused.

"You looked like you had a really terrible anxiety attack," he said, grabbing ahold of my arms and pulling me in close to his chest. "Do you know what triggered it?"

I leaned into his arms, his heartbeat next to my ear. The images, the sounds, the feelings of fear and death were so real.

"I think..." I said, the words coming slowly out as I was coming to terms with everything. "it was the splashing water."

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tighter, and I felt myself rocking back and forth as we sat there together.

"We'll get you some help, ok?" he said, his voice so calm. "We'll work through this."

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

 


	60. The Therapy Session

-Jack's POV-

"Mark?" I said quietly, my hand reaching out for his.

He didn't respond. His eyes looking unfocused, and almost looking through me. I touched his arm, and he jumped slightly, and then blinked.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, looking at me properly now. "Yes, my visit with Dr. Kingsley went well. He said that my latest heart readings were very good."

"Yes," I said, rubbing his arm. "Your next visit is scheduled for June 1st. You told me that about an hour ago."

He looked confused, and went back to looking at his dinner.

"Mark, do you want to talk a little about what happened this afternoon?" I asked. "I am going to call Dr. Kingsley in the morning to get a recommendation from him for a psychologist, but if you want to talk about anything at all, I am here for you, ok?"

He didn't look up at me, but he nodded slowly. His forked scraped against the plate, and his steak and potatoes looked cold.

"Would you like me to warm that up again for you?" I asked, feeling so helpless and wanting to do something vaguely useful.

He said nothing, and still stared at his plate, his eyes shadowed and unfocused again.

I didn't what to do to help him. I had reached out to Bob and Wade, but other than telling me that Mark had dealt with panic attacks in the past, they were not sure how to help him. Both of them had texted him to check in, but he texted them back that he was fine, and for them to not worry about him.

He wasn't fine, and what scared me the most was that he clearly knew it, yet wasn't talking about it at all.

"Would you like anything else to eat? I can make you whatever you want." I said, trying to talk to him again.

He glanced up at me, his face looking slightly strained. "I think that I'm going to go to bed," he said softly. "I'm really tired."

"Oh," I said, very aware that it was only 7:00pm. "All right. I'll clear up in here then."

He got up out of his chair, and then ran his fingers through his hair. He began to walk out of the kitchen, and then turned back around to face me. "Did I tell you that Dr. Kingsley said that my latest heart readings were good?"

I nodded slowly, and then getting up, I took his hand into mine.

"Come on," I said quietly. "Let's get you to bed."

***

-Mark's POV-

"So, honestly I think I'm fine. Jack just worries too much about me." I said, my lips feeling slightly dry. "Just had a bad day and panicked a bit."

Her nodded her head and wrote down something on her notepad.

_That was probably a bad sign._

Her dark blonde hair was tied in a neat bun at the back of her head, and she wore narrow black glasses. Her eyes were hazel and right now darting from her notepad, and then to my face, and then back to her notepad.

"We don't have to talk about what happened a couple of days ago if you don't want to, Mark," she said, her voice soft and kind. "We can talk about whatever you want to talk about."

"Oh," I said, somewhat surprised. "Ok."

She smiled at me and sat a bit straighter in her chair. "So, what would you like to talk about today?"

"I don't really know, Dr. Barnes," I said, feeling awkward, "I really haven't ever been in this type of situation before."

"There is no need to feel nervous, " she said, moving a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "And please Mark, call me Barbara. Just not Barbie. I never could stand that ridiculous doll. "

I laughed as she adjusted her glasses.

"Maybe I can come up with a topic," she said, placing her notepad on the table beside her. "Tell me about your boyfriend, Jack."

"Sure. What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling me," she said. "He means a great deal to you. I can tell by the way your eyes light up when his name is ever mentioned."

I smiled and nodded. "He's really something."

"He's from Ireland, is that right?"

"Yes," I said, feeling a bit more comfortable now. "He lives in England now though."

"That must make it pretty special then, when he is able to visit you. England is quite a distance."

"Sure, but we are making it work," I said, looking down at my hand for the moment. "He's been able to stay longer since I almost..."

It suddenly felt like my throat was closing up, and I coughed loudly.

"Mark?" Barbara said, slightly concerned. "Are you all right? Do you need something to drink?"

I waved my hand to let her know that I was ok. "I just...that was weird. I had trouble talking about me almost drowning."

"It's not weird at all, Mark," she said kindly. "Your mind is still processing what happened. It was only a few weeks ago."

"It feels like a lot longer, for some reason."

"Would you feel ok if I gave you a couple of ideas as to what to do if you find that your mind is having trouble processing things?"

"Yes, that would be helpful."

"Try creating a routine for yourself. Sometimes when dealing with severe stress of any sort, a big part of it is the unpredictability of it. Set up times to do things and try to stick with those times, until you feel more ready to deal with more potential stressors."

This sounded like a pretty good idea, and I thanked Barbara. We spent the rest of my hour talking about my family and plans for how to move forward. Overall it was very nice to talk to someone. I made another appointment for the same time the following week, and feeling a bit better in general, I headed back home.

***

"It sounds like Barbara is really helping you," Jack said over dessert that night.

"Yes," I said, taking another bite of ice cream. "I think she is. Thank you for convincing me to see someone, Jack."

He smiled and gave me a hug. "So, are you up for watching a movie tonight?"

"Yeah," I said, "As long as we get to snuggle up together."

"Of course," he said smiling at me.

"Netflix and chill?" I asked, with a sly wink.

He laughed. "How about we just start with a movie, and we 'll see where the night takes us?"

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Sounds like a plan to me."

 


	61. The Best Answer

-Mark's POV-

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, and frowned at my hair.

"Ugh." I said out loud.

"Are you looking at your hair again," echoed his voice from the shower.

"I must have found three more grey hairs this morning alone," I grumbled.

"Your hair looks fine," he said, opening the shower curtain slightly and poking his head out. "Even with a few grey hairs. Now come in here, or I'm keeping all the hot water for myself."

I sighed and glancing at the mirror one last time, I finished undressing and stepped into the hot shower with him.

He smiled and walked over to me, his face clean and shiny, and his head and shoulders covered with sudsy shampoo. I wrapped my arms around him, and gave a gentle squeeze to his ass.

"You're grabby today," he giggled, wrapping his arms around my neck and giving me a kiss.

"I think that I'm allowed," I said. "I'm the birthday boy, you know."

"Oh, so your birthday starts three days early, huh?' he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, so I am celebrating a little bit ahead of the party," I said, giving his butt another grab. "By the way, are you sure you don't need any help with anything?"

"No, the party is all planned so please don't try to help," he said as he turned me around to scrub my back. If it wasn't for your heart and your therapy sessions I would have done a surprise party, but the last thing we need is for you to end up in the hospital again.

I laughed. "Yeah, I'd rather not fall over dead at my birthday bash. I would miss out on the cake."

"No cake will go uneaten on my watch," Jack said in mock sorrow. "We will all enjoy eating and drinking in your memory."

I turned around and hugged him tightly as we laughed.

***

-Jack's POV-

*buzz buzz buzz*

I opened my eyes up and pushed the snooze alarm with my right hand. I groaned when I saw the time. 7:15am was so much earlier than I like to get up, but today I wanted to make sure that I got up earlier than Mark. His birthday breakfast was all planned and I wanted to make absolutely sure that I got up before -

I looked over to the left side of the bed, and he wasn't there.

_Really? The one day I needed him to sleep through the alarm._

I glanced over to the opened bathroom, but there was no sign of him. I started getting out of the bed to go downstairs.

_I swear to God, If he is already in the kitchen making himself breakfast, I'm going to -_

I felt a pulling on my left hand, and looking down, one of my legs still on the bed, I saw a red string tied around my left ring finger. As I lifted my hand to look closer I realized that the string was incredibly long, and went all the way across the bed, and then on the floor and turned left into the hallway.

_What the hell?_

I took part of the string in my hands and pulled. The string began to move, and after a couple of tugs, it almost felt like it was dragging something at the end of it.

"Mark?" I called out, but there was no sounds from the hallway.

I continued to pull the string, and a small pile began to collect near my legs on the bed. Finally I could hear a slight scraping sound, and saw on the floor of the doorway a small bright blue box. With a few more pulls the box tapped my knee, and I lifted it up, and only then did I realize what it was

I gasped at what was inside.

A beautiful gold wedding band, surrounded by dazzling dark brown stones.

I stared at it, my heart feeling like it was going to burst.

I hear him clear his throat, and my eyes shining with tears, there was Mark standing in the doorway. He had on dark brown jeans and a dark blue shirt, his hair and smile absolutely amazing.

He walked over to me and bent down on one knee.

"Bright Eyes," he said, his face slightly pink and eyes tearing up. "I know that we have only been dating a few months now, but I knew from the moment that we first kissed I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

He took the ring box gently from my hand, and pulled from his pocket a long golden chain necklace. Looking down he placed the ring on the chain and looked up at me again.

"To say that I love you," he continued, "seems so small compared to how you make me feel. You are without a doubt the most wonderful person in the world to me. You help me to be a better person, a better lover and a better friend."

I was a mess at this point, my eyes were streaming with tears as he held up the ring to me.

"Sean William McLoughlin," he said clearly, "please make me the happiest man in the world, and give me the best birthday gift of all. Will you marry me?"

I leaped on him, knocking him down with a force that even Chica would be impressed with. He caught me and we laid on the wooden floor together, kissing for a very long time, and as we came up for air he wiped away a tear or two from both of our faces.

"So," he said as he put the necklace around my neck. "I should assume that was a "yes"?

I sniffed and laughed as we touched our foreheads together. "Yes," I said, choking back a few more tears. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

"That's the best answer ever," he said, sniffing loudly too, and then he pulled from underneath his shirt another chain. This one was silver medal, and on the bottom of the loop was shiny white gold wedding band with bright blue gems around it.

"They are both just beautiful," I stammered, my heart feeling faster.

He sat up, and pulled me up so that we both were now sitting on the floor properly.

"Yes," he said slyly, "Felix and Marzia did a great job."

My eyes went wide in shock. "What do Felix and Marzia have to do with it?"

He looked down, almost bashful, and then took my hand in his hand.

"Well, I owe you a bit of an apology. You remember when you were calling Felix again and again when you left to head back to England, and it took days to get a hold of him?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"You see, Marzia has family in Italy who own an amazing jewelry store, and I asked him if she would be able to assist me in getting custom wedding bands. Apparently Felix accidentally left his phone in England when they both went to Italy to have the rings created, so he wasn't able to answer your calls until they got back in town."

I glared at him. "So that's why you both were acting so weird when we were in England?"

"There was almost a fiasco because your ring got shipped to the wrong house, so that's why I had to meet with Felix that day. We had to get the ring back."

I smiled again as he held up both his ring and mine to show me closer details.

"I wanted the rings to be able to remind us of the other, so yours is rose gold with chocolate diamonds, to symbolize my eyes, and mine is platinum with blue diamonds to symbolize your eyes."

I looked back over to him suddenly remembering something. "Wait a minute. I thought Felix came over to the house that day with you to pick up my anniversary gift."

"Ummm, yeah. I pretty much lied about that," he said, looking shifty, "but on the bright side I was able to get you a music box to keep your keys."

I was floored by all of this. "How in the hell were you able to keep Felix from accidentally telling me about the rings?"

His cheeks turned pink again. "I may of had to promise him that we would let him be in the wedding as...a best man. "

I laughed and gave him another hug. "You are amazing, just amazing. I can't wait to tell my family."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran his fingers through his hair. "They...already know. After the whole surprise of us dating without them knowing, I thought that it would be best to tell them my plans. They've known since a couple of weeks ago."

I stared at him, completely stunned.

"They all were very pleased about it, but begged us to please wait a bit longer before we actually tie the knot. I told them that we would."

I smiled and gave him yet another hug and looking at my own wedding band again dangling on my necklace I placed it on my finger. It fit perfectly.

"So, who in my family told you my ring size?"

He looked slighly shifty again. "They didn't actually know what it was."

I looked at him confused. "Then, how did you get the right size?"

"You do talk in your sleep, Bright Eyes." He said, looking red faced and flustered. "I just asked you, and you told me."

I smiled again, and leaned over for yet another kiss. We were engaged. It was hard to comprehend. My heart felt so alive and happy, and we sat there for a while until his stomach began to growl.

"Oh shit," I said getting up and pulling him up with me. "Your birthday breakfast!" and with that we headed down to the kitchen, our rings shining on our necklaces as we began to celebrate our both our engagement and his birthday together.

 


	62. The Happy Couple

-Mark's POV-

I hear loud music coming from downstairs, the bass so loud that I can feel the floor vibrating underneath my bare feet.

_Oh please don't tell me that's techno music._

I finished pulling on a pair of black jeans and wincing went back over to the bed and picked up the bright red shirt that Jack had made for me.

Covered with Markiplier logos and in the middle, a picture of me smiling goofily for the camera. I'm still trying to figure out where in the world he was able to dig this picture up from. I don't remember taking it at all. Under the picture in huge black letters the words "Birthday Boy!"

I groaned, but knowing that it would make my new fiancé happy, I put the shirt on and walked downstairs.

The dining room looked amazing and was covered with different types of food and drinks. He had everything from pasta dishes to sandwiches to a huge plate of fried chicken. On a side table there were alcoholic drinks and next to that table there was a smaller table labeled:

**For those who medically can not hold their liquor: This means you Mark!**

I laughed at the sign, and saw sodas, sparkling grape juice and water sitting there. With a sudden wave of bass thumping I turned into the kitchen to see Jack.

He was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and was bobbing his head to the music as he continued cooking. He had no clue that I was watching his dance moves. When the music hit a particularly good beat he began to sway his hips back and forth to the rhythm. I was very much enjoying the view.

He swiveled around and jumped when he saw me, and quickly turned in as red as my birthday shirt.

"Do I want to know how long you have been standing there?" He said, his embarrassment completely adorable.

"Long enough to get really good blackmail material," I said with a wink.

He chuckled , and rolling his eyes turned of the music.There's no video of it, so I'll just deny that it ever happened."

"Who says that there was no video?" I asked slyly.

His eyes widened slightly, and I laughed.

"Oh very very funny, he said walking over to me and giving me a hug and kiss. His necklace and wedding band sparkled on his chest and I smiled.

"It really does look beautiful on you," I said, looking into his eyes.

"Yours looks lovely on you too " he said, picking up the ring portion of my necklace and turning it slowly. "Just wait until we have them on our fingers."

My smiled and leaning into him, our lips crashed together. The kisses felt different now since I asked him to marry me. They felt warmer and more passionate. Almost like kissing the other part of my soul. I felt completely in a love haze with him there, and heat was rising from my chest and loins. I needed him, but...

"We have a bit of time before people start to arrive," he said breathlessly. "If you want to...you know."

He could always read my mind.

I smiled and grabbed his ass and gave it a tight squeeze, and he giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck and legs around my waist. I walked holding him as quickly as I could to the living room couch and placing him gently down, pulled off his t shirt as he unbuttoned my pants. I hovered over him and pulled off his shirt, and once his face came back into view I kissed him deeply. His moans were heavenly in my ears, and he grabbed my length in his delicate fingers. I was already so hard but the added strokes intensified every touch he gave to my skin.

"Oh god Jack." I whimpered as he continued to slide his hands back and forth. His face flushed pink and blue eyes heavily lidded as he leaned into my hand as I rubbed his cheeks and jawline.

I clumsily started to unzip his pants and he moaned as I finally freed his member, and leaned down to begin to pleasure him with my mouth.

I heard him take a deep shuttering breath as I began, my lips and tongue working quickly to get him ready as fast as I could. I wanted him so badly that it felt ok to be slightly impatient, and the words he was saying gave me more encouragement.

"Mmmm...ahhh...make me cum. Do whatever you want to make me cum." He growled, his hands gripping the back of my head and pulling my hair.

I grabbed both sides of his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers and after taking both sets of our pants off he pulled me back into his pale and beautiful naked body. We slid together for a few moments, our chests and groins rubbing against each other. Our rings tapped together a few times and the light noise of metal on metal felt like home in my heart.

He opened his legs and I moved my mouth to his entrance and began to lick his area softly. His body shook and he moaned very loud as I hummed inside of him, and I hear him babbling at this point. My pelvis was aching at his words.

"F...fuck, mmmm. Mo chuisle mo chroí. Gonna cum. Ohhhhhh....can't hold..."

I felt his entrance tighten up and he began to tense up, his leg muscles vibrating so hard that I had to hold him down. I mentally rode his climax and felt warmth hit my hands and his rosy stomach.

He raised his head and looked at me stunned. "You got me..." he said between short winded breaths, "I haven't spoken proper fucking Gaelic in years!"

"Oh," I says, crawling back over him as I entered him and began to thrust. "Was that what that was?"

He nodded, and his eyes rolled back again as he took in my full length. "Scratch my back, baby," I whispered, and he reached up, dragging his short nails up and down my back.

"Oh...that feel so...good," I panted, my pace quickening some.

He pulled me down for another deep kiss, and between watching him climax and the faster pace I could feel myself getting close faster than usual.

"Sean," I said bucking into him as hard as I could. "I'm really close."

"Me too," he said, his face positively glowing now. I think that I'm gonna cum...again..."

His eyes tightly shut and I felt him tighten around me, a fresh wave of warm climax hitting both of our torsos. With one final push I was followed him and was cumming too, my body shaking as I held onto his shoulders and kissed the side of his face.

I felt him go slightly limp in my arms as he opened up his eyes again, looking at me and caressing my face and neck.

"What did you mean when -" I began to ask, but stopped to take some more deep breaths.

"My pulse of my heart is the the closest translation to English, I think."

"Is that a thing that we have now?" I asked, finally catching my breath. "Fucking in different languages?"

He giggled and shrugged. "I'm not complaining about it."


	63. The Birthday Party

-Jack's POV-

We both just looked at them sadly.

"You can always make more," he said, looking back at me.

I sighed. "I know but..."

"Bright Eyes, they're just cookies."

I glared at him with feigned outrage. "Just cookies?"  
I grabbed the metal cooking plate off of the stove top and dumped the burnt cookies in the trash. "Your sexual thirst destroyed a delicious dessert   
...you...umm..Cookie Monster!"

He groaned at the bad joke.

"Really babe?" He asked, shaking his head at me. "That's the insult you came up with?"

I chuckled slightly myself. "Leave me alone. I'm in mourning over my poor cookies."

"You have plenty of other sweets for the party guests, and it wasn't me that forgot that there were cookies in the oven when we were banging on the -"

"Ok, ok," I said throwing my hands up and laughing. "You have a point."

I moved over and adjusted his birthday boy shirt, and sighed happily.

"It looks so nice on you," I said with a wink.

He rolled his eyes. "You're really going to make me wear this all night, aren't you?"

I nodded as I handed him a bowl of potato chips.  "Here, make yourself useful and put on the dining room table by the other snacks."

"Excuse me," he said, pointing at printed picture of his face on his shirt, "but I thought that the "birthday boy" wasn't required to do any work tonight."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm asking you to put a bowl of food on the table, not build a log cabin."

He groaned dramatically and I smacked his bottom as he left the kitchen with the bowl in hand.

The doorbell rang as I opened the freezer to pull out the bags of ice.

"I'll get it!" he called out.

-Mark's POV-

I opened the door to see Katherine. She smiled  
sweetly and gave me a small gift bag.

"Hey," I said, looking surprised. "What's this? I had said no gifts!"

"You know that wasn't going to happen, Mark," she said giving me a hug. "Happy birthday." She glanced at my shirt and laughed. "That shirt is amazing."

I blushed. "Thanks," I said. "Blame the fiancé."

Her eyes widened in amazement. "What did you say?"

I grinned and pulled out the necklace from under my shirt.

"Wow!" She screamed happily. "Congratulations! Where's Jack?"

"He's still cooking who knows what in the kitchen." I said happily. "We already have enough food and drinks for an army."

She raced into the kitchen and after a moment she cooed loudly. I assumed that Jack had showed her his wedding band. She came back out carrying another bowl of food.

"I volunteered to help finish up," she said. "Jack says you're off of helper duty, but that you may want to go upstairs and fix your 'sex hair'. He said that you would know what that meant."

I zipped upstairs a few moments later to fix my hair.

As I brushed out the rest of the tangles the doorbell rang again and when I came back downstairs I saw Tyler and Ethan chatting with Katherine in the living room. They both also had gifts in their hands.

"Did no one listen to me about the 'no gifts' rule?" I asked loudly.

"No, not really," said Tyler, giving me a hug when I reached them. He looked at my shirt and smirked. "Jack's idea?"

I grumbled yes.

"Nice," he said.

"Happy birthday, Mark!" Ethan said next, his smile huge as he handed me his gift. "Congrats on the engagement. Jack told us a couple minutes ago."

"He's back in the kitchen, I assume?"

"Yeah," Ethan said. "Something about needing to plan for a cookie funeral."

I groaned loudly.

The doorbell rang again and this time Mike was at the door, holding a large balloon bouquet and a birthday card.

"Thanks" I said taking the balloons from him. "You really didn't have to but me anything, you know."

"I know that," Mike said, smiling as he gave me the card. "But I assumed that no one else was going to listen to the 'no gift' request, so why should I?"

Next to the door were Wade, Bob along with Molly and Mandy. Jack had already told me that they had all flown in from Ohio to see us and come to the party, but I was still so happy when I saw them at the door.

Both Bob and Wade laughed at hyenas at my shirt. "Yes, yes, giggle all you want, you two assholes."

"Don't worry," said Bob between laughs. "We will."

Mandy and Molly spent the first ten minutes of their visit cooing over Jack's and my new wedding bands. Jack blushing happily and chatting with everyone about upcoming wedding plans.

"So we hear that Felix already muscled his way into being your best man," Wade said, slightly grumpy.

"We plan on having more than one best man," I said, as Bob and I sat down in a couple of chairs.

"So," Bob said, his face lighting up, "then I can be your other best man?"

"Now, just wait a second," said Wade, looking offended. "Why can't I be the other best man?"

"Hold on guys," I said quickly. "We have a long time to figure out who's going to be best man. In the meantime no blood sports at my birthday party."

They both glared at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors for best man spot!" Bob said looking at Wade.

"You're on," Wade said. "Best three out of five."

I sighed and walked away laughing as they began to play.

Jack was now pouring drinks for people in the bar area. Ethan and Tyler were downing shots of some sort, while the girls were drinking very severe rum and cokes.

Mike was having a lively debate with my neighbors Diane and Brad over politics. I decided to stay out of the conversation.

Jack was bouncing all over the place and looked so incredibly happy. Every so often he would find me to give me a hug, or to hold my hand, and always asking if I was having a nice time.

A little later in the night we turned on some music on in the backyard and began dancing by the light of the pool. Per my therapist Barbara's suggestion I had been only going near the pool when I felt comfortable, but week by week it was getting better.

By midnight people were getting loud and tipsy and we brought everyone back inside the house. We played some card games and a very fun game of "Sexy Pictionary".

"How in the hell did you not know that was a penis?" Mandy shouted at Bob.

The whole group of us roared with laughter.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," said Bob, his eyes full of tears, "but your penis looks like a deformed goat."

"Having a fun time?" Jack asked me as I was in the kitchen getting more ice. I nodded happily.

"This has been one of the best birthdays ever," I said, giving him a big kiss.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked at him sideways. "How many drinks have you had?" I asked, laughing. "You taste like whiskey and bad choices."

"That is the mixed drink of my people!" he proudly said back, his Irish accent exaggerated for perfect comic effect. "I have to make sure what I'm serving our guests isn't poisoned."

"You are doing a great public service my love," I said, kissing his forehead. "Just please make sure that -"

"Way ahead of you, future husband," he said, pointing to a half full water bottle on the countertop.

I leaned in for another kiss when I hear loud and muffled voices in the living room.

"Are Tyler and Ethan arguing again?" I asked.

Jack sighed. "Yes. It's been getting a bit worse each time. I'll break it up, but honestly it is Tyler's fault. He keeps teasing him over and over again about his new haircut."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went into the living room to talk to both of them, and I headed back to the dining room with the rest of the party guests.

"Hey Mark," Mike said as I walked back in with the crowd. "Would you mind opening my card? I need to head out in a few."

"No problem at all," I said getting the card. "I think it's a good time to open gifts now anyway, and then cake time!"

Everyone cheered and held up their drinks. Jack came into the room a few moments later with Ethan and Tyler behind them. They both shot nasty looks at each other, but tried to stay civil.

The card from Mike had a really nice birthday greeting and a gift card to Cracker Barrel. Everyone laughed.

"Well as much as you go there," he said, nudging me in the arm.

Wade and Molly bought me a few new board games and Tyler got me a "Cards Against Humanity" expansion pack. Bob and Mandy gave me a year long subscription to Loot Crate. Katherine had given me a gift card for Chica's favorite dog food and treats.

"You are more likely to spend money on her than yourself anyway," she said.

She was probably right.

Lastly Ethan gave me a gift card for Steam and my neighbors Diane and Brad gave me a huge basket of gourmet meats and cheeses.

Jack had me close my eyes while he got his gift since according to him it was too big to wrap. Opening my eyes when he said to, I saw a huge and plushy office chair. Everyone cheered as I sat in it, and then pulled him into my lap for a thank you hug and kiss.

Mike and my neighbors left after I blew out the candles to my cake, and then we began to happily munch cake and ice cream. I noticed that Ethan and Tyler had disappeared and asked Jack if he knew where they were. He shrugged his shoulders, but said that he would check in a bit.

The evening was winding down and Katherine headed out too, giving me another big hug.

Jack came quickly from the upstairs area and waved at me to follow him. I was confused but hurried up to meet him in the hallway area.

"Am I really drunk right now?" he asked me in a whisper.

"No, not really," I said, quite confused by the question. "Why?"

"Do me a favor and look in the guest bedroom."

I raised an eyebrow, but walked over to the closed guest bedroom door. Opening it slightly I saw two people in the bed. Tyler and Ethan completely naked, and clearly having incredibly unbridled sex.

Tyler was on top, and plowing into Ethan like his life depended on it. Ethan was making quiet groans, but Tyler covered his mouth as he thrusted forward. They were so focused on each other that my slight gasp and closing back of the door was not noticed by them at all.

Completely stunned I walked back over to Jack.

"So, just to be clear," Jack said in a whisper, looking at me dumbfounded, "You saw Tyler fucking the hell out of Ethan in your guest bedroom too, right?"

"Yes," I said blinking quickly, "yes, indeed I did."

Jack put his head in his hands. "What should we do?" he asked quickly.

I shrugged. "At this moment I think it's best to leave them alone. I guess we'll figure it out in the morning."

Jack nodded in agreement, and we both went back downstairs to finish up the party.


	64. The Awkward Breakfast

-Mark's POV-

"Well, this is...awkward."

Jack nodded his head quickly, and then looked across the kitchen table at Tyler and Ethan. Between the two of them, Ethan looked better. He at least had tried to flatten down his hair, and his eyes didn't look nearly as bloodshot.

Tyler's usual easy going coolness was somewhat lost on his shirt being inside out and him barely being able to keep his eyes opened while we were talking to them.

Jack was cradling his large cup of black coffee as if it was his best friend in the world. Even with the bottles of water last night he woke up with a massive headache, though he still looked ten times less miserable than either of the two men sitting across from us.

I cleared my throat and looked at Ethan, who seemed to be looking most willing to explain what was going on between the two of them.

"It just sort of...happened," he said, almost apologetically. "One minute we were screaming at each other and the next minute we were...umm."

"Fucking," said Tyler gruffly. "Just call it what it was, Ethan, for God's sake."

Ethan's face went incredibly red, and he turned to look at me. "We're so sorry if we ruined your party. That's the first time it got to that level, honestly."

Jack looked quickly to Ethan, his eyes wide. "So, this isn't completely new?"

Tyler sighed and shook his head no, and then immediately regretted it, and groaned, placing his hungover head in his hands.

"We've kissed a few times," Ethan admitted quietly. "Nothing more than that, though. Well, until last night."

"So..." I asked, pointedly. "What are you both planning on doing?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders sadly. "Just pretend that it didn't happen. Try to remain friendly, if not try to stay as friends."

Jack looked extremely confused at this answer. "But why are you going to do that? It's obvious that you both are interested in each other."

Tyler and Ethan exchanged a knowing look, and then went back to looking at Jack.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Tyler. "There is no reason why you can't take Ethan on at least a date or -"

"It's not me who doesn't want to date, Jack," Tyler loudly snapped. "I've asked him out plenty of times. Just as recently as last night. After we had sex, before we both passed out."

I looked at Ethan, his eyes downcast, and his face looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"It just wouldn't work," Ethan said simply. "We argue too much."

"You don't even want to try," Tyler mumbled angrily. He got up from the table. "Is it ok if I grab a shower before I head out?"

"Of course Ty," I said softly. "There's clean towels in the hall closet."

He walked out of the room without another word to anyone, and we heard his footsteps as he made his way up the stairs and down the hall.

Ethan looked down at the table, seeming to want to be anyplace but here.

"You want to talk about it at all?" I asked kindly after a while. "Jack and I are proof that you can go from friends to lovers. Maybe we can help."

"You and Jack are different, Mark." Ethan said, looking at us both with almost quiet admiration. "I don't think that I have ever seen you two even raise your voices at each other, let alone fight."

Neither of us knew how to respond to that. It wasn't true that we never argued, but I could only really count the really bad fights on one hand, and not even using all of my fingers. For the most part, Jack and I always got along.

Ethan sighed deeply, his soulful blue eyes slightly teary. "We are really sorry about last night."

"There's no need to apologize," I said, feeling so bad for Ethan and Tyler.

"Is it possible to get a ride home from you, Mark?" Ethan asked, turning red again. "Tyler drove us over and things are already so weird."

"Sure, buddy." I said, giving him a warm smile. I pushed a plate of food towards him. "You should really eat something. It will help with the hangover."

Ethan smiled back, brought the plate of food over to him and took a few bites.

I leaned over to Jack and kissed him on the cheek, feeling incredibly lucky that we were not in this same situation. To care about each other, but not be able to communicate without yelling is such a tough thing to deal with, especially in a brand new relationship. As sad as I was for both of them, I could absolutely understand Ethan's hesitation.

There was a large thump sound from above us, and then a loud curse. "I better see what that is," I said, moving past Jack and heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

As I reached the hallway area in the upstairs I saw Tyler, freshly showered and dressed properly, picking up broken pieces of a large picture frame.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"No, it's cool man," I said, taking over the clean up.

He leaned against the wall and sighed deeply.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, throwing everything but the picture from the broken frame into a small trash can.

"Yeah, I'm cool," he said quietly, looking away from me and down at the floor.

"Ok, then." I said, and for a moment there was nothing else said. This wasn't too unusual, since Tyler has never been the overly talkative type in any way, but now there seemed to be more urgency in his  movements.

"I want to just try it out," he said calmly.

"Try what out?" I ask quickly. "Dating?"

He nodded.

"Well, then you both need to try to get along better as friends first, and hopefully once the fighting so much stops, you can work on going on some dates."

Tyler nodded again and walked over and gave me a hug. Then he turned around and headed back downstairs.

I headed to the restroom, and then went back downstairs myself. In the kitchen I found only Jack cleaning dishes.

"Hey," I said to him, "where's Ethan? Didn't he need a ride back?"

"Tyler took him," Jack said with a small smile. "It was actually very sweet. Tyler came back in the kitchen and apologized for fighting with him last night, and asked if he could drive him back home."

"Maybe things will work out with them," I said, feeling hopeful.

"Only time will tell," Jack said. "In the meantime, my head is killing me. I'm going back to bed."


	65. The Simple Request

Jack's POV-

"Ethan?" I asked, startled as I opened the front door.

He smiled at me, and walked inside.

"Hey Jack," he said, turning around to face again. "Sorry I came over without telling you. I tried to call a few times over the last couple of weeks, but I kind of chickened out."

"It's fine. What's going on?" I asked, leading him into the living room area. "I still have food if you want anything. Mark didn't eat much before he left for his therapy appointment."

"No, I'm good." he said quickly. "I already had lunch with Tyler."

I looked at him surprised as we sat down in the living room together. "Oh? You and Tyler went out to lunch? As in...like a date?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, it was a date. It was our first one."

I gave him an expectant look. "And...I know that it really isn't any of my business to ask, but..."

Ethan laughed nervously. "Jack, we kind of no right to be annoyed at either you or Mark asking about us. We had our first time together drunk in your spare bedroom."

I cleared my throat, feeling my face redden.

"The date was really nice," he continued. "I'm not sure if you or Mark had anything to do with it, but for the most part all of the over the top mean jokes have stopped. Tyler still bothers me occasionally about the way I look and sound like, but it's a lot sweeter and more the way he flirts than it used to be."

"That's great."

"Yeah, it is. So, if either of you talked to him that day, or any time after, thanks a lot. We've decided to take it slow, but I think that it's going to work out."

"So," I started, "was that the only reason that you came over? Not that what you told me about isn't -"

He shook his head "no" and smiled. "I was wondering if I could get some advice. You and Mark work so well with each other. I...I don't want to screw this up, and I've not ever really been in a relationship before."

I looked at him startled. "I'm not sure what advice I can give you. For the most part we just take it one day at a time. There's no real rules to how we make it work. Just talk to each other, and listen to what the other one wants and needs."

Ethan leaned in a bit, looking almost embarrassed. "And what about the...you know, sexual encounters? How do you stop from being..." He adjusted in his seat, looking at me pointedly.

I coughed, understanding what he was saying. "That will get better in time," I said quickly. "I know warm baths and prepping with lubrication worked with me until my body get used to it. Then it's no real issue at all."

"Thanks," he said, seeming relieved to get that question answered. "We both were wondering if you and Mark may want to do like a double date or something in the future soon. We are honestly both so nervous about all of this. Well, I know that I am. With Tyler you can never tell what's going on just by looking at him."

I chuckled at that.

"But I know that he trusts the both of you, especially Mark." he continued. "A double date may help with our nerves of just being being the two of us. Besides that, Tyler isn't much of a talker when it's just him and I most times."

"I see," I said softly.

"And," he said, looking embarrassed again, "like I said before...we want to take it slow, and all the long quiet moments are making us just want to...start kissing and...you know."

I nodded, trying not to smile too much. The sexual tension, especially once you've crossed that first time line, can be really strong.

"So you need Mark and I to be...sort of friendly and supportive cock blockers, so to speak?"

His eyes widened in alarm. "I didn't mean it to come across like -"

"No it's fine," I said laughing and giving him a hug. "I'm sure Mark would love the double date idea. Just let us know the best day and time, and we'll be there, ok?"

He smiled weakly. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I...I mean that we, appreciate everything you guys have done for us."

He got up first and I followed him as we both walked to the front door. "Oh, one other thing," he said, looking red again as he walked out of the front door."

I raised my eyebrows as he handed me a fairly large amount of twenty dollar bills. "We really tried our best to fix it, but I'm pretty sure that we broke your bed frame that night. Just let me know if this isn't enough to cover the cost."

And before I could even respond in any sort of way, Ethan had already zoomed down the driveway, and back towards his car.


	66. The Double Date

-Mark's POV-

"Yeap," I said, getting up off of the guest bedroom floor after looking under the bed. "They did actually break the bed frame."

Jack shook his head and sighed.

"It's a pretty easy fix," I said, shrugging. "I'm almost...impressed. That bed frame was really sturdy."

Jack chuckled and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. "It's Ethan," he said, glancing at the screen. "How is Saturday night at 8:00pm for the double date?"

"That's fine," I said after thinking about it for a moment. "Where are we heading?"

Jack typed back a text, and after a moment got a response.

"He said it's a surprise, but he gave the address." he said. his face looking amused, "Said to not worry about the cost or anything. Tyler is insisting on paying for everyone."

I walked over to Jack and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "We seem to be getting involved with a lot of people who like taking us places without knowing where we are going. First a "Day With Felix" and now this."

Jack smiled, nuzzling my neck. "At least we aren't blindfolded and bound in the back of a van this time."

"You sound a bit disappointed," I replied back to him with a wink. "If you're into that type of thing, I can make a few phone calls, Bright Eyes."

I probably deserved the punch in the arm that I got from him.

***

"A roller skating rink?" I said with a slight frown.

"What?" Jack said, looking way too excited for where we were. "I used to go to roller rinks all the time when I lived in Ireland with my family. This is going to be so much fun!"

"I don't find pulled groin muscles much fun," I replied, as we pulled into a parking space.

Jack looked over at me, his blue eyes twinkling. "Aww, does someone not know how to roller skate?"

"No!" I said much louder and more defensively than I mean to sound. "I can roller skate very well. As long as your definition of "very well" means that I crash and fall every few seconds."

Jack took a hold of my right hand with his left and squeezed it tightly. "I can teach you how to stay upright. Or worse case at least fall down with you so you aren't embarrassed alone."

"This is going to be a very painful night for my for both my crotch, and my pride."

Jack opened his mouth to speak.

"And if you make a 'that's what she said' joke out of my last sentence, I will stay in this car for the rest of the night."

He closed his mouth, and grumbling slightly, we both headed inside.

Walking inside I felt the need to apologize to both my ears and my eyes. The music was incredible loud and there was bright lights flashing everywhere. Jack took a hold my hand and pulled me towards a large table full of different sizes of roller skates. The woman at the counter looked even less excited to be there than I did, and after getting our shoe sizes gave both of us pair of roller skates.

As we were putting on the skates I heard my name over the loud music, and walking over to us were Tyler and Ethan. Tyler, as always, looked cool and relaxed. Ethan was as bouncy as Jack was, and after giving us all hugs Tyler gave me some money for the skate rentals and then all of us skated over towards the rink.

Well, the three of them skated over to the rink. I took two small steps and fell backwards onto my ass. Jack skated back over and helped me up, and I must admit that he was trying fairly hard not to directly chuckle at me. Tyler and Ethan showed no such consideration, and were laughing so much that both of them were on the verge of falling over themselves.

"I hate this," was the majority of my conversation in the skating rink. Mostly this was said to Jack, who in spite of my grumpy attitude, seemed to be having a wonderful time.

"How's your groin?" he asked me giggling, as he helped me onto my wobbly legs for the seemingly hundredth time.

"Be happy that I asked you to marry me before this double date," I growled back.

Seeming to think that it was a good time to take a break, Jack helped me out of the rink and we sat down at a small booth in the café area. Tyler had started a food tab, so Jack and I ordered burgers and fries. As annoyed as I was, it was nice getting out of the house for a date. Jack and I were such homebodies already by that very nature of YouTube, so getting out was a nice change of pace.

As we ate we watched Tyler and Ethan still roller skating. I had known Tyler since we were kids, but I had never seen him this happy. His and Ethan were skating hand in hand, Ethan slightly less sure of his footing, but on the couple of occasions that it looked like he was going to take a fall, Tyler wrapped his long arms around his waist or shoulders and caught him before he fell down too far.

Ethan even gave him a kiss on the cheek the second time he caught him, which seemed to take Tyler by surprise, but he definitely appreciated the thank you.

"They're just adorable, aren't they?" Jack asked, looking over at them too. I chuckled and wiped the bit of ketchup off the corner of his mouth as he stuffed another handful of fries in his mouth.

"Yes they are, Bright Eyes," I said, "And so are you."

He blushed back at me, and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips slid back and forth for a moment, and I could feel the seat beside me move slightly. Opening my eyes I saw Jack's basket of fries being moved by a large slender hand, and pulled out of the kiss.

"Are you really stealing our food, Tyler?"

Tyler shrugged and picked up a few fries to eat. "You were busy. Fries were getting cold."

Ethan sat down next to Tyler with a soda in each hand. "Hey guys, you having a fun time?"

"Yes, we are," said Jack speaking loudly before I could grumble. "This has been great. How are you two doing?"

"This has been great!" Ethan said, almost shaking with excitement. 

"Yeah, it's cool," Tyler said, eating a few more of our fries. 

I gave Tyler an annoyed look as I grabbed our fries back from him and placed them in front of Jack again. Jack giggled a bit.

"Now it's that time for the Couple's Skate!" we heard over the announcement. "So grab your partner and let's skate!"

It was hard to tell who looked the more excited about this announcement, Ethan or Jack. Tyler gave a short shrug and allowed himself to be pulled out of the booth and back towards the crowd of couples by Ethan. Jack looked at me expectantly, but his lips fell into a slight frown at the look on my face. 

"Oh, please don't give me that look," I groaned, as Jack large blue eyes blinked slowly at me as he bit his bottom lip. "You know that I cave when you look at me like...fine, let's go." I grumbled, and his smile was back in full force as he grabbed my hand and I prepared to hit the rink floor both literally and figuratively , once again. 

The music started and we began to skate around the rink. At least now I was able to take more than a few steps without crashing, which Jack took to be a really positive thing. I tried my best to smile, but my mind was back in a less crazy world where people didn't have wheels connected to their feet. 

"That was without a doubt the longest five minutes of my life," I said groaning as we left the skating rink and sat down. Jack sat down next to me and gave me a short kiss on the cheek. 

"I think that you are getting a lot better," he said brightly. "You only almost killed yourself three times. That's four times less than before."

"Your positivity astounds me, babe," I muttered back as he rubbed my aching back. 

Jack and I spent the rest of the evening on the sidelines, much to my relief. Tyler and Ethan thanks us for joining them and I have never been so happy to leave a place as I was when we left to head home. 

 

 

 

 


	67. The Summer Picnic

(A/N: The above song is "Better Together" by Jack Johnson, and is meant to be listened to during this chapter. In my opinion it is best to listen to the song during the <> indicators of the chapter and follow along with the lyrics. This chapter was put in partly due to the wonderful writer CaddyCorner telling me how much she and others loved the chapters with songs. I hope that I did a good job with this one.)

-Jack's POV-

*buzz buzz*

I was wrapping up my last video of the day when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

Mark: Come down to the kitchen when you have a few minutes. I have a surprise for you.

Feeling confused I finished up my work and walked down the stairs. Turning into the kitchen I saw on the table a large picnic basket and a note.

Meet me out in the backyard. Please bring the basket. It has our lunch in it. I love you.

I sighed happily and looked inside the basket. It was full of sandwiches, chips and two large pieces of strawberry shortcake. 

I truly have the most wonderful fiancé.

I picked up the basket and headed outside. Right in my line of sight I saw a large red checkered blanket laying underneath the tall oak tree in Mark's backyard. As I got closer I saw a small ice bucket with a bottle of sparkling apple cider.

I sat down on the blanket, placed the basket next to me, and looked around. There was no sign of him anywhere. I pulled out my phone.

Me: Am I eating by myself then? Lol.

Then in the far distance of the yard I began to hear music from a guitar. It was very soft at first, but became louder as he got closer to me.

His guitar playing has improved so much in the past couple of months. By the time he reached me I was lost in his eyes and in the music.

<>

He began to walk in lazy circles around me as I sat there looking up at him as he strummed, my heart feeling like it would fly away completely.

"There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard.  
No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart.  
Our dreams, and they are made out of real things.  
Like a, shoe box of photographs,  
With sepia-toned loving."

"Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart.  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving.  
I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together."

"Mmm. It's always better when we're together.  
Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together.  
Well, it's always better when we're together.  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together."

He stopped walking and bent down on one knee in front of me, and mouthed "I love you so much" as the instrumental began. I could feel myself swaying from side to side as he leaned in closer, the words warming my soul.

How I love this man, with every single part of everything I am.

"And all of these moments  
Just might find their way into my dreams tonight.  
But I know that they'll be gone,  
When the morning light sings,  
And brings new things.  
For tomorrow night you see,  
That they'll be gone too.  
Too many things I have to do."

"But if all of these dreams might find their way  
Into my day to day scene.  
I'd be under the impression.  
I was somewhere in between,  
With only two.  
Just me and you.  
Not so many things we got to do,  
Or places we got to be  
We'll sit beneath the mango tree now."

"Yeah, it's always better when we're together.  
We're somewhere in between together.  
Well, it's always better when we're together.  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together."

He got up slowly and motioned for me to get up too as he hummed. I giggled and did as he asked. He pointed to me to lean against the tree trunk. I smiled and once I was there, he did a silly little two step with his feet, and I laughed. Then he leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and winked as he continued.

"I believe in memories.  
They look so, so pretty when I sleep.  
Hey now, and when I wake up,  
You look so pretty sleeping next to me.  
But there is not enough time,  
And there is no, no song I could sing.  
And there is no combination of words I could say,  
But I will still tell you one thing.  
We're better together."

I was tearing up at this point, and he touched his forehead next to mine. I felt my eyes close as he played the last notes of the song. The final strum of the guitar echoed through the empty spaces of the backyard, and as I opened my eyes again, there he was, still looking back at me.

"I love you more than anything, Sean," he whispered softly, his dark brown eyes also full of tears. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" I asked, trying and failing not to cry.

"For being the other part of my soul."


	68. The Lazy Afternoon

-Mark's POV-

"I need another few days on sending you a new outline for the holiday livestream," I said quickly. "but after that we should be completely ready to go in December."

Mike made some muttering noises over the speaker phone.

"And you're on speaker phone, so if you are cursing me out, you need to speak up a bit."

"I said that hopefully there won't be any other changes needed," he said loudly. "This whole holiday stream is going to end up giving me an ulcer."

I chuckled as I continued to type on the computer. "You have been dealing with ulcers way before you met me, Mike."

"Granted," he snapped, "but at least then I was still in real estate. What the hell got me getting into being a YouTube liaison?"

"Fast cars? Amazing wines? Lovely women?" I asked, teasing him.

"Yeah, my wife would beg to differ on any of those." he said shortly. "There is nothing sexy about all the paperwork I end up being surrounded by."

I shrugged. "Fair enough. I'll get that new outline to you by Wednesday evening. I'll be home all day working anyway."

Mike laughed. "Seriously Mark, you have no concept of dates at all do you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, incredibly confused.

"Wednesday is July 4th," said a voice from the doorway. I turned around to see a very annoyed looking fiancé, glaring at me with a "please tell me that you didn't forget that we had plans" type of look on his face.

"Ah, the Irish Bloodhound has arrived, and he sounds angry," Mike said laughing again. "Good luck with that!"

With another laugh and a click, Mike hung up the phone. I glanced back over to Jack and smiled meekly, but his bright blue eyes narrowed even more.

"For the record," I said, "I have a really bad memory and you knew this before we ever started dating."

He sighed and walked over to me. "We have had plans to go out on July 4th for the past month, Mark."

I wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him onto my lap. "I'm sorry that I forgot," I said, kissing his neck. "How can I make it up to you?"

"I'll figure out something," he said, his face breaking into an evil grin. "Anyway I came in to tell you that Robin said that he's ok with the fly over dates for the Holiday Livestream."

"Awesome," I said, giving him another kiss on the neck. "Any word from Felix yet?"

"Of course not," Jack said, laughing a bit. "He won't get back about that until the last minute. You know that's how he is."

I sighed deeply as he got up from my lap and walked over to the other chair. "Need any help with anything? I'm done posting videos for the day already."

"No, pretty much done myself. What would you like to now?"

"How about roller skating?"

I glared at him.

"Just kidding," he said laughing. "I can make us some lunch and then how about a movie in the living room?"

"That's fine," I said stretching and getting up, "but you know that every time we relax on the couch to watch a movie you end up falling asleep."

"It's not my fault that you're so warm and comfortable to lay on," he said innocently, getting up as well and hugging me tightly. "So, what would you like for lunch?"

"I'm fine with whatever you make," I said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"That doesn't help me at all with what to cook, you know," he said, looking slightly annoyed.

"I'm aware of that," I said, grinning. "Whatever you make I will happily eat."

***

We laid in our usual couch napping positions as the movie played on the large living room television. Jack was snoring softly, his head and shoulders on my chest and left arm dangling limply off the side of the couch. I kissed him gently on the top of the head.

Well, at least he made it halfway through the movie this time.

I heard my phone buzzing with an incoming call and reached over towards the coffee table. This was a challenge with the added weight of him on me, and as I lifted myself and him to get my phone, he grunted sleepily and wrapped his arms around me tightly from the sudden movement.

I was able to reach the phone and grabbing it settled back into the couch, and checked the caller ID. It was Felix.

"Hey Fe," I said quietly, as Jack began snoring louder.

"Jesus, is that Jack?" he asked. "It's the middle of the day over there, isn't it? Whatever happened to the "sleep is for the weak" thing?"

I laughed. "You just have amazing timing for your phone calls is all."

"Must be that, yeah," he responded sarcastically. "Anyway just letting you know that I am able to make your Holiday Charity Livestream."

"Wow, you're letting me know ahead of time?" I said surprised.

"Don't get too used to that," he said, a small chuckle in his voice. "I got a call from Mike about an hour ago pretty much threatening to fly over here if I didn't give you a yes or no by the end of the week."

Every once in a while, I love Mike.

"Well, thanks for letting me know," I said, moving slightly up on the couch. Jack grunted and snuggled his face into the crook of my neck.

"Sounds like you're busy," Felix said, a definite smirk in his tone. "I'll let you go. Copy me on that outline you're emailing to Mike, would you?"

"Sure, man. No problem."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I placed it back on the coffee table and glanced back at the tv screen, having no idea what was going on in the movie now.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around Jack, his warm breaths landing gently on the side of my cheek and chin.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Yes, I'd love another mountain of ice cream, Your Majesty," he mumbled back.

I laughed. "Your dreams must be amazing, babe."


	69. The Love Within

-Mark POV-

'So we should be ready with everything by the end of the month," I said over the phone, trying my best not to rustle the papers on my desk.

"You know that you can count on Wade and me to be there for you," Bob said. "It's good that you're getting all of this taken care of so early this time around."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "Even Felix let me know his plans really quickly."

"Wow," Bob said, sounding amazed."If that isn't a Christmas miracle, I don't know what is."

I heard a soft knock on the door, and glancing over saw Jack standing in the doorway. I waved him in and, looking slightly annoyed, he walked in.

"There are a lot of games that I have planned out," I said, switching my phone to the other hand as Jack made his way over to me. "But if you or Wade have any other ideas, please email them to me so that I can add them in. I want as many fun ideas as possible."

Jack sat down on my lap, and was trying to get my attention.

I moved the phone away from my mouth and placed the speaker against my chest. "Just a minute, babe."

I put the phone back to my ear, and tried not to let the slight frown that Jack was giving me distract me from the conversation with Bob. I had been trying to reach him on and off all day to talk to him about the Holiday Livestream.

"I'm sure that we can come up with some ideas for you," Bob said happily. "How long is the livestream going to be?"

Jack leaned over to me and whispered into my free ear. "Mark, hang up the phone please?"

I felt a slight shutter run down my spine as his lips touched the sensitive spots of my ear. I looked at him, and mouthed "just give me a minute" and continued talking to Bob.

"I have it scheduled out for 8 hours, but we have a bit of wiggle room if we are still getting in a lot of donations. About another hour or so."

Jack adjusted himself on my lap so that he was facing me. He smiled and taking my chin between his thumb and index finger he pulled me into a short kiss. I felt his legs relax on either side of my lap as he straddled me on my office chair.

He pulled away from the kiss and looking down at me, his eyed heavily lidded and biting his bottom lip, whispered again. "Mark, I really need you to hang up the phone."

I looked up at him, and felt my loins suddenly lurch forward. The phone was still resting in my left hand, and for a moment, lost in the blue heat of his eyes, I forgot that I was talking to anyone but him.

"Hello, Mark?" Bob said, sounding puzzled as to why I had stopped talking. "Are you still there?"

The sudden voice near my left ear snapped me back to the phone call, and I put the phone to my ear. "Sorry Bob, I gotta go. Can I call you back tomorrow morning?"

"Uh, sure," Bob answered, sounding genuinely confused. "Call me around noon, my time?"

"Yes," I said, barely registering what he said, still focusing all of my attention on Jack's wet pink lips as he leaned in to nibble on my neck. "That's fine. Talk to you then. Bye." I said in a rush, and then hung up the phone, then placing it on the desk.

I groaned and closed my eyes as I felt Jack's teeth graze my skin, and I lifted my head to give him better access.

"What got you all hot and bothered tonight?" I asked, cupping his firm ass into my hands.

"Do I need a reason for wanting to make my fiancé feel good?" he purred into my right ear.

I moaned at his words, and turning my head to the right, I crashed his lips into mine.

As our kiss deepened I ran my hands up the back of his shirt. He sighed into my throat as I gently scratched his back. The slender fingers of his found homes in the waves of my hair, as I continued to rub his slender back and shoulders. I pulled up his shirt he removed it slowly. I pushed him into my arms tighter, kissing the upper part of his torso. His wedding band necklace glistened in the middle of his pale and narrow chest.

It was seeing the necklace that made me pause. It was so striking, the gold and brown against the soft white and pink of his form. I inhaled deeply, and could feel my heart twist in my ribcage. Doubts were creeping into my mind at the worse possible moment. I shook my head slightly, and tried to block everything from my vision except for him. It wasn't working, and I heard his voice, breathless and calm float into my ears.

"Mark," he whispered, and I looked up him, my eyes feeling full of tears. His ocean gaze narrowed softly. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked, his fingers moving swiftly from my head to my wetted cheeks. I tried to speak, but just a small sob echoed out of my opened throat, and I closed my mouth again.

He adjusted himself so that his feet were more planted on the ground next to mine, his attention focused on me, clearly worried.

"Hey," he says, his beautiful face scanning my features to see how he could help me. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I just...", I began to say, my voice shaky and cracked. "I'm just really been thinking a lot lately. What if I can't do what I need to do to make you happy?"

"It isn't your job to make me happy," he said softly. "You put so much pressure on yourself to be perfect when you don't need to be."

"But you deserve the world," I said, pulling him in to a tighter embrace. "I need to do as much as I can to make sure that you get everything that you want. If I need to push myself to give you more, I'm willing to do that."

"You're not required to set yourself on fire, just to keep me warm."

"But, Sean...I -"

"I want you to be around for as long as possible," he continued. "Please don't make me a widower before we even get married, ok?"

I chuckled weakly, and smiled. "I guess I do need to learn how to relax more, huh?"

He nodded slowly, and placed his hands on my inner thighs and began to rub them softly. I felt myself groan again as my mind began to feel foggy. "I can help you relax, Bright Eyes," he moaned as he lightly touched my length through my jogging pants.

He then cupped my cheek in his pale hands and pressed his pink lips against mine. I felt my heart flutter at the warm spaces of where our bare chests touched together. My legs accepting the gentle weight of his legs and pelvis as his hips began to grind slowly as the kisses became richer and stronger. The familiar heat in my core quickened as my body tightened and my breath hitched.

I opened my eyes again and saw him rocking back and forth enjoying the friction that our torsos were creating, and I placed each of my hand on the cheeks of his backside and griped hard with my fingers. He gasped at the sudden pressure and took fistfuls of my undershirt and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Bedroom," he groaned.

I lifted us both off of the office chair and, his legs wrapped around my waist firmly, headed to the bedroom. I laid him down softly on his back, and stood back up to take off my shirt and pants. He groaned at my slowness and once I was naked he grabbed me by the arm for another kiss. It felt as if my skin was on fire with his touches, and before I realized that he was fully naked he pushed me down on the bed roughly on my back.

His crawled on top of me, and entered me quickly from above. I felt my mouth open, but no sounds came out, the pleasure so strong and sudden that I hadn't had the proper time to prepare for it. He grabbed my hands and held them down as his hips slammed down on my fully, and I felt my legs tense up and my toes curl.

"Oh...." I cried out, my body melting into each of his movements. He was bucking his hips and surrounding my length in such warmth that the rest of my body shuttered. He lifted my hands up again and placed them on each of his ass cheeks and I squeezed them gently. He leaned forward and kissed me again, his fingers tangling my hair.

"Does it feel good?" he whispered into my ear as the rocked back and forth.

"Sean," I said, touching the back of his neck and he rode me, his back arching with each new wave of pleasure he was causing the both of us. "You making...me feel...so good. I love you..so much. Just...keep hitting...yeah, right there."

His licked the inside of my ear and I felt my body shake tense up again. I could feel my climax building up. This was so nice, and so different. Each time with him was so wonderful. I felt my hands leave his ass and he placed them on his hips now. I gripped my fingers tightly around his narrow waist as he began to thrust again.

I looked up to see the his face, so alive in the satisfaction of the moment. His softly closed eyes and his mouth, opened partly as he took little breaths of air. His pink nipples erect and dark hair, slightly sticking to his reddening chest.

"Baby..." I said, more to the air around us then to him, "Closer. I need your closer."

He groaned and bent down and our lips met again, and they slid along each other along with the rest of our bodies. I felt him grab a hold of my necklace as he laid fully on my bell and chest, still keeping a steady pace on top of me, allowing the platinum metal to slide through his hand.

"Mark," he moaned, his accent so heavy now that I felt like I could peak for hours. He sat up again and sighed slowly as he looked at me, his eyes so full of passion that my breath hitched.

"Touch me," he said, arching his back. I took hold of his member softly in my hands and began to pump up and down, and I could sense his body shutter and with a sharp twitch I could feel his climax hit me and a large pull from me into him I was there as well. He leaned back down as we both came, our lips crashing into each other one final time. Our hands find places to hold onto the other to keep from losing each other in the moment.

This was all we needed. His bright eyes looking into mine as we inhaled each others labored breaths and sweaty brows. Passionate bites and nibbles becoming tender Eskimo kisses as the roar of our affection becomes whispers of the afterglow.

I rubbed his pink peppered shoulders and back as we lay there as a tangle of arms and legs. His finger tips tickled my few chest hairs.

"I will never get used to how wonderful this is," he whispered. I smiled, pulling him closer to me in the darkness. His giggle floated lazily up into the air.

"Neither will I," I whispered back.

_Neither will I._


	70. The Baking Lesson

-Mark's POV-

I groaned as I walked out of the house for my daily run. Having Jack here was wonderful for my heart and my sex life, but the amount of delicious food he cooked was destroying my diet. A breakfast of strawberry and banana pancakes along with a lunch of cheeseburgers and curly fries were piled into my stomach, almost daring me to not sit down and take a nap.

I closed the door behind me, my new tennis shoes squeaking a bit on the ground as I locked the door and placed the keys in my jogging pants pocket. I took a moment to stretch and yawn before jogging in place, ready to at least run a few miles. Taking a deep breath I started running, and turning a quick corner towards the driveway I slammed into a tall and toned figure before falling to the ground.

I looked up, slightly dazed, to see Tyler standing in the driveway. In his left arm he was carrying a large paper bag from a grocery store. His face, as always, not registering any emotion but serene coolness and swagger that I would never be able to match, even with a full hipster brain transplant.

"Tyler?" I said, my surprise in seeing him very evident.

"Hey," he said simply, reaching his free right hand out to help me off of the ground. I dusted myself off and thanked him.

"You didn't read my texts, did you?"

I vaguely remembered hearing my phone go off a few times earlier in the afternoon, but I only half glanced at my phone during lunch. There were cheeseburgers to eat. A man has to have priorities.

"No, I guess I didn't," I said, somewhat embarrassed. "Were you coming to hang out?" I asked, looking at the grocery bag. "I'm taking a quick run but I should be back in an hour or so."

"No. I'm here to see Jack," he said, looking suddenly nervous. "He here?"

"Jack?" I asked, slightly confused. "Yes, he's inside. Probably making something else fattening for me to have to run off for tonight."

"Cool," he said, adjusting the large bag as he started walking again. "See ya later."

He turned and continued up the walkway, and me, feeling still a bit confused, started my jog.

-Jack's POV-

There was a knock on the door and I zipped from the kitchen to the living room and opened up saw Tyler. In his arms was a large paper bag full of groceries.

"Hey Ty," I said smiling. "If you're here to see Mark, you just missed him."

"No, I'm here to see you," he said walking in and heading towards the kitchen.

"See me?" I asked, taken aback.

I followed his long strides to the kitchen where he placed the grocery bag on the counter.

"So, what's up?" I asked, leaning in the opposite counter as him and the bag.

For the first time since I met him, Tyler looked nervous as he tried to explain what was going on, and his dark blue eyes, which usually demanded direct eyes contact with whoever he was talking to, now were darting to the left and right.

I paused, waiting for him to speak. He seemed to be struggling.

"Is this about Ethan?" I asked, hoping that would prompt him.

Looking grateful for my prompting, he nodded. "I need your help," he said, opening the grocery bag up and beginning to place food items on the table in front of us. There was milk, butter, flour , blueberries and other obvious cooking items.

Tyler rubbed the back of his head and his eyes met mine again.

"I want to make blueberry muffins," he said quickly, "but I don't want to mess them up. You bake a lot. Can you, you know...help me?"

That is one of the sweetest things that I had ever heard. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Of course I'll help you. That sounds like a wonderful thing to do for Ethan."

His cheeks went slightly pink at my words, and he pulled out a piece of paper with a recipe that he found online. Handing it to me, he waited for me to read it.

"It looks fairly straight forward," I said, placing the recipe on the table next to the supplies. Let's get started."

Tyler followed instructions very well, and though he was nervous by the time Mark got back from his run the house was thick with the smell of blueberries.

"Jack," Mark said as he walked into the kitchen. "Whatever you're cooking in there better not be for me. I can't run anymore today."

I laughed and gave him a kiss and Tyler pulled out the freshly made muffins from the oven.

"They're for Tyler, not us," I said. I leaned over and whispered in Mark's ear. "He's making Ethan made from scratch blueberry muffins. Isn't it romantic?"

Mark chuckled as we both watched Tyler fan the muffins with his large hands to help them cool. "You think everything food related is romantic," he whispered back. "That's why I've gained ten pounds since we started to date."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said, looking innocent.

Mark raised an eyebrow at me, and I quickly hurried back to Tyler at the stove.

"They look great," Tyler said, his lips forming a small smile. "Thanks a lot."

"Of course," I said, and reaching into a cabinet I grabbed a small basket for him to put the muffins in. Tyler smiled again.

"Let us know how things go, would you?" I asked as he headed out with the basket full of warm muffins.

He nodded, a charming crooked smile curving his lips.

"I forgot to ask," I said as we got out to his car, "is this for a special occasion, or just to be incredibly sweet?"

Tyler blushed again, and shrugged. "Both. Thought when I say I'm in love I should have a gift."

My eyes widened. It amazed me how a person could be so delightfully casual about such strong feelings.  He smiled again, gave me a hug, and then, coolness back in place, he got into his car and drove away.


	71. The Better Day

-Jack's POV-

"It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you, Jack."

I smiled, and nodded my head. "It's nice to meet you too, Barbara."

Mark's therapist leaned forward in her seat and adjusted her glasses. Her lips formed a kind smile as she looked back to Mark.

"I'm sure that you are wondering why I asked Jack to join us today, Mark"

Mark scooted a bit closer to me on the couch, and took a hold of my hand into his. "Yes, I was actually really curious."

Barbara picked up her notepad from the table next to her, and began to take notes as she spoke. "I think that you are ready to try a stress test with your fear of splashing water. You have done incredibly well in our sessions so far, and I believe that you are more than up for finally getting back into that lovely pool of yours."

Mark's dark eyes widened a bit, and I felt his grip on my hand tighten slightly. Barbara glanced from our interlaced fingers and back up to Mark's face. Apparently she had noticed the subtle change as well.

"I think that you are ready," she continued, "and with the help of your new fiance, I know that you will get past this issue."

I looked over at Mark, who at the moment was looking incredibly nervous. I leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I am happy to help in whatever way I can," I said softly. "Just let me know what I need to do."

***

"If you aren't ready for this, we can always try again tomorrow," I said calmly.

"No, I'm fine," he replied back, his face still looking unsure.

We were at the edge of the backyard pool. Mark was taking small breaths in and out. His naked chest was shining with beats of sweat, though he kept blaming that on the summer weather, and not his nerves.

I turned to face him, and took a hold of his hands in mine.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

He blinked twice, and then nodded.

I let go of his hands, and then turning around quickly, I jumped into the pool.

I felt the cold water hit me as I sank, and then as soon as I got my barings, I swam back up to the surface to check on Mark.

He was still standing in the same spot at the pool where I had left him. He was breathing in and out but seemed to be ok. I swam over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He smiled meekly and nodded.

I swam over to the pool staircase and waited for him to walk over. He walked very slowly, but made it into the pool and to my arms. He looked aprehensive, but his face began to relax the longer we stayed.

"You are doing great, Bright Eyes," I said, smiling.

He picked me up into his arms and lift me into a kiss, our eyes closing as our lips slid as one. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss continued and I felt him rub the small of my back with his warm hands.

"Ready to get out for a while?" I whispered. "I can bake you a cake in celebration."

He laughed loudly, and kissed my lips again. "You just want me to get fat, don't you?"

I giggled and shrugged my shoulders. "It was bound to happen at some point," I said, sighing heavily. "The truth is I have been feeding you so much to fatten you up to cook you and serve you to my family in Ireland."

He looked at me, his eyes widened slightly. "I knew it!" he shouted. "There was no way that your brothers and father got to be giants on just eating haggis!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mark, haggis is Scottish."

"They aren't the same?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Just kidding with you babe," he said giving me another kiss.

We both laughed and he scooped me up into his arms and, carrying me out of the pool, we both went inside.


	72. The Card Game

-Mark's POV-

"You have to play a card at some point you know," I said.

"Don't rush me," he grumbled back at me, his eyes shifting right to left at the cards in his hand.

"Babe," I sighed after another minute. "This is Uno, not high stake poker. Either play a card or strip. That's the rules."

He pulled out a green 3 and placed it on top of my yellow 3.

"Damn it," I said loudly, looking at my own cards. No green cards or 3's to play.

He smirked at me, his bright blue eyes scanning what was left of my clothing.

"Fine," I sighed. "What do you want off of me?"

"It's about time to take off the shirt," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and began to pull at my shirt.

"Hold on a minute, hot shot," he said giggling. "Take it off slowly. You made me do the same thing with my pants."

I sighed and stood up. I grabbed to bottom of my shirt and pulled it up as slowly as possible. I could feel his eyes on my stomach and chest as the shirt fully left my body.

"Very nice," he said with a soft smile.

At this point we were running out of clothing. He was down to a grey t shirt, dark blue boxers and one sock. I had on my blue jeans and both of my socks.

I sat back down in the chair and drew cards until I got another green card. I placed it on the pile and glanced up at him. His face was focused and determined. His tongue stuck out a bit as he thought about his next move. The index finger and thumb of his right hand grabbed at one of his middle cards, and I hopefully leaned forward.

He then made a face and moved his hand back to rub his chin. I groaned and fell back into my chair.

"Strip Uno was your idea," I said pointedly. "Just because you're losing -"

"I'm only behind because you started off with more clothing than me," he said, glaring over his cards at me. "Honestly, who wears their shoes indoors?"

"Most of the western world, Bright Eyes."

He raised an eyebrow. "And your flannel shirt?"

"You leave my lucky flannel out of this," I teased.

He sighed. "Fine, I got nothing. What do you want off?"

"What do you think?" I said, taking my hands and pulling at his boxers.

He chuckled and stood up.

"Any particular way you want me to take them off?" he asked.

I looked at him up and down, and smiled.

"Yes, actually. Turn with your back to me. You have always had such an amazing ass."

He sighed and shaking his head, turned around and slowly pulled off his boxer shorts. His rear end was always so beautiful to look at. He inched over to me a bit, and looked over his shoulder.

"You can give it a squeeze if I get to put on my other sock back on."

"Deal," I said, and took my hands and gave each cheek a squeeze.

He giggled madly. "You can do better than that."

I smirked, and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into my lap. He hummed a bit as I turned him around so that we were face to face. I took my hands and started to rub his shoulders and then, began to scratch his shoulder blades and the middle of his back. He groaned and leaned onto me, his arms around my neck and collarbone against my lips. I kissed his upper body with light feathery lips and tongue.

I finally got to his rear end again, and taking each of his porcelain curvy globes in my hands, I grabbed them roughly and pulled his pelvis softly into my jean clad groin.

He gasped and I felt his arms tighten around my neck. He sighed heavily and his body trembled.

I gave him a final kiss on the left side of his neck.

"Was that better?" I asked, helping him get off of my lap and back to his seat.

He looked at me, slightly dazed as he sat back down, grabbing his other sock off of the ground and instead of putting it back on his foot, placed it on his hardening length.

I laughed loudly at the placement, and his face turned bright red. "Yes, obviously that was better," he said quickly, "and this does count as putting clothing back on!"

I laughed again, and adjusted in my seat a bit as well. We sat there for a moment, our cards in our hands again.

I leaned over and looked at him, a bit embarrassed. "I've completely have forgotten who's turn it is."

He scratched his head, and frowned slightly. "Me too. That last round derailed my brain."

We both laughed, and taking his cards, I reshuffled to begin a new round.


	73. The Thanksgiving Feast

-Mark's POV-

The grocery cart buckled under the weight of the turkey that he put into the cart.

"Jack," I said, staring dumbfounded at the giant frozen bird, "you do realize that it's just Tyler and Ethan coming over for Thanksgiving dinner. Not a whole army."

He looked at me, his lovely blue eyes widened in cute confusion. "What? It's only 20 pounds."

I sighed heavily. "You really think that each of us can eat five pounds of turkey plus all of the sides and desserts you plan to make?"

He glared at me for a moment. "So, they can take home leftovers."

I laughed and hugged him. "Fine, beautiful. I know better than to argue with you about your cooking."

He smiled and handed me the grocery list. "That was the last item, unless you think that we need a third dessert."

He looked at the massive amount of food in the grocery cart, and nodded. "Yeap, I'm getting another dessert."

I grabbed him by the back of the shirt as he swiveled around.

"Let's go home before you end up buying out the whole store."

***

"Happy Turkey Day!" cheered Ethan when I opened the door. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him. He was wearing a fuzzy red holiday sweater with picture of a turkey riding on a snowboard. Under the picture there was the words "Gobble 'Tacular!" written in bright green letters. Behind him was Tyler carrying case of beer in one hand and a bottle of sparkling apple first in the other hand.

I snorted when I saw that Tyler was wearing the exact same sweater that Ethan was wearing.

"What we wear for the people we love, huh?' I said, reflecting on the awful "Birthday Boy" shirt that Jack made me wear about five months ago.

Tyler just shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, tell me about it."

All three of us headed towards the living room. Jack was still buzzing around the kitchen checking on the turkey and stuffing. On his orders none of us were allowed to set foot into the kitchen until he gave the "ok".

Even Chica was pushed out after sneaking under the kitchen table hoping to find a few dropped pieces of food. She sat with us in the banished living room where we all chatted and half watched the Macy's Thankgiving's Day parade as we waited.

Jack came into the living room about a half an hour later and announced dinner and we all hurried in, Chica included, to grab food and drinks and head to the dining room to eat. Ethan had fun telling us about their upcoming trip to see his family over the Christmas holidays.

"So you aren't heading to Ohio this year, Ty?" I asked.

Tyler shook his head "no" and glanced over to Ethan. "Finally getting to meet his family," he said, giving Ethan a playful shove.

"We'll be at Tyler's family for the New Year," Ethan chimed in. "How about you guys?"

Jack smiled as he took another bite of turkey and swallowed. "We will heading to Mark's for Christmas and to my family for the New Year's holiday."

"Jack has been telling me how much fun Ireland is for the New Year," I said, looking over at him with a wink. "I even was able to get a new prescription for meds from Dr. Kingsley so that I can drink a bit if I decide to while we're there."

"Which I, for the record, don't think is a great idea," Jack snapped, his eyes looking back over to me.

"They are prefectly safe," I said smiling at him, and rubbing his right leg with my left hand. "You worry too much about me, Bright Eyes."

I could tell by the look that he gave me that there was going to be another talk about the pills before we made it to Ireland. I made a point of already bracing myself for that conversation.

"So," I said, glancing at Ethan and Tyler and away from Jack's slight frown, "Who's ready for the mountains of dessert?"

***

Luckily the couch was big enough for all four of us to lay down on. Jack and I were laying on the left side of the couch while Tyler and Ethan were relaxing on the right side. Tyler and I were chatting about the upcoming livestream.

I glanced over at Ethan, who was resting his head on Tyler's lap, his eyes closed and mouth hanging opened slightly.

"I think that we lost the both of them," I said, glancing back over to Jack snoring on my shoulder. 

"Yeah," Tyler said, rubbing Ethan's back gently with his hand, and then taking another sip of his beer.

"Things going ok with you two?" I said, adjusting on the couch so that Jack's head rested more in the middle of my chest. Jack, as usual just grunted a bit, but didn't wake up.

Tyler nodded happily. "Once I stopped being a jackass, yeah."

I chuckled softly. "That's pretty harsh on yourself, dude."

"No, it's not," he said simply, as he took his hand and ran his fingers through Ethan's hair as he spoke. "I was a jerk, but he helps me want to be...you know, a better person."

I smiled and looked at Jack and hugged him tightly. "Yeah, I definately understand where you are coming from there."

"Thanks for letting us crash here tonight," Tyler said, yawning deeply. "I'm getting sleepy myself."

"No problem at all," I replied, as I yawned myself. "Just please be careful of the new guest bedframe this time if you two get a bit frisky."

Tyler smirked, and pulling out his wallet tossed some money on the coffee table. "You know..just in case."


	74. The Felix Effect

-Mark's POV-

"Why do you hate me?" I asked in earnest to Mike, who sighed heavily on the phone.

"I don't hate you at all," Mike said, "but I had a last minute thing come up and everyone is meeting up at your place for me to give out the hotel information. If you can just get him from the airport it would save YouTube money and me a huge amount of time."

"And how about the migraine that I'll end up with?" I asked. "I'm sure that dealing with Felix for more than an hour without heavy medication involved is considered cruel and unusual punishment is most countries."

Mike sounded like he was hitting his head against another hard surface. Most likely it was his desk.

"Ok, Ok," I groaned. "Just send me over his flight information and I'll get him."

"Bless you," Mike said softly.

I hung up the phone and put my index fingers on the sides of my temples. I already could feel the migraine begin.

"I should assume then by that look of defeat that Mike is making you pick him up?" said Jack walking into the living room holding his usual cup of morning coffee.

I nodded, and fully put my head in my hands.

I felt Jack sit next to me on the couch, and his soft and slender hand rub the small of my back. "There's a chance that Felix won't be to hard to deal with today. I mean, he might have jet lag, or had a couple of drinks on the plane, or a full frontal lobotomy."

I chuckled weakly in my hands. Jack grabbed me gently by the wrists and pulled my hands away from my face. He leaned in and gave me a tender kiss on the lips, and touched my forehead with his before speaking again.

"I won't let you face a force of nature like him alone, Bright Eyes," he said, as his brilliant ocean eyes sparkled into mine.

***

"Is everyone at the airport today?" I groaned as we finally made it to the parking lot area. Felix's plane had already landed at this point and we still had not had been able to park. I now was understanding why road rage was such a thing in California. Jack was looking more and more concerned as my grumbling became louder we we traveled from row to row with still no place to park.

"Hey, I have an idea," he said, as I began to drive up the next level of the parking garage. "Why don't you let me out and I'll meet Felix at the baggage claim, and then you can just get us from there?"

I looked over at him, my eyes wide with tears. "I think that's the most wonderful thing that you've ever said to me."

He chuckled and pointed over to one of the staircases. "Just pull over here and I'll text you once I've got him and his bags. A few moments later Jack hopped out of the front seat after giving me a kiss and a wink.

"See you in a bit!" he said brightly as he walked to the staircase and began to head down.

***

-Jack's POV-

I pulled out my phone and texted Felix once I had entered the baggage claim area.

Me: Hey I'm inside baggage claim waiting for you. Let me know when you have arrived.

About a minute later I got a text back.

Felix: Hey potato! I thought Mike was supposed to grab me. I prefer you though, so awesome. I'm not in baggage. I had to grab some chow. The food in flight was shit. Meet me at The Burger Bar on the next floor up.

I made it up to the next floor and rounding the corner I saw Felix sitting at a table surrounded by about fifteen people. His hair and smile, as always was perfect. His eyes covered by large sunglasses. He waved at me as I approached and the group of people cheered and pulled our cell phones to take my picture and gave me pieces of paper for my autograph.

"Just like you to hog the spotlight," Felix said after the crowd left.

I chuckled as I gave him a hug.

"Is that closet on wheels your suitcase?" I asked slightly alarmed at the huge three foot suitcase sitting by him.

He nodded as he pulled the monstrous roller bag over and we began to walk.

"Were you planning on staying in LA for a few years, or was that the way that you decided to sneak Marzia and the pugs to the states?"

Felix laughed. "Bro, Marzia would sooner put me in the cargo area then have the pugs ride anything but first class. I just brought an extra outfit or three. Never know when you may need more clothes."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Clothes? I thought that this bag was just for your haircare products."

He pulled off his shades to make sure that I could see the severe way that he rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to ignore that last comment. So, where's your better half, or should I say "top" half?" he added with a wink.

I glared at him. "Oh fuck off Felix."

He laughed again as we turned the corner to the elevator. I pressed the button as we waited. "Mark is fine," I said quickly. "He had the worse time getting the car parked so he's getting us at baggage claim."

The elevator opened and Felix and his giant suitcase went in first. I texted Mark that I had Felix as the doors to the elevator closed.

"Do you have the hotel information?" Felix asked, leaning lazily on the back wall as I pushed the bottom floor button.

"No," I said as the elevator started heading down. "Mike will be at the house later once everyone else has arrived and -"

Suddenly with a jolt the elevator stopped. Both Felix and I looked at each other. It hadn't been long enough in the elevator to reach the bottom floor yet. I pushed the ground floor button again, but nothing.

"Oh you got to be fucking kidding me!" I screamed as the lights in the elevator flickered and then turned off completely.

We were in pitch blackness, and completely trapped in a stuck elevator.

***  
-Mark's POV-

*ring ring ring*

"Hey," I said looking out at the arrivals area. "Where are you guys? I can't stay sitting in the car for -"

"Mark, we're trapped in the elevator," Jack's voice came in kind of staticky.

"Wait, you're what?"

"The elevator is out. We called the emergency line and they are trying to get us out."

I felt my heart jump into my throat. "Jesus are you ok, babe?"

"I'm just fine, darling," came Felix's voice.

"Oh fuck off Felix," I said angrily. "This is your fault anyway."

I heard a slight tussle and then Jack curse loudly. It was obvious that Felix had grabbed Jack's phone to continue our heated conversation.

"How in the hell is it my fault that LAX's elevators are powered by sick hamsters?"

"Because I can guarantee that the only reason," I snapped back, "that you and Jack are in that elevator was that you needed to get a fucking sandwich or fix your god damn hair in a specific bathroom that has just the right lighting from the sun."

"I had an issue with my hair just once bro, and you won't let me live that - "

"You have the amazing ability," I shouted at him, not caring how rude I was being, "to have just the smallest of your ideas or desires end up creating disasters for everyone else!"

"Ok, it's true that Jack did come upstairs because the food on the plane -"

"See?" I shouted. "You wanted food and you couldn't wait so you went upstairs and Jack has to come upstairs to get you. Now because of that you both are trapped in an elevator. You could probably start World War Three by just brushing your already perfect teeth. The so called Butterfly Effect has nothing on the fucking Felix Effect!"

There was silence now, except for the sounds of Felix and my loud and angry breaths over the phone's speaker. I heard a shuffling noise and Jack got on the phone.

"Seriously, Mark, did you need to shout at him as badly as you did?" Jack said, his voice soft and calming. "Fe looks really upset, and honestly, it's not his fault that the elevator got stuck."

I took a deep breath and sighed. Jack was right. I yelled at Felix for no really good reason. Sure I was frustrated but it mostly was from being scared for both of them being trapped, and me being worried about the Charity Livestream.

I then felt my guilt increase ten fold. Felix had come all this way to the states just to help me with the livestream, and I just told him that he could cause another world war by just brushing his teeth.

"Hey, they got the elevator working again," Jack said into the phone. "We'll be out soon."

"Ok," I said, realizing that I needed to find a way to get an apology to Felix really soon.

If he even would agree to get into my car after that fight, or even worse, if he would still appear in the Holiday Livestream at all.


	75. The Foolish Fight

-Mark's POV-

The entire ride back to the house was beyond tense. Jack made a point of making sure that he jumped into the front seat next to me after I put Felix's huge suitcase in the trunk of the car. I had never seen Felix look as angry as he did, or be as quiet as he was.

His lips were pressed into a severe frown, and even though I was not able to see his eyes through the dark shades, I was fairly certain that he was glaring at me from the back seat. Jack tried his best to make small talk, but neither Felix and I were chatting. Most of our answers came in either one word utterances or just plain angry grunts or growls. About halfway back to the house, Jack seemed to give up entirely and spent the rest of the ride looking out of the window.

Pulling up the the driveway, Felix barely let me out the car into park before opening his door and heading up the the front door. His huge suitcase rolling behind him as Jack zipped up to unlock the door, I sighed and walked into the house after they were both inside.

Felix was standing with his arms crossed by the backyard door, his shades now off of his face and his sharp blue eyes glaring at me. I walked over to him.

"Listen Fe," I said slowly, "I'm really so-"

Bam!

I fell to the ground hard, only vaguely understanding what had happened. The sudden dull throb in my jaw connected me back to the present.

He hit me. That son of a bitch hit me.

I looked up to see Felix shaking his right hand gingerly, as if he had hurt himself when he hit me in the face.

I jumped to my feet and tackled him to the ground.

"What the actual fuck, man?" I screamed as I hit him hard in the ribs.

He started shouting something in Swedish and we both began to wrestle on the floor. Somewhere in the background I heard Jack's voice screaming at us, but I was too angry to pay attention to anything other than my flailing hands trying to hit any part of Felix that I could. In the back of my head I knew that this wasn't the way to handle things. We should be sitting down and talking about what happened. I should be apologizing and thanking him for flying all thousands of miles to help me with the charity event.

But instead, here we both were, blocking punches and screaming at each other.

"Would you both calm the fuck down?" screamed Jack, and I actually felt his hands around my waist trying his best to separate us. His trying was in vain. My years in high school wrestling prepared me for this type of fight, and Felix had no idea how to hit and punch from the ground. I had him pinned underneath me, his face at this point beet red with anger. He tried to swing at me with a loose right fist, but I dodged him easily and grabbed his hair. He screamed loudly and pulled at my wrist trying to dislodge my fingers.

His hand reached for my shirt and grabbing it pulled hard and I felt the material of my shirt rip. I let go of his hair and took hold of his hand, trying to stop him from ripping my shirt off completely. In the corner of my eye I saw Jack. He looked beside himself and seemed not to know how to stop us. If I had been thinking clearly, I would have felt bad for him. His fiance and one of his best friends on the floor fighting each other.

Finally Felix was able to wiggle out of my grip and got on his feet. He went to punch me as I was getting up as well, but over balanced and missed me by a few inches. As Felix took another swing at me, Jack jumped in between us and Felix hit him squarely in the face before he could stop his momentum.

Jack swiveled around looking completely dazed and fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

It was hard to tell who looked more horrified at what he had done. Whe both looked at each other directly in the eyes before we both hit the ground to check on Jack. Felix got to him first and turned him over to look at his face.

He was out cold.

"Oh my god," Felix said, his voice shaking. "Jack?"

Jack didn't respond at all. His eyes were closed and there was a pink bruise on his left cheek. I sat on the floor and Felix handed Jack's limp body to me. I had never seen Felix look so terrified.

"He's breathing normally," I said looking back from Jack to Felix. "I think that he just got knocked out, but we need to watch him for a while."

Felix nodded quickly, and helped me carry him to the couch. I pointed towards the kitchen. "Grab me a cold washcloth," I said to Felix. "There are clean cloths under the sink in the kitchen."

Felix left without a word and came back a few moments later not only with a wash cloth but some medicated cream for the bruise on Jack's cheek.

"This should help with bruise on his cheek," he said handing me the cream.

I nodded and thanked him. We both sat there for the next few minutes watching him. I placed the cream on his face and Felix grabbed a couple of pillows to elevate his feet. I made a point of checking his head for any bumps or bruising but he seemed fine other than the bruise.

"I'm so sorry," Felix said, his eyes looking positively on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to hurt him at all."

I leaned over and gave him a short hug. "No, this would have never had happened if I wasn't such a dick to you at the airport, Fe. This entire situation is my fault."

Felix turned to me and shook his head. "No, it isn't. You were really worried about Jack in the elevator and I felt the need to make a stupid joke. And you were right about how I act sometimes. I need to think about other people's feelings."

I sighed and gave him a larger hug, and then looked over to Jack, still resting on the couch.

"The Felix Effect claims another victim, huh?" Felix said sadly.

"Ow, my fucking face," Jack groaned, his eyes opening and touching his jaw.

"Jack," I said, sounding relieved. "Are you all right?"

Jack looked at me as if I had at least two heads.

"No," he snapped, "I'm not all right. I just got punched in the fucking face!"

Felix flinched at the words, and leaned over and grabbed a hold oh Jack, his shoulders hunched over in an obvious sob. Any anger that Jack had towards either of us seemed to disappear. He looked completely taken aback by Felix crying, and wrapping his arms around him, started saying comforting words.


	76. The Clear Explanation

-Jack's POV-

"What the hell happened to your face?" Mike said, his light brown eyes looking at the darkening bruise on my cheek.

"It's nothing," I said quickly. "Just a bit of an accident. I'm fine."

Mike's eyes narrowed and softly grabbing me by the arm he directly me away from the dining room area, where Wade and Bob were greeting Felix and Mark happily, and into the kitchen.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that no one had followed us before he looked at me again.

"Listen Jack," he said, his face severely worried, "if you and Mark are...having problems, I know of a few places that -"

My brain quickly connected where Mike was heading with this conversation. "No, that's not what happened at all," I said. I hesitated for a moment, but decided that just coming out with the truth, which wasn't great, was better than Mike thinking that Mark was hitting me.

"Mark and Felix got into a fight when we got back from the house from the airport."

Mike's face went pale.

"They made up and everything," I continued quickly, "but I got hit accidentally when I was trying to break it up."

Mike groaned loudly. "I should have known Felix couldn't be trusted to not cause drama."

"Felix didn't actually start the initial -" I began, but Mike was already stomping back out to the living room. A few moments later he came back with Felix and Mark both walking behind him.

Mark looked severely worried and Felix was on the verge of crying again.

"Ok, both of you," Mike said, almost growling as he pointed towards my face. "Explain this."

Felix talked first. "I was my fault. I take full responsibility for Jack's injuries."

All of us stared at Felix's immediate confession. Even Mike looked genuinely confused that he wasn't going to have to cross examine Felix like he was on trial.

"I assumed that it was you, Felix," Mike said, shaking off the admission. "The question is how are all of you going to deal with this? The Charity Livestream is in two days. There is no way that Jack can go on camera with his face looking like that."

"We are making sure that we do everything that we can to get the bruise to heal as quickly as possible," Mark said softly.

Mike groaned. "I'll reach out to a couple of makeup people I know. They may be able to get some makeup to cover up whatever doesn't heal."

Mark and Felix both nodded, looking miserable.

"You two need to get your fucking heads out of your asses," Mike hissed. "Not only could you two have done severe damage to the Charity Livestream event acting like god damned idiots, but you could have really hurt Jack!"

It was hard to watch both of them being lectured. Especially by Mike. Mark's face looked horrified when Mike mentioned the part about really hurting me. It seemed to be physically breaking his heart.

"You're right," said Felix, jumping at the moment of silence between all of us. "If I can just get the hotel information from you Mike I'll head out and after we have all had a chance to cool down -"

"I can't give you hotel information," Mike said quickly. "I only booked Bob, Wade and Robin hotels. Not you."

"What?" I said, shocked. "But why?"

"Because Small Talk made a stipulation about Felix when they found out that Mark invited him to do the event. They are aware of his reputation and only agreed to having him in the event if he was closely watched. So, I said that he would be staying here at Mark's house."

Mark and Felix both shot each other terrified looks.

"Jesus, Mike why in the hell would you -"

"How in the hell was I supposed to know that you two would be taking punches at each other?" Mike said loudly, interrupting Mark. "As far as I was aware of both you and Jack were the only two that get along with him well enough for him to stay out of fucking trouble!"

"Hey, is everything ok in here?" Bob's voice came from around the corner. Wade was close behind and both looked directly at Jack.

"Jack," said Bob, his voice suddenly concerned. "Who hit you?"

Mike groaned again and handed Wade and Bob large envelopes out of his coat pocket. "These have your hotel information and key cards. Let these three explain everything to you. I need to get going. I'll text after I get Robin from the airport and dropped off at his hotel."

As he left the kitchen he glanced back over to Mark and Felix one more time. "I swear if anything else goes sideways before the livestream I'll punch the both of you myself."

And with that, Mike stomped out of the house, shutting the front door loudly behind him.

Bob and Wade were now looking again at us. Bob's face looking even more concerned than ever, and Wade's blue eyes going from my cheek, to Mark's pained expression and then to Felix, who was losing the battle of keeping himself from not crying.

"So," Wade said slowly. "Who's going to let us know what in the world is going on?"

Mark explained about the elevator getting stuck at the airport, the tense ride back to the house, and the entire fight that caused me to get hurt.

Both Bob and Wade looked upset, but nothing compared to Felix's stressed out expression. He sat down with his head in his hands about halfway through the retelling, and by the time Mark had finished he was crying again.

I sat down with him and tried to give him another hug, but he seemed past the point of being consolable.

"Damn it Felix." Bob said softly, "did you not ever talk to Jack or Mark after we talked? You promised me that you would."

Mark looked over to Bob, clearly puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked myself, also very confused.

Bob shook his head, and pointed to Felix. "I'm not the one to tell you two. He is."

Felix looked up from his hands, his face and eyes red and looked over to me, and then to Mark. "I've just been really upset lately since you two got engaged."

"What?" Mark said, "but why? You seemed thrilled about helping get the engagement rings."

He nodded slowly. "I'm really happy for you guys, but it's like I never get to spend any time with either of you anymore. Jack's over in the states all the time now, and even when we see each other at all Mark, it's usually all about the wedding or Jack."

Mark's face fell looking at Felix, as if he hadn't realized how focused he had been on me. As far as Felix and myself went, we did spend a huge amount of time hanging out before Mark and I started to date. I guess neither one of us really noticed that we were accidentally ignoring Felix.

"It's not like you're one to just tell people your feelings, Felix," Bob said sadly, "but you see what can happen when you just push off your pain like it's a joke all of the time?"

Felix nodded.

"You guys are really lucky that Jack wasn't hurt badly," Wade said. "Neither of you could have lived with yourselves."

Mark looked over to me like I was suddenly made out of glass. He had given me that look before, and though it was incredibly sweet, it made me feel like he thought that I couldn't take care of myself at all. I wanted to tell everyone that I was not just a delicate flower, but this didn't seem like the time.

Mark turned to look over to Felix, and sighing deeply he walked over to him and sat on the other side of him.

"Fe, I'm sorry that we have been distant." He said giving him a light hug. I nodded in agreement.

"I kind of pushed you to make me your best man," Felix said quietly to Mark. "You don't have to do that if you don't want -"

"Don't be stupid," I said, laughing. "Of course we want you to be a best man. We have to have some excitement at our wedding."

Felix looked over to Jack, his face breaking out into a smile. "Can we just fucking kiss and make up already?" Felix asked, wiping his eyes. "This mushy stuff isn't good for my image."

"Or your hair," Mark added.

Everyone in the kitchen laughed, and with a couple more hugs, we all went into the living room to start talking about last minute ideas for the livestream.


	77. The Friendship Repaired

-Mark's POV-

"You really expect me to sleep in the bed that Tyler fucked Ethan in?" Felix asked, as I pushed his monster of a suitcase into the guest bedroom.

"Firstly, we cleaned the sheets," I began, slightly startled, "and secondly that how in the hell did you know that -"

"Ethan told me, of course," Felix said, looking smug. "Mark, he couldn't keep a secret about your sex life. Why in the world do you think that he can keep a secret about his own sex life?"

He did have a valid point.

"I am impressed about them breaking the bed frame," he continued. "I could only dream to do that with Marzia."

I shrugged. "Just make it a New Years resolution."

Felix smiled, and raised the beer bottle he was holding in his hand. "To screwing your mate so hard that you break furniture."

I laughed loudly as Jack came to join us in the room. "Glad to see you two laughing again," he said happily.

Jack's face looked a bit better, but still definitely bruised. He said that by the next day he would be able to tell if it would be noticeable by the Livestream. Mike had texted about 20 minutes ago that he had gotten Robin from the airport and had dropped him off at the hotel. Bob and Wade had left about an hour ago and texted when they were settled in at the hotel themselves.

"So, we crashing for the night?" Felix asked, walking over to his giant suitcase. "I'm sure you two have plans." He winked at Jack, who blushed.

"No, actually Fe," I said, smiling at Jack blushing. "I wanted to see if you were up to watching a movie with me. There is a really cheesy Kung fu movie I wanted to check out, and I would love to see it all the way through. Jack always ends up falling asleep when we watch movies at home."

"Hey," Jack said, looking slightly offended as Felix laughed. "I don't always fall asleep."

I leaned over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "Yes you do, Bright Eyes."

I looked back over to Felix. "So, what do you think? Just you and me for a movie night?"

Felix smiled happily. "Sure, it's a date," he said, giggling at the nasty glare that Jack was giving to the both of us.

***

"Oh my god," Felix said, roaring with laughter. "This movie is just terrible!"

I laughed too, and handed him the large bowl of popcorn. "It's amazingly bad!"

I had forgotten how much fun it was to hang out with Felix. Sure he was loud and obnoxious at times, but he was also able to be so sweet and supportive. And always, even when I wanted to punch his pretty boy face, incredibly funny.

"Ten bucks that the ninjas start to fight in slow motion!" he said, pulling out his wallet.

"You're on," I replied back.

Within a couple of minutes a chubby ninja jumped in the air and a did a slow motion flip. Felix cheered and I, cursing loudly, threw two five dollar bills towards his side of the couch.

He winked and tucked the money in his back pocket.

"You'd think your Japanese spidey-sense would be able to help you during these bets," he said, laughing again.

"I'm half Korean, not Japanese," I snapped back, chuckling madly.

"Fine then, your Korean spidey-sense then," he says, shrugging.

"Oh, fuck you Felix!"

"That's not my job, the future Mr. McLoughlin," he said, winking again.

I threw a few pieces of popcorn at him, but completely missed him.

After the movie we stayed on the couch and continued to talk. Felix actually seemed really interested in the wedding now that he felt like we really did want him to be a best man.

"The rings look really nice on you too," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. "I really can never say thank you enough the you and Marzia."

He waved his hand away, his cheeks slightly pink. "You and that damn sweet stuff."

"But I mean it," I said moving a bit closer, enjoying his blushing. "You really made our rings incredibly special."

"Seriously, Mark," he said, his face turning red. "You're welcome. Now stop with all the mushiness."

"And you know what?" I said, not listening to him at all. "Both Jack and I..."

"Don't you dare say it."

"We..."

"Mark, I swear to god, if you say what I think you are going to say, fuck Mike and the Charity Livestream...I'll punch you properly this time!"

Within a moment I was over on his side of the couch and giving him a huge hug. He screamed as if I was burning him alive.

"JACK AND I LOVE YOU, FELIX!!"

He groaned loudly at the words, and began his best to twist and turn out of the hug. It wasn't happening though. I already had my arms firmly around him.

"Just give in," I said laughing. "Give into the love of Markimoo and Jackaroony!!"

"Never!" He yelled back, his feet kicking at this point. "The Septiplier Love will not infect me like it has all the others!"

We looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "Septiplier Love? Really?"

"Leave me alone!" he shouted. "I panic when being hugged."

I let go of him and sat back down next to him as we both continued to laugh until our sides ached. I glanced at the clock. It was after 3am.

"We both better get to bed," I said, getting off of the couch and stretching. "See you in the morning Fe. If you want breakfast Jack or I usually cooks around 9:30am.

Felix nodded, yawned deeply and got up as well. He took a couple of steps towards me and gave me a hug. "Goodnight bro, and thank you."

"For what?" I asked when he pulled out of the hug.

"I don't know," he answered. "Just felt like the right thing to say."

I smiled and nodded. "Well, you're welcome. Have a good night, ok?"

He smiled and began to walk out of the room. He turned around again and looked at me.

"And Mark?"

"What's up, Fe?"

"I love you guys too."

And with those last words I heard his feet as he walked through the kitchen and dining room, and up the stairs.

I smiled softly, and after turning off the television, I went up to bed as well.


	78. The Familiar Dance

-Mark's POV-

I opened the bedroom door quietly and closed it. The room was very dark but I could just make out the small figure of Jack laying down in the bed. I pulled off my jeans and shirt, and crawled into the bed in just my boxer shorts. I heard him grunt slightly as I laid down beside him, and he shifted over towards me, his slender arms wrapping around my waist.

"Have a nice time watching movies?" he asked, his accent always thick and sexy when he was sleepy.

"Yes," I said, reaching my hand back to rub his leg. He was naked tonight. That was always nice.

I flipped over and finding his face kissed him gently. He moaned softly in my mouth.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked, rubbing his chest and firm stomach with my fingertips. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I wanted to wait for you," he said, leaning in for another kiss. His hand moved towards my pelvis, and softly began to stroke my length.

I groaned and ran my fingers through his hair. "Are you sure...that you want to? It's really late, babe."

"I really missed you," he whispered.

"Ok," I said softly, and I felt him pulling at my boxer shorts. I chuckled and pulled them off. "You know that all you have to do is ask, Bright Eyes. Making love to you is always wonderful."

I took a hold of his waist and turned him over onto his stomach. I straddled his slender thighs and began to rub his back and shoulders. He moaned softly into the pillow as he enjoyed the massage.

He lifted his rear into the air and I reached around to grab his member in my right hand. I pumped up and down, his body trembling as he got harder.

"Mark," he groaned, rubbing his cheeks against my shaft. "Please...take me."

I entered him gently and his moans made my heart flutter. He got on all fours as I thrusted from behind. I started to get a good rhythm, his warmth surrounding me so deeply that I could barely breathe. I took my hands and ran them up and down his back as he made soft moans into the pillow. He reached down and began to stroke himself as I built up speed. The smell of passion filled my nostrils and the sound of our bodies meeting echoed in the room.

"Mmmm...f-fuck!" he said shuttering behind gritted teeth. "You f-feel...so good."

"You feel incredible," I replied back, my fingers grabbing hold of his hips tightly as I surged forward into him. His ass felt so firm and curvy as it bounced off of my pelvis.

I reached down and pulled him up so that we were both on our knees now, my right arm holding him up so that he wouldn't fall over, and my left arm against the head board. I kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. I bucked my hips and felt a wave of a small orgasm run through him, his breathing hitched as he stiffened up in my arms.

"Ohhhh," he groaned loudly, and then he grabbed my arm holding him up and placed it over his mouth. He licked my fingers and after they were incredibly wet, he placed my hand on his member, and I began to pump him.

I was getting close, but wanted to give him another climax if I could. I turned him over gently onto his back and began to thrust again, his fingers interlocking with mine.

His licked his lips as I took deeper thrusts, and he groaned loudly. I wanted to hit his prostate as many times as I could. Shuttering, he bit his bottom lip and I felt another small climax leave him. I breathed in as I enjoyed his pleasure pass through him.

"Mark," he sighed as his face relaxed. His saying my name always made my body ache to do more for him. His legs twitched as I squeezed his thighs and ass again as I lingered in the heat of his slender frame.

I looked over his chest and face as I turned him closer to the window. The streetlight outside hit his naked form making his pale skin glow brightly. "You're so beautiful," I said, leaning down to kiss his face and chin. "I will never get over how beautiful you always are."

He smiled at me, his brilliant blue eyes shimmering and his wedding band and necklace sparkling with every short thrust I made into him. I felt my own wedding band hit my chest again and again as it bounced. The thought of us married was quickening my own lust, and my mind drifted off for a while.

I must have slowed down my pace a bit, because I felt his pale fingers touched my face and I opened up my eyes to look down at him.

"I lost you for a moment there," he said. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was just imagining our wedding night," I said softly, resting on my elbows and lifting up his wedding band from his glistening chest.

"You're romantic tonight," he said, his lips curving into a gentle smile.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you more than anything else in this world, Sean."

"I love you too," he whispered back. His hand curled around to the back of my head, and he pulled me down for another kiss. Our lips and tongues connected, and our bodies began the familar dance of completeness, once again.


	79. The Busy Preparation

-Jack's POV-

The makeup artist squinted a bit as she looked at my face again, and then sighed.

"It isn't completely gone, but at least you should be able to go a few hours without the cameras noticing the bruise." she said, finishing up.

I thanked her and got out of the chair. Mark was busy talking to Mike when he saw me walking up.

"Hey Bright Eyes," he said, giving me a kiss on the lips and looking at my holiday outfit. I was wearing a Santa hat, a Star Wars holiday sweater and green pants. "You look adorable," he said smiling.

He looked great too. He had a green sweatshirt with a cartoon of Chica and him sledding and black jeans.

Felix was trying to get his sweater to light up properly and was grumbling to Robin in Swedish. Robin was sighing deeply as he was messing with wires in the back of the sweater.

"Jack hang on a sec," I heard Mike say, and I turned around to have my face inspected. He frowned.

"It could look better but it's all we got for now," he said gruffly.

"Thanks for the kind words," I grumbled back. "It's just my face is all."

He rolled his eyes and walked off to check on other things. Mark came up from behind me and kissed me again. "Don't let Mike get to you. He's in full asshole mode today."

"Anything that I can do to help," I asked.

"If you want to try to help Robin not electrocute Felix that would be wonderful, or at least tell him to wait until we are live on the air to do it."

I giggled, and giving me a quick smack on the butt, Mark raced off towards the kitchen where Bob and Wade were.

I headed over to help Robin and Felix, trying my best not to trip over any of the cameras and lighting equipment everywhere. There were people everywhere, and it was hard to believe that the event was starting in less than an hour. Robin at this point looked like he was doing everything in his power not to outright scream at Felix. His eyes so angry looking that he was almost scary.

"Need some extra help?" I asked, and Robin looked instantly relieved to see me.

"Yes, please," he said handing me a couple of loose wires. "I could use an extra pair of hands."

Felix looked happier that I was there as well, and within a few minutes we were able to get Felix's horribly awesome sweater to power on. The sweater was a picture of a large Christmas tree complete with giant real flashing lights. Felix smiled and pressed a button and "Oh Christmas Tree" began to play from a hidden speaker.

"You've outdone yourself, Mr Pewdiepie," I laughed.

He winked and pointed to a huge hat made out of fake reindeer antlers.

Well that explains at least one thing that was in that huge suitcase. I heard Bob calling me from the kitchen and I headed that way, passing by Katherine who was busy talking to a couple of other people about where the lighting was going to go for the first couple of shots.

Getting into the kitchen Bob and Wade both smiled at me as I entered. Both also were wearing holiday sweaters. Bob's was bright blue with snowflakes and Wade also had on a Star Wars holiday sweater with Yoda drinking egg nog.

"Mark said that you would be the right one to ask about pie."

"He knows me very well," I said.

"Wade thinks that the pie eating contest should be with apple pie, but I think pumpkin pie is more holiday themed. What do you think?"

"Pumpkin. It's more known for the holiday season, plus it's messier. The viewers will love it."

Wade looked slightly annoyed, but agreed and both of them headed to the fridge to grab pumpkin pies.

I headed back over to the living room to see Tyler and Ethan blowing up holiday balloons. Both were dressed in Santa hats and matching red sweaters with reindeers on them. Ethan waved happily at me and stood up to give me a hug. Tyler nodded his head as I said hello.

We chatted for a moment when I heard my name being called again. This time by Mike from the dining room.

I zipped around more people and a few props in the hallway to Mike looking stressed. He waved a stack of papers in my face as I walked up to him.

"Did you get the latest change to the Santa Claus skit?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. Which update is -"

"It changed again, so forget the latest change. We are working with the third rewrite instead."

I blinked, looking confused.

"Just never mind. We will just figure it out before the skit starts." He glanced over my shoulder and screamed. "No, no Fred! The small lights go on the left side of the door!"

He turned and ran out of the dining room, his arms waving wildly as he went.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turning around I saw Mark. He smiled and motioned me over to a the back yard door. Once we both had made it over he opened the backyard door and we both went outside.

The backyard was quiet and we were the only ones there. I turned around to ask what he needed help with and he pulled me in for a tender kiss. We were lost in each other's lips for a few moments before he pulled away from me.

"Just thought we both needed a quick break from the craziness," he said, holding me in his arms.

I chuckled. "You were right about that."

We stayed there for a few minutes just hugging each other. The gentle breeze of the morning felt nice on my skin, and his heartbeat so calm. His right hand took my left and he interlaced our fingers.

"We better get back in before Mike has a stroke trying to find us," I said softly.

Mark sighed, but nodded his head. He lifted up my chin for a final kiss and letting go of our hands, we headed back inside.

Wade saw us as we came back inside. "Your timing is perfect. Felix and Mike are screaming at each other. You may want to talk to them."

Mark groaned and we both followed Wade into the kitchen. Mike was screaming about Felix's holiday hat, which was sitting on his head and making a loud whistling noise. Bob and Tyler were both trying to act as mediators between the two, but were failing due to laughing so hard at the hat.

"Are you trying to get my fired?" Mike screamed. "I'll tolerate the loud sweater, but there is no way in hell you are wearing both the hat and the sweater on the livestream!"

"It's a set!" Felix shouted back. "They look great together. You have no holiday spirit, you god damn Grinch!"

"I gave him the ok to have both the hat and the sweater, Mike," Mark said calmly.

Mike looked horrified at Mark.

"Fe, just please either play music from the hat or the sweater. Not both, ok?"

"Fine," Felix said, looking slightly sour. "Agreed."

Mike grabbed Mark by the elbow and looking back at me sadly he went with Mike. I stayed in the kitchen to help with a few more decorations.

With about ten minutes until the Livestream started Mark came back into the kitchen. He took hold of my hand and kissed me. "You're in the introduction with me so time for us to get ready."

We heading to the living room and took our places. I sat down on the couch next to Mark. Chica came in wearing a Rudolph nose and small antler hat.

"Two minutes," I heard someone yell.

Lights flashed in eyes and I squinted.

"Jesus," said Mike quickly. "Janet, deal with his face again, please?"

The lady from earlier raced in and powdered my bruised cheek for a final time before racing off again as the one minute count down began.

"Ready for this, Bright Eyes?" Mark asked, leaning over to me.

"Does it matter what I say at this point?" I asked.

He looked thoughtfully for a moment. "No, I don't think that it does."

"Live in ten, nine, eight..." shouted another voice.

"Then let's kick some ass," I said, giving him a final kiss.

"That's my baby," he said, smiling back at me.


	80. The Charity Event

(A/N: The song in this chapter is "I'll Be Home For Christmas" as sung by Michael Buble, and is meant to be listened to during this chapter. In my opinion it is best to listen to the song during the <> indicators of the chapter, or to read the chapter in full, and then listen to the song while following along with the lyrics)

-Jack's POV-

"Hello everybody, my name in Markiplier and welcome to the Charity Livestream!"

I smiled and waved.

"And joining me today is my cohost, the always amazing and devilishly attractive Jacksepticeye! Say hi Jack!"

"Hi Jack!" I said, waving again. "Top of the morning to ya laddies!"

"And because we have been slammed by rumors about our relationship and the necklaces, do you want to make the formal announcement, Jack?" Mark said, smiling.

"Yes, it's true," I said, feeling my face get warm, "this big romantic goober asked me to marry him. I said yes, of course. I mean, look at him for hell's sake!"

Mark blushed a bit too, and we heard a few "awwws" from the camera crew.

"So that means that Jack is officially off the market, so back off!" Mark said, raising his fists and waving them around.

I laughed, and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We have a goal today for $100,000 raised, and if we do our great sponsor Small Talk will match that amount." he looked over at me, and then back into the camera. "So please if you can donate even $1.00 to our charity "Feed the Children" you will absolutely be helping us to hit our goal."

His honesty and compassion was so wonderful, and as I sat there and watched him talk about the charity, and how much he wanted all of us to help them it made me fall in love with him even deeper than I already was.

"Jack?" I heard my name coming from far away it seemed.

I blinked and realized that everyone was staring at me, including Mark.

"It's your line, babe," he whispered.

"Oh," I said, remembering that I was supposed to talk about the games. "Sorry, I got lost in how hot my fiancé is."

Mark chuckled and winked. "Easy to understand," he says, flexing his arms and giving a cheesy grin to the camera.

We spent the next half an hour talking about the games and teasing each other. Then we closed out for our first break. One we got the sign that we were off camera Janet came over to re powder my face.

"Not to much!" Mike shouted as he headed over to the kitchen. "He's already as white as a ghost already."

"I'm Irish! I'm supposed to be pasty!"

Mark opened his mouth to say something.

"And your compliments don't count," I whispered. "You sleep with me."

"And I want to continue to sleep with you so the compliments stay," he whispered back. "Your skin is gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss.

"Break it up lovebirds," I heard Felix say, his sweater and hat twinkling lights all over. "We've got the pie eating contest in the kitchen."

We headed to the kitchen to see Bob, Wade and Tyler already sitting down and waiting. Mike shot us a grumpy look. "You two were almost late. There is preparation for these bits, you know."

"Untie your panties Mike," said Felix. "They're here now."

Mike looked as if the only reason that he didn't snap back a nasty comment to Felix is that he didn't want to risk the time. Mike glanced back at us.

"Pick between the two of you who's going to be in the contest and who is going to do the play by play."

"I thought that Ethan was going to be in the contest."  
I said, looking over to Ethan.

Ethan shrugged sadly. "The bakery that we got the pies from couldn't guarantee that they didn't use peanuts in the baking process."

"Oh right," I said, remembering that Ethan was highly allergic to peanuts. I looked over to Mike. "I'll be the other contestant."

"Fine," said Mike pointing to a place at the end of the table. "People we got about one minute. Get to your spots. Mark, that means you too."

Mark jumped slightly and moved quickly to the counter next to Ethan.

"Janet," called out Mike. "Don't worry about his face during this bit. It will be covered with pie."

"That's what she said," whispered Felix loudly.

"Felix," Mike groaned, "if you don't stop -"

"I'll be good, mom," he said with a smirk, "I promise."

"And we are back," said a voice.

"Welcome back!" Mark said happily. "We have our victims, I mean contestants, ready for the pumpkin pie eating contest. Tyler, Bob, Wade and Jack are you ready?"

We all have thumbs up.

"The rules are simple. First to eat their entire pie, or who eats the most wins. As we said earlier we have viewers who have donated over $500 to pick a YouTuber and if their YouTube contestant wins they get a prize of Jacksepticeye and Markiplier merchandise!"

Mark grabbed a paper and read out the names of the four people who made donations.

"Ethan will be the time keeper. You four have three minutes. Remember no hands. Faces in the pies only. On the count of three. One...two...THREE!"

I plunged my face in and began to eat. Wade was right next to me but was eating pretty slowly from what I could tell.

"It look like Bob is out to an early lead," commented Mark. "But no surprise there considering Bob's girth. And giving me the middle finger counts as using hands Bob!"

I wished I had not started in the middle of the pie, as I already had pumpkin in both of my nostrils.

"Tyler looks like he's taking bigger bites. Let's see if the strategy works for him!"

Ethan called that we had two minutes left. Shit, the time was moving so fast. I turned my head and took a huge bite of crust in the next bite.

"And Jack makes a bold move by eating the outer crust. He's always been a risk taker ladies and gentlemen."

I felt Wade shuffle a bit on my left side, and glancing over was stunned to see most of his pie seemed gone.

"And Wade looks like he is coming from behind. It looks like slow and steady might win this race. Just like the "Tortoise and the Hare". I always knew that you were part turtle, Wade!"

"30 seconds!" called out Ethan's voice.

"It looks like it's going to be a photo finish," shouted Mark. "Make the last few bites count, everyone!"

I gritted my teeth and chomped down as much as I could as Ethan called time. We all sat back up, our faces and bellies completely full of pumpkin pie.

Everyone cheered and cameras zoomed in to check out the pie tins. After a few minutes it was determined that it was a close call between Wade and myself, but Wade had won by a small margin.

"Congratulations to Wade and Tim Paulson! Tim we will be contacting you in the next hour to get your shipping information for your prize! Great job everyone."

The cameras followed Mark back into the dining room to check the new donation total. I stayed in the kitchen with everyone else getting cleaned up.

-Mark's POV-

"Ok guys," I said as I heading into the dining room. "This next game is going to be fun, but before I tell you about it let's see how much has been donated. Katherine, what's the total?"

Katherine handed me a piece of paper. "You all are amazing," I said smiling. "We are only in hour number two and we are already at $33,977. This is amazing!"

I glanced over to Felix and waved him on camera. He dashed over, his tacky sweater and hat in full lit up glory.

"Hey bros!" Felix said, shouting over his musical sweater. "It's Pewdiepie! Mark and I are going to do something very special for you today. I will be showing off my painting skills and painting a portrait of the lovely Mr. Markiplier."

I nodded, still a bit apprehensive.

"And Mark has promised that if we get a donation for the painting that is over $1000, then Mark has to pose naked!"

I waved my hands frantically. "Whoa that's not what I said!"

"Fine," Felix says, rolling his eyes. "He will let me paint him in with him just in underwear. Which is boring, in my opinion."

"Well that's all the internet is getting!" I yelled over as I walked over to a side area to change without cameras. While I changed Felix talked some more about the charity and encouraged people to donate.

It only took a few minutes to get a donation over $1000 so I stripped down to my boxers and put on a bathrobe, I walked back around the corner.

By now Felix had out an painting easel and had on a bright red painter's smock and a French beret. He took a moment to take a small amount of black paint and make a curly mustache on his upper lip. The people watching in the camera area tried to hold back their laughter.

"Und now," Felix said, his French accent even worse than mine for Chef Iplier, "Za time haz come for zoo to shake your money maker!"

I laughed and took off my robe, and did some flex poses. Whistles and cat calls were abundant. Jack came walking in and even wolf whistled.

Felix pointed to a small red couch that was brought into the dining room, and I laid on it as seductively as I could.

"Paint me like one of your French girls," I purred, channeling my inner Rose from Titanic.

Felix winked and began to paint. Every so often shouting random French words like "voila!" or "sacre bleu!"

Jack took over the total board and large donations and by the time that Felix had finished painting, we had gained another $18,000. The winner of the painting gave a donation of $2800, though after Felix proudly showed off his masterpiece it looked less like me in my underwear, and more like a very beefy stick figure wearing a box on it's legs.

We all laughed as Felix shrugged. "Eh," he said, still firmly sticking with the horrible accent, "Beauty, it is...how zou say? In zee eye of zee beholder."

"At least you got the hair right," said Jack, laughing loudly.

"Of course he did," I said, putting my robe back on. "Felix will always get hair to look great."

Mike gave me the one minute sign.

"Ok, everyone," I said quickly. "We are taking about a ten minute break to set up for the next games. Please keep those donations coming in. Remember our sponsor Small Talk is set to match all donations for the first $100,000. Let's get there!"

"We are clear!" said Mike.

Jack came over to me and gave me a hug. "Too bad we only have ten minutes off the air," he said with a wink. "You look really sexy right now."

"I can be your cheap fling later tonight," I teased back, "Meet me in the upstairs bedroom at 10pm. Bring the rest of that pumpkin pie."

He giggled and gave me a kiss.

I headed back over to put the rest of my clothes back on and met up with everyone in the living room. I grabbed a couple of snacks and ate them fast. All of the contestants from the pie eating contest groaned when they were offered more food.

"Ok, people," said Mike loudly over our chatting, "we have the Santa Claus sketch and then Mark's guitar solo. Make sure that you are all ready to go in full costume in five minutes."

Jack was in the sketch with Robin and Bob, so he hurried upstairs to put on his costume. He came back down wearing an elf costume, complete with pointy ears and curly bell shoes.

The camera crew and Mike all laughed, and it took all my effort not to join them.

"Very funny," he said grumpily, "Be happy that a charity is involved in this because otherwise I would never wear this.

"You're not the only one who looks ridiculous, Jack," said Bob as he came walking in wearing a Santa Claus costume. 

More laughter, this time including Jack and myself.

"I think that I win the ridiculous costume prize," sighed Robin when walked in as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, complete with tail and Felix's borrowed antler hat.

The whole house roared with laughter.

"I think that you make a lovely deer," Jack said laughing madly.

"Oh, shut up elf man," Robin snapped back.

"Back on in one minute!" cried a voice.

The sketch began straight away and was about Jack the Elf and Rudolph demanding a raise, which Santa Claus refused to give since they didn't work for any money in the first place. Jack was adorable as he bounced around and screamed.

Everyone remembered their lines, which amazed me considering the amount of rewrites.

After the sketch came a new total announcement. We were at $75,434 at just the halfway mark, which was incredible. We all cheered happily when we heard the new total.

We all went to get changed for the next game, but we had a bit of a break now. Felix was playing a few rounds of Cards Against Humanity with Wade, Tyler and Ethan. That gave everyone else about a 45 minute break. I headed upstairs to do some last minute guitar practicing.

As I was playing a few notes in the bedroom, Jack came in to change back into his holiday sweater and pants.

"Such a sexy little elf," I said as he started pulling off his costume.

He rolled his eyes at me as he sat down on the bed to take off his elf stockings, and I grabbed him and laid him down on his back.

"Mark," he said, startled. "What the hell?"

I kissed him deeply, and he moaned. I pulled away and began to unbutton his top and kiss his chest.

"Mark," he said, breath a bit shaky. "We don't have time for this now."

"I just want to kiss you is all," I said, my lips hovering over his lips. "Just kisses. I promise."

He grabbed the back of my head and guided me down to his lips, and we stayed there kissing for a while. It was silly, but his kisses always relaxed me so much when I was stressed or scared. At the moment with playing the guitar in front of millions of people for charity, I was both.

The kisses always got more heated so I needed to make sure to pull away before anything went too far. That was very difficult to do though. His lips were so soft and warm, and he always knew exactly what to do to turn me on, even when he wasn't really trying to do so.

"Sean," I whispered, "Your lips feel...so good."

He pulled away from me suddenly, and I opened my eyes, feeling suddenly confused.

"Time for us to stop," he said, giggling softly at the puzzled look on my face. "You called me by my real name, Bright Eyes. That is one of the ways I know that you are getting way too into the moment."

"Oh," I said, clearly dazed. "What time is it? Is it time to go back downstairs?"

"No, we still have about 20 minutes," he answered, kissing me on the cheek and sitting back up properly on the bed.

I smiled and tried to pull him back down with me on the bed, but he giggled again and stopped me.

"You need to practice your song, remember?" he said, pointing to my guitar.

My mind snapped out of the love fog, and I shook my head to clear it fully. "Oh, right," I said, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I forgot for a moment there."

"Yeah, I noticed," he said, getting up and finishing changing back into his sweater and green pants. "Later tonight we can continue where we left off, ok?"

He handed me my guitar as he headed to the restroom.

I began to play the first few cords of "I'll Be Home For Christmas" and hummed along to the song. 

-Jack's POV-

I finished washing my hands after using the restroom and listened to him playing the guitar. His voice was so smooth and deep it gave me goosebumps. I walked back out and he paused when I leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm heading downstairs," I said, 'Please make sure that you are watching your time."

He nodded his head and held out his hand. I gave him mine and he kissed it. "Love you, Bright Eyes," he said sweetly.

"Love you too," I said as he let go of my hand. I walked back over to the bedroom door and opened it. With a final look at him, as he lowered his head again to practice some more notes, I closed the door back slowly, and walked back downstairs.

"Hey Jack," Ethan said as I got to the bottom of the stairs. He was holding a large amount of Christmas tree lights. "Would you mind helping me with getting the rest of these lights on the Christmas tree for the Storytime sketch?"

"Yeah, no problem," I said, grabbing a few strands of lights from Ethan and heading over to the living room. Tyler was putting the last couple of branches on the artificial Christmas tree and Katherine was helping put hooks on the ornaments. 

Mike came hurrying in to see how we were doing, and for once he seemed pleased with our progress. After I finished helping with the lights I saw Mark chatting briefly with one of the lighting people near the staircase. Mark waved me over once he finished talking and held out his hand for me when I got close enough.

"You look really nervous," I said, looking at him.

"It's that easy to spot, huh," he replied, his face a bit shiny with sweat.

"You'll be fine," I said leaning in to rub his back. "You sing and play music for me all of the time."

He laughed weakly. "It's a bit different when it's just you and me. Even when I was on tour or doing a video for the channel, it was not this many as we have watching me on the Livestream."

"You'll be amazing," I said, giving him a hug, "and even if you make a mistake, you're charming enough to figure out what to do."

"Your faith in me is astounding sometimes," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "A kiss for good luck?"

"Good luck? Is that all an Irishman is good for?" I said in mock annoyance, "Just a bit of good luck?"

He laughed and leaned in for a kiss, and I gave it to him.

"Get a room, you two!" I hear Felix from off to the side, "Or wait until we're live and we can have people pay to watch you bang! It's all about the charity, right?"

"Fuck off Felix!" we both said together, and then we finished our kiss.

"Two minutes!" yelled a voice, and we parted. Cameras began to get in position and Mike hissed for me to get out of the shot. Mark sat down at the foot of the stairs and waited for his cue and I headed off to the side out of the way.

Bob shuffled over to me and whispered that the "Storytime skit" was all ready to go, and I nodded back to him that I understood. The lights went on around Mark, and his dark hair shimmered a bit in the light.

"Ten seconds," Mike said as he pointed at the correct camera for Mark to look at, and he counted down until we were live.

It was so quiet in the house that you could just hear the sound of Mark as he lifted his guitar to a comfortable position on the stairs. The first notes he began to play, and if he was still nervous, you would have never been able to tell.

<> (A/N please play song above the chapter)

"I'm dreaming tonight of a place that I love,

Even more than I usually do.

And although I know it's a long road back,

I promise you..."

"I'll be home for Christmas.  
You can count on me.  
Please have snow, and mistletoe,  
And presents by the tree."

"Christmas Eve will find me,  
Where the lovelight gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
If only in my dreams."

"I'll be home for Christmas.  
You can count on me.  
Please have snow, and mistletoe,  
And presents by the tree."

"Christmas Eve will find me,  
Where the lovelight gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
If only in my dreams."

"If only in my dreams."

There was stunned silence for a few moments, and a few people seemed to be wiping tears from their eyes. Mark looked around, not sure if the fact that no one was saying anything was good or bad. It was Bob that started clapping first and then quickly people joined him until the entire room was clapping and cheering Mark. The look of relief on his face was astonishing, and I felt a hand nudge me. It was Felix, who smiled and whispered to me "Go on and kiss him, you potato."

I laughed and ran over, and cupping his face in my hands gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I guess that means I did all right?" he asked me.

"You did more than all right, Bright Eyes," I said, laughing at how beautifully clueless my fiance was sometimes. "You were absolutely brilliant."

The cameras panned over to Ethan who happily gave the new total, which in now the sixth hour was $87,231. We were getting so close to the $100,000 goal and we still had two hours. Everyone cheered again, and Ethan thanked the viewers again for being go wonderful.

The next sketch was ready, and Tyler sat down in the living room with a pipe and a smoking jacket. The Storytime sketch was basically Tyler retelling bedtime stories in a very Tyler-ish way.

Some classical music played as the camera zoomed in on Tyler.

"And now," said a pre recorded voice over the speaker, "We have Storytime with Tyler."

Tyler's suave coolness was fully in place, and he opened an incredibly large book onto his lap. He took out his pipe and spoke.

"The story of Peter Rabbit," he said, sounding regal.

He looked at the book and then back into the camera.

"Rabbits are assholes. The end"

The classical music began again, and he placed the pipe back into his mouth. There were a few stifled laughs from us and the film crew.

Tyler was so perfectly deadpanned as he flipped to a different section of the book. He looked at the camera again and took the pipe out of his mouth.

"The story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears," he said, still sounding as formal as possible.

"Don't trust little girls with anything. The end."

Mark laughed loudly at that one, and cover his mouth quickly. I glanced over at him. "He didn't do that one in rehearsal yesterday," he whispered quickly. 

The music came on for one final time and after it finished Tyler flipped a few final pages.

"The story of Cinderella," he said as he leaned a bit for forward in his seat, and looked down at the book.

"Glass shoes are really shitty footwear. The end."

He put the book off to the side and bowed deeply. The announcer said loudly, "This was Storytime with Tyler."

The crew clapped loudly for him, with Ethan cheering the loudest.

"All right people, get ready for the improv portion of the show," said Mike loudly. We have about ten minutes. If anyone in the improv part of the livestream needs to head to the restroom this is a great time to do it."

Mike looked over at me again. "Janet," he said loudly, pointing over to me.

I groaned as Janet came zipping over to me to fixed my face again to hide the bruise.

Bob headed off to the restroom downstairs as Wade headed upstairs. I looked over to Mark but he said that he was fine. We headed over to the dining room area where the area had been cleared for the improvisational games.

Bob and Wade got back just in time, and I zoomed off of camera just as we went live again. Mark smiled and introduced Bob, Wade, Tyler and Ethan as the other players and it was so much fun watching them play improv games like "Questions Only" and "Whose Line?" They all were such naturally funny people.

-Mark's POV-

"Thanks to everyone for playing Improv games!" I said, still a bit sore from laughing so hard. "We are in the final hour of the Holiday Charity Livestream. Let's check in to see our new total."

Katherine came over and handed me a paper.

"This is wonderful," I said, my hand shaking slightly. "We are at $128,299.00!"

Everyone cheered. "We made it over $100,000 dollars so that means that Small Talk is going to match the first $100,000."

Jack looked at me teary eyed, and I brought him in for a hug. "The YouTube community...you guys are amazing. Thank you so so much from the bottom of our hearts. At this point everything else we get in further helps the cause even more."

The rest of the Livestream was a blur of hugs and singing silly songs and Mike yelling, though his tone had softened quite a bit in the last hour. At the end of the event we all sang "Let it Snow" as well as we could through laughing and crying.

Mike gave me the "sign off" wave and I stood with everyone around me, including any of the crew who was able to get into the shot.

"I couldn't have done this without each and everyone of you here, and out there. Our final total with the matching of our great sponsor Small Talk is $235,691.00. I am speechless, and everyone here know how hard it is for me to be."

Everyone agreed loudly.

"You guys didn't have to agree that quickly!" I said in mock outrage.

Everybody laughed.

"On behalf of all of us here, and Small Talk, thank you again, and have a wonderful and amazing holiday season."

Mike called that we were officially off the air, and everyone cheered again.

I gave Jack a huge hug and kiss.

"You did it Bright Eyes," he said happily.

"No," I said, giving his neck a quick nuzzle. "We all did it, Bright Eyes. We all did it."


	81. The Soft Kiss

-Jack's POV-

"Mark?" I called out, "are you still in the living room?"

There was silence. It was odd that the house was so silent now that everyone has left for the night. As I finished clearing up the kitchen I could almost still hear the voices of people calling out start and stop times. The echoes of footsteps heading up and down the stairs and hallways.

The cheers of hitting a new number for the charity. It has been insane but definitely worth it. I finished the last dishes and walked over to the staircase. I could hear Mark on the phone, so I headed upstairs.

Inside the bedroom he was sitting on the bed, wearing dark blue pajama pants, his hair still slightly damp from his shower and his phone to his right ear.

"Yes, of course we can't wait to set some things up for after the New Year," he said, patting the area next to him for me to sit down. "I know that it will be a great experience."

I moved beside him, and laid my head on his lap. He ran fingers through my hair and down my back and I sighed.

He finished talking on the phone, and hung up. He placed his phone on the side table and leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked getting up and sitting next to him again.

"That was Mr. Spencer," he said smiling. "He called me up to congratulate us on the Charity Event, and to let us know that he would like to meet with us early in the next year about a possible partnership with both of our channels."

My eyes widened. "Wow, that's amazing!"

He nodded. "Yes, it is. He was really impressed with what we did tonight."

He leaned over and gave me a hug.

"However," he said touching my forehead to his, "I do believe that a certain blue eyed lover of mine and I have some unfinished kissing from earlier today."

I giggled and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "I think that my brown eyed lover is right about that." I got up out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Just give me about ten minutes to get into something a bit sexier?"

He chuckled softly, and nodded again. I closed the bathroom door and after taking a quick shower wrapped myself in a towel and headed back into the bedroom. On the bed was Mark, nude on top of the covers, and snoring loudly.

I sighed, took off my towel and after turning off the bedroom light, crawled into the bed with him. He was laying on his side and his head barely on the pillow. It was very obvious that he hadn't meant to fall asleep but was clearly exhausted after the day he had. I laid down beside him and nuzzled my chest against his back, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Not the night that I was expecting, but this is nice too," I said out loud, and I gave him a soft kiss on the back of the neck.


	82. The Relaxing Meal

-Mark's POV-

I blinked opened my eyes, and was incredibly confused. It was warm and bright in the room. I was just trying to figure out what happened when Jack came walking into the room.

"Top of the morning to ya," he said, giving me a quick wink.

He leaned over the bed and gave me a small kiss.

"Hey," I said, rubbing my eyes. "Did we actually do anything last night, or did I rest my eyes longer than a few minutes?"

"You rested your eyes for about ten hours," he said giggling.

"Oh Jesus," I said, feeling horrible. "I'm sorry about that Bright Eyes. I'll make it up to you later today."

He chuckled softly and waved away my apology. "You were understandably exhausted," he said getting up from the bed. "But now that you are up, I'm able to make you a congratulatory breakfast. Anything you want at all, and I'll serve it to you in bed."

"Oh, you don't have to do - " I began, feeling embarrassed.

"With as many times you have brought me breakfast in bed, you are way overdue," he replied back. "So, either tell me what you would like or I'll figure it out myself, and what I will pick be ten times more fattening," he added, with a sly grin.

"Ok," I said, raising my hands in surrender. "I'll take a veggie omelette and a glass of orange juice."

He nodded, and turned around. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes. While I'm gone please keep resting. You're relaxing for as long as possible today."

"Oh," I said smirking, "and how are you going to guarantee that?"

He placed his slender hands on his curvy hips, which always found both extremely sexy and slightly scary. "Because I took your phone while you were sleeping and I turned it off and hid it."

I raised my eyes brows in surprise. "You did what? Babe, I need to check so many things after yesterday's livestream."

"You'll get it back this afternoon," he said sweetly. "Mike and anyone else has my number if anything is too urgent. So just sit back and relax for a bit."

His face told me that it was pointless to argue.

"Yes, dear," I said, grinning a bit. "But there's nothing to do here while I'm waiting."

He sighed and walked over to the bookcase on the far wall and grabbed a book. "These used to be very popular before smart phones," he said, a firm smirk on his lips. "It's called a book. I'm sure you can figure out how to use it."

I stuck out my tongue at him as he walked out of the room, and relaxing back in the bed, started to read.

I felt a gentle kiss on my face and opened my eyes again. I yawned deeply and looking saw Jack standing near the bed.

"Sure are spending a lot of time resting your eyes lately," he said. He pointed over to the tray of food next to me in the bed.

On the tray was a large veggie omelette, a side of white toast and a large cup of orange juice.

"It was the book that got me sleepy again, I swear," I said taking a bite of toast.

Jack shook his head and giggled. "Would you like anything else?"

"Well, actually," I started, looking at him seductively.

"I'm not on the menu," he said. "Well, at least not at the moment."

"You're no fun," I pouted. He giggled again and leaned over to me in the bed.

"How about you meet me in the shower after your breakfast?" he whispered into my ear. "Then I can show you how fun I can be."

I inhaled a bit of my omelette and coughed. He slapped me in the back a few times until I recovered.

"Don't say sexy things like that while I'm eating," I said taking a few gulps of orange juice.

"And don't keep me waiting," he replied back, with a wink. "Shower time, in an hour?"

I nodded quickly. "Whatever you say."


	83. The Trusting Hand

-Jack's POV-

"Seriously babe," Mark said, groaning slightly. "This is wonderful, but I really need my phone back."

"I've only been pampering you for a couple of hours. You'll get your phone back this afternoon. 2pm to be exact." I took my hands and leaning into the middle of his back as he laid nude on his stomach. The bed rocking slightly as I rubbed his shoulders and arms. "That means that I have another three hours before you start dealing with the outside world."

"But Sean, - "

"Don't but Sean me at all," I said, now straddling his legs and rubbing his lower back. "You deserve at least a morning off the YouTube clock. Now relax your legs. They are getting rubbed down next. "

He sighed heavily, and relaxed his legs. I got up and moved down and started rubbing his thighs. He groaned happily.

"That does feel really good," he admitted.

"See?" I said, giving him a gentle squeeze on his firm ass. "Told you that you needed this."

After rubbing his legs and feet I asking him to flip over onto his back. He did and I began to rub his upper shoulders. His eyes were so sleepy looking now, between the shower and the massage.

"If you need to rest your eyes again, I can wake you up at 2pm," I whispered.

"No," he said sleepily. "I'm fine." He held out his hand and I gave him mine. He pulled me down gently and we kissed. "Is there a reason why I'm the only one naked?" he asked, looking down at my flamingo shorts.

"Didn't you already have enough kissing in the shower earlier?" I asked, grinning at him.

"I'm looking for more than kissing," he said back. "You in those shorts always get me going, and you know that."

"Maybe," I said, trying my best to sound innocent.

His right hand reach towards the zipper of my shorts. "You are supposed to be relaxing," I said, taking a hold of his hand and placing it back on the bed.

"Making love to you always helps me relax," he said, grabbing a hold of my left thigh with his right hand. I leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss, and unbuttoned my shorts. He reached around and pulled them off of my hips and after they were off, I climbed on top of him and we kissed more deeply.

His warm hands cupped my ass and squeezed. I felt myself shutter and ran my fingers through his hair. "Sean," he said, his eyes looking into mine. "Would you mind if we try something a bit different this time?"

"Sure," I said, looking at him. "What would you like?"

"Could you rub my entrance?" he said, blushing slightly. "I've wanted to do that type of thing with you for a while, but I was too embarrassed."

"Of course I'll do that for you," I said. "And you never have to feel embarrassed about wanting to try new things." I reached out my hand and took his. "I love you, ok?"

"I love you too, Sean," he said, kissing my hand.

I reached over to the end table and pulled out the lubrication, and after spreading his legs a bit, placed some on my fingers.

"I've never done this before, so let me know if I'm doing anything you don't like," I whispered, and I began the rub my fingertips near his entrance.

"Yes, I will," he said, already breathless. His moans started off softly, and I could feel how tight he was, so I wanted to be as gentle as possible. I circled his area with my right index finger, and with my left hand I took hold of his hardening member. He sighed loudly as I added a second finger, relaxing very quickly.

This was a very different way of seeing him. His breaths were fluttered and soft, unlike when he usually was in control. He was always so gentle and responsive, but there was always an undertone of strength and control that was so appealing and handsome.

However, now as I touched him, adding another finger inside, his face and chest went slightly pink, his movements delicate. He rarely ever sighed when we made love, but his tone here could only be seen as just that. I felt him push back slightly when I added a third finger, and his breath was hitching almost uncontrollably.

I stroked him as gently as I could, reading his body language that he needed me to be soft and precious with him as possible.

"Sean," he said, his voice light and airy, "talk to me."

I smiled gently. finding it nice to know that regardless of what we did talking to each other would always be a forever thing. I leaned over and kissed his inner thighs with light kisses. "You are so beautiful, my love," I said, careful to be as gentle as I could as I pressed inside of him. "Would you like me to touch you some more?"

"Yes," he said, as I felt him push against my fingers again, "Please, it feels...so...wonderful. It feels so good to...trust you."

I felt my heartbeat faster. I wasn't sure if this was the first time that he had allowed someone to do this, but that part about trusting me, that was so brave to say out loud.

I adjusted myself a bit and I moved my fingers further inside. He sighed at the movement, but his face didn't register that he was in pain, so I continued. I knew that I was getting closer to his prostate because his breaths got more shallow, and finally I felt that I was in the right spot.

"Ok, my love," I said, "I think I found it." 

"Sean," he said, almost begging me, "please."

I pushed in and felt his body tense up as he shook, his eyes shut as tight as he could make them. I could hear myself groan as I watched his his breath flutter. My need to be closer was pulling at my soul like fire. 

"Mark," I asked, my voice very small. "Can I be inside of you? I want to feel you."

His dark eyes looked into mine and he gave a shutter breath.

"Yes, please. I trust you."

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. I could feel his thighs open wide, and I entered him as slowly as I could dare.

"Oh Jesus," I whispered. "You feel...so warm."

He groaned as I began to buck inside of him, his arms wrapped around me so tightly that I could barely breathe. into an amazing climax. His moans were almost like a rhythmic hum as I saw him shutter in completion. His eyes opened to look at me as he rocked back and forth, brightly alive with a different level of fire. I continued to thrust inside of him, only focusing on keeping his orgasm going for as long as I could. Tears were in his eyes as he looked at me, trying to form words, but seemed to not be able to do it.

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered to him after a another few seconds. He shook his head and reached out his hand to touch my face. His hands grazed my cheek lightly, and then finally his mouth spoke words, thick sounding through the ripples of pleasure overtaking him.

"I love...you," he said, his body finally slowing down. "You...are my...world."

Then with a final groan, I felt him fully release onto both of our chests. I stroked him until he had finished completely and then pulled out my fingers and wiped him and myself down. He laid as still as he could, his face sweaty and eyes clouded over.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He only was vaguely aware of where he was it seemed. "That was so amazing to watch," I whispered as I laid down beside him. "Thank you for letting me be part of that with you."

He smiled and turned over to nuzzle my neck, "I think that I do need to rest my eyes again," he said softly. I giggled, and held him tightly in my arms, and before he could say another word, I felt him relax his muscles, and start to softly snore beside me.


	84. The Shared Soul

-Mark's POV-

"No phone calls missed. The world somehow kept rotating without you." he said, handing me my phone.

I chuckled, and pulling him back onto the bed, gave him a long kiss. "This has been one of the most relaxing mornings I have ever had in my entire life."

"Well, I'm glad that you got some rest," he said happily. "Plus I really enjoyed giving you that massage, too."

I blushed. "Yeah, that was pretty amazing." There was a long pause with us just looking at each other. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, Bright Eyes."

"You mean what we did earlier today? I don't mind us doing new things," he said, taking hold of my hand.

"You don't understand," I said, looking down at our interlaced fingers. I looked back up into his eyes. "I've haven't trusted anyone like that for such a long time. You are...just...."

Words weren't good enough to describe what I was feeling. It was stronger even our passionate sex or our butterfly kisses.

"When I look into your eyes, I see acceptance. That you accept me no matter what others think of me, or even what I think of myself. I'm so glad that you called me that night. It was the start of me realizing that I was falling hopelessly in love with you."

He rubbed at his eyes. "Damn it. You know that saying sweet things like that always makes me cry."

I leaned towards him and we kissed, and as we moved as one I wiped his tears away with my thumbs, whispering gentle phrases that all ended the same way.

I need you.

I want you.

I love you.

I trust you.

I cherish you.

"You're going to make my heart burst," he said, gulping as he tried to stop the tears. "There's lots of better ways to kill me, you know."

I chuckled softly, and I kissed his lips again we laid among the bedsheets. I will happily spend the rest of my life trying to discover every single way to make him smile. To create new ways to hear him giggle and roll his brilliant blue eyes at my silly jokes.

The crying and laughing of the day continued. Hours of saying everything to each other. Hours of saying nothing to each other.

The phone would ring, but we didn't care.

He was right.

The world would still be there when we were ready to face it.

Hand in hand we could face anything.

Our interlaced fingers the only sword and shield that we would ever truly need.


	85. Author's Q and A (Originally on Wattpad)

Hi everyone!

Before I begin I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read my book. Whether you read it cover to cover, just a few lines or something in between I truly appreciate you giving it a chance. For simplicity sake, I will be writing "His Bright Eyes" as "HBE" during the q and a below.

Now here are answers to your questions.

When was this story supposed to take place?

In general I tried my best to keep it fairly in the present, but for the need for dates that made sense, I based it in 2016 - 2017.

What's your favorite video that Mark and Jack have posted on their channel?

Pretty much I love anything that they do because their chemistry and humor is amazing, but off the top of my head my favorite collaborations are "Uno", "Prop Hunt" and "The Forest".

What got you into writing?

I actually began writing when I was about six and continued all the way through college to get my English: Creative Writing degree. Then after a large amount of deaths in my life and being with a not so supportive partner, I ended up stopping for a very long time. I recently decided to get back into writing after reading some amazing Septiplier fanfiction.

What got you interested in Septiplier?

I started watching Mark's videos by dumb luck because I was really interested in FMAF but was terrified of being jump scared out of my skin. I watched YouTube anyway, and did a search of FNAF Let's Plays and his videos were the first in the search. I fell in love with his humor, his handsome face and sexy voice

Jack I actually came across a reaction video and found my brain conflicted. His face was gorgeous, as was the accent but his screaming was very hard to get used to at the time. After a while of watching Mark, his videos would pop up as similar and after watching a few more I got used to his voice. Then I stumbled across some collabs and then came across the Septiplier fan base. I am honestly late to the game as I only really started reading fanfiction with them within the last 6 months.

How do you feel about the fandom?

As with any fandom there are great things and horrible things. I love some of the art and love and support that I have seen. People have been incredibly kind to me and my work, and I have made some amazing friends. However some fans, and I used that term loosely, have been crazy about the fantasy of Mark and Jack together, including openly threatening their girlfriends.

Amy and Signe make them happy, and thus they make videos and do things that make us happy. It as simple as that. Crazy fans out there, leave them alone about getting together. They both adamantly identify as straight and while they enjoy the playful banter and suggestive tone (at times) for the fan base. they are not and as far as we know will not ever be a real life couple.

What keeps you writing/inspired you to keep going/update without fail?

Huge support structure and passion for what I do. I also work overnight so I have additional ability to work. Also Jack and Mark have inspired me. Their videos helped me when I was going through a severe depression within my life last year.

Wasn't Jack supposed to stay in the UK?

He was able to stay with Mark longer due to him having medical guardianship after his near drowning. Then once they got engaged they were able to extend his stay again.

Where was Chica during the Charity Livestream?

She was in a couple of scenes but otherwise she was kept upstairs or in the backyard. Mark was very worried about her getting stepped on or scared by so many people in the house.

Will there be a sequel?

Yes. There is an ongoing sequel now under my profile. It's called "You're My Everything". There also may be a third and final book, but that depends on the demand and my overall workload.

Who is your favorite character to write?

They are all my children. Don't make me decide! All kidding aside though, they are all fun in different ways. In general though, Mark is great because he is the most who is naturally like me so it is very easy to understand his motivations and thought process. Felix is a blast to write because I can just be fully brash and direct.

Did you make it a point of making the book funny?

Well first off, thank you! And secondly yes! Jack and Mark are funny people so I think that they would put a huge amount of humor within their relationship. They also naturally surround themselves with funny people.

What chapter was the most emotionally challenging chapter to write in HBE?

The most emotionally challenging chapter was "The Reason Why" because it was very hard to explain where Signe was coming from as to why she decided to break up with Jack.

Is there anything about the book you would change?

There is some weird dialogue choices that I made early on, but I am actually in the process of fixing that during the editing phase.

What was your favorite chapter to write?

I have more than 1, but here are a few of my favorites:

1\. The Restless Night (my first ever attempt at smut)

2\. The First Touch (I really enjoyed creating the imagery)

3.The Pillow Talk (I love Sleepy Jack so much!)

4\. The Morning Visitor (I really enjoy writing Felix)

5\. The Charity Event (I was really challenging to write a longer chapter in what was essentially 'real time")

Thank you again for all of your questions.

Tad <3


	86. The Story Continues

Hi everyone!

The sequel to His Bright Eyes is out and available on Wattpad. It is called "You're My Everything". My username on Wattpad if you prefer to read any of my works there is Enterthetadpole. 

I am also going to be transferring it to AO3 as well but it will be a slow process. 

I also have a new Septiplier AU called "So, About That Night..." that is being released on both websites if you are interested in reading it as well. I appreciate all of the kind words and comments about "His Bright Eyes."

Thanks again!

Your devoted writer,  
Tad ❤️


End file.
